


Jak nie zostać bohaterem

by Mongruad



Series: Jak nie zostać bohaterem [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, Duelling, Gen, Intrigue, Platonic Relationships, Politics, Potions, Pureblood Society, War
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 84,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongruad/pseuds/Mongruad
Summary: AU. Voldemort nie próbował zamordować Harry'ego Pottera w noc Halloween. Kontynuował kampanię czystości krwi aż do przejęcia władzy nad Czarodziejską Brytanią. I choć nie okazał się tyranem, jak wielu się obawiało, przegrana strona nie zamierza zrezygnować z prób przywrócenia dawnego porządku. Każdy konflikt potrzebuje bohatera - a Harry zrobi wszystko, by uniknąć tej roli.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała Len. Bardzo dziękuję!
> 
> Jeśli czujecie się zdezorientowani przez tagi, to pozwólcie, że od razu wyjaśnię - jest to gen, czyli opowiadanie nie skupia się na romansie, można powiedzieć, że takiego wątku w ogóle nie ma. Osobiście jednak wyszukuję niemal jedynie po pairingach, dlatego zdecydowałam się umieścić tutaj HP/TMRLV. Jeśli zmrużycie oczy, to może dostrzeżecie 'platonic relationship' w późniejszych rozdziałach, gdy panowie już się spotkają, co nie nastąpi od razu; w każdym razie nie zaklasyfikowałabym tego tekstu jako slashu.

**1**

Neville Longbottom skulił ramiona, wbił wzrok w ziemię i z wprawą wmieszał się w tłum uczniów. Droga była błotnista, przez co kilka razy poślizgnął się i niewiele brakowało, aby się przewrócił. Szlak prowadzący do Hogsmeade wił się na stromym, nieosłoniętym drzewami zboczu. Wiatr rozpędzał się aż do Czarnego Jeziora i szarpał kolorowe szaliki uczniów. Chłopak na samą myśl o upadku ciaśniej owinął się płaszczem. Znając własne umiejętności, prędzej by się podpalił, niż zdołał rzucić poprawne zaklęcie suszące, a w efekcie przemarzłby do szpiku kości.

Kątem oka sprawdził, czy Podejrzany nie zniknął z pola widzenia. Wreszcie miał pewność, że coś knuł! Neville usłyszał wcześniej zaledwie skrawek rozmowy i tyle wystarczyło, by za nim podążył. Podzielił się swoimi zamiarami z Hermioną Granger, ale dziewczyna zbyła go i wymówiła się od udziału w prywatnym śledztwie nauką. Miał nadzieję, że przedstawiając jej konkretny dowód, sprawi, że Gryfonka wreszcie mu uwierzy.

A tymczasem nie mógł zgubić Podejrzanego ani tym bardziej dać się wykryć. Dokładnie zdawał sobie sprawę z konsekwencji. Wciągnął powietrze przesycone zapachem gnijących liści, wczorajszego deszczu i zbliżającego się chłodu, próbując utrzymać koncentrację i zachować kamienną twarz.

Główna droga przecinająca miasteczko była brukowana i Neville nie musiał się już martwić, że upadając, wylądowałby w błocie. Hadrian Lestrange razem z Anthonym Goldsteinem zniknęli za drzwiami Trzech Mioteł. Nerwowo przełykał ślinę, przechodząc przez próg chwilę po nich, bo ze strachu całkowicie zaschło mu w gardle.

Gospoda była przyjemnie ciepła, a zapach kremowego piwa wypełniał przestrzeń aż pod okopcony sufit. Dzwonek towarzyszący otwieraniu drzwi został zagłuszony przez zgiełk rozmów i stukanie kufli.

Zamówił coś, czego nazwę natychmiast zapomniał. Trącając mijane krzesła i prawie się potykając o porzuconą torbę, zdołał donieść gorący kubek do stołu. Ręce trzęsły mu się tak bardzo, że mało nie oblał się wrzątkiem. Popękane, porowate drewno i zaparowana szyba wydawały się prawdziwie przyjazne, gdy wreszcie usiadł na krześle. Ale, co najważniejsze, jeśli się wystarczająco skupił, wciąż mógł słyszeć interesującą go rozmowę.

Na śledzonych przez niego chłopców czekał blondyn — starsza wersja Anthony’ego. Brat, jeśli dobrze podsłuchał. Neville'owi nie spodobał się ani jego uśmieszek, ani jego postawa. Rozsiadł się na krześle, jakby miał pod sobą tron, a gospoda była jego własnością. Hadrian zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego.

— Zobaczymy się później, Jeremy. — Anthony zostawił ich samych, odprowadzony leniwym machaniem brata.

Neville ze swojego miejsca mógł obserwować starszego Goldsteina i Podejrzanego kątem oka. Potrzebował jednak nieznacznie skręcić głowę, jeśli chciał dostrzec coś poza ich pozycjami i obszerniejszymi gestami. Zaryzykował. Hadrian i Jeremy mierzyli się oceniającymi spojrzeniami nad stołem.

Hadrian był uderzająco podobny do Bellatriks. Neville dostrzegał tę przeklętą wiedźmę w rysach twarzy, kłębowisku czarnych loków, które wyglądały, jakby nigdy nie widziały grzebienia, a nawet słyszał jej charakterystyczną chrypę, gdy Lestrange się odzywał. Każde spojrzenie w jego stronę wywoływało u chłopaka obrzydzenie, nienawiść i rozgoryczenie.

I ten wzrok. Za każdym razem miał ochotę umknąć, gdy się znalazł się w jego zasięgu, choć Hadrian nie odziedziczył oczu po żadnym przodku, którego Neville by znał. Wyblakła, jakby zmrożona zieleń, permanentne znudzenie, które czaiło się pod ciężkimi powiekami i ciągła czujność — jego oczy mogłyby należeć do gada. Inni zdawali się tego nie dostrzegać. „Jest nawet przystojny" komentowała Parvati, „Zawsze mi pomaga z runami" zachwalała Suzan, „Chciałbym go mieć w drużynie" zawodził Wood, a Neville miał ochotę coś zniszczyć. Paradoksalnie, tylko Ślizgoni traktowali go z niechęcią, szczególnie we wcześniejszych latach. „Zdrajca!", „Miał być w Slytherinie", „Musi być mięczak!" — kiedyś nietrudno było wyłapać takie komentarze. Choć Hermiona fukała przez lata, że ktoś taki niedbały i arogancki nie powinien zdać, bo przecież „wypracowania się oddaje w terminie i nigdy takie pogięte świstki!", to zawsze zbywała podejrzenia Neville'a jako nieuzasadnione. Chociaż McGonagall nie dawała się oczarować!

Neville niewiele mógł zrobić sam, ale nikt inny nie wydawał się być tym zaniepokojony. Nie mógł jednak bezczynnie patrzeć, jak Hadrian zdobywa zaufanie kolejnych znajomych. Bezczynność sprawiała, że czuł się winny. Znalezienie dowodu wydawało się jedynym rozwiązaniem i pozwoliłoby mu wreszcie udowodnić, że jest synem swoich rodziców, a do Gryffindoru nie trafił przez przypadek, co jego babcia tak często poddawała w wątpliwość.

— Od dawna miałem nadzieję cię poznać, Hadrian. Mój mały braciszek mówił na twój temat same dobre rzeczy, a jednak do tej pory nie chciał nas sobie przedstawić. Co za strata.

Neville pochylił się nad kubkiem tak, że niemal zanurzył nos we wrzątku. Ziołowy zapach łagodnie uspokajał, a para osiadała drobnymi kropelkami na twarzy. Zamknął oczy, zdeterminowany, by wyłapać każde słowo.

— Anthony twierdził, że interesują cię przede wszystkim moje umiejętności w eliksirach. Kilka lat wcześniej nie porozmawialibyśmy na ten temat. Nie miałem zbyt wiele do powiedzenia poza opisem kilku spektakularnych porażek.

Przyczyną nie wszystkich wypadków w Hogwarcie były żarty bliźniaków Weasley czy innych dowcipnisiów. Kilka niewyjaśnionych incydentów na przestrzeni lat było zbyt mocno związanych z dość zaawansowanym warzycielstwem. Toaleta plująca kwasem, której ofiarą padła nauczycielka astronomii, czy wciągające na niższe piętro kałuże w lochach można było uznać za żarty kogoś, kto miał zbyt wiele złych pomysłów i kilka z nich wymknęło się spod kontroli. Nieudane eliksiry miały to do siebie, że czasami zamiast zniknąć po rzuceniu Evanesco, zaczynały się rozrastać, nieraz dosłownie wychodząc z kociołków. Sabotaż meczu Quidditcha na pewno nie był przypadkiem, ale sprawca zdołał się wymknąć. Prawdopodobnie odleciał na przeciwną stronę boiska. Poza tym kto by podejrzewał Puchonów o takie paskudztwo? Użycie mgiełki powodującej zaburzenia równowagi jasno wskazywało winnego w oczach Neville'a.

— Mimo to wierzę, że znaleźlibyśmy wspólny język, Harry. Trzeba podjąć inicjatywę, żeby przegrać, choć moi profesorowie usiłują mi wpoić nieco inną filozofię — stwierdził Jeremy, wzruszając ramionami. Zadowolony uśmieszek, jeden z tych, które zdawały się prosić o potraktowanie pięścią, widniał na jego twarzy.

— Magomedycyna. Tak, Goldstein? — zapytał Lestrange.

Czarodziej wyprostował się i przybrał przepraszającą minę, zupełnie ignorując aluzję.

— Wybacz, Harry, czuję się, jakbym znał cię od lat i nawet nie pamiętałem, by się oficjalnie przedstawić. Jeremiah Goldstein.

— Hadrian Lestrange. — Prychnął. — To nie tak, że nie wiedziałem, jak się nazywasz. Za to wciąż nie rozumiem, czym cię przyciągnąłem aż tutaj. — Przyglądał mu się spod przymkniętych powiek. Pochylony do przodu i z łokciami na blacie wydawał się wręcz napastliwy. Krzywy stolik przechylał się w jego stronę i Neville złośliwie życzył sobie, by koślawe nogi zawiodły.

— Według mojego brata jesteś geniuszem — zapewnił Goldstein.

— Młodszego brata. Młodszych braci zwykle nie bierze się na poważnie. — Zmrużył oczy. — A tym bardziej ich kolegów.

— Mam dobrego nosa. I gdy stanęła przede mną okazja, by spotkać kogoś takiego jak ty, kogoś, kto eksperymentuje, tworzy, nie mogłem się oprzeć. — W jego głosie brzmiało coś na kształt zachwytu, rodzaj niezdrowej fascynacji.

Hadrian uniósł brwi.

— Tak, z pewnością wyczułeś pokrewieństwo dusz przez relację z drugiej ręki — powiedział z drwiną.

— Pokrewieństwo umysłów — poprawił chłopaka — to zupełnie co innego! Nie potrzebujesz wiedzieć, czy ten drugi woli ognistą czy kremowe piwo albo jak często zmienia spodnie, by to rozpoznać.

— A co takiego wiedziałeś, Jeremiah? — Przesunął wzrok na okno. Ze swojego miejsca pewnie ledwo widział zachmurzone niebo. Neville skulił się, by przypadkiem nie zostać zauważonym. — Babranie się w eliksirach nie jest zajęciem, które cokolwiek mówi o człowieku. Każdy idiota potrafi mieszać chochlą. Nie wiesz, dlaczego ani jak to warzę. Może szukam leku na smoczą ospę, a może planuję, jak wysadzić budynek Ministerstwa.

— Wiedziałem, że masz pasję.

Wskazówki zegara nad barem przesuwały się leniwie. Wykonały pełny obrót, zanim Hadrian przetrawił pretensjonalne słowa. Neville zmusił się, by pociągnąć łyk, przerwać jakoś bezruch. Nogi już dawno mu ścierpły od podkurczania, a gdyby spróbował je rozprostować, pewnie by w coś kopnął. Wolałby się zamiast tego zwinąć jak pancernik — ale tak bezprecedensowe zwrócenie na siebie uwagi kłóciło się z ideą konspiracji.

— Ach, pasja. Moja pasja to tylko jedna z rzeczy, którymi mógłbym się zajmować, zamiast tracić z tobą czas. Z pewnością zrozumiesz, skoro ją dzielisz. Mam inne miejsca, w których wolałbym teraz być.

— Wyjścia do Hogsmeade zawsze wydają się krótkie, prawda? Dobrze, że nie masz problemu z ich ilością.

— Goldstein, jeśli zamierzasz się podniecać tym, co o mnie słyszałeś…

— Pozwól, że zamówię ognistą, by trochę uśmierzyć twoją niecierpliwość. Nie śmiałbym marnować twojego czasu, Hadrian. Miałem jedynie nadzieję, że zdołam poznać postać z opowieści Anthony’ego, zanim przedstawię ci moją propozycję. — Zdołał szybko przywołać madame Rosmertę, machając energicznie i oferując uśmiech pełen nienagannie białych zębów.

— Robię Anthony’emu uprzejmość, spotykając się z tobą. Nic więcej. Wysłucham cię i pójdę.

Szklanka z alkoholem wylądowała jednak przed nim i Hadrian okręcał ją w dłoni, zaprzestając prób zakończenia spotkania. Bursztynowy kolor wydawał się jaśniejszy, gdy przechylał naczynie i podejrzanie mętny, gdy trzymał je prosto. Uniósł w końcu ognistą do światła. Odcienie złota, pomarańczu, a przy brzegach czerwieni nie miały w sobie niczego podejrzanego. Pociągnął łyk.

W kubku Neville'a było ciemno jak w studni. I bardzo dobrze, niewątpliwie szybko zakręciłoby mu się w głowie od tych wszystkich kolorów.

— Na pewno nie, Hadrian. Nie przyszedłbym z byle czym, zajmuję się tylko poważnymi sprawami.

— Wątpię. — Bo co mógł mieć do zaproponowania poza nieskończoną arogancją i niezaliczonymi egzaminami?

— Od kilku miesięcy odbywam praktyki w Świętym Mungu. Większość to banalne przypadki. Niekompetentni czarodzieje i ich przyziemne wypadki, zamówienia na eliksiry i czarownice w ciąży. Nic wartego uwagi. — Machnął lekceważąco ręką.

Neville wołałby wypić eliksir własnego warzenia niż trafić na uzdrowiciela takiego jak Goldstein.

— Pod moją opiekę trafiło kilku pacjentów, którzy posiadają podobne symptomy…

— Masz na myśli do skrzydła, w którym praktykujesz? Czy twoja opieka obejmuje cały szpital? — wciął się Hadrian. Goldstein zacisnął szczękę, szybko jednak wygładził ściągnięte rysy.

— Zajmuję się nimi. Nie musisz próbować być złośliwy, Hadrian. — Zacmokał. — Na szczęście okazało się, że to nie nowa choroba.

— Nie?

— Nowy eliksir. — Jeremiah postawił na stole fiolkę.

Wypełniał ją nieprzezroczysty płyn w kolorze ultramaryny. W świetle barowych lamp zdawał się być całkiem jednolity.

— Pierwszy raz widzę coś takiego, więc nie powiem ci, co to jest. Mam pytać, skąd to wziąłeś? — Marszczył brwi, wciąż obserwując fiolkę. Jego wymowa natychmiast straciła na dokładności, zaczął lekko mamrotać, gdy przeniósł uwagę na co innego niż rozmowa.

Czarodziej uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

— Ofiary miały więcej niż wystarczająco trucizny w swojej krwi. Uzyskałem próbkę, postępując zgodnie z zasadami. Na pewno jednak rozumiesz, że fiolka nie powinna opuścić szpitala.

— Widzę, że osobiście tego pilnujesz.

— Chciałbym, żebyś to dla mnie zbadał — powiedział Goldstein, ignorując słowa rozmówcy.

Oczywistym było, że gdyby nie działał za plecami przełożonych, mistrz eliksirów już dawno by nad tym pracował.

— A już zaczynałem myśleć, że to twój własny wynalazek. — Skończył ognistą i odstawił szklankę ze stuknięciem. — Nie chcę mieć z tym nic wspólnego.

— Oferuję ci okazję na zbadanie czegoś unikatowego. Przyglądałem się temu wcześniej, nie potrzebowałbym pytać o coś prostego. Ale nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem  nic  takiego. Zupełnie nowa technologia. — Z każdym słowem jego głos zniżał się, aż osiągnął coś na kształt uwodzicielskiego szeptu.

— Co chciałbyś o tym wiedzieć?

— Chciałbym, żebyś nie tylko zbadał skład próbki, ale też stworzył działające antidotum.

— Chcesz wziąć kredyt za wyzdrowienie tych pacjentów. Czy oni w ogóle wiedzą to, co ty, Goldstein? Zdają sobie sprawę, że ktoś ich otruł?

— Naprawdę cię to obchodzi?

— Nic mi nie przyjdzie z pomocy przy tym. — Hadrian odsunął od siebie szkło. — Moje badania nigdzie nie trafią, a ty nie piśniesz ani słowa o moim udziale. Pacjenci cudownie wyzdrowieją i nikt nie dowie się o nowych technologiach, którymi mi machasz przed nosem, ani o tym, jak leczyć to paskudztwo w przyszłości. To mnie obchodzi.

Gdyby podążył za oficjalnymi procedurami, wyniki badań stałyby się ogólnodostępne. Uzyskując je od Hadriana, byłby jedynym lekarzem z kwalifikacjami do leczenia podobnych przypadków. To był powód jego prośby o pomoc, inaczej Goldstein nie próbowałby rozwiązać problemu w tak pokrętny sposób.

— Być może już nigdy nie będziesz miał okazji eksperymentować z czymś tak interesującym, Hadrian, czy to nie nagroda sama w sobie? Nie ciekawi cię to? Zrobisz to wyłącznie dla siebie, dla poszerzenia swojej wiedzy i zobaczenia, co się stanie. I będziesz pierwszy. Takie rzeczy nie trafiają do byle kogo. Następną musiałbyś wynaleźć sam.

— Cudowny doktor, tak? — Przygarnął fiolkę i uniósł w górę, obracając i przez zmrużone oczy obserwując, jak płyn oblewał ścianki, pozostawiając za sobą niebieskawą poświatę. — Zdaje się, że trzymam twój awans w ręku.

— Na pewno dostarczy ci to dużo rozrywki. Daj mi znać, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował. Wiem, że w Hogwarcie czasami ciężko coś załatwić. Chociaż nie wątpię, że ty dostałbyś wszystko, co możliwe.

_ Tak, tak, _ cieszył się Neville, _ ktoś jeszcze widzi w tobie podstępną żmiję _ . Tylko czemu musiał to być ktoś równie paskudny? Gdyby nie przekonał się właśnie, że Goldstein był równie oślizgłym typem, już ciągnąłby go do zamku, by donieść o wszystkich zasugerowanych wykroczeniach. A przynajmniej próbowałby.

— Ile mam czasu? — zapytał Hadrian.

— Czasu? Czasu na…? — Goldstein nie zrozumiał w pierwszym momencie. — Ach, pacjenci. Nie musisz się nimi martwić. Podałem im eliksir żywej śmierci i utrzymam ich w śpiączce tak długo, jak będzie trzeba.

Hadrian pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

— Goldstein, nie tyko wisisz mi przysługę. Masz dług. Choćby za to, że nie wyślę tego świństwa do twoich przełożonych.

— Liczę na ciebie, Hadrian. Powiem mojemu bratu, że jesteś tak interesujący, jak mówił. — Obiecał z uśmieszkiem, wstając z krzesła.

Neville poczekał, aż obaj wyjdą, siedząc zupełnie nieruchomo. Potem wlał w siebie resztę naparu w kilku łykach i zerwał się z miejsca. Zaczął szybko przeciskać się do wyjścia, starając się uciec z wnętrza, które z przyjaznego zmieniło się w duszące. Potknął się jednak i zderzył się z kimś.

— Jak łazisz, Longbottom! — warknął Goyle. Zacisnął ciężkie łapska na ramionach Gryfona, ratując go przed upadkiem.

— J-ja… W-wybacz. — Umknął w popłochu. Zgarbiony i spanikowany nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że choć był znacząco chudszy od Goyle'a, to ich oczy znajdowały się na tej samej wysokości nawet, gdy się garbił.

Neville chciał pobiec do Hermiony i podzielić się z nią każdym szczegółem, zobaczyć jak jej oczy zaczynają błyszczeć, gdy próbowałaby znaleźć rozwiązanie i stworzyć plan dokonania zemsty. Gdyby tylko miał odwagę… A potem… A potem co? Poczuł się gorzej, niż gdy Snape kazał mu wypić breję, którą uwarzył. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł cokolwiek zrobić. Bez żadnego dowodu i z perspektywą kolejnego gnojka, któremu trzeba by udowodnić jakoś winę, mógł co najwyżej doprowadzić Hermionę do furii.

Za kilka miesięcy Hadrian Lestrange zostanie Śmierciożercą, pomyślał ponuro. Czy nie najlepiej by było, gdyby zginął? Być może to by wystarczyło, by pomścić moich rodziców, rozważał. Twarz Bellatriks Lestrange wykręciłaby się w paskudny grymas i kobieta zawyłaby na wieść o śmierci syna. Być może nawet naprawdę by oszalała.

Nie chciał nawet myśleć, do jakich tragedii mógłby doprowadzić kolejny Lestrange. Zła krew, jak mawiała jego babcia. Neville wierzył, że skoro obłęd płynął w żyłach Bellatriks, to na pewno dziedzictwo nie minęło jej syna. Zamierzał dowieść jego winy — a gdyby to zawiodło, znaleźć inny sposób.

Zresztą, czy ktoś z tak poważanego rodu zostałby w ogóle postawiony przed Wizengamotem? Znalezienie dowodu przeciwko Hadrianowi wydawało się z każdym krokiem mniej sensownym planem.

  
  
****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała Len. Bardzo dziękuję!
> 
> Podejrzewam, że wielu z Was będzie się zastanawiać po tym rozdziale, na kim skupi się historia, albo może z czyjej perspektywy zostanie poprowadzona. Zamierzam wykorzystać kilku bohaterów, by zaprezentować wam szerszy, trochę bardziej obiektywny obraz świata przedstawionego, jednak głównym protagonistą pozostaje Hadrian - i z czasem stanie się widoczne, że to jemu przypada najwięcej uwagi.

**2**

Przez lata skrupulatnie unikał wszystkich informacji dotyczących afer w Czarodziejskiej Brytanii, a nawet Zjednoczonym Królestwie. Obawiał się, że mógłby wyczytać między wierszami zbyt wiele, a w pozornie niezwiązanych z magią wydarzeniach dostrzec i zrozumieć aluzje. Zaginał strony gazet, zasłaniał całe artykuły filiżanką pełną herbaty, odwracał wzrok, gdy tylko dostrzegł słowa „Dumbledore", „Brytania" czy „Voldemort". Tabu nie sięgało tak daleko, by ktokolwiek z międzynarodowej prasy obawiał się imienia Czarnego Pana.

Wyjechał z kraju, gdy wojna wydawała się być już blisko apogeum. Jego różdżka nie była przeznaczona do miotania klątw. Karminowe szaty nie potrzebowały krwawych plam, a podeszwy wypolerowanych butów nie powinny powodować chrzęstu pękających kości. Nie chciał podpisać się pod powolną śmiercią magicznej kultury, ani przykładać ręki do bezsensownej masakry. Na wojnie ciężko szukać winnych. Wiedział jednak, że ustrój oparty na terrorze runie prędzej czy później — strach nie jest długotrwałym nauczycielem obowiązku, jak napisał jeden z szanowanych przez niego filozofów. A jeśli reżim Śmierciożerców budowany był na czymś innym, to nie umiał tego dostrzec.

Wygrywali jednak i Francis chciał przeczekać wojnę z dala od całej afery. Dlatego dziesięć lat wcześniej przywdział mugolski kubrak, schował różdżkę do kieszeni i zupełnie niemagicznym parowcem udał się do Indii. Szorowanie pokładu nie hańbiło czarodzieja, nie wtedy, gdy doskonale wiedział, jakie sztormy mógłby im wyczarować dla własnego kaprysu.

Nadszedł jednak rok 1983 i magiczne wiadomości w końcu go dosięgły.

— Od dobrych dwóch lat nic się tam nie dzieje, Franc. Nie masz powodu unikać tych szmatławców. — Prakrit wyciągnął spomiędzy pieczywa zwiniętą gazetę, którą Francis wcześniej wepchnął tam z odrazą i rozwinął ją przed nim. — Spójrz. Wciąż usiłują ugrać zniesienie zakazu na transport latających dywanów do was... Beznadziejna sprawa.

Latające dywany stanowiły wyjątkowo wygodny środek podróży. Nad miotłami miały przewagę w postaci nieporównywalnej łatwości kierowania, a przede wszystkim można było zabrać się nimi całą grupą. Prakrit przez całe swoje życie spędzone w Indiach widział tylko jednego czarodzieja, który spadł z latającego dywanu — był tak pijany, że nie panując nad własnym ciałem, zwyczajnie się z niego sturlał.

— Mogliby w końcu odpuścić. To tak jakby podróżować, nie opuszczając własnego łóżka. Nie rozumiem, co im to szkodzi? Wszyscy tam się noszą, jakby im kto wsadził kije w tyłki, choć może wynaleźli nowy sposób jazdy na miotłach, kto wie... Zezwoliliby chociaż na użycie w transporcie międzynarodowym, zamiast narzucać się nam ze swoim sztywniactwem. Jedyny taki kraj! — kontynuował mężczyzna.

Francis uraczył notkę prasową podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Nie było tam jednak nic ponad to, co powiedział mu jego przyjaciel.

— Powiedziałeś, że nie ma zamieszek od dwóch lat?

— Tak. Ziemia ich wreszcie pochłonęła. Albo wszyscy kłamią.

Niedługo później spakował walizkę, wsiadł na równie niemagiczny statek co ten, którym wypłynął i wyruszył w drogę powrotną do domu. Prakrit marudził i wyzywał go od idiotów.

— Nie własną rękę wsadza się wężowi do gardła, by sprawdzić, czy użre, Franc.

Podejrzewał, że czarodziej mógł mieć rację — a z pewnością żałował, że cokolwiek wspomniał na temat zakończonej wojny. Wciąż, Fracis jak idiota musiał sprawdzić, czy mu się udało i przeczekał najgorsze. A może Czarodziejska Brytania trzymała informacje o wszystkich wydarzeniach tak blisko swojej piersi, że nikt z zewnątrz nie dowiedziałby się nawet, gdyby wybuchł bunt angażujący wszystkie magiczne rasy. Akurat zobaczenie tego byłoby warte ryzyka.

Przy powrocie nie spotkały go żadne problemy. Miał też dość pieniędzy, by podróżować jako pasażer i wystarczająco umiejętności, by przekonać całą załogę, że go na to stać, nawet gdyby było inaczej. Przeszedł też mugolską kontrolę papierów, choć mógł aportować się z portu. Kierowała nim ciekawość — jak daleko sięgały czarodziejskie macki i czy kogokolwiek obchodziło jego przybycie? Powinno. Choćby dlatego, że za kilkadziesiąt lat ktoś powinien dostarczyć jego akt zgonu, aby wyjątkowa długość życia nie wywołała zainteresowania mugoli. Lepiej by było, gdyby do tej pory zniknął z wszelkich niemagicznych baz danych. Jako obywatel niepracujący, niemieszkający, niejedzący i bez żadnych możliwych do potwierdzenia koligacji rodzinnych prezentował się nad wyraz podejrzanie.

W pierwszej kolejności odwiedził West End. Nie mógłby tego ścierpieć, gdyby któryś z jego ukochanych teatrów ucierpiał przez ten niedorzeczny konflikt. Na wysłużonych fotelach zostało wiele wspomnień z młodości. Nad deskami sceny, tuż przy kurtynie, pewnie wciąż unosiły się jego dawne marzenia. Nie zdołał oprzeć się pokusie i odwiedził jeden ze wspaniałych odeonów, chowając zmniejszony bagaż do kieszeni. Co chwilę jednak jego wzrok odrywał się od aktorów i z nostalgią przesuwał się w ciemne kąty — z łatwością mógł sobie wyobrazić przyczepione tam, dryfujące niczym chmury dawne wyobrażenia.

Następnie załatwił sobie skromne mieszkanie w dzielnicy Covent Garden, odpowiednio oczarowując agenta, tak że nawet nie pomyślał on o przeciąganiu sprawy.

Kolejnym punktem była Pokątna. Przeszedł przez Dziurawy Kocioł bez przyciągania nadmiernej uwagi. Pub pozostał niezmieniony. Tylko stary właściciel, w ramach wymiany pokoleń odszedł na rzecz swojego syna. Francis zastanawiał się, czy stało się tak tylko dlatego, że był już martwy. Mało który czarodziej żył tak długo, jak mógłby — przynajmniej na wyspach.

Nawet cegły tworzące ścianę ostatecznie odgradzającą mugolski Londyn od magicznej ulicy sprawiały wrażenie nietkniętych. Wypatrywał wyraźnych odprysków lub osmaleń, które świadczyłyby o walce. Nic. Mógł tylko pójść dalej, pośpiesznie wystukując kod znany mu od wczesnej młodości.

Brakowało mu dziecięcego zachwytu, jednak wciąż obracał głowę na wszystkie strony, wodząc oczami po znajomych konturach budynków. Próbował ocenić ludzi. Było ich wielu — miał przed sobą przeładowane ozdobami tiary, jaskrawe szaty, krzykliwych sprzedawców i rozwrzeszczane bachory. Nie bali się na tyle, by zostać w domach, jednak zmarszczki zmartwienia rysowały się wyraźnie na twarzach niektórych.

— Znakomite kociołki! Tylko dziesięć galeonów! Promocja! Tak dobrze dna wam nikt nie zaczaruje! Specjalny materiał, nawet jad bazyliszka nie da mu rady!

Kilkanaście metrów przed nim drzwi magicznej menażerii otwarły się z hukiem. Z daleka słychać było dźwięk rozkołysanego dzwonka i trzask szyby, a także niezrozumiały krzyk. Otworzyły się po raz drugi i na zewnątrz wypadł z wrzaskiem mężczyzna:

— Wracaj tu, cholero jedna!

Mignął Francisowi tylko przez chwilę, zanim tłum zafalował przy nagłym poruszeniu. Kilka osób wskazywało w górę z zachwyconymi śmiechami.

— Moja tiara! — wrzasnęła jakaś czarownica. Usłyszał krzyk, lecz jej nie widział.

Spojrzał w niebo. Wściekle fioletowe nakrycie głowy, ozdobione czymś równie jaskrawym, ale czerwonym, znajdowało się szponach ptaka. Krążył nad ich głowami, błyskając błękitnymi piórami. Puścił w końcu kapelusz i zanurkował w dół, po czym pomknął tuż nad tłumem i zniknął między budynkami, młócąc skrzydłami powietrze tak mocno, że Francis aż poczuł powiew we włosach.

— Tyle za niego zapłaciłem! Tyle kłopotu, by go sprowadzić...! — Sprzedawca szarpał przerzedzone włosy i gdy w końcu zdecydował się opuścić ręce i wrócić do sklepu, sterczały na wszystkie strony, odsłaniając pokaźną łysinę.

Francis uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wszystko było na miejscu.

Tłum w końcu się uspokoił i mężczyzna zdołał ruszyć do przodu. Za zakrętem znalazł pierwszą ruinę. Dawny sklep z gargulkami. Tyle było oczywiste, bo nad drzwiami zwisał smętnie przekrzywiony, stary szyld. Mimo wszystko pozostał wyraźny, biało-brązowy, z machającymi skrzydełkami podobiznami małych potworków. W ścianach były wyżłobione krzywizny, dziury i wgłębienia w nietypowych miejscach, jakby szalony artysta zechciał przerodzić wiekowy budynek w rzeźbę. Ktoś zabił drzwi i okna.

— Francis Ormond! Czy ja dobrze widzę?! — Rozległ się głos tuż za jego plecami i został złapany za ramię. Obrócił się.

— Scott? — zdziwił się Francis, lustrując mężczyznę od stóp do głów. Miękkie rysy i rzadki wąsik sugerowały, że istotnie, właśnie spotkał kolegę ze szkolnych lat. Nie przypuszczałby, że dawniej kościsty nastolatek zyska aż tak zwalistą posturę.

Czarodziej uśmiechnął się.

— A jednak to ty! Człowieku, nie spodziewałem się, że cię jeszcze kiedyś zobaczę! Zniknąłeś na tyle lat... No nie mogę uwierzyć! — zawołał i uściskał zaskoczonego Ormonda.

— Dobrze cię widzieć. Znajoma twarz, wiesz. — Przynajmniej zyskał pewność, że nie wszyscy jego rówieśnicy przepadli. — Dużo się zmieniło przez te kilka lat? — Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz. Nie zauważył przy tym więcej niż do tej pory.

— Parę lat?! Żartujesz chyba! Muszę cię wszystkim pokazać — oświadczył ze zdecydowaniem. — Nie uwierzą. Niektórzy mówili, że pewnie od dawna nie żyjesz. — Pokręcił głową i wykonał zamaszysty gest ręką, jakby coś odganiając.

— Mam się dobrze. Co tu się stało, Scott? — Wskazał na zniszczone „Gargulki".

— To ten przeklęty Dumbledore. Zrobił tu całe zgromadzanie, nie wyobrażasz sobie. — I Francis rzeczywiście nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zadziwionym uniesieniem brwi. — W środku wojny zgromadził swoich zwolenników w biały dzień i co...? — Scott wykrzywił się pogardliwie. — Jeśli oczekiwali miłej rozmowy po tym, jak wyskoczyli na nas z różdżkami, to sami są sobie winni. Spójrz tam — wskazał budynki naprzeciwko, pokazując bliżej nieokreślone miejsce na wysokości górnych kondygnacji kamienic — tam runęło kilka dachów.

— Kiedy to miało miejsce?

— Kilka miesięcy temu. — Przeczesał włosy palcami i spojrzał ze smutkiem na ruinę. — Kupiłem tu swoje pierwsze gargulki — przyznał z rozrzewnieniem.

Francis pamiętał elegancki zestaw, którego wielu Scottowi zazdrościło, a z którymi przyjaciel obnosił się przy każdej okazji. Czasem nawet zastanawiał się, czy posiadanie tych właśnie jadeitowych kulek nie było przyczyną wstąpienia do Klubu Gargulkowego. Przytaknął ze zrozumieniem i zapytał:

— I Prorok nic nie pisał?

— Pisał. Że doszło do wypadku. O co chodzi? — Zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

— Słyszałem, że już nic się nie dzieje w Czarodziejskiej Brytanii. Konflikt wygasł. — I rzeczywiście tak wyglądało. Czym była jedna ruina? Jedyne co nie dawało mu spokoju to czas tego wydarzenia.

— Bo się nie dzieje — oświadczył czarodziej z wyraźną irytacją w głosie. — Nie mają o czym pisać, ani komu lizać dupy, kłamliwe szuje. Całe lata wieszali na nas psy, a teraz się już boją mielić jęzorami. Spróbowaliby, szybko by je stracili! — Pociągnął Ormonda w stronę alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. — Chodź, nie będziemy sterczeć jak oszołomy pod tym barakiem.

— Dokąd? — Francis dogonił Scotta w kilku krokach, zrównując się z nim.

— Do baru. Znam jeden dobry. Nie kręci się tam żadna hołota, można się kulturalnie napić — wyjaśnił i było oczywiste, jak ważne jest dla niego towarzystwo — nawet bardziej niż kiedyś, choć winę za to można było zrzucić na karb wojny i wzmagających się uprzedzeń.

— Nie mam przy sobie złamanego knuta. — Zostawił wszystkie pieniądze w walizce. Chciał się w końcu tylko rozejrzeć.

— Chodź. Nie brakuje mi, to już nie czasy szkolne. Na szczęście nie polegam już na kieszonkowym od mojego sknerowatego ojca.

— Tylko jeśli mi powiesz, co tu się dzieje, Scott.

— Oczywiście! — Pokiwał energicznie głową.

Skręcili w stronę bardziej ponurej części magicznego Londynu. Otaczały ich obskurne budynki z wyblakłymi szyldami i witryny tak zakurzone, że ciężko było dojrzeć ich zawartość. Działało to tylko na korzyść sprzedawców, ponieważ mało który klient chciałby wejść do sklepu prezentującego talizmany ze zwierzęcych części w stanie rozkładu lub słoje wypełnione mętnymi miksturami. Zamiast nawoływań handlarzy towarzyszyły im spojrzenia obszarpanych prominentów podpierających budynki. Owiniętych w łachmany wiedźm, porzuconych na pastwę losu charłaków, czarodziejów zbyt wyniszczonych, by unieść różdżkę i osobników, którzy chętnie by ich przekonali, że tojad jest jadalny więcej niż raz. Tkwili blisko muru, jakby podtrzymując pokryte odłażącą farbą ściany przed runięciem, wychylając się z zaułków i łypiąc podejrzliwie na przechodniów.

Scott wkroczył do czegoś w rodzaju mydlarni i Francis podążył za nim. Choć świece na wystawie były dziwacznie poskręcane, prawdopodobnie przeklęte, a jako ozdoby towarzyszyły im trupie czaszki, to zapach unoszący się w powietrzu był przyjemny i kojarzył się wyłącznie ze świeżym praniem.

Czarodziej kiwnął głową właścicielowi, który zmrużył na nich oczy spod drucianych okularów. Francis zwrócił uwagę na nietypowy dla czarodzieja podziurawiony surdut. Minęli ladę; na samym końcu sklepu kryły się schody. Przestrzeń na górze wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Z zaczarowanej gitary wydobywała się przyjemna dla ucha melodia, a ciemne, drewniane wnętrze rozjaśniały akcenty czerwieni i złota. Mało kto zwrócił uwagę na ich przybycie.

Scott znał właściciela, do którego zwracał się per Will. Już po chwili dostali pełne kufle grzanego piwa i zajęli stolik w głębi lokalu.

— Nie znałem wcześniej tego miejsca. Jest nowe? — zainteresował się Francis. Kufel był przyjemnie ciepły w dłoniach, zapach cynamonu kojący, a siedzenia całkiem wygodne. Najbardziej doceniał jednak atmosferę prywatności.

— Will otworzył tę knajpę kilka lat temu. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Ale ciężko tu trafić. Gdyby nie znajomy, też bym nie wiedział. Dzięki temu jest tu mniejszy burdel. Mniej awanturników i pospólstwa.

— Nie każdy może tu wejść? Coś temu przeszkadza?

— Oprócz całego tego paskudnego wosku na dole? Albo może mydła? Nic! — Scott wyszczerzył się szeroko. — Ale tym obszarpańcom z ulicy pewnie kołtun się jeży na myśl o kąpieli, więc nie mają po co zaglądać do środka.

Francis zerknął w stronę najbliższego okna, jednak był w stanie dojrzeć tylko dachy domów naprzeciwko. Szybko przypomniało mu się, czemu zgodził się przyjść do tej knajpy.

— Co mnie ominęło przez te wszystkie lata? Pewnie jestem najgorzej poinformowanym czarodziejem na całej wyspie.

— Ty? Tego jeszcze nie było! — Scott pochylił się bliżej. — Patrz. — Podwinął rękaw szaty, trzymając rękę płasko na stole, tak że ruch nie mógł zwrócić niczyjej uwagi. Czarny tatuaż przedstawiający czaszkę z wężem przepełzającym przez jej oczodoły zajmował większą część jego przedramienia.

— Mroczny Znak...

— Tak, Franc, wstąpiłem. Nie zaskoczyłem cię tym, co?

— Nie — przyznał czarodziej. — Przypuszczam, że inni zrobili to samo. Chyba że ktoś zrezygnował?

— Mówiliśmy niemal od zawsze, że wstąpimy. To byłby okropny wstyd, nagle się wycofać. Żaden z nas, nikt nie stchórzył.

— Poza mną.

Scott spoważniał.

— Ale to ty. Nie pamiętam, byś rzucał kiedyś przysięgami wierności wobec Czarnego Pana. Czemu miałoby się to zmienić? Nie jesteś z wrogiem, tylko tyle mi trzeba. Gdzie zginąłeś na te wszystkie lata, co? Gorące południe?

Ściemniał pod wpływem mocnego słońca i uparcie trzymał się z dala od kłopotów, więc czemu miałby wyglądać inaczej niż człowiek świeżo po wakacjach?

— Mniej więcej. Niestety, żadnych szalonych przygód, chociaż w odpowiedniej chwili znajdę na pewno kilka anegdot do opowiedzenia. Jak wygląda sytuacja w kraju?

— Czekamy.

— Na co? — Uniósł brwi w zdumieniu. — To jeszcze nie koniec — dodał po zastanowieniu.

— Nie mogę nic powiedzieć, bo i sam niewiele wiem. Ale dam ci znać, jeśli wciąż cię interesują historyczne wydarzenia.

— Tak, w ogóle mi nie przeszło. A do tej pory?

— Cóż... Prawie mieliśmy Ministerstwo, a potem Czarny Pan zaczął znikać. Nie cofnęliśmy się ani nic, ale chyba zmienił zdanie, czy coś? Kazał nam siedzieć, planować i przygotowywać się na przyszłość, rzadziej organizował spotkania.

— Zaprzestaliście wypadów?

— Ta dyplomacja, Franc! Jeszcze nie zwariowałem, wiem, że to mordy dla mordów. Dla niektórych w tym leży cała frajda. Nie mogły zniknąć, oczywiście, że nie... Wiesz, że ja nie do takich rzeczy, nie? Czarny Pan zajął się czym innym, mówiłem. Coś tam było, ale miałem inne rzeczy do roboty, nikt mi nie kazał iść, więc po co?

— Wierzę, że niektórzy nie potrzebują powodu, by mordować. — Był w stanie przywołać z pamięci co najmniej kilka osób pasujących do tego opisu. — A ta akcja z Dumbledore'em?

— Zebrał się ze swoimi poplecznikami na Pokątnej, zaczął gadać o miłości do mugoli i zachęcać do wsparcia jego sprawy.

— Zebrał się tłum, tak?

— Tak, przyszli się pogapić. Gdzieś w międzyczasie dołączyło do nich kilku aurorów — ktoś ich nie dopilnował. Przybyliśmy tam całą grupą i gdy tylko zaczęliśmy ich rozpraszać, wyskoczyli na nas z różdżkami.

— Rozpraszać? Masz na myśli, że zaczęliście walkę?

— Franc, powiedz szczerze, czy to nie była jawna prowokacja? A my do nich łagodnie, bo Czarny Pan wysłał tylko najspokojniejszych, że jeśli się nie rozejdą, to potraktujemy to jako atak, bo rozumiesz, że już byliśmy w sporej mierze w rządzie. Kilka nieszkodliwych czarów, wiesz, tak, żeby nie myśleli, że będziemy tam stać i gadać.

— Łagodnych jak Cruciatus czy Tallantelagra?

— To drugie. — Scott uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Zwykłe łaskotki, lekkie przepychanki... Żadnego powodu do strachu. Stawili opór i się rozpętało piekło. Ktoś dał sygnał i pojawili się tacy jak Greyback albo Lestrange.

— Á propos, jak się trzyma Bellatriks? Nie muszę nawet pytać, żeby wiedzieć, że zrobiła im piekło.

— Dalej sieje postrach. Krążą plotki, że już całkiem oszalała, poza tym chowa bachora.

Francis próbował wyobrazić sobie czarownicę w roli matki. Nie zdołał.

Zanim zdołał dojrzeć dno kufla, dowiedział się, że Czarodziejska Brytania utknęła w stanie dziwnego zawieszenia, gdzie nikt nie miał władzy i każdy na każdego mógł podnieść różdżkę.

Nie musiał długo czekać, by przekonać się, co oznaczały „okazyjne wypady" i „drobne utarczki". Prorok wciąż funkcjonował i donosił o podpaleniu wioski przez Śmierciożerców. Zakon Feniksa pojawił się rzecz jasna, by interweniować i z dogasającego najazdu, afera przerodziła się w krwawą bitwę. W momencie, gdy na miejscu pojawili się pracownicy Ministerstwa, obie strony zbierały rannych i prorok donosił o ofiarach Greybacka, które szczęśliwie udało się wykryć i wpisać do rejestru wilkołaków.

Francis obserwował artykuły i słuchał plotek. Na tę chwilę większość zderzeń wrogich frakcji stanowiły konflikty jeden na jednego, a sam Voldemort nie był widziany od miesięcy, przynajmniej nie przez reporterów czy szerszą publikę. Ciężko jednak było nie zauważyć, że w przeciągu niecałego kwartału jego poplecznicy znacząco się uaktywnili.

Czary ochronne osiągnęły przez to astronomiczne ceny.

**-xxx-**

Scott aportował się bezpośrednio do mieszkania Francisa, potykając się przy tym o stertę książek. Gdyby nie złapał się w ostatniej chwili ramy, wyleciałby przez okno. Sam Francis podskoczył nerwowo, słysząc trzask i poderwał się na równe nogi, gotów przekląć intruza. Wciąż ciepła kawa, której kubek potrącił, ściekała na podłogę, a świeżo zanurzone w atramencie pióro zostawiało okropnego kleksa na pergaminie.

Choćby za to był gotów przekląć niezapowiedzianego gościa. Rozpoznał jednak w przybyszu Scotta, który uniósł w górę dłonie jakby w geście poddania.

— Ledwo się wyrwałem, Franc — wytłumaczył. — Chodź ze mną. Mamy nasze historyczne wydarzenie!

— Skoro Grindelwald mnie ominął, niech chociaż załapię się na to — mruknął Francis i podszedł do kolegi. Nie czuł żadnego entuzjazmu i jego krok pozostał niemrawy, choć zdobył się na krzywy uśmiech.

W następnej chwili zostali ściśnięci przy aportacji i wypluci na chodnik w pobliżu publicznego wejścia do Ministerstwa.

— Idziesz na sam dół, Franc. Minister przemawia w sali sądowej. Wiesz, przed Wizengamotem i wszystkimi innymi — wytłumaczył pospiesznie Scott. — No, muszę znikać... Tyle zamieszania, tragedia!

Francis otworzył usta, by poprosić o więcej informacji, ale drugi czarodziej już zniknął z cichym pyknięciem. Został sam. Spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na śmieci wysypujące się z kontenerów i opuścił zaułek, kopiąc po drodze jeden z byle jak rzuconych kartonów. Zaklął pod nosem.

Plac był tłoczny o tej porze. Musiał wymijać, a czasem przeciskać się między ludźmi, zanim dotarł do czerwonej budki i wykręcił numer.

— Przyszedłem wysłuchać przemowy pani Minister — poinformował. Przyczesywał w międzyczasie włosy dłonią i starał się wyprostować szatę. W końcu wyciągnął różdżkę i mruknął Extendo. Materiał posłusznie się wygładził.

Chwilę później winda zatrzymała się na poziomie atrium, co zasygnalizowało delikatne „drynnn!". W tym momencie zaczęło do niego docierać, że być może zobaczy coś wartego umieszczenia na kartach kronik. Z całym opanowaniem, na jakie było go stać, ruszył spokojnym krokiem do stanowiska kontroli odwiedzających i bez mrugnięcia okiem pozwolił skatalogować swoją różdżkę. Następnie, z taką samą powściągliwością przeszedł na drugą stronę sali, mijając po drodze fontannę i wsiadł do windy. Urządzenie jechało tak powoli, że czuł w ciasno zaciśniętych zębach każdy zgrzyt łańcuchów i wstrząs grzechoczący ciężkimi kratami. Naprawdę, powinni już dawno wymienić tę instalację...

Wysiadł w końcu na najniższym piętrze. Powitała go kompletnie inna atmosfera niż w atrium. Było pusto, a za cały wystrój służyły nagie, kamienne ściany. W chłodnym powietrzu dało się wyczuć wilgoć. Wokół panowała cisza zakłócana jedynie przez brzęczenie elektrycznych żarówek — pomyślał wtedy, że musi zapytać Scotta, dlaczego zwyczajnie nie użyto magii.

Dotarło do niego echo kobiecego głosu i Francis pospieszył do przodu, tym razem niespowalniany przez nikogo. Drzwi do sali okazały się zamknięte i zniechęcająco ciężkie. Choć starał się otworzyć je bezgłośnie, zachrobotały złowieszczo i jedna czy dwie głowy odwróciły się w jego stronę. Spóźnił się — Minister zaczęła już przemówienie. Francis zajął miejsce w ostatnim rzędzie, które oferowało całkiem niezły widok, a przede wszystkim było puste. Większość słuchaczy stłoczyła się w przedniej części sali.

Minister Milicenta Bagnold była siwiejącą czarownicą w średnim wieku, wyprostowaną jak struna, z mocną szczęką i wyrazem twarzy, który sugerował, że nikomu nie da sobą pomiatać.

— Ministerstwo Magii powstało tylko w jednym celu — by chronić Międzynarodowy Kodeks Tajności Czarów. Przedłużające się prześladowania na tle religijnym zmusiły nas do zebrania się i utworzenia odrębnej społeczności. Zdołaliśmy utrzymać istnienie magii w tajemnicy przed mugolami do tej pory, na innych, ważniejszych frontach ponieśliśmy jednak druzgocącą porażkę. Niewiele brakuje, by wszystkie działania, jakie podjęliśmy, by chronić naszą społeczność, przestały mieć znaczenie. Ignorowaliśmy narastające różnice naszych poglądów, traktowaliśmy budujący się konflikt jako sprawę na tyle nieistotną, aby można było przedyskutować ją przy sobotnim obiedzie! Jako rząd dopuściliśmy się ohydnego zaniedbania. Jako ludziom zabrakło nam spostrzegawczości, by zobaczyć, do czego mogą doprowadzić skrajne poglądy, choć nie minęło nawet stulecie odkąd taki właśnie radykalizm wywołał terror Grindelwalda. Teraz nie doszło wprawdzie do mugolskiej rzezi, ale co z tego? Sprowadziliśmy zniszczenie na samych siebie. To najbardziej obłudna rzecz, mówić o obronie słabszych, gdy sami nie potrafimy zadbać o swój dobrobyt. I przez te lata Ministerstwo Magii uczestniczyło w wojnie jak ciekawski obserwator, w żaden sposób nie przyczyniając się do zakończenia konfliktu. Wstyd mi, że pozwoliłam tak długo trwać temu destrukcyjnemu procederowi! Czuję, że nie jestem już odpowiednią osobą na stanowisko Ministra Magii. Zgodnie z ostatnim raportem nasza instytucja jest zadłużona. Razem z oświadczeniem o mojej dymisji składam przed Wizengamotem raport o stanie finansowym Ministerstwa Magii. — Z impetem wyłożyła na mównicy grubą teczkę i dźwięk rozbrzmiał głuchym echem po zamarłej sali. — Drodzy państwo, grozi nam konflikt z goblinami. Czy życzymy sobie jeszcze bardziej zagorzałej walki? Nasi przodkowie rozlewali krew i tracili głowy od goblińskich mieczy. Chciałabym przekonać tę nację, by ich nawet nie wyjmowali. Nie jestem jednak w stanie tego zrobić. Imperatywny jest teraz koniec wojny, póki jeszcze mamy kogo i co ratować. Wierzę, że w obecnej sytuacji potrzebujemy wzmóc starania, aby wzmocnić system ochrony przed wykryciem. Jesteśmy haniebnie osłabieni i zamiast miłosierdzia potrzebujemy siły. Nasze departamenty od lat poświęcają się znajdowaniu wymówek dla katastrof dotykających mugolskie miasta, a Obliviatorzy dokładają wysiłków, by wyczyścić pamięć wszystkich niepożądanych świadków. To nie jest sposób, w jaki traktujemy przyjaciół. Nikt, przed kim musimy się ukrywać, nie jest naszym przyjacielem. Chcę, wykorzystując moje ostatnie jako Minister Magii prawo i obowiązek, zakończyć ten konflikt! W najlepszej wierze wybieram mojego następcę — Lorda Voldemorta!

Na sali wybuchł ogłuszający jazgot, kilkanaście osób zerwało się ze swoich miejsc, wrzeszcząc. Była Minister Magii Milicenta Bagnold zeszła z mównicy z dumnie uniesioną brodą i rzucając obecnym ostatnie harde spojrzenie, opuściła pomieszczenie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciekawostka: Francis miał według założeń nazywać się Franzier. Ponieważ jednak napisałam cały rozdział, posługując się imieniem, jakie tu widzicie, został przemianowany. (Dodaję nikomu niepotrzebne notki odautorskie przy okazji uzupełniania tekstu o brakujące przecinki i zgubione spójniki, gdyby ktoś się zastanawiał.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała Len. Bardzo dziękuję.

**3**

Kilka dni po dymisji Bagnold w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie wciąż panowało poruszenie, co wpłynęło na szczególny wzrost ruchu w pubach i knajpach. Prorok Codzienny wylewał hektolitry jadu na każdego, kogo dało się obwinić za wymienione przez byłą minister uchybienia, jakkolwiek nie byłoby to naciągane. W pisaniu paszkwili przodowała Rita Skeeter i jeśli Francis mógł jej coś przyznać, to że takiej żmii jeszcze nie spotkał.

Nowo wybrani ministrowie zwykle przysięgali przed Wizengamotem, że dobro Czardziejskiej Brytanii będzie przyświecać wszystkich ich decyzjom, a zasady Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności nie zostaną złamane za ich kadencji. Czarny Pan, zachowując pozory tradycji, wygłosił manifest wyjaśniający, w jaki sposób dążenie do jego celów poprawi sytuację magicznego społeczeństwa.

Francis był pewny, że niewielu słuchaczy spostrzegło różnicę, czy zwróciło uwagę, jak bardzo zwodnicze były słowa ich nowego przywódcy. Zresztą Czarny Pan mówił z takim przekonaniem, że ciężko mu było nie wierzyć. Tym, których nie zdołał oczarować, dawał do zrozumienia przeszywającym spojrzeniem, że lepiej by powstrzymali się od wyrażania mniej niż przychylnych opinii na temat jego działań. Może i tyle nie wystarczyłoby, by uciszyć jego zadeklarowanych przeciwników, jednak nikt ze ścisłej opozycji nie pojawił się, by wysłuchać czarnoksiężnika.

Choć na liście zamierzeń nowego rządu znalazło się oczyszczenie czarodziejskiej kultury z mugolskich wpływów i przywrócenie odpowiedniej pozycji społecznej starym rodom, czarnoksiężnik nie wspomniał ani słowem o wykluczaniu ze społeczeństwa mugolaków albo o zachowaniu magicznej edukacji tylko dla wybranych. Już to łagodziło część obaw Francisa.

Pierwsze rzędy zajmowali poplecznicy Czarnego Pana. W dniu swojego triumfu założyli galowe szaty i przybrali uroczyste wyrazy twarzy. Nie wszyscy spijali wzrokiem obietnice z ust swojego przywódcy jak Bellatriks i kilkoro innych najwierniejszych, nikt jednak nie śmiał choćby zasugerować swoją postawą braku zainteresowania ceremonią. 

Walburga Black raz po raz przykładała chusteczkę do twarzy i pociągała nosem ze wzruszenia.

Władza czarnoksiężnika była chwiejna, słabo ugruntowana i miał on bezmiar przeciwników. Tak samo jednak, jak tej słabości nowego rządu, wszyscy mieli świadomość siły, z jaką Voldemort odpowiedziałby na jakikolwiek opór. Spodziewali się tyrana i szaleńca. Tak długo jednak, jak mogli mieć nadzieję, że unikanie prowokacji dawało im szansę na przeżycie, mieli się podporządkowywać bez zastrzeżeń.

— Zbrodnie, jakie niektórzy z was popełnili w ostatnich latach, przykładając się do poniżającej degradacji czarodziejskiej tradycji, stawiając zbrojny opór próbom powstrzymania naszej społeczności od upadku i głosząc skandaliczne słowa zachęty do bratania się z wrogiem, zostaną wybaczone, choć nie zapomniane. Ten dzień otwiera nowy rozdział w historii. Oczywistym jest więc, że i w życiu każdego z nas winna zacząć się nowa epoka. Porzućcie więc stare, nikczemne drogi i wesprzyjcie nas. Wnieście swój wkład w budowę lepszej, silniejszej Brytanii!

Francis ze swojego miejsca widział, że niektórzy zadrżeli niczym wyrwani ze snu, a inni już pochylali się do swoich sąsiadów, by zacząć gorączkowo szeptać.

— Nie po to zakończyliśmy wojnę, by dalej walczyć i niszczyć się nawzajem. Jednak nie mogę obiecać moim wrogom nic innego niż całkowitą zagładę. Wszelki opór musi zostać zniszczony. — Wydawało się przez chwilę, że patrzy w oczy każdemu z osobna, przekazując nieujęte w słowa groźby i zaszczepiając we wszystkich obecnych wrażenie obnażenia, zupełnie jakby przez krótki kontakt wzrokowy poznał najskrzętniej skrywane sekrety. — Zostańcie sprzymierzeńcami naszej sprawy. Przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny powstrzymamy się od kontynuowania kampanii nawet przeciw zdeklarowanym buntownikom. To czas, który daję wam na podjęcie decyzji, czy chcecie zostać częścią nowego świata, czy dać się pochłonąć mrokom przeszłości. Będziemy czekać na wasze deklaracje złożenia broni, na obietnice zapewniające o uznaniu mojej władzy. Wymagamy od was jedynie nic niekosztującego gestu dobrej woli. W zamian oferuję wam nie tylko wybaczenie, ale szansę na udowodnienie, że popełnione błędy nie doczekają się powtórki. Że zasługujecie na uznanie jako pełnowartościowi czarodzieje. Wiedzcie, że Lord Voldemort jest miłosierny.

Później, długo po zakończeniu przemowy, Francis czekał w swoim mieszkaniu, wciąż w wyjściowej szacie, na przybycie Scotta. W międzyczasie zajmował się porządkowaniem przedmiotów, które przywiózł ze sobą. 

Tym razem Śmierciożerca aportował się na klatkę schodową i po charakterystycznym pyknięciu doskonale słyszalnym przez drzwi rozległo się pukanie. Francis upewnił się, że pozostawił kufer szczelnie zamknięty i machnięciem różdżki wpuścił kolegę do środka.

— Widzę, że jesteś gotowy do wyjścia — zauważył Scott.

— Tak. — Francis kiwnął głową. Odłożył pióro i starannie zalakował kopertę ze świeżo skończonym listem, zanim wstał, by się przywitać. Wcześniej stwierdził, że decyzję podejmie po wysłuchaniu, co Czarny Pan ma do powiedzenia. — Manifest przekonał mnie wystarczająco, bym ci towarzyszył. — Choć ultimatum zabrzmiało złowróżbnie, on sam nie dopuścił się żadnej agresji, przez którą musiałby się mieć na baczności. Poza tym Scott wcześniej zapewniał go, że spotkanie miało charakter czysto towarzyski. Właściwie można je było określić jako bankiet.

— Znakomicie, Franc! Na pewno nie pożałujesz. Cokolwiek można powiedzieć o spotkaniach, świętowanie to zupełnie inna sprawa! — Wyszczerzył się z zadowoleniem.

— Mam nadzieję. Powiedz mi... Czy ktokolwiek się stawi w Ministerstwie?

Scott spoważniał.

— Żeby się poddać? Masa ludzi. Wszyscy mają dość, Czarny Pan nie dał im dziś żadnego powodu do oburzenia. — Za to ich straszył pod płaszczykiem wybaczenia. — No i nie osiągną nic więcej, nie? Ciężko udawać, że uciekną przed tym, co ich czeka. Wcześniej mogli. Teraz wystarczająco im pokazaliśmy, że szczurkowanie na dużo się już nie przyda.

— Co takiego ich czeka?

Scott wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Może przyjęcie powitalne z ciastem i serpentynami. Może lochy. Nie doszło do mnie jednak, by Czarny Pan kazał przygotować łańcuchy.

— Nic nie wiesz? — zapytał Francis i beztroska na twarzy rozmówcy była wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Kolejne słowa wypowiedział, tłumiąc frustrację: — Musisz coś podejrzewać. Za długo obracasz się w tych kręgach.

Odsunął fotel od biurka i wstał. Podszedł do stojącego pod ścianą stolika, gdzie odwrócony tyłem do swojego rozmówcy nie musiał kontrolować wyrazu twarzy. Jego usta wykrzywił grymas niezadowolenia. Zajął się sortowaniem zalegających na blacie książek na sterty.

— Słuchaj, Franc, ludzie wcześniej gadali, że Czarny Pan jest szalony i nieprzewidywalny. Teraz widać, że ma wszystko poukładane i wiem nawet mniej, co nas czeka. — Opadł na wolny fotel. — Czego ty się spodziewasz, co? Pewnie ktoś będzie ich pilnować, żeby nie zaczęli brykać. Ktoś inny wymyśli, jak ich szczerze przekonać tak, że sami się będą kajać. To już nie moja robota.

— Ciekaw jestem, co jest twoją robota, Scott. Nic o tym nie mówiłeś, a przyznam, że nie mam pomysłu, czym mógłbyś się zajmować.

Czarodziej zarechotał.

— Zawsze nijaki, co? Powiem ci to w sekrecie ze względu na starą przyjaźń. Miałem za zadanie dopilnować bardzo upartej byłej pani minister! Jeszcze nie miałem do czynienia z czarodziejem z taką siłą ducha!

Francis mimowolnie zastygł w połowie ruchu o centymetry od trzaśnięcia grubą księgą w szczyt tworzącego się stosu i otworzył szerzej oczy. Scott zaczął się głośniej śmiać w odpowiedzi. Domyślał się, że oddanie władzy przez Bagnold zostało ukartowane lub przynajmniej przewidziane, skoro bankiet odbywał się tylko parę godzin po wydarzeniu, a wiedział o nim od kilku dni. Nie spodziewał się jednak takiego wyjaśnienia. Bardzo naiwnie, jak musiał przyznać.

— Nie wierzę! — mruknął Francis.

— Też nie! Ale doprowadziłem to do końca i Czarny Pan jest zadowolony. Bardzo. Żadnych paskudnych wypadków po drodze, jak to się często zdarza. Oczywiście to tylko część planu, ale wiesz... Nie spodziewałbym się, że dostanę taką fuchę! Ja!

— Gratuluję — powiedział Francis. Po głowie tłukło mu się tylko głuche „Imperius?" i poczuł, jakby na dnie żołądka osiadł mu kamień. Scott zawsze kojarzył mu się z przyjaznym miśkiem. Informacja o jego zdolności do zdominowania byłej Minister nadała jednak jego przystąpieniu do Śmierciożerców więcej sensu w głowie Francisa.

— Dzięki, Franc. — Podniósł się. — To co, idziemy? Lepiej się nie spóźnić. Nie będziesz się dalej stroił, co?

Francis podążył za jego przykładem i wstał.

— Nie, wystarczy.

Scott chwycił go za ramię i aportował ich do Fortu Walpurgii.

Wylądowali w sali wejściowej i pierwsze, co Franc zobaczył to drobne, półprzezroczyste, szarawe płytki, którymi była wyłożona cała podłoga. Poza tym było bardzo ciepło, wręcz gorąco i natychmiast pożałował, że nie ubrał czegoś cieńszego. Zastosowanie na sobie zaklęcia chłodzącego mogło tylko sprawić, że poczułby się jak z gorączką, podobnie zresztą byłoby w przypadku ocieplającego, więc jedyne, co mógł zrobić to poluzować kołnierz. Wilgoć z powietrza osiadała na wszystkim i nie musieli długo czekać, zanim poczuli, że ich ciała się lepią.

Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia ktoś pojawił się z pyknięciem. Francis uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na tę osobę. Zobaczył mężczyznę, którego twarz zakrywała maska.

— Scott? Nie powinniśmy też być incognito? — zapytał Francis cicho.

Nowo przybyły nawet im nie kiwnął głową. Skierował się prosto do głównej sali.

— Nie, nie mamy po co. Już nie — wyjaśnił Scott z zadowoleniem.

Nie wyjaśniało to w żaden sposób, dlaczego ktoś inny wciąż miał ku temu powód, ale Francis tym razem nie pytał o nic więcej.

Na środku pomieszczenia znajdowała się fontanna; po powierzchni wypełniającej ją wody pływały lilie wodne. Odchodziły od niej dwa wąskie koryta, nad którymi można było z łatwością przejść. Łagodnymi łukami zbliżały się do ścian, wzdłuż których znajdowały się przejścia do następnych pomieszczeń.

— Jesteśmy przy jakimś źródle geotermalnym? Używacie gorącej wody w systemie ogrzewania?

— Ha, dużo wody, co? Powinienem ci coś jeszcze pokazać. — Scott pokierował go w stronę wysokiego łuku, przez który były widoczne spiralne schody. — Gdybyśmy się nie aportowali, nie mógłbym ci nawet powiedzieć, czy jesteśmy jeszcze w Wielkiej Brytanii. Tym bardziej pojęcia nie mam o rozkładzie wód w tej okolicy.

— Nie zainteresowało cię to nigdy? Odniosłem wrażenie, że z racji spotkań często tu bywasz.

Scott machnął lekceważąco ręką.

— I co mi po takiej wiedzy? Czarny Pan mógłby wyczarować taką wodę i na pustyni. — Przeszli do kolejnego pomieszczenia i Scott wskazał imponującą instalację: — Patrz. Tamto to przy tym nic, nie?

Mieli przed sobą akwarium zajmujące całą ścianę. Za szkłem poruszały się różnokolorowe ryby, a roślinność falowała w miarowy, niemal hipnotyzujący sposób. Czarodziej ocenił, że by wywołać taki efekt, woda musiała przepływać między zbiornikami.

— Ogromne — przyznał. — To wszystko jest połączone? Koryta, akwarium, fontanna...?

— Nie wiem jak łazienki, ale te tak. Nigdy nie miałem okazji sprawdzić, wiesz? Może dobrze. Wcale nie chciałbym dzielić wanny z którąś z tych ryb. — Mężczyzna się wzdrygnął.

— Nikt nigdy nie wpadł i się nie utopił? — zainteresował się Francis i kiwnął stopą w stronę pobliskiej wstęgi wody przecinającej podłogę. Od reszty powierzchni nie oddzielał jej żaden próg i tafla wody znajdowała się na tym samym poziomie co reszta posadzki.

— Sam zobacz. — Scott zbliżył się do przestrzeni i wyciągnął chusteczkę w kieszeni. Upuścił ją na wodę. — Widzisz, nie tonie. — Materiał pozostał zwinięty tam, gdzie upadł, woda nie zmoczyła go i nie rozciągnęła na swojej powierzchni, jak to się zwykle działo. — Jak przez przypadek nadepniesz, to też nic się nie stanie. Chociaż wolałbym nie próbować. Wiesz, chodzi o przypadek. Kiedyś Mulciber zanurzył tam palce. Jak cofnął rękę, miał już tylko kikut.

Francis przezornie cofnął się o kilka kroków.

— Coś mu je odgryzło?

— A co innego? Nie znam się na rybach, ale słyszałem o co najmniej kilku, które potrafią zeżreć czarodzieja w całości, jak im dasz chwilę. Niestety, cholerstwa nie widać zbyt dobrze przez zaklęcia.

Zbiorniki wodne zdecydowanie straciły urok dla Francisa. Wyraźnie niektórzy ich mieszkańcy pełnili rolę inną niż dekoracyjną, skoro wielu z nich nie dało się dojrzeć. Przypuszczał, że znajomość gatunku mogłaby komuś umożliwić wytrucie obrońców Fortu, bez zwracania uwagi na wydarzenie przez śmierć łatwo widocznych ryb, ale i tak czułby się lepiej, wiedząc, jakie potwory znalazły schronienie pod dachem Czarnego Pana.

— Racja, szczególnie tropikalnych — mruknął i ponownie pociągnął za kołnierz.

Przeszli do głównej sali. Francis zatrzymał się w progu, by objąć wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. A było ogromne. Przede wszystkim jednak miał wrażenie, że zamiast w kwaterze zgrupowania zrzeszającego ludzi o podobnych poglądach politycznych, znalazł się w miejscu kultu. Albo pałacu.

Podłogi, tak jak w innych częściach budynku, które widział, były wykonane z przymglonego, pół-transparentnego materiału. Nie zabrakło wstęg wody. Ścian prawie nie było. Kolorowe szyby, niemal jak kościelne witraże, ciągnęły się aż do galerii, która pozostawała zacieniona. Wejścia na ten poziom nie dało się dostrzec z jego miejsca. Kamienne łuki podpierające całą konstrukcję składały się ze splecionych kształtów. Francis jak zahipnotyzowany podszedł bliżej. Rzeźbienia przedstawiały kłębowisko węży usiłujących się wspiąć wyżej, owijając się jeden wokół drugiego. Żaden z nich się nie poruszał, czarodziej jednak patrzył na nie z pewną nerwowością. Rzeźba była tak realistyczna, jakby węże nie tyle zostały wykute w skale, co w skałę zmienione i w każdej chwili mogły odzyskać życie.

Francis wahał się tylko chwilę. Ciekawość wzięła górę nad ostrożnością i czarodziej dotknął rzeźby. Przesunął palcami po chłodnej, śliskiej powierzchni, pod opuszkami czując łuski. I gdyby kamień był tylko odrobinę mniej nieustępliwy, uwierzyłby, że są prawdziwe.

Goście stanowili mieszankę wystrojonych oficjeli i zamaskowanych osobników, często też kryjących się pod obszernymi pelerynami i stroniącymi od innych. Większość jednak zamiast się ukrywać, przywdziała wyjściowe stroje w stonowanych kolorach i wtarła pomadę we włosy. Francis wyróżniał się w swojej ciemnożółtej szacie.

Scott przywitał się ze wszystkimi znajomymi, którzy stanęli mu na drodze, zanim dołączył do przyjaciela przy filarze.

— Podobno całość wykonał jeden z nas.

— Nie znasz jego nazwiska? — zaciekawił się Francis. — Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, żeby go poznać.

— Nie, nie… Czarny Pan nigdy go nam nie podał. Przykro mi.

— Ma prawdziwy talent. Znakomita robota. — Pogłaskał głowę węża, zachwycając się teksturą pod palcami. Paciorkowate oczy wpatrywały się bez ruchu w górę, jakby śledząc postępy swoich rywali, a smakujące powietrze języki zastygły w paszczach.

— Straszne są, nie? — Scott wskazał mu inną parę gadów. Położony niżej zanurzył kły w ogonie drugiego, a ten rozwarł szeroko szczęki w wyraźnej groźbie. Łatwo było sobie wyobrazić jad ściekający z niepokojąco ostrych zębów. — Naprawdę można się ukłuć.

— Cudowne…

— Jeśli cię to interesuje, to podobno gdzieś z tyłu da się znaleźć różyczki.

Francis uniósł brwi.

— I jak to niby pasuje do reszty?

— Tak, że jest bardzo ładne. Jak prawdziwe kwiaty i nikogo nie drażnią swoją obecnością na widoku. Zdaje się, że trzeba ich specjalnie wypatrywać.

— Macie tu jakiegoś florystę? Herbologa? Kogoś, kto mógłby…?

— Narcyza Malfoy podobno ma imponujące ogrody — uznał Scott po namyśle.

Francis zanotował sobie nazwisko w pamięci. Nigdy nie spotkał tej kobiety osobiście i niewiele o niej słyszał. Co innego Lucjusz Malfoy, choć na jego temat krążyły głównie niepochlebne opinie.

Na sali pojawiły się w końcu skrzaty i trzymając tace nad głowami, zaczęły roznosić napoje gościom. Francis przyjął kieliszek i powąchał.

— Szampan? — mruknął do siebie.

W następnej chwili wszystkie dyskusje zostały przerwane przez głos, który z łatwością przebił się przez hałas. Jego właściciel nie musiał starać się, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę, ani by brzmieć władczo. Goście umilkli już po pierwszych głoskach, rozpoznając autorytet, a pozostałych szybko uciszono. Lord Voldemort przemówił.

— Zanim rozpoczniemy ucztę, wznieśmy toast za nasze zwycięstwo. — Czarnoksiężnik stał na podwyższeniu wśród swoich najwierniejszych zwolenników. Był imponującego wzrostu, przez co wznosił się ponad grupę. Pozostał przy tym chudy i niezdrowo blady, co dodatkowo podkreślały ciemne szaty. — Pracowaliśmy wiele lat, by osiągnąć cel, do jakiego dążyli jeszcze nasi przodkowie. Nie powstrzymał nas zatwardziały opór przeciwników. Nie przekonały afirmacje wobec niskiego pochodzenia, choć rozprzestrzeniały się niczym zaraza. Wytrwaliśmy. Mimo kolejnych niepowodzeń: odrzucenia postulatów w Ministerstwie, wyrzucenia naszych nazwisk z list gości i spośród członków Wizengamotu. Nie ugięliśmy się pod wpływem kar ani oskarżeń o uprzedzenia. Dopięliśmy swego dzięki cierpliwości i poświęceniu. Dawno obiecaliśmy przywrócenie ładu w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie. Dziś przejęliśmy władzę w tym przegniłym ogrodzie. Możemy decydować o losie spróchniałych pni, robaczywych owoców i pokracznego zielska, które dawniej zwało się kwiatami. Jest nasz i wiemy, jak powinien wyglądać. Chwała jest w zasięgu ręki. Będziemy mogli po nią sięgnąć jak po te jabłka, jeśli otoczymy je na wystarczająco długo troskliwą opieką. Czeka nas praca, ale czeka nas także zebranie jej owoców, ponieważ jesteśmy już przy końcu tej drogi. Dziś jest jeden z wielu nadchodzących dni zwycięstwa. Po raz pierwszy od lat gromadzimy się nie w ukryciu, ale jawnie, by świętować. Mamy też przyjemność gościć wielu znamienitych czarodziejów i czarownic spoza naszego ciasnego kręgu. Z ramienia Ministerstwa — naszego Ministerstwa! — chcę wam podziękować za znakomitą pracę. Chcę wam pogratulować wyników, jakie wszyscy widzimy. — Uniósł kielich w górę. — Wypijmy za Rycerzy Walpurgii! Zarówno tych obecnych z nami dziś, jak i tych, którzy złożyli swoje życia w szlachetnym boju i umożliwili nam wypełnienie starej przysięgi.

Wielu Śmierciożerców odpowiedziało rozentuzjazmowanymi wrzaskami. Francis nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał określenia  _ Rycerze Walpurgii  _ i mógł się tylko domyślać, co znaczyło, ale posłusznie opróżnił swój kielich.

— Ach, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć — mruknął Scott, nachylając się do niego tak, by cokolwiek usłyszał przy wciąż rozbrzmiewających owacjach. — Tak się teraz oficjalnie nazywamy.

— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktoś miał problem z waszą dotychczasową nazwą — zdziwił się Francis.

— Jesteśmy ugrupowaniem politycznym, Franc. Śmierciożercy to tylko zła propaganda, gadanie za naszymi plecami. Wiesz, Rycerze Walpurgii kiedyś nawet przemówili publicznie — wyjaśnił z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

Zajęli miejsca przy jednym z długich stołów. Śmierciożercy mieszali się z gośćmi. Krzesła z nakryciami magicznie pojawiały się za każdym razem, gdy ktoś się zbliżał, a miejsca nigdy nie brakowało.

— Dostaliśmy pozwolenie, by zaprosić kogo chcemy. Nikt nie wie, ile jest nas dzisiaj wszystkich.

Początkowa liczba miejsc zachowała się tylko przy stole na podwyższeniu, gdzie zasiadł Voldemort w towarzystwie magów należących do Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

Zupełnie niezainteresowany jedzeniem Francis zapełnił swój talerz wybranymi na chybił trafił przysmakami i dolał sobie alkoholu.

— Scott, Rycerze Walpurgii to nowy twór? — Wciąż wątpił, na ile prawdziwe było poprzednie wyjaśnienie.

Odpowiedział mu zamaskowany Śmierciożerca z naprzeciwka, który do tej pory siedział sztywno i tylko sączył wino przez wąski otwór w masce.

— Rycerze Walpurgii wystąpili kiedyś przed Wizengamotem. Zostali wykpieni. — Jego głos był dziwnie zniekształcony, jakby przemawiał przez długą rurę.

— Zapewne mają zapisy tego spotkania?

— Tak.

Z drugiego końca Sali dobiegł ich głośny kobiecy śmiech. Ci, którzy odwrócili głowy, mogli zobaczyć jak Bellatriks Lestrange rechotała z głową odrzuconą do tyłu, niemal przewracając się z całym krzesłem. Zdążyła już wylać część wina na podłogę i Rudolf próbował zabrać jej kielich, dopóki szkło nie podzieliło losu napoju.

Czarownica była trudna do wymazania z pamięci i Francis wciąż pamiętał ją sprzed lat. Nie straciła nic ze swojej urody. Dalej była porażająco piękna. I choć zachwycał się jej wyglądem, to wolałby nie wchodzić w zasięg jej różdżki. Przywodziła mu na myśl burzę obserwowaną z powierzchni oceanu — nieokiełznana, poetycko piękna i nieprzewidywalna, ale wyciskająca piętno w pamięci głównie przez strach, jaki wzbudzała.

— Siostry Black mają coś w sobie, nie? — mruknął ktoś z rozmarzeniem

— Mówisz o tej harpii? Chuja by ci odgryzła! — parsknął ktoś w odpowiedzi.

Francis z kpiącą satysfakcją pomyślał, że przynajmniej nie był sam ze swoją opinią. Choć wolał czymś zająć usta, niż wyrażać ją w podobny sposób.

Niedługo potem większość gości opuściła swoje miejsca i stoły w rezultacie opustoszały. Scott przyjął na siebie zadanie przedstawienia go znajomym Śmierciożercom i przypomnienia o jego istnieniu dawnym kolegom z Hogwartu.

— Lestrange, znasz już mojego przyjaciela?

Czarodziej zmierzył go od stóp do głów. Sam prezentował się zupełnie przeciętnie — średniego wzrostu, mocno zbudowany i z kwadratową szczęką. Francis nie zapamiętałby jego twarzy, gdyby nie pewna niesława, którą podzielał ze swoją żoną.

— Nie, nie mieliśmy przyjemności się poznać. — Wyciągnął do Francisa rękę. — Rudolf Lestrange.

— Francis Ormond.

— Przyznam, że nigdy nie słyszałem pana nazwiska. Należy pan do sympatyków, czy może przyszedł pan jedynie w celach towarzyskich?

— Spędziłem wiele lat za granicą. Wstąpiłem tu jedynie ze względu na starą znajomość, choć przyznam, że byłem ciekawy tłumu, który znalazł się teraz u władzy.

— A, tak, dobrze znać rządzących. Zwiedził pan jakieś ciekawe miejsca? Słyszałem, że Egipt ma do zaoferowania niesamowite informacje z zakresu numerologii. — Powiedział to niemal z nadzieją, jakby liczył, że rozmówca opowie mu coś więcej na ten temat.

— Obawiam się, że nie odwiedziłem tego państwa, a tym bardziej niczego tam nie odkryłem. Interesuje się pan numerologią?

— Można powiedzieć, że to moja dziedzina — przyznał Rudolf. Kontunuował niemal z rozmarzeniem: — Numerologia to naprawdę fascynujący przedmiot. Amator może zbyć jej znaczenie, stwierdzając, że po co mu znać właściwości kilku cyfr. Ilość kombinacji jest nieskończona, tak samo jak sposoby w jakie wpływają na rytuały, zaklęcia, nawet moc barier. Czasami wystarczyłoby przesunąć drzwi, czy okno o centymetr w którąś stronę, a konstrukcja już zdołałaby wytrzymać pod naporem łamaczy! — Nawet gdy mówił z największą ekscytacją, co nie było zbyt słyszalne, co chwilę zerkał na boki, kontrolując sytuację w pomieszczeniu. Prawdopodobnie kontrolując także poczynania Bellatriks.

— Nie spodziewałbym się. Zajmuje się pan tym na co dzień? Może właśnie barierami?

— Finanse. Moja działka to finanse. — Francis spojrzał bez zrozumienia i Rudolf kontynuował. — Musiał pan do tej pory zauważyć, że w Czarodziejskim Świecie funkcjonuje waluta. Galeony, knuty, sykle, tak? Odpowiednie manipulowanie pieniędzmi może wpłynąć nie tylko na sytuację rynku, co widać przez zmiany w cenach, czy sukces danego biznesu, ale może też odbić się na polityce — tłumaczył.

— Obiła mi się o uszy sprawa zadłużenia Ministerstwa. — Francis wcale nie potrzebował aż tak łopatologicznego wyjaśnienia. Wystarczyłoby nieco mniej ogólne określenie zawodu.

Rudolf uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

— Dokładnie w ten sposób. Ta sytuacja działa na naszą korzyść. Inaczej nie dążylibyśmy do niej przez ostatnie lata.

— Mogę spytać jak?

— Odniosłem wrażenie, że obserwuje pan scenę polityczną. Nie chciałbym panu psuć niespodzianki. Szczególnie, że ta kwestia wyjaśni się już niedługo dla całej publiki.

Francis chciał zaprotestować, tłumacząc jak bardzo nie leżały mu niespodzianki. Ugryzł się jednak w język. Nie był w miejscu, gdzie mądrze byłoby przyznawać się do nieufności wobec zamiarów Czarnego Pana i jego sympatyków.

— Z pewnością będę śledził najbliższe wydarzenia.

Rudolf otworzył usta, by powiedzieć coś więcej, ale przerwał im Yaxley z okrzykiem:

— Kogo my tu mamy! — Mężczyzna wykrzywił się szyderczo, stając koło Rudolfa i spoglądając na Francisa z jawną niechęcią. — A może widzę ducha?

— Z pewnością nie — powiedział chłodno Francis.

Scott otrząsnął się z marazmu, w który wprowadziły go słowa Rudolfa.

— Yaxley, nie miałeś zadania na dzisiaj...? Potrzebujesz naszej pomocy? — Zabrzmiało to niemal miło.

— Na pewno nie twojej, Welsch — uciął krótko i odwrócił się tyłem do Scotta, zbywając go. — Nie, Ormond? Już lepszy byś był martwy! Wracasz tu, po tych wszystkich latach, jak gdyby nigdy nic i masz czelność pokazywać swoją mordę w naszych kwaterach... Wstydziłbyś się. — Gestykulował gwałtownie przez cały czas i swoją wypowiedź zakończył nagłym machnięciem ręką w dół, przez co Rudolf się odsunął.

— Przykro mi, Yaxley, ale co właściwie mi zarzucasz?

— Tchórzostwo! — wrzasnął Śmierciożerca.

— Jakby kto pytał o tchórzy, Yaxley — zaczął Scott i kontynuował, choć resztę jego wypowiedzi zagłuszył głośny rechot z grupki obok: — to ty jesteś pierwszy na liście.

Yaxley nie usłyszał obelgi i dalej koncentrował się na Francisie, ignorując wszystko inne.

— Nie pamiętam ostatniej okazji, kiedy zabrakło mi odwagi. Może mnie oświecisz?

— Och, okazji, dobre! Na całą dekadę ci brakło, śmieciu! Uznawaliśmy się za swojego, a ty zwiałeś przy pierwszej okazji, pewnie bratać się z mugolami!

— Mówisz o wojnie? — Francis bardzo nie lubił, gdy ktoś na niego krzyczał. Było to słychać w zimnym, lekko drwiącym tonie, z jakim zaczął mówić. — Racja, to wielkie wydarzenie... Aż dziw, że zdołałeś wziąć w nim udział... Ale to tylko powód do radości, prawda? Chyba że doświadczenie nie okazało się dla ciebie tak cudowne, jak sądziłeś. — Uśmiechnął się samymi ustami. — Chciałbyś mi o tym opowiedzieć, Yaxley?

— Chciałbym, żebyś publicznie przyznał, jakim ścierwem jesteś.

— Widzę, że bardzo byś chciał. To zrozumiałe. Wszyscy lubimy dzielić się swoimi żalami. No, może nie wszyscy. Nie potrafię jednak pojąć, skąd twój żal do mnie. Ostatecznie mnie tu nie było. Nie mogłem mieć nic wspólnego z twoją porażką.

— Nie było żadnej porażki! — Wyszczerzył zęby i pochylił się przodu, jakby chcąc pokazać swoją wyższość nad rozmówcą.

— A jednak masz do mnie pretensje, Yaxley.

— Powinieneś zostać i walczyć! Ale uciekłeś jak boidupa i wiesz co? Nie mam ochoty patrzeć na twoją gębę po latach poświęceń!

— Nie kierowało mną tchórzostwo — wyjaśnił spokojnie Francis. — Jedynie brak zainteresowania.

Yaxley poczerwieniał ze złości i już sięgał po różdżkę, gdy wysoki głos zatrzymał go w pół ruchu.

— Yaxley, nie jesteś mi już tu potrzebny. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbyś zawieść oczekiwania naszych gości swoją przedłużającą się obecnością.

Śmierciożerca opuścił bezwładnie rękę. Wyraz wściekłości na jego twarzy zastygł w maskę.

— Tak, mój panie. Rzeczywiście, na mnie już czas. Wybaczcie — powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. W jego tonie nie było za grosz uległości, jedynie z trudem tłumiona wściekłość. Pokłonił się jednak nisko przed Voldemortem i szybko wmieszał się w tłum gości, a po chwili opuścił salę.

— Obawiam się, że nie wszyscy z nas przeżywają obecnie swój najlepszy czas — stwierdził miękko Voldemort. — Musimy im wybaczyć, szczególnie, że z ognistą bardzo łatwo przesadzić bez odpowiedniej wstrzemięźliwości.

Scott wysunął się o krok do przodu i wykonał szybki pół-pokłon.

— Nie miałem jeszcze okazji przedstawić panu jednego z moich przyjaciół jeszcze z czasów Hogwartu...

 

***Afirmacja** (łac. affirmare, potwierdzać, zapewniać) — zgoda na coś, uznanie czegoś za dobre. [źródło: wikipedia]


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała Lady Lecter. Bardzo dziękuję.

**4**

Czarnoksiężnik skierował całą swoją uwagę na Francisa i mężczyzna zamarł w pierwszym odruchu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że strach, który odczuwał był irracjonalny. Nie mógł jednak zdławić uczucia zimna przenikającego aż do kości i usztywniającego całe ciało. Temperatura w pomieszczeniu nie miała z tym nic wspólnego.

Zmusił się do pokłonu i uprzejmego uśmiechu. Wyciągnął rękę do Voldemorta. Czarnoksiężnik całkiem zignorował gest, nie miał więc wyboru i opuścił dłoń. 

\- Słyszałem wiele pochlebnych opinii na pana temat - zaczął Francis, starając się naprędce znaleźć coś oprócz niezaprzeczalnej potęgi, co mógłby wspomnieć. - Czuję się zaszczycony, mogąc pana poznać i to w tak szczęśliwych okolicznościach. Gratuluję przejęcia posady Ministra.

Miał wrażenie, że na twarzy czarnoksiężnika przez chwilę błysnęło rozbawienie.

\- Dziękuję. To naprawdę fortunny zbieg okoliczności, że była Minister Bagnold podjęła decyzję sprzyjającą naszym oczekiwaniom. Jak mógłbym nie  _ przyjąć _ takiego daru od losu?

Całkiem zaschło mu w gardle.

\- Istotnie. Już nie mogę się doczekać pierwszych zmian, które pan wprowadzi.

Starał się uważnie dobierać słowa, ale wszystkie jakby rozpierzchły się w popłochu już w momencie pojawienia się Voldemorta i teraz mógł jedynie desperacko chwytać losowe uprzejmości. Raz po raz, gdy bezwiednie usiłował przerwać kontakt wzrokowy, tylko po to, by zostać złapanym w tę sieć ponownie, jego spojrzenie zjeżdżało przez wysokie kości policzkowe, zapadłe policzki, zahaczało o brodę i przez orli nos wracało do zimnych oczu rozmówcy. Nie dostrzegł jednak na jego twarzy żadnych zmarszczek mimo domniemanego podeszłego wieku, zupełnie jakby starość nie dotyczyła go.

\- Czy jest wśród moich propozycji coś, na co szczególnie czekasz? - zapytał Voldemort z odpowiednią dozą ciekawości w głosie, by brzmieć uprzejmie.

Nie, pomyślał Francis, jednak nawet nie musiał się gryźć w język, by zatrzymać zdradzieckie słowo, ponieważ ten jakby zupełnie skamieniał. Wysilił pamięć, starając się przywołać choć jeden postulat, który go cieszył. Voldemort oczekiwał konkretnej odpowiedzi, a przynajmniej tak podejrzewał Francis.

\- Jestem najszczęśliwszy z powodu końca wojny. Można więc powiedzieć, że moje nadzieje już się spełniły.

\- Ta sprawa niedługo zostanie ostatecznie rozwiązana - zapewnił. - Konflikt trwał wystarczająco długo, by znużyć nas wszystkich. Nie wydaje mi się jednak, by powinien cię szczególnie dotknąć, jeśli pozostałeś neutralny.

\- Żyłem poza granicami Czarodziejskiej Brytanii. Nie utrzymywałem w tym czasie kontaktu z nikim, kto został, więc nie mam związku z żadną frakcją - zapewnił Francis.

\- Neutralni wciąż pozostają frakcją oddzielną od suprematów, choć nie będziemy musieli czekać długo, by zechcieli znaleźć się pod naszymi skrzydłami.

\- Suprematów?

\- Tak bym określił czarodziejów o poglądach jak u wszystkich tu zebranych, gdy rozmawiamy w duchu politycznym. A potrzebujemy nazwy, która zbierze nas w jedną grupę bez uciekania się do terminu sojusznicy. Nie tylko sugerowałoby wciąż trwający konflikt, ale wykluczyłoby wielu z dzisiaj obecnych. - Wykrzywił usta w złośliwym półuśmieszku.

\- To znakomita nazwa - zapewnił gorliwie Francis. Ta jako jedyna go obejmowała. - Jak nazywa pan czarodziejów o odmiennych opiniach? Przypominam sobie określenie „zdrajcy krwi”, jednak...- urwał.

\- Nie funkcjonuje w dobrym towarzystwie. Zwolennicy Albusa Dumbledore'a mieszczą się pod tytułem integrystów.

\- Ponieważ chcą się integrować z mugolami?

\- Mało nie połamią sobie przy tym różdżek. Nie żeby na wiele im się przydawały, gdy odrzucają znakomitą część dorobku wielkich magów. - Wyszczerzył się pogardliwie i zerknął w tłum.

Francis zastanawiał się, czy wśród gości znajduje się ktoś z tej grupy.

\- Pewnie w ten sposób czują się bliżej swoich niemagicznych przyjaciół.

\- O ile nie mam nic przeciwko integracji z przyrodą, wolałbym, by nasi rodacy powstrzymali się od bratania z bydłem.

W żyłach Francisa Ormonda płynęła jedynie w połowie czarodziejska krew i przez ułamek sekundy miał wrażenie, że sala się kręci i to bynajmniej nie od wina. Cokolwiek myślał o mugolach, wolałby, by jego matka, która wyszła za jednego z nich po śmierci jego ojca mugolaka, nie musiała ponosić konsekwencji, a słowa czarnoksiężnika zawierały potencjalną groźbę.

\- Odpowiednia kampania informacyjna mogłaby zniechęcić ludzi do takich wyborów w przyszłości.

\- To sugestia warta przemyślenia. Powiedz mi, gdzie zdecydowałeś się przeczekać wojnę?

\- W Indiach - odparł chwili wahania. - Cudowny kraj.

\- Słyszałem, że bardzo barwny. Swego czasu podróżowałem po Europie. Wiedza, którą wtedy zdobyłem nie byłaby osiągalna w żaden inny sposób. Nie zamierzam umniejszać wartości podróży przy potędze, do jakiej  się przyczyniły w moim przypadku... - mówił łagodnie. - Co ty przywiozłeś z Indii?

\- Obawiam się, że nic znaczącego. - Jego dłonie bezwiednie powędrowały do pełnych kieszeni szaty, choć przy nałożonych na nie czarach zawartość była ledwo wyczuwalna i zupełnie niewidoczna z zewnątrz.

\- Nosisz pamiątki przy sobie? - Voldemort płynnym ruchem dłoni wskazał miejsce, które Francis jeszcze chwilę temu wygładzał. - Chętnie się im przyjrzę.

\- To nie tyle pamiątki, co przedmioty potrzebne do wykonania pewnej sztuczki, której nauczyłem się w Indiach.

\- Równie chętnie ją zobaczę.

\- Rozumiem. Czy chce pan, żebym zaprezentował ją w tej chwili? Może wywołać zamieszanie.

\- W takim razie to bardziej pokaz. Byle sztuczka nie zwróciłaby zbyt wiele uwagi. Zdradź mi jednak, czemu tak mogłoby się stać w tym wypadku.

\- Ponieważ potrzebuję do jej wykonania przynajmniej jednego węża, a ludzie mają w zwyczaju panikować na widok tych pięknych gadów.

Voldemort uniósł brew.

\- Ah tak?

Francis wziął głęboki oddech zanim kontynuował wyjaśnienia.

\- To sztuczka, której się nauczyłem od czarodzieja z kasty sapera. Polega na swego rodzaju zaklinaniu węży.

Na twarzy Voldemorta rozlał się okrutny uśmieszek.

\- Skoro tak, czekam na twój występ... I najlepiej wykonaj go teraz. Jestem pewien, że pozostali goście nie będą mieli problemu z tym, że zechcesz ich zabawić przez chwilę.

Francis kiwnął głową. Wiedział, co czarodziej planował - że zostanie ugryziony przez rozwścieczonego drganiami węża. Coś takiego na pewno by go zabawiło. I chociaż Francis nie planował pozwolić się pokąsać, miał nadzieję, że jego występ wciąż zostanie uznany za wystarczająco ciekawy.

Kochał być w centrum uwagi - przynajmniej tej pozytywnej - zwracać na siebie spojrzenia tak długo, jak nie były pogardliwe czy mordercze. Dlatego właśnie spakował potrzebne przedmioty przed wyjściem z mglistym planem, by być może popisać się w którymś momencie wieczoru.

Nie myślał o występowaniu przed pełną salą, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Wyciągnął z kieszeni podłużną skrzynkę z połyskującego drewna i ułożył ją na podłodze.

\- Moja metoda wymaga użycia kilku rekwizytów. - Otworzył wieko. Wyciągnął ze środka cztery malowane misy i ustawił je przed sobą. Rozwiązał jedwabny woreczek, z którego wsypał do naczyń po trochę czerwonobrunatnych grudek.  - Ponieważ nie chciałbym być oskarżony o oszustwo, odważę się prosić o wyczarowanie węża, gdy zacznę już grać... -  Umieścił misy w czterech punktach wokół siebie, na liniach wyobrażonego okręgu.

\- Nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Jeśli zagrasz wystarczająco dobrze, niejeden wąż na pewno się zjawi - odparł Voldemort.

Pozostawało mu tylko rzucenie zaklęcia wzmacniającego roznoszenie się dźwięku na swój instrument.

Francis wyjął ze skrzynki pungi, wstał i machnięciem różdżki zapalił zawartość czterech mis. Ogień natychmiast zapłonął jasno, unosząc się wysoko ponad brzegi naczyń i obficie się kopcąc. Mężczyzna poczekał, aż smugi dymu uniosą się w spiralach. Słodki, delikatny zapach bursztynu mieszał się z cięższym, jakby bardziej korzennym zapachem mirry i ciężkim do rozpoznania aromatem dodatkowego składnika, który ukrywały inne substancje w mieszance.

Wziął głęboki oddech zanim zaczął grać. To był jeden z tych momentów, kiedy czuł się najlepiej we własnej skórze, oświetlony uważnymi spojrzeniami, wyczekiwaniem na spektakl. Uważał się za znakomitego aktora, takiego, który tchnie życie w każdą rolę i poprowadzi ją właściwie aż do końca. Melodia spłynęła z instrumentu, gdy z uwagą dobierał kolejne dźwięki. Pungi, prymitywna piszczałka, nie oferowała możliwości zagrania żadnej skomplikowanej, wzniosłej kompozycji. Była jednak zupełnie wystarczająca, by oczarować dziwnym dźwiękiem i hipnotyzującym rytmem. Chciał tylko tego - zwrócić na chwilę uwagę. Nie potrzebował zresztą nic więcej, by poczuć się jak na scenie światowej sławy filharmonii, choćby stał unurzany po kolana w gnoju.

Goście milczeli tylko przez chwilę, wsłuchani. Niektórzy zaczęli się szybko podśmiewać, pytając „Co to za cyrk?”, ale Francis ich zignorował. Zapach kadzideł docierał już nawet do tych stojących w pewnym oddaleniu i w kolejnych minutach miał wypełnić całą salę.

W czasie bankietu mogli zapomnieć o przecinających podłogę wstęgach wody. Łatwo było odnieść wrażenie, że wręcz nie istnieją naprawdę, skoro można było deptać po nich bez konsekwencji. Zupełnie jakby nie mieli pod stopami ustępującej materii, a wytrzymałe kafle jak w pozostałych miejscach sali.

Trójkątne, łuskowate łby, wciąż lśniące od wilgoci, zaczęły się wynurzać spomiędzy podzielonych platform posadzki. Nieruchome źrenice mierzyły gości, a długie ciała wślizgiwały się na stały grunt lub znikały pod jego powierzchnią, by pojawić się kawałek dalej, jakby w tańcu. Syki zostały zagłuszone. I tylko Czarny Pan podążał za nimi wzrokiem, wcześniej spodziewając się ich przybycia i zająwszy dogodne miejsce, tak, że pozostali świadkowie występu nie zasłaniali mu widoku z żadnej strony.

Któraś z kobiet zaczęła chichotać, jeszcze bardziej zagłuszając muzykę. Uważny obserwator zauważyłby, że usta kolejnych gości rozciągały się w uśmiechach.

Wąż o długości około półtora metra i o sinawoniebieskim kolorze łatwo zlewał się z barwą kafelek. Można go było dostrzec jedynie dzięki ciemnobrunatnym pasom. Wsunął się on w tłum gości, pełznąc do centrum zgromadzenia i po drodze muskając łydki gości. Jedna z czarownic zauważyła gada i z urwanym krzykiem odskoczyła do tyłu, wpadając na stojącego za nią czarodzieja.

Za gadem sunęły kolejne. Część pozostała w wodzie, zbliżając się tylko na tyle, na ile pozwalały koryta. Gdyby nie ściana ludzi zapewne natychmiast by zaatakowały.

Francis grał, nie zwracając uwagi na zamieszanie. Taka była jego rola.

Wąż, który dotarł do centrum jako pierwszy, uniósł się i zawisł w pół-uniesionej pozie z żółtawym końcem pyska przy dymiącym kadzidle. Wysunął język kilka razy, zanim opadł i zwinął się w kłębek, po czym szerokim zygzakiem pomknął w stronę jednego z gości i zaczął owijać się wokół jego nóg. Nieszczęśnik niemal nie nadepnął na kolejnego, bezskutecznie usiłując wyrwać się z uścisku.

Pozostałe węże, zachowywały się podobnie - smakując powietrze, aż w końcu pełzły w przypadkowych kierunkach lub zaczynały się unosić w górę, kiwając ciałami na boki niby w tańcu kojarzonym z ulicznego zaklinania, zanim decydowały się zniknąć na powrót w wodzie.

Więcej osób krztusiło się z śmiechu, niemal wszyscy mieli dziwnie rozradowane miny, często zarzucali sobie ramiona na plecy w nietypowych gestach poufałości lub wznosili toasty za bliżej nieokreślone sprawy i w imię dawno zmarłych ludzi.

W końcu Francis skończył grać. Jego widownia rozpierzchła się tak samo jak otumanione zwierzęta. Czarny Pan wyraźnie śmiał się z czegoś - być może z niego, choć ciężko mu było ocenić powód w tej chwili. Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy w tym momencie ktoś w ogóle zauważył ucichnięcie muzyki. Francis miał tę przewagę, że nawet do działania magicznych substancji można było się przyzwyczaić lub ograniczyć ich działanie przez podjęcie odpowiednich kroków.

\- Mogłeś nas wszystkich zabić tymi oparami - stwierdził czarnoksiężnik, zanim Francis zdążył zapytać o wrażenia. Nie było w jego słowach ani odrobiny troski.

\- Nie jestem z takich. Jednak mógłbym - odparł, w pokazie odwagi wytrzymując jego spojrzenie - i od początku pan o tym wiedział.

\- Taaak. I co mógłbym wtedy zrobić? Moi pupile, którzy zostali pod powierzchnią nie przejedliby tylu trupów.

Zdawało się, że ze wszystkiego, ta perspektywa najbardziej rozbawiła czarnoksiężnika.

\- W obecnym stanie wciąż zdołają wyjść o własnych siłach, gdy nadejdzie pora.

\- A ty zostawisz mi ten specyfik zanim opuścisz nasz bankiet razem z resztą. Zdaje się, że jednak przywiozłeś coś wartościowego ze swojej wycieczki.

Plątał się przez resztę wieczoru wśród ogłupiałych Śmierciożerców i innych sympatyków idei czystej krwi, aż w końcu zawędrował w okolice rzeźbionych filarów, które zachwyciły go już w momencie wejścia na salę. Wypatrywał wspomnianych przez Scotta róż wśród gadzich kształtów i pojedynczych kości, które węże nosiły niczym klejnoty. Francis był naprawdę zaskoczony dobrym gustem całego wydarzenia. Kiedy wcześniej analizował niektóre plotki, to picie z ludzkich czaszek zamiast kieliszków wydawało się być prawdopodobne.

Kiedy nie  znalazł kwiatów w centralnej części sali, przeszedł na jej tył. Filary niemal całkiem odgradzały tę przestrzeń, przez co stanowiła niemal oddzielny korytarz pozostawiający możliwość podglądania gości.

Panowała tam taka ciemność, że musiał korzystać ze światła różdżki, by cokolwiek dojrzeć. Dopiero wtedy mógł posuwać się naprzód, zaglądając po drodze w każdy kąt, szukając kształtu płatków w każdym nietypowym zbiorowisku linii.

Nie przeszedł więcej niż kilka metrów przy dokładnej inspekcji, gdy dostrzegł mężczyznę w masce wygodnie opartego o ścianę. Sączył coś ze swojego kieliszka, obserwując przez przerwę między filarami główną salę. 

\- Słyszałem, że można tu znaleźć też rzeźby kwiatów. Orientuje się pan, czy to prawda? - zagadnął Francis.

\- Można. - Jego głos był cichy i czysty. Jeden z tych, które odpowiednio użyte mogły zdziałać cuda przy manipulacji.

\- Wie pan gdzie?

\- Musi je pan sam odkryć.

Mimo pewnego rozczarowania w myślach zgodził się z mężczyzną. Całą rozrywkę w tym przedsięwzięciu stanowiło wyzwanie, by znaleźć jakieś nieznaczące kwiatki samodzielnie. Francis w żadnej mierze nie zaliczał się do miłośników zieleni i jedyne, co go zaciekawiło to sposób ich ukrycia i pytanie bez odpowiedzi w najbliższej perspektywie: po co w ogóle ktoś je tu umieścił?

Dlatego bez dalszego odwlekania kontynuował przyglądanie się rzeźbom i oświetlanie wszystkich szczelin. Śmierciożerca odsunął się, odsłaniając fragment ściany, o który się opierał, gdy Francis dotarł do tego miejsca.

Zaledwie pół metra dalej spośród wężowych kształtów wyłaniała się róża. Oplatały ją niemal pod sam kielich i tylko delikatne, półprzezroczyste płatki wykonane z innego, lekko różowego materiału rozkładały się ponad ich głowami. W dotyku były chłodne i śliskie, prawdopodobnie wykonane z jakiegoś kryształu. Na myśl przychodził mu w pierwszej kolejności kwarc, choć nie miał pojęcia, na ile ten materiał nadawał się do rzeźbienia.

\- Widzi pan, to nie było takie trudne.

Francis przyznał mu rację skinieniem głowy.

\- Zna pan nazwisko artysty?

\- Artysty, a nie wykonawcy? To bardzo pochlebcze w pańskiej strony - zauważył Śmierciożerca. - Dlaczego to pana interesuje?

\- Chętnie bym porozmawiał z tym człowiekiem. Przekazał wyrazy uznania.

\- Może mu pan przesłać kwiaty i czekoladki, może wiersz albo dwa na jego cześć, na pewno to doceni - powiedział mężczyzna i Francis uznał, że się z niego naśmiewa.

\- Odpuszczę sobie, jeśli to moja jedyna możliwość.

Wyprostował się i przesunął różdżkę tak, że światło zaklęcia padło na maskę rozmówcy. Miał wrażenie, że się uśmiecha, choć ciężko było stwierdzić przez cienie gromadzące się przy otworach zasłony. 

\- Szkoda - odparł lekko. - W kwiatach kryje się wyjątkowo dużo poezji. Nie będę panu przeszkadzać w odkrywaniu jej, moja obecność wyraźnie nie nastraja pana odpowiednio.

Odwrócił się i odszedł, kończąc w ten sposób rozmowę. Francis nie słyszał jego kroków i ciemny kształt jego pleców również szybko zniknął w ciemności.

**-xxx-**

Jak okazało się w najbliższych miesiącach, nie wszyscy się poddali. Wciąż pozostali śmiałkowie, których dusze wołały o słodką krew, a usta wrzeszczały o sprawiedliwości. Próbowali podkopywać świeżo kładzione fundamenty rządu Voldemorta, jak szczury wychodząc ze swoich nor tylko po to, by niszczyć lub zdobywali się na mordercze akty brawury.

W grubej, kremowej kopercie z pieczęcią Ministerstwa Magii, która zmieniła swój kształt razem z mottem, przyszło zaproszenie. Publiczna uroczystość.

Zebrali się w holu Ministerstwa, przypuszczając, że lepiej się pojawić i klaskać, gdy Czarny Pan skończy mówić. Kłaniać się niedawno mianowanym urzędnikom i snującym się, gdzie im się uwidziało, Śmierciożercom. W czarnych pelerynach wciąż sprawiali onieśmielające wrażenie, budząc skojarzenia z wojną i postaciami dementorów, nawet jeśli wielu z nich porzuciło maski.

Francis poszedł jak poprzednio z ciekawości. Voldemort lubił aranżować spektakle, a on był zawsze chętny, by jakiś obejrzeć. Pierwszym co spostrzegł na miejscu, był brak Fontanny Braterstwa. Dokładnie w miejscu przez nią uprzednio zajmowanym znajdowała się czara - podobnej wielkości co fontanna i wykonana z identycznego kamienia. Francis mógł przypuszczać, że ozdoba wątpliwej urody została jedynie transmutowana.

\- Nie upłynęło wiele czasu od zakończenia konfliktu. Pamięć ludzka bywa jednak krótka, czyż nie? - odezwał się Voldemort. Pytanie rzucone w tłum nie doczekało się odpowiedzi i czarnoksiężnik wyszczerzył się pogardliwie. - Obecność naszego dzisiejszego gościa mnie o tym przekonała.

\- Pamiętam dobrze, coście zrobili, bydlaki! - wrzasnął ktoś zasłonięty szeregiem Śmierciożerców.

\- Odsłońcie go.

Rozsunęli się, ukazując mężczyznę przywiązanego magicznymi więzami do krzesła. Półprzezroczyste żyłki zdawały się połyskiwać mocniej za każdym razem, gdy się szarpał, nie ustępowały jednak ani o milimetr. 

\- Dlatego zdecydowałem się odświeżyć wam pamięć. Wierzę, że to będzie pouczające doświadczenie dla wielu z was. Przyznam, że obawiam się, że w innym przypadku ci o słabym przekonaniu i słabej pamięci szybko zostaną ugoszczeni w lochach przez naszego przyjaciela Waldena Macnaira.

Macnair ukłonił się nisko, mamrocząc pod nosem „Mój panie”. 

\- Ty, Colbert - zwrócił się do uwiązanego mężczyzny - będziesz miał przyjemność poznać go trochę bliżej już dzisiaj. Niestety nie będziecie mieli okazji zostać przyjaciółmi. Mam dla ciebie inne plany. Właściwie to wszystkie twoje znajomości się dzisiaj skończą. A może jedynie przeniosą się na inny świat, co Colbert? Możesz nam powiedzieć, ilu twoich małych przyjaciół zamierza pójść w twoje ślady. I tak niewiele zmieni to ich los. Chyba, że zdołasz przekonać ich do zmiany zdania? - zagadywał. W międzyczasie podszedł do czary. - Musimy nieco zmienić twoje zakwaterowanie, czyż nie? - Macnair spetryfikował delikwenta i magiczne więzy zniknęły. Został przetransportowany na środek kamiennego naczynia i przywiązany do kolumny, która wyrosła na środku. - Oczywiście nie miałem na myśli lochów. W końcu nie mogę jedynie przemawiać za każdym razem, gdy się spotykamy - zwrócił się do milczącej publiczności. - Jeszcze bylibyście skorzy uwierzyć, że rzucam słowa na wiatr.

Voldemort wycelował różdżką w środek czary i urwał monolog na czas inkantowania zaklęcia. Formuła była wyraźnie długa, choć czarnoksiężnik wymawiał na głos jedynie fragmenty, znacząco skracając czas trwania procesu. 

Colbert, już dłużej niespetryfikowany, wyraźnie pobladł i w nieopanowanym strachu usiłował się uwolnić. Bezskutecznie.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się złośliwie i w następnej chwili więzy puściły. Colbert wyrwał do przodu z mieszanką desperackiej nadziei, ulgi i niemal szczęścia na twarzy. Żwawo wspiął się po pochyłych ścianach czary i wydawałoby się, że ogień rosnący pod jego stopami wcale nie parzy, że wręcz go nie ma.

W momencie, gdy dotknął pofalowanej krawędzi, więzy zmaterializowały się na powrót, oplatając jego ciało i z trzaśnięciem przywiodły go do kolumny, w samo centrum gorejącego coraz mocniej ognia. Jego postać wydawała się wręcz rozmazana, dziwacznie zniekształcona przez zielonkawy płomień.

Skazaniec zaczął wrzeszczeń w agonii. Nie było już nic, co odwróciłoby jego uwagę od rozpoczynającej się tortury.

\- Być może powinieneś spróbować jeszcze raz, Colbert? Jeszcze masz szansę, czyż nie? W końcu nie spaliłeś się do cna - zachęcał Voldemort. Jego ton brzmiał niemal przyjaźnie.

Kilku Śmierciożerców zaczęło rechotać. Gdyby ktoś przyjrzał się Colbertowi z bliska, już zauważyłby jego okropne poparzenia, których ilość rosła w zastraszającym tempie.

\- W swojej łasce, obiecałem wam wybaczenie. Muszę jednak rozwiać wasze złudzenia, jeśli sądziliście, że pozwolę takiemu robactwu pełzać bezkarnie przed moim obliczem jedynie dlatego, że nie tracę czasu na wyławianie go w gnoju. Obiecałem wam dobrze prosperujący kraj i potęgę. Ten majestat... Mój majestat nie tylko olśniewa, ale też pali. I wypalę każdą zarazę, która znajdzie się na tyle blisko, by tego doświadczyć... - mówił, dopóki nie zagłuszył go, tak samo jak jeszcze cichnących śmiechów, wrzask Coberta. Lepiej niż cokolwiek poświadczył za jego słowa i zgasił wszelkie poczucie rozbawiania, jakie mógł wywołać u widzów samo-natchniony monolog.

Voldemort pozwolił im się wsłuchiwać w rozpaczliwe zawodzenie jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim uciszył więźnia.

\- Znając naszą historię, pewnie zastanawiacie się skąd taka kara. Wszyscy pamiętamy polowania na czarownice. Naszemu dzisiejszemu gościowi są szczególnie bliskie, dzieli w końcu korzenie z naszymi prześladowcami. To tak bliskie pokrewieństwo, że do pozbawionego magii robactwa należą jego ojciec i matka. Tak, w jego żyłach płynie czysty szlam, tak gęsty, że gdybym go rozciął pewnie nic by nie wypłynęło.

To stwierdzenie wywołało kolejną falę chichotów wśród jego popleczników. Voldemort kontynuował, krążąc w międzyczasie po kręgu uformowanym przez widzów:

\- Lord Voldemort jest sprawiedliwy. Każdego przestępcę czeka odpowiednia kara. Dlatego każdą przyjmującą stronę mugoli szlamę spotka ten sam los, który oni nam zafundowali przed wiekami. Nie pozwolę, by przez zaślepionych głupców tak niesprawiedliwy i upodlający naszą rasę scenariusz powtórzył się.

Pół godziny później zebrani wciąż tkwili na swoich miejscach, już niemal pragnąc, by koszmar się skończył, by Cobert w końcu doczekał się śmierci. Mogli nie patrzeć, ale smród palonego mięsa wypełniający całe pomieszczenie był niemożliwy do zignorowania.

\- Pewnie zastanawiacie się, czemu jeszcze żyje - powiedział Voldemort z uśmiechem. - W końcu ofiary palenia zwykle kończą swój żywot bardzo szybko z powodu uduszenia, czyż nie? Powinniście zauważyć do tej pory, że mój ogień nie kopci się. Nie chciałbym tak szybko oszpecić ministerialnego sufitu - zażartował.

Długi czas później egzekucja się skończyła. Choć być może widzom wydawało się tak jedynie z powodu terroru rozwlekającego każdą chwilę i wpajającego ją w pamięć. Czarodziejski ogień strawił ciało dużo szybciej niż zwykły i kości już zbliżały się do etapu, kiedy mogły rozsypać się na proch.

\- Nie zgaszę tego ognia. Niech płonie, a może kolejni z was będą pamiętać, czego wam oszczędzam.

Wychodzili w milczeniu, tak, że było słychać tylko szuranie stóp, pokasływanie i wydmuchiwanie nosów tych kilku, którym zebrało się na łzy.

Jeśli Francis był aktorem, to Voldemort reżyserem i tego dnia przedstawił im wyjątkowo makabryczny spektakl. Francis zastanawiał się, czy w przyszłości każda linijka tej sztuki będzie hybrydą kpiny z uczestników i rozrywki sadysty. Być może Czarny Pan sam coś odgrywał, czarodziej nie wyobrażał sobie jednak, by z własnej woli przyjął rolę inną niż losu lub boga w greckiej tragedii.

Dokładny powód egzekucji został ujawniony dopiero kilka dni później przez Proroka. Istniało wiele przyczyn, dla których Voldemortowi nie opłacało się ujawniać, że Colbert został skazany za zamach na jego osobę. Najśmieszniejszym z nich był fakt, że śmierć zamachowcy mogła się wydać wręcz sprawiedliwa.

Publiczna egzekucja nie zapoczątkowała nowego trendu, ale też nie wystarczyła, by pozbawić buntowników woli walki. Kolejne utarczki odbywały się jednak z dala od Ministerstwa Magii.

Pierwszym jednak, o czym zaczął donosić Prorok, były donacje czystokrwistych rodów, które wspaniałomyślnie ofiarowały swoje rodzinne skarby, byle tylko uniknąć wojny, a przynajmniej tak brzmiała najczęstsza wersja. Za przekazaniem złota szybko podążało przekazanie orderu Merlina niskiej klasy za godną poszanowania postawę. Obsadzenie Wizengamotu odpowiednimi z punktu widzenia nowej władzy ludźmi nie potrwało długo. Plan Rudolfa osiągnął sukces, choć Francis podejrzewał, że nie poszłoby tak gładko, gdyby społeczeństwo nie było wciąż oszołomione zmianami politycznymi. Voldemort jednak wydał nową ustawę, która zmieniała wymagania potrzebne, by zasiąść w czarodziejskiej radzie, co ostatecznie ugruntowało świeżo zajęte pozycje suprematów i zamknęło sprawę. Pozbawieni swoich miejsc byli radni stracili możliwość powrotu. Musieli czekać na młode pokolenie, jeśli w ogóle zainteresowałoby się polityką na tyle, by postarać się o spełnienie warunków przyjęcia kandydatury pod głosowanie.

Mimo to Rita Skeeter nie straciła zapału do pisania paszkwili o przekupności rządu. Nawet odważyła się wejść do sali obrad i zapytać, za ile można nabyć miejsce. Wyrzuciła ją Amelia Bones, nie powstrzymało to jednak kobiety od rozpisywania się w Proroku codziennym o takiej możliwości, dodatkowo używając złości Bones jako dowodu, że rząd stanowi zamkniętą klikę.

Ostatnie strony gazet stale raziły podobiznami poszukiwanych buntowników. Niektórzy znaleźli się dopiero w wodach Tamizy po tym jak brygada uderzeniowa wsparta grupą Śmierciożerców, wraz z Aurorami zabezpieczającymi teren przed niepożądanymi interwencjami, wdarła się do kwatery zbiegów i zmiażdżyła ich siły w walce, która się natychmiast wywiązała. Prorok przez kilka kolejnych dni pokazywał zdjęcia współpracujących zespołów. Śmierciożercy z przypiętymi do czarnych szat emblematami Ministerstwa Magii dumnie pokazywali Mroczne Znaki na tle zdewastowanego budynku. Bellatriks szczerzyła się zwycięsko na pierwszym planie, a podpis głosił, że zdołała samodzielnie zdjąć przywódcę buntowników. Szminka rozmazana na jej zębach przywodziła na myśl krew. Niedługo później została szefową Brygady Uderzeniowej.

Później odezwały się głosy na temat Hogwartu. Szkoła długo pozostała poza sferą wpływów Voldemorta i mogłoby się wydawać, że czarnoksiężnik zwyczajnie o nią nie dbał. Błędnie. Powołując się na zmartwienie o los dzieci, na podejrzenia o notoryczne łamanie prawa oraz ukrywanie zdrajców przez Albusa Dumbledore'a oraz wspominając liczne donosy, ogłosił potrzebę interwencji Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Na koniec przypomniał o długo odwlekanych zmianach w systemie edukacji.

Aurorzy zostali wpuszczeni za bramy, gdy Albus Dumbledore podjął próbę udowodnienia swojej niewinności. Śmierciożercy pozostali na obrzeżach, gotowi wziąć w razie potrzeby zamek szturmem, a Voldemort cierpliwie czekał w swoim gabinecie na nieuchronne połączenie sieci Fiuu.

Ostatecznie, aby uniknąć rozlewu krwi i aresztowania, a przez to pozbawienia uczniów swojej ochrony, Dumbledore zgodził się na swego rodzaju pakt. Francis wciąż czekał na jakiekolwiek szczegóły, gdy zobaczył Czarnego Pana po raz pierwszy od egzekucji w holu ministerstwa.

Tego dnia do swojego mieszkania wrócił pieszo. W środku zastała go cisza, a gościa dostrzegł dopiero, gdy wszedł do salonu. Od czasu, gdy przyjął niewielki apartament za swój, pomieszczenie stało się tylko bardziej zagracone, a biurko, które kupił w pierwszych dniach pobytu i kufer, który porzucił tam na początku, nie zmieniły swoich miejsc, choć zostały przygniecione stertami rzeczy. 

Voldemort zajął ulubione miejsce Francisa za biurkiem i z filiżanką herbaty na blacie, który w tajemniczy sposób opustoszał, przeglądał Proroka. Latający dywan, który czarodziej ze sobą przywiózł i który beztrosko pozostawił do tej pory w kufrze, został przewieszony przez kanapę. Papuzie pióro, którego do niedawna używał do pisania gdzieś zniknęło, miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie na zawsze.

Oczywiście Voldemort pił z najlepszej porcelany Francisa, którą niedawno wyłowił w sklepie ze starociami.

\- Wypisują o mnie niestworzone rzeczy, nie sądzisz? Szczególnie ta Skeeter...

\- Ma pan na myśli te dywagacje na temat pana życia miłosnego?

\- Tak, dokładnie te. Bezczelna kobieta - mruknął i niesmakiem odłożył gazetę. - Dlaczego nie usiądziesz?

Francis usiadł na kanapie. 

\- Co pana do mnie sprowadza? Oczywiście to zaszczyt... - zaczął, ale Voldemort przerwał mu machnięciem ręki.

\- Spójrz, co znalazłem w twoim kufrze. Czy i następnym razem, gdy cię odwiedzę znajdę coś interesującego? Pamiętam żywo nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Bardzo mnie wtedy rozbawiłeś.

\- Nie spodziewałbym się, że uzna pan starą pamiątkę za wartościową - odpowiedział.

\- Nawet gdybyś i następnym razem zdołał mnie zaskoczyć, nie starczyłoby ci dobytku na wszystkie nasze spotkania, Francis. A czeka nas ich wiele. Jesteś mi potrzebny - oświadczył Voldemort z niezachwianą pewnością, że owszem, czeka ich długa współpraca.

\- W jaki sposób mogę panu pomóc? - zapytał Francis, przełykając nerwowo ślinę.

\- Potrzebuję człowieka w Hogwarcie. Neutralnego czarodzieja, który nie wspiera żadnej ze stron. Nadajesz się idealnie czyż nie?

\- Wierzę, że jestem nie tyle neutralny, co niezwiązany ani panem ani z Dumbledorem... Moje poglądy znajdują się po słusznej stronie.

\- Niezwiązany to najważniejsze słowo. - Voldemort uśmiechnął się ze złośliwością, która szczęśliwie nie była skierowana na rozmówcę. - Jeśli ktoś będzie oczekiwać po tobie czegoś więcej, spotka się z przykrą niespodzianką. Jaka szkoda…

\- Nie do końca rozumiem, w jaki sposób mógłbym zająć miejsce w Hogwarcie.

\- Binns już dawno powinien zostać zastąpiony. Zajmiesz jego miejsce. Słyszałem, że znasz historię, radzisz sobie z ludźmi, a przecież i tak nietrudno o lepszego pedagoga od Binnsa. Ponadto spełniasz warunek o niezależności politycznej. Idealny kandydat! Zostaniesz przyjęty przyjaźnie przez obie strony. A gdy minie trochę czasu, a ty udowodnisz swoją wartość, zastąpisz Minerwę McGonagall na stanowisku wicedyrektora. W końcu nie możemy zostawić u władzy zbyt wielu stronniczych magów.

\- Pokłada pan we mnie bardzo wysokie nadzieje. Nie zasłużyłem... - usiłował się wymówić, ale czarnoksiężnik ponownie mu przerwał.

\- Oczekuję, że je spełnisz.

\- Absolutnie. - Pochylił głowę.

Nieuchronny los czy okrutne bóstwo - zdecydowanie wolał być jego agentem niż ofiarą.

\- Nie będę ci zabierać tak barwnej pamiątki. - Kiwnął w stronę latającego dywanu. - Zresztą niedługo stare przepisy i w tym zakresie zostaną poprawione. Może polecisz na nim do Hogwartu? Za miesiąc będzie już ciepło.

\- Tylko jeśli nie będzie padać, mój panie.

\- Minister Voldemort to tytuł, którego będziesz używać. Nie chcielibyśmy zaalarmować neutralnych jakąkolwiek poufałością. Jeszcze by pomyśleli, że się spotkaliśmy.

Francis drgnął i spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Jak w takim razie otrzymam posadę?

\- Nie zainteresowały mnie nigdy zwyczaje panujące w Indiach, ale niezależnie od tego, od kiedy wróciłeś do Czarodziejskiej Brytanii powinieneś przypomnieć sobie o istnieniu rozmów o pracę - zadrwił. Sięgnął do kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął stamtąd kawałek zwiniętego pergaminu. Rzucił go na kolana Francisa. - Przygotuj się dobrze. Nie mogę przyjąć kogoś, kto nie zna swojego przedmiotu...

Bezsenne noce pełne niemożliwych do zapamiętania dat i bezbarwnych ilustracji ze starych podręczników zdominowały cały kolejny miesiąc Francisa. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Betowała Lady Lecter. Bardzo dziękuję. :)_

**5**

Drzwi do sali zamknęły się za ostatnim uczniem. Francis poczekał aż wszyscy zajmą miejsca, zanim wstał i wyszedł na środek. Wyjątkowo w klasie panował półmrok.

\- Dzisiaj zajmiemy się - zaczął, jednak z zaplecza dobiegł gardłowy ryk, który sprawił, że wszyscy uczniowie usiedli prościej, a nauczyciel zamilkł.

Odgłos powtórzył się. Dźwięk był okropny, przywodzący na myśl ogromną bestię wyrażającą złość. Chwilę później rozległ się odgłos kroków, ciężkiego tupania od którego powinny drżeć okna i chybotać się ławki. Zdawały się przyspieszać aż w końcu zza regału zasłaniającego wejście na zaplecze wynurzyły się postacie dwóch biegnących trolli. Pędziły prosto na nieszczęśników zajmujących ławki. Część z nich zaczęła wrzeszczeć i chować się pod blatami.

Z ogłuszającym łomotem stwory pokonały ostatnie metry i gdy już zdawało się, że staranują uczniów, przeniknęły przez cały rząd.

-...atakiem trolli w Bibury - kontynuował jak gdyby nigdy nic. Spod jednej z ławek wydobył się jednak płacz i Francis, a może raczej profesor Ormond jak zwracali się do niego wychowankowie, musiał na chwilę przerwać dopiero rozpoczęty wykład. - Zeldo - zaczął z nadzieją, że dobrze odgadł imię dziewczynki, która była przyczyną całego zamieszania - nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś przez byle guza opuściła lekcję. - Spojrzał na otaczającą salę galerię, która była nieco lepiej oświetlona przez niedokładnie zaciągnięte rolety, i szybko wybrał swojego pomocnika. - Sebastian, masz niepowtarzalną okazję popisać się umiejętnościami magicznymi. Wyczaruj koleżance trochę lodu. - Odchrząknął. - Przed chwilą doświadczyliście iluzji. I gdyby ktoś korzystał z sali za nami też by jej doświadczył... Skoro jednak nie słyszałem krzyków, wierzę że tylko my mieliśmy dzisiaj tę przyjemność. - Starsi uczniowie kilkukrotnie mieli okazję zobaczyć zdenerwowanego Flitwicka, któremu podobne doświadczenia wielokrotnie przeszkodziły w prowadzeniu zajęć oraz McGonagall, której zachowanie w takich chwilach wyjątkowo przypominało prychanie wściekłej kotki.

Nadszedł odpowiedni moment i Luna machnięciem różdżki sprawiła, że wszystkie okna w sali odsłoniły się. Pomieszczenie zalało szarawe światło. Koło Francisa stały dwie trollo-podobne postacie ludzkich rozmiarów.

\- Wasi starsi koledzy zechcieli użyczyć na potrzeby dzisiejszych zajęć swojego talentu aktorskiego.

Na potwierdzenie słów nauczyciela jeden z nich wydał z siebie gardłowy ryk, a drugi z głośnym sapnięciem zamachnął się pałką.

\- Poznajcie Grotołama i Pałotrzepa, przywódców najazdu w Bibury w roku 1753 - zaczął opowiadać, a co pilniejsi z pierwszaków nachylili się nad pergaminami, by zanotować jego słowa.

Luna wróciła do splatania bransolety z kolorowych traw. Dla niej sala lekcyjna Ormonda od początku wydawała się mieć relaksującą atmosferę. Nauczyciel historii magii nie pokazał też nigdy, żeby miał coś przeciwko pojawianiu się uczniów z przypadkowych roczników i domów na jego wykładach. Większość przychodziła podśmiewać się z reakcji pierwszo- i drugorocznych na przekonujące iluzje wyczarowywane przez Ormonda. Ewentualnie pokibicować swoim rówieśnikom, kiedy zechcieli zainscenizować jakąś bitwę lub wypowiedzieć przed klasą którąś z kwestii uznanych przez historię za ważne, przywdziewając stroje z epoki.

Historia magii na pewno interesowała uczniów bardziej w takim wydaniu niż za czasów Binnsa.

Lekcja dobiegała końca i profesor Ormond odczarował aktorów.

\- Vincent Crabbe i Gregory Goyle - zaanonsował nauczyciel, po czym zwrócił się do Ślizgonów w uśmiechem. - No panowie, wiedziałem od kiedy was zobaczyłem, że macie w sobie coś z prawdziwych trolli!

Obaj wyszczerzyli się z zadowoleniem na jego słowa.

Luna poczekała aż rzeka uczniów wyleje się na zewnątrz, zanim podniosła się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Nie zapomnij o dzisiejszym spotkaniu w Wielkiej Sali, Luna! - zwrócił się do niej nauczyciel. - Wszyscy szósto- i siódmoroczni mają być, ty także. Gdybyś upewniła się, że Hadrian też się pojawi, ułatwiłabyś pracę profesor Sprout.

\- O, na pewno będzie - powiedziała. - Już mi to potwierdziły.

Francis po sześciu latach kontaktu z Luną nawet nie pytał kto. Dziewczyna wypłynęła na zewnątrz , a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało przez jej sposób chodzenia – płynny i miarowy.

Dwie godziny później Luna Lovegood poprawiła widmokulary na nosie i wyszła z wieży Ravenclawu nie zaczepiana przez nikogo. Schodząc na dół, przystanęła kilka razy, by wyjrzeć za róg zanim zdecydowała się skręcić. Jeśli dostrzegła w oddali gnębiwtryski, zmieniała drogę. Nie chciała, by spotkanie ze złośliwymi stworzeniami zepsuło jej humor. Nie zwracała natomiast uwagi na uczniów posyłających jej dziwne spojrzenia.

W Wielkiej Sali było już tłoczno, gdy tam dotarła. Stoły zostały odsunięte pod ściany i tłum skupiał się na środku wokół prostokątnego podwyższenia. Najwyraźniej spodziewali się, jeśli że cokolwiek się wydarzy, to właśnie tam. Luna zajęła krzesło z boku. Miała z tego miejsca całkiem niezły widok.

Profesor Ormond zaklaskał, zwracając na siebie uwagę uczniów. Towarzyszyli mu Severus Snape i Barty Crouch Junior.

\- Zajmijcie miejsca. Nie ma potrzeby, żebyście stali przez całe spotkanie.

Posłuchali, cały czas obserwowani przez chmurnego Snape'a. Zamieszanie, szuranie krzeseł i pogawędki trwały przez kolejne, długie minuty. Z każdą jedną twarz Mistrza Eliksirów coraz bardziej się krzywiła, co Luna śledziła z pewną fascynacją. Zastanawiała się, czy to właśnie tego dnia zobaczy jego najstraszniejszy wyraz twarzy.

Raz poprosiła go nawet, aby jej go pokazał. Zareagował szczerym oburzeniem. Albo mroczną furią, jak twierdzili inni uczniowie, gdy obdarzył całą klasę garścią najgorszych ocen.

\- Mamy do omówienia ważną sprawę organizacyjną. Pewnie śpieszycie się do swoich zajęć i dlatego nie zamierzamy trzymać was tu dłużej niż to konieczne. Dotyczy to jednak każdego z was. Powiedzcie mi, czy brakuje jakiejś osoby z waszych roczników?

Profesor Ormond nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, ani żaden z pozostałej dwójki nie wtrącił się, dlatego kontynuował:

\- Znakomicie. Właśnie to miałem na myśli mówiąc „obecność obowiązkowa”. Gdyby kogoś zabrakło, czekalibyśmy tak długo aż by się znalazł. Wracając do tematu, wszyscy się pewnie ze mną zgodzicie, że życie nie składa się tylko z nauki. Gdy za rok lub dwa znajdziecie się poza murami Hogwartu, będziecie musieli stawić czoła innym wyzwaniom niż wstanie z porannym alarmem, dogadywanie się z przyjaciółmi czy oddanie pracy domowej w terminie. Waszych rodziców po opuszczeniu tych murów czekała wojna. Czy wyobrażacie sobie siebie w podobnej sytuacji? Profesor Crouch uczy was obrony, jednak przypuszczam, że dla wielu z was wykorzystanie tych umiejętności poza salą lekcyjną to pewna abstrakcja albo scenariusz jak z koszmaru. Chcemy wam uświadomić, że umiejętności walki mają inne zastosowania. Dziś rano dyrektor Dumbledore otrzymał zawiadomienie z Ministerstwa Magii. O czym? Wspólnymi siłami organizujemy dla was zawody i pewne kwestie z tym związane zostały ostatecznie uzgodnione. Czekają was eliminacje i aby je przejść, musicie wykazać się umiejętnością pojedynkowania się. Zgodnie ze starą tradycją, będziecie mogli wywalczyć sławę z użyciem własnych głów i różdżek. Zanim jednak udowodnicie, że te dwie rzeczy służą wam nie tylko do ozdoby wygrywając szereg starć, powtórzymy podstawy.

Crouch wyszedł do przodu i przejął prowadzenie zajęć.

\- Po latach zajęć powinniście umieć się bronić. W innym wypadku ~~ja~~ powininniście być kilka roczników niżej. - Kilku uczniów zaśmiało się nerwowo. - Pojedynkowanie różni się jednak znacząco od samoobrony, dlatego nie zamierzam was dzisiaj wywoływać na środek. To - wskazał na podwyższenie - jest platforma pojedynkowa. I chociaż podczas eliminacji będziecie walczyć na boisku Quidditcha, z którym wszyscy jesteście zaznajomieni, to na potrzeby dzisiejszego pokazu użyjemy tej właśnie platformy. Nie będziemy się nurzać w błocie dla waszego komfortu, jasne? - Na dworze było wyjątkowo paskudnie od jakiegoś czasu i zaczarowany sufit pokazywał, że ten stan nie zmienił się ani trochę. - Młodsze klasy będą wam kibicować z trybun. Udział jest obowiązkowy! Osobiście dopilnuję, by żadne z was nie zdołało się wymigać! Połamane kości, brak chęci do życia, zbliżający się egzamin, czy pilna sprawa rodzinna wam nie pomogą. Dostaniecie trolla, jeśli się nie popiszecie, więc nawet nie myślcie, by odpuścić walkę - zagroził, marszcząc brwi na potencjalnych cwaniaków.

Następnie razem z profesorem Snape'm wszedł na platformę. Ustawili się na przeciwnych jej końcach.

\- Zaprezentujemy wam dzisiaj, jak powinien wyglądać przykładowy pojedynek. I żeby nawet najmniej pojętni z was coś zrozumieli, zaczniemy od rzeczy banalnych. Od podstaw, które powinniście mieć na stałe wyryte pod czaszkami.

Snape mruknął coś, co zabrzmiało jak „gdyby tylko nie były puste, może by mieli”. Luna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Profesor Snape zawsze opowiadał dziwaczne żarty.

Barty kontynuował wyjaśnienia:

\- Spójrzcie uważnie na nasze pozycje – dominująca ręka wysunięta do przodu. Noga z tej samej strony również z przodu. Upewnijcie się, że tak stoicie, żeby nie odstrzelić sobie ramienia! Ręka ugięta w łokciu, nadgarstek rozluźniony. Na taki znak – Francis, który stał z boku platformy wypuścił z różdżki kolorowe iskry – zaczynamy! Prawidłową tarczę wykonuje się w ten sposób. – Zaklęcie Ormonda odbiło się od niewidzialnej przeszkody. – Tak się używa zaklęcia rozbrajającego. – Pokazał. – A jeśli umiecie na tyle dużo, by nie bać się spalić własnej różdżki, to zaklęcia zbija się w ten sposób. – Klątwa zdawała się przyczepić do czubka jego różdżki, dopóki nią nie machnął, posyłając kolorowy błysk w stronę ściany. – Wszystko to powinniście mieć opanowane od lat. Pytania? Skoro nie, pokażemy wam jak wygląda prawdziwy pojedynek - oświadczył i wypalił bez chwili zwłoki jadowicie-pomarańcową klątwę w stronę Snape'a.

Mistrz eliksirów zawirował, sprawnie unikając trafienia i kontratakując. Jedno z zaklęć trafiło w podest i cała powierzchnia się zatrzęsła. Crouch odbił jego zaklęcia i odpowiedział serią własnych, które zginęły gdzieś w połach czarnej peleryny, unoszącej się przy każdym ruchu jego przeciwnika.

Snape przesunął się o krok do przodu, broniąc się w międzyczasie i ostrymi dźgnięciami różdżki rzucając kolejne klątwy. Barty roześmiał się, gdy jedna z nich podpaliła jego rękaw. Ciemny błysk światła trafił go w żebra i w następnej chwili zwijał się na podłodze, na zmianę kaszląc jakby miał się udusić i spazmatycznie łapiąc powietrze.

\- Koniec walki! Zwycięzcą został profesor Snape! - ogłosił radośnie Francis. Uczniowie nagrodzili Mistrza Eliksirów zasłużonymi brawami, wielu z nich niechętnie.

Snape przez chwilę mierzył Croucha pogardliwym spojrzeniem, zanim zdecydował się go odczarować. Następnie odszedł na swój koniec podestu, nie pomagając mu wstać. Francis widząc to, przejął zadanie.

\- Jak pan oceni, czy się staraliśmy, profesorze Crouch?

Odpowiedział Snape.

\- Ja to ocenię, Malory. I jeśli twoje starania mnie nie zadowolą, to całą swoją marną motywację wykorzystasz do szorowania kociołków z resztek zmiażdżonej ciamarnicy.

\- Inscenizowaliśmy ostatnio szóstą rebelię goblinów i świetnie wam poszło udawanie walki, ale nie zapominajcie, że podczas eliminacji macie trafiać w przeciwnika! – przypomniał profesor Ormond.

\- Kiedy te eliminacje?

\- W sobotę. To z kim będziecie walczyć… będzie niespodzianką.

\- Dlaczego wszyscy musimy próbować? – Ton był wyraźnie marudny.

\- A nagroda?

\- Moja mama będzie się martwić!

\- Cisza! – syknął Snape. – Rozwydrzone bachory! Weźmiecie udział wszyscy bez dyskusji i jeśli usłyszę jeszcze jedno słowo, to znajdę lepsze zastosowanie dla tych wiecznie mamłających jęzorów! Eliminacje mają nam pomóc wyłowić spośród hołoty kilkoro mniej żałosnych czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy będą nas reprezentować jako najlepsze, co ma do zaoferowania Hogwart. Dyrektor zdaje się wierzyć, że w niektórych z was drzemie jakiś ukryty talent przez co mamy obowiązek zaprząc was do zrobienia użytku z waszych różdżek, choć jestem przekonany, że jak zawsze skończy się na bezowocnym nimi wywijaniu!

\- A nagroda, profesorze? – zabrzmiał nieśmiały głosik.

\- Nagroda zostanie ogłoszona przed finałem. Zwycięzca, a także pozostali finaliści, mogą oczekiwać zaproszeń do pracy w ministerstwie, jeśli zaprezentują wystarczający poziom.

Wielka Sala ucichła, gdy młode pokolenie z dużo większą ostrożnością formułowało pytania, obawiając się gorszego rozwścieczenia nauczyciela. Nie mieli jednak okazji ich zadać.

\- Wynoście się! – rozkazał Snape i jako pierwszy wyszedł z Sali. Peleryna łopotała za nim jak ogromne skrzydła i niejeden z obecnych, porównywał go w tym momencie do przerośniętego nietoperza.

\- Oficjalny pojedynek kończy się ukłonem, niezależnie czy oboje uczestnicy stoją o własnych siłach! – zawołał jeszcze Barty. W akompaniamencie szurania krzeseł i butów, uczniowie zaczęli powoli wylewać się z Wielkiej Sali.

Luna chwyciła Hadriana pod łokieć, zanim rozdzielił ich tłum. Zdołała wypatrzeć go już wcześniej. We dwójkę oddzielili się od nurtu dopiero na trzecim piętrze. Szkolne legendy mówiły, że właśnie na nim w tajemniczych okolicznościach znikali ludzie. Kondygnacja wypełniona śpiącymi obrazami i pełna zawsze zamkniętych drzwi, nie wydawała się złowroga, a jedynie wymarła. Dotarli do końca korytarza i zeszli w dół po stopniach pokrytych wiekowym jedwabiem. Materiał był poprzecierany w licznych miejscach, a dawniej bogata czerwień wyblakła do różu przywodzącego na myśl najwyżej eliksir na kaszel.

Pamiętała pierwszy raz, gdy znalazła się w tej części zamku. Choć już wcześniej zdarzało jej się zawędrować do opuszczonych zakątków, tamtego razu prowadził ją Hadrian.

\- Znalazłem idealne miejsce. Będziesz zachwycona, zobaczysz! - mówił z pewnością, która od razu ją przekonała.

Kamienna posadzka usłana była grubym dywanem kurzu, który przerywały tylko ślady ich butów. I tym razem próbowała trafić w nie stopami w swojej prywatnej grze. Dawno ustawione na straży porządku zbroje przeżarła rdza, a gdy powoli wyczerpujące się zaklęcie pozwalało im się poruszyć, rozlegało się nieprzyjemne zgrzytanie trących o siebie zardzewiałych części.

Przemknęła przez schody zakręcone bardziej niż rogi chropaka, zupełnie nie dbając o możliwość upadku. Harry podążył wolniej, po drodze rzucając balustradzie i wyślizganym stopniom zniesmaczone spojrzenia. Wolał unikać niepewnych powierzchni.

Drzwi - wciśnięte w tak daleki i ciemny kąt, że dało się je dostrzec tylko w świetle różdżki – zostały pokryte runami przez Hadriana, jeszcze zanim doprowadzili pomieszczenie do porządku. Zszarzałe ze starości deski okute metalem i fikuśna klamka robiły osobliwe wrażenie. Za nimi ciągnęło się kilkumetrowe przejście, które całkowicie znikało w mroku.

Pomieszczenie bardziej przypominało katedrę niż salę lekcyjną, której funkcję dawniej pełniło. Ściany wygięte w eleganckie łuki kończyły się gotyckimi sklepieniami. Wysokie okna do połowy zanurzały się w wodzie i z zaplecza znajdującego się nieco pod poziomem podłogi mogli podziwiać głębiny Czarnego Jeziora.

Luna jak zwykle zajęła miejsce przy stanowisku najbliżej szyb, a Hadrian zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu.

Dziewczyna łatwo odczytała to jako objaw paskudnego nastroju. Miała ochotę podejść i go uściskać, przelać przez dotyk wsparcie i spokój. Powstrzymała się. Wiedziała, że ta metoda była dla niego nieskuteczna. Zamiast się uspokoić, przeniósłby uwagę na Lunę i zacząłby pytać, czy wszystko z nią w porządku, doszukując się powodu takiego zachowania i kompletnie nie widząc go w swojej osobie. Czekała aż sam powie, co mu leży na sercu.

W tym czasie zajęła nauczycielskie biurko i starannie porozstawiała butelki kolorowego tuszu. Wyciągnęła pergamin, ostrożnie wygładziła brzegi i zaklęciem przytwierdziła go do blatu. Różdżkę wsadziła za ucho. Długo kreśliła po kartce. Zaczynała nanosić szczegóły na szkic, gdy uznała, że minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu, by zacząć pytać, skoro odpowiedź nie nadchodziła.

\- Jesteś zły, że nie możesz zdecydować czy wziąć udział w turnieju?

Hadrian zatrzymał się i w zamyśleniu skupił wzrok na wodzie za oknem.

\- Nie... Cieszę się. Mam wymówkę, by powalczyć, choć nie powinienem.

\- Nie?

\- Ministerstwo! Czemu oni muszą tam być? – powiedział ze złością.

\- Myślisz, że będą? – Luna przekrzywiła głowę. Kilka luźnych kosmyków przysłoniło jej twarz.

\- Cholera, tak! Jak inaczej mają kogoś wybrać? Gdyby mieli brać pod uwagę rekomendacje nauczycieli, od dawna by to robili. Przyjdą osobiście.

\- Hmm - mruknęła Luna. Z piórem w ustach ciężko było mówić.

\- Gdyby nie to... Wystarczy, że odrobinę przesadzę, zapomnę się i zrobię coś ponad poziom, by ktoś to zauważył. To oczywiste, że będą tego wypatrywać.

\- Nie zmieniłeś zdania co do ministerstwa?

\- Jak dla mnie, to niech testral zeżre te ich cudowne umowy o pracę! – Odetchnął głęboko i kontynuował:. - Nie zamierzam zmarnować życia za biurkiem albo polerując buty jakiemuś bufonowi z hipogryfim łajnem zamiast mózgu. I nie potrzebuję się o to kłócić z rodziną, jeśli dostanę zaproszenie. – Od czasu gdy Voldemort przejął Ministerstwo i wielu Rycerzy Walpurgii zajęło wysokie pozycje, taka praca zyskała prestiż w kręgach czystokrwistych. Bellatriks zdawała się liczyć, że jej syn dołączy do ich szeregów, najlepiej zajmując miejsce obok niej w Wewnętrznym Kręgu, a także w ministerstwie - w Brygadzie Uderzeniowej, najpierw pracując pod jej komendą, a później przejmując dowodzenie. - Z drugiej strony... Pewnie, że chciałbym się pojedynkować!

\- Profesor Crouch mówił, że to nie tylko pojedynki...

\- Jeszcze bardziej ekscytujący finał? - Wyszczerzył się i ciężko było powiedzieć, czy jest bardziej wściekły czy zadowolony na tę myśl. – Nie mogę zrezygnować z udziału, nie?

\- Dałbyś radę, gdybyś naprawdę chciał – uznała Luna. Jej przyjaciel nigdy nie miał kłopotu z łamaniem zasad i wymykaniem się konsekwencjom.

Hadrian wydął wargi z niezadowoleniem.

\- Nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy, wiesz? - Jedynie Bellatriks, która szturmowała skrzydło szpitalne, by przerwać jego farsę, gdyby chciał udawać chorego, przypuszczała Luna. Kobieta chciałaby, by się popisał przed wszystkimi i na pewno urządziłaby piekło, byle tylko dopilnować jego uczestnictwa. - Nawet gdybym spróbował, niewiele by mi to dało.

\- Czasami zachowujesz się jakby gonił się rój gnębiwtrysków, Harry.

Dawniej bronił się przed tym zdrobnieniem. Wspominał coś o etykiecie i o możliwości podłapania zwyczaju przez kogoś nieupoważnionego. Nie chciał pozwalać ludziom na zbytnią poufałość. W końcu jednak odpuścił walkę, skoro żadne argumenty i tak nie przekonywały dziewczyny.

\- Nie zrobię nic głupiego. Po prostu przejdę te eliminacje, powodując przy tym jak najmniejsze szkody. I na pewno mnie dobrze zabezpieczysz przed tym upierdliwym paskudztwem – powiedział. Oboje wiedzieli, że nie wierzył w moc stworzeń opisywanych na łamach Żonglera.

\- O, tak. Zauważyłam, że nie lubią świeżych pomarańczy, zawsze ich unikają przy śniadaniu, choć kręcą się zaledwie kawałek dalej, przy jabłkach. Może to dlatego, że pomarańcze są takie radosne? Przygotowałam naszyjnik z plasterków. Mógłbyś go dla mnie wypróbować, Harry. Jesteś dzisiaj bardzo blady.

\- Są energetyczne. – Potarł oczy. - Trochę dodatkowej energii mi się przyda, nie spałem dziś dużo.

\- Tak, widzę. Myślisz, że będziemy walczyć przeciwko sobie, Harry? – zapytała.

\- Zależy jak zorganizują eliminacje. Lepiej nie. Nie chcę cię paskudnie przekląć, tylko dlatego, że nie dasz za wygraną.

\- Po co wcześniej kończyć zabawę?

\- Żebym nie musiał ćwiczyć zaklęć magomedycznych. Mam wrażenie, że zaklęcie zrastania kości wciąż mi nie wychodzi. Są jakieś... nierówne. - Potarł ramię z grymasem.

Luna uniosła brwi.

\- Wciąż?

\- Wciąż. Moglibyśmy walczyć razem. Nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji, nie? Szczególnie przeciwko komuś, kto umie się pojedynkować.

\- Razem? To bardzo dobry pomysł. Jeszcze nie walczyliśmy razem. – Uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

Na dłuższą chwilę Hadrian zainteresował się głębinami jeziora. Nic nie mąciło toni. Kałamarnica najwyraźniej przyczaiła się przy samym dnie, a trytony trzymały się swoich domów. Potem podszedł do biurka zajmowanego przez Lunę.

\- Nie pamiętam, byś mówiła mi o tym stworzeniu. – Zajrzał jej przez ramię. Kreatura wyglądała jak skrzyżowanie ryby z flamingiem.

\- Nie – zgodziła się. – Dopiero muszę je nazwać. Jak myślisz?

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

Zrzucił swoją torbę na ziemię i opadł na krzesło. Przymknął oczy z ciężkim westchnieniem.

\- Widziałaś to tam, z dołu? – Kiwnął w stronę zaplecza, nie unosząc powiek.

Mruknęła potwierdzająco. Skończyła rysować długie, różowe pióro zanim odpowiedziała.

\- Obserwowałam je wczoraj, kiedy cię nie było. Myślę, że chciały schronić się w cieplejszym miejscu albo ciągnęło je do mnie. Muszą być bardzo towarzyskie. – Przerwała, by dorysować dwa kolejne. Zielonkawe prążki przecinały chorągiewki. – Dobrze się bawiłeś w Hogsmeade?

\- Milej spędziłbym czas z ghulem. I ledwo zdążyłem odebrać składniki. – Skrzywił się. - Mogłaś pójść ze mną.

Luna cierpliwie czekała. Po chwili dorysowała bardziej widoczne łuski stwora wzdłuż jego tułowia.

\- Dał mi fiolkę, wiesz? Z jakimś syfem, o którym nikt nie wie w Mungu… Tylko on i ja. – Przygryzł wargę. – To podobno trucizna. Mówił, że zupełnie nowa technologia, ale dopiero się przekonam.

Potarła grzbiet nosa, rozmazując atrament.

\- Coś niebezpiecznego, Harry?

\- To… tak. Nie powinienem tego mieć. – Zmienił pozycję na krześle, tak że opierał brodę o oparcie. – Ale chciałem się temu przyjrzeć, a jeśli Goldstein będzie mi wisieć przysługę, tym lepiej. O ile w ogóle ich dotrzymuje.

\- Towarzyszyły mu gnębiwtryski? Czasami podążają za złośliwymi ludźmi. Wiedzą, że komuś sprawią przykrość i będzie im łatwiej zaatakować. Tatuś mówił, że w Ministerstwie jest ich pełno.

Harry przypomniał sobie niezdrowy błysk w oczach Goldsteina.

\- Bardzo dużo. – Błądził wzrokiem po sali. – Na knuta mu nie ufam.

Porzucił swoje miejsce i wyciągnął z szafy kociołek. Regularnie używany od lat miał obtłuczone boki i nadtopione brzegi, ale wciąż nadawał się do warzenia. Rozstawił wszystkie potrzebne składniki na stole pod oknem. Wciąż było wystarczająco jasno, by korzystać z naturalnego oświetlenia. - Fiolka jest w torbie. Chcesz zobaczyć?

Dziewczyna zdołała wyszperać przedmiot spośród rupieci. - Zrobisz z nich naszyjnik? – zaciekawiła się, unosząc w górę garść długich, zakrzywionych kłów.

Ściągnął brwi.

\- Nie… Byłoby o nie za dużo pytań. Może jak skończę Hogwart. – Miał nadzieję wytrzymać tych kilka miesięcy bez wpadania w kłopoty, co ogłosił już na początku roku. – Mogę ci nawet wtedy taki wysłać. Kiedy nikt nie będzie już pytał, skąd je mam.

\- Bardzo bym chciała. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Dziękuję, Harry.

Luna ze spokojem obserwowała jak Hadrian spędza następne dni, przeprowadzając kolejne doświadczenia i zapisując wyniki w świeżo założonym dzienniku. Wyraźnie uznał, że miał do czynienia z większym projektem. To jeszcze nie było niezwykłe. Od kiedy pamiętała, Hadrian bawił się w eksperymenty - dodawanie składników do eliksirów według własnego pomysłu, próby stworzenia nowych zaklęć, zmieniania starych, drobne modyfikacje magicznych przedmiotów albo stopniowe odczarowywanie aż do całkowitego rozebrania ich z magii.

Dużo bardziej martwiła się jego mrukliwością i jednotorowym skupieniem, które stopniowo przeradzało się w obsesję pożerając większość czasu. Nie lubiła tego. Zwykle był zdystansowany, nie dający się ponieść emocjom i uważny. W stanie oderwania od rzeczywistości, gdy cała jego uwaga skupiała się na eksperymencie, nic nie maskowało agresji kryjącej się tuż pod powierzchnią osobowości, a co gorsza mało co trzymało ją w ryzach. Zupełnie jakby zamiast postawić na stałym palniku, ktoś powiesił kocioł na pojedynczej rączce. Wystarczyło jedno pchnięcie, by zawartość chlusnęła.

Nie bała się, że ucierpi, gdy do tego dojdzie. Nie po tym, w jaki sposób się poznali.

Spośród wielu dziecięcych wyobrażeń o Hogwarcie, które się nie spełniły, najbardziej zawiodły ją te o znalezieniu przyjaciół. Szykany, które ją spotkały po przyjeździe były wręcz negatywem kilku nieśmiałych marzeń. Uwielbiała rozmowy z ojcem o magicznych kreaturach, tych wpisanych na karty podręczników, tych publikowanych dopiero w Żonglerze i tych, które zamierzali odkryć. Rozważali więc nad kiepsko przyrządzonymi śniadaniami, ponieważ tatuś uważał, że skrzaty domowe to szpiedzy i sam zajmował się gotowaniem, jak się przygotują do prowadzenia badań albo snuli teorie wyjaśniające machinacje rządu. Wszystko nabierało wtedy sensu. Nie czuła się osamotniona. Ich dom przypominał wieżę, a ona sama była nazywana księżniczką. To było wspaniałe, nawet jeśli między okrągłymi ścianami snuło się smutne wspomnienie śmierci mamy.

Marzyła o przyjaciołach, którzy podzielaliby jej pasję. Chciała się podzielić wiedzą. Powiedzieć, co wyszeptał do niej wiatr, czemu niezapominajki były smutne albo namalować ich portrety.

Ten szczególny rodzaj nienawiści, z jakim się spotkała był jej obcy. Nie potrafiła znaleźć powodu dla takiego stanu. Widziała wprawdzie gnębiwtryski nad ich głowami, ale nie oznaczyło to przecież, że muszą być przykrzy w obyciu.

Koleżanki z dormitorium lubowały się w chowaniu jej rzeczy. Współczuła im, tak żałosne to było. I przykre, mimo wszystko. Niedługo później Ravenclaw nazwał ją Pomyluną. I jeśli była tak szalona jak mówili, nie było żadnego powodu, dla którego miałaby opowiadać im o wielu stworzeniach których istnienie podważali. Wokół było tyle cudownych rzeczy, które ich mijały. I Luna nie czuła się w obowiązku nagradzać swoich oskarżycieli wiedzą na ten temat. Co jeśli i to by zniszczyli?

\- Widzi rzeczy, których nie ma, a nie umie znaleźć swoich butów! - Drwiła jednak z nich. Luna pozwoliła im się obrażać. Obserwowała filar. Ktoś się za nim krył i zżerała ją ciekawość, co interesującego go tam przywiodło.

\- Może pojawi się o tym artykuł w Żonglerze. Zjadacze butów w Hogwarcie – zdjęcia brak!

Dziewczyny chichotały złośliwie. Zamrugała powoli. W końcu odeszły. Gdy przechodziła obok filaru, udało jej się ujrzeć chowającą się tam osobę - chłopca z czarnymi lokami. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawał się zaciekawiony właśnie nią. Może dla niego, właśnie to szaleństwo było warte zbadania? Nie mogła tego wiedzieć.

Marta i Clara, dwie uparte Krukonki, wyraźnie uznały wymyślanie docinków za coś w rodzaju sportu. Luna zastanawiała się tylko, czy zamierzały przestać w drugiej klasie, gdy Quidditch nie był już dłużej dla nich zabroniony.

\- Pomyluna Lovegood! Powinni cię zamknąć w Świętym Mungu, dziwaczko! Powiedz, co to za paskudztwo masz w uszach?

Osobiście była bardzo zadowolona ze swoich rzodkiewek. Zaczepka nie była nawet warta odpowiedzi. Rozejrzała się tylko wokół, by ocenić, czy ktoś zamierzał się do nich przyłączyć. Nie podobało jej się, gdy kilka dni przedtem jeden z uczniów starszej klasy zmienił jej torbę w żabę. Zwierzę uciekło i długo minęło, zanim zdołała znaleźć swoją własność, wciśniętą w kąt, mokrą i niemożliwie zgniecioną.

Rozpoznała chłopca zza filaru po włosach. Zresztą jego twarz zasłaniała leżąca na niej książka, gdy sam chłopiec wylegiwał się na trawie.

\- Rzodkiewki - postanowiła zaryzykować wyjaśnienie. Być może nie jadły w domu warzyw, choć nie zauważyła, by były zdezorientowane podczas wspólnych posiłków. Używały też sztućców, więc nie mogły być całkiem nieokrzesane. - Skutecznie chronią przez gnębiwtryskami. Mam zapasową parę, jeśli chcecie. - Tatuś zawsze mówił, że czasem wystarczy wyciągnąć rękę na zgodę. - Bardzo by się wam przydały. Pałęta się ich pełno koło waszych głów – wytłumaczyła.

\- Gnębi-co? I co to na Merlina ma być?!

\- Gnębiwtryski wnikają do mózgu przez uszy i wywołują zły humor…

\- Bzdury! – Wykrzyknęła jedna z nich.

\- Clara, nie traćmy na nią więcej czasu. Jest szalona! Jeszcze się zarazisz! – Po chwili zniknęły wśród chichotów.

Tak było lepiej, uznała Luna. Niektórzy ludzie w dziwny sposób przywiązywali się do złego nastroju i obnosili się z nim jak z nagrodą, zarażając przy okazji innych. Nie mogła im pomóc, ale nie chciała też złapać tak przykrej przypadłości.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – odezwał się chłopiec spod podręcznika.

\- Tak, one zawsze tak żartują.

\- Raczej mało śmieszne ich żarty – mruknął.

\- Utknąłeś pod tą książką? Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, to wiem jak się wydostać spod ciężkiego tomu!

\- Dlatego jesteś w Ravenclawie, nie? – Uśmiechnął się, siadając i odkładając książkę na bok. – Nie trzeba, bardzo dobrze mi to służy. Co się stało z twoimi butami?

Nie była pewna, czy znów ma do czynienia z kpiną. Wątpiła. I miała nadzieję, że chociaż jedna próba tego dnia skończy się powodzeniem. Może zdoła zyskać z kimś choćby najcieńszą nić porozumienia.

\- Moje rzeczy czasami znikają. To nic strasznego.

\- Byłbym bardzo wkurzony, gdyby coś mojego zniknęło. Jeśli ktoś je zabrał… Cóż, znam kilka czarów, które zapobiegają złodziejstwu.

Przechyliła głowę na bok. Przedmioty nie były ważne w jej odczuciu. Jednak to, że chciał jej pomóc wciąż było miłe. Właściwie to było najmilszą rzeczą jaka ją spotkała od kiedy przyjechała do Hogwartu.

\- Czary?

\- Tak. Pokażę ci. Tylko najpierw musisz mieć co zaczarować, nie?

Znaleźli jej buty i pokazał. Nie miała problemu z nauczeniem się zaklęcia. Niestety nie pomogło to na długo. Hadrian, bo tak się nazywał, choć szybko zaczęła mówić na niego Harry, co brzmiało o wiele sympatyczniej, wydawał się wściekły z powodu niepowodzenia. Oświadczył, że znajdzie coś lepszego.

\- Widziałeś gdzieś moją tiarę, Harry? - zapytała w międzyczasie. Szybko odkryła, że jej świeżo zdobyty przyjaciel miał w zwyczaju wędrować po zamku bez przyczyny innej niż ciekawość.

\- Myślę, że była ostatnio na głowie Arnolda Ścinacza Smoków.

\- Mam nadzieję, że mu w niej do twarzy.

\- Bardzo - potwierdził poważnie.

Znała nazwisko Lestrange na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że Harry zastanawiał się nad zaproponowaniem jej czarnomagicznych klątw.

Innym razem pytał, czy Flitwick zrobił cokolwiek jako głowa jej domu i skąd taka paskudna tradycja. Nie wiedziała, ale cała ta sprawa nie wydawała jej się ważna. Kolejnym krokiem, który podjął była rozmowa z jej rówieśnicami. Przejmował się bardziej niż ona, jednak, gdy przez kilka dni miała spokój, poczuła wdzięczność. O ile przyjemniejsze było chodzenie po zamku, gdy stopy nie marzły od zimnych podłóg!

Szybko nastąpiła eskalacja. Później ponownie nastała cisza. Czekała wtedy cierpliwie, ciesząc się resztkami chwil niezakłócanej egzystencji. Wiedziała już, że są ograniczone.

Unosiła puchar do ust, gdy z boku wystrzeliła ręka, wytrącając naczynie z luźnego uchwytu.

\- Oh, Lovegood! Musisz uważać, taka z ciebie niezdara! Jeszcze nas wszystkich pochlapiesz!

Sok przesiąkł przez jej szaty, tak że czuła nieprzyjemny chłód i wilgoć na skórze. Puchar potoczył się gdzieś pod stół. Luna przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyła tępo na plamę znaczącą materiał. Poniżenie przybrało fizyczną formę, niemożliwą do zignorowania. Mogła tylko milcząco wstać i wyjść. Do drzwi towarzyszył jej śmiech.

Harry był wyjątkowo wściekły. Łatwo było się domyślić, że to bezowocna złość. Dał jej szansę, by zobaczyła egzekucję zemsty przeprowadzonej w jej imieniu, choć nie zostało to ustalone słowami.

Nie było w tym nic widowiskowego. Dwie uczennice pierwszego roku zaczynając schodzić po schodach zostały trafione zaklęciem wiążącym nogi w mniej więcej tym samym czasie. Chociaż to nie musiało się skończyć źle to jedna z nich trafiła do Świętego Munga na całe tygodnie z powodu ciężkiego urazu.

Wydarzenie zostało szybko ocenione jako nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Portrety nikogo nie widziały i nie została użyta magia na tyle niebezpieczna, by wykryły ją jakiekolwiek bariery.

Drwiny i złośliwe komentarze nie zniknęły. Była w stanie je zignorować a i Hadrian nie wściekał się o każdą z nich. Mało co wyprowadzało go z równowagi.

Był jednak wyraźnie sfrustrowany sytuacją z Jeremim Goldsteinem. Pokazał jej krótką notkę, którą do niego wysłał

_Goldstein,_

_wyślij mi listę objawów._

_H.L._

A także zdawkową odpowiedź, która przyszła zaledwie dzień później:

_Hadrian,_

_jak postępują badania? Mam nadzieję, że brak tej nieznaczącej informacji cię nie zatrzymał jak do tej pory. Powodzenia w dalszych pracach._

_Pozdrawiam,_

_Jeremi_

Gdy skończył wyrzucać z siebie obelgi pod adresem nadawcy, zakopał się pod stertą książek do eliksirów. Luna nie była zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy. I choć nie musiała być aż tak ostrożna, wypatrywała znaków, które mogłyby wcześniej ostrzec ją o nieuniknionym wybuchu.

 


	6. Chapter 6

6

Hufflepuff był szczególnym domem, którego założycielka ceniła pracowitość, cierpliwość, uczciwość i lojalność. Puchoni mieli wyróżniać się wyrozumiałością i przyjaznym usposobieniem. Żółto-brązowy sztandar sprawiał też wrażenie ciepłego i bliskiego ziemi, jednak borsuk zaburzał ten bezpieczny, wręcz mdły obraz. Hadrian rozpoznawał w borsukach drapieżniki i wiedział, że potrafią one pokonać wielokrotnie większe od siebie zwierzęta, odgryzając im wrażliwe części ciała i powodując śmierć przez wykrwawienie. Często żywią się żmijami, ograniczając działanie jadu przez potrząsanie głową. Hadrian po latach wciąż nie był pewny jak to się stało, że trafił do domu Helgi Hufflepuff.

Jak wszystkie dzieci z czarodziejskich rodzin zdawał sobie sprawę z podziału Hogwarckich uczniów na długo przed przybyciem do zamku. Dorośli snuli opowieści o swoich młodzieńczych przygodach, tajnych przejściach, znikających korytarzach i wpajali stereotypy, przez które przydział wydawał się życiową misją.

Hadrian nie spędził lat pod presją - rodzina uznała szybko za oczywiste, gdzie trafi, w końcu spełnił ich pozostałe oczekiwania, więc czemu nagle miałby zawieść? To nie była nawet próba, tylko zwykła formalność.

Marzył o tajemniczym zamku i odkrywaniu tajemnic - być może przejściu jeszcze raz po tych samych korytarzach, co znajomi z gobelinów i podręczników genealogii przodkowie. Śnił o czterech domach i wyobrażał sobie, jakby było przyjąć barwy każdego z nich. Jakby to było być odważnym jak lew, rykiem domagać się sprawiedliwości i nie drżeć przed nikim? Mądrym jak kruk, z rozwagą podchodząc do problemów i wydzierając wiedzę, gdziekolwiek ją dostrzegł? Wślizgiwać się gdzie zechciał jak wąż, niezauważony i pokonywać przeciwników, zanim ci wyczuli zagrożenie? Albo przywdziać borsucze futro i wieść życie, nie podlegając nikomu i niczemu, troszcząc się jedynie o pożywienie i walcząc jedynie zobaczywszy taką potrzebę?

Zastanawiał się, czy przybranie konkretnego koloru szat zmieniłoby go w określoną osobę, czy może Hogwarckie przynależności działały jak maski. Czy Ślizgoni stawali się sprytni, czy sprytni Ślizgonami?

Przynależność do domu, którego członkowie charakteryzowali się przebiegłością sprawiłaby, że wszyscy spodziewaliby się tej cechy i po nim. Nikogo by nie zaskoczył, popisując się sprytem. Co innego, gdyby należał do innego domu. Łatwo było założyć, że każdy Gryfon czy Puchon jest prostolinijny.

Pamiętał moment przydziału jak przez mgłę. Strach sprzed kilkunastu godzin wciąż się go trzymał tak, jak przenikliwy chłód pozostawał w kościach jeszcze na długo po zejściu z mrozu. Bellatriks, jego matka, stała się w ostatnich miesiącach rozchwiana emocjonalnie, często zachowywała się irracjonalnie. Tego ranka gotowa była powstrzymać go opuszczeniem domu. 

Jego ojciec posiadał ponadmagiczne wręcz umiejętności radzenia sobie w trudnych sytuacjach i tylko dzięki temu zdołał aportować ich na peron, więc Hadrian zdążył wsiąść do pociągu sekundy przed gwizdem sygnalizującym odjazd. Nie znalazło się dla niego miejsce w przedziale z jedyną dwójką ludzi, których wtedy znał. I chociaż pozwoliło mu to na poznanie innych, to do czasu, gdy znaleźli się w Wielkiej Sali, czuł się emocjonalnie wyczerpany.

Tiara nie zrobiła na nim dobrego wrażenia z podartym rondem i wyraźnie poprzecieranym materiałem. Górujące figury nauczycieli nie dodawały pewności. Przez pierwsze godziny w zamku olśnienie mieszało się z wrogością. I gdy kapelusz opadł na jego głowę, zasłaniając mu widok na Wielką Salę, wyszeptał "Tylko nie Slytherin" i wpatrując się w czerń wnętrza kapelusza, mógłby równie dobrze powiedzieć to jedynie w myślach.

\- Nie Slytherin? - zawtórowała Tiara. Jej głos był bardzo stary - skrzypliwy jak dawno nieoliwione zawiasy w ciężkich, niemal niemożliwych do otwarcia drzwiach. - HUFFLEPUFF!

Ktoś ściągnął tiarę z jego głowy i Hadrian wstał oszołomiony. Przez chwilę nawet światło świec było zbyt oślepiające dla jego zmęczonych oczu. Niemal pobiegł w stronę wiwatującego stołu.

Hufflepuff - nie rozumiał jak to się stało i nie potrafił uwierzyć, siedząc wśród uśmiechniętych uczniów i przyjmując gratulacje.

W tych latach Czarny Pan utrwalił swoje rządy na tyle, że Rycerze należący do Wewnętrznego Kręgu nie byli dłużej potrzebni na polu walki i Bellatriks zyskała pozycję szefowej Brygady Uderzeniowej. Czystokrwiści, szczególnie supremaci, byli zawsze bardzo hermetyczną grupą, a ich członkowie doskonale się znali. Dlatego, gdy nazwisko Lestrange zyskało sławę, Ślizgoni oczekiwali, że i Hadrian zgodnie z rodzinną tradycją trafi do Slytherinu. Gdy tak się nie stało - czuli się zdradzeni, jakby dołączenie do Hufflepuffu oznaczało wręczenie broni w ręce wroga. Tymczasem inne domy, jeśli w ogóle poświęcały temu chociaż myśl, kojarzyły nazwisko Lestrange z opowieściami grozy, szalonymi Śmierciożercami, rozlewem krwi i czarną magią. Od wojny nie minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu, by starsi zapomnieli i przestali opowiadać o horrorach przewrotu, a nastolatkowie za murami Hogwartu nie rozważali statusu społecznego i wpływów w Ministerstwie danego nazwiska.

Już następnego dnia musiał znosić oskarżenia o zdradę wypluwane przez zranionego Dracona Malfoya. Kuzyn odczuł przydział jak zdradę wymierzoną prosto w swoją egocentryczną osobę i potrzebował dłuższego czasu, by się z tym pogodzić.

Hadrian, wśród wszystkich opcji, które rozważał, nie wpadł na to, że może kogoś zawieść.

Wspominając ceremonię długo później nie rozumiał, jak Tiara mogła pchnąć go do Hufflepuffu mimo tak podstępnego motywu.

Puchoni jednak byli szczególni. Helga Hufflepuff powiedziała, że przyjmie każdego i tak też się działo. Uczniowie stanowili trudną do skategoryzowania mieszankę charakterów i choć powszechna była opinia, że dom borsuka zbierał nieudaczników, wielu z jego członków miało więcej odwagi, ambicji czy żądzy wiedzy niż ich znajomi z pozostałych domów. Uczniowie Hufflepuffu przyjazne podejście często ograniczali do innych współdomowników, więc zasada "trzymajcie się razem" chroniła przed spięciami między polarnymi osobowościami. Dzięki temu, choć wielu Puchonów pochodziło z rodzin wspierających politykę Dumbledore'a i traktowali go z dozą podejrzliwości, Hadrian zdołał się dopasować i po kilku miesiącach w Hogwarcie mało kto pamiętał o złej w pewnych kręgach sławie jego rodziny.

\- Gotowy, by ich zmieść? – zapytał Wayne, zajmując miejsce obok i od razu zabierając się za nakładanie śniadania.

Justin się napuszył, ubiegając Harry'ego z odpowiedzią:

\- Ha! Zobaczycie! Pokażę wam jak umiem się pojedynkować! Za długo jesteś bohaterem Hufflepuffu, Hadrian, pora, żebym wreszcie włączył się do akcji!

Megan Jones parsknęła śmiechem prosto w kubek soku i natychmiast zaczęła się krztusić. Justin spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem.

\- Jeszcze trochę i cię domalują na sztandarach, stary - wymamrotał Wayne, nie podnosząc głowy znad talerza.

Żółte proporce nie zamierzały na szczęście zmieniać w najbliższym czasie swojej prezencji i Hadrian tylko uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Luna weszła do sali z potarganymi od snu włosami i rozmarzonym uśmiechem. Uniósł w jej stronę szklankę w geście przywitania.

**-xxx-**

Hadrian razem z pozostałymi uczniami roczników szóstego i siódmego stawił się po śniadaniu na boisku Quidditcha. Trawa była wciąż mokra po nocnym deszczu i łatwo było się poślizgnąć. Osuszenie gruntu nie wchodziło w grę w tak krótkim czasie.

Młodsze klasy zajmowały trybuny. Pojawiło się równie wiele transparentów i akcesoriów w kolorach domów, podobnie jak na meczach quidditcha. Pojedynki stanowiły dla nich tylko kolejną formę konkurencji.

Stojąc bezczynnie, miał okazję przyjrzeć się twarzom widzów. Wydawali się być podekscytowani. Razem z nauczycielami i Radą Szkoły siedzieli Rycerze Walpurgii wraz z Czarnym Panem. Łatwo było rozpoznać go po imponującym wzroście. Podejrzewał, że reszta dorosłych w tej części trybun pracowała dla Ministerstwa.

Zdołał wypatrzeć swoich rodziców. Bellatriks Lestrange złapała jego spojrzenie i pomachała mu z uśmiechem. Rudolf podążył w jej ślady, gdy zorientował się, kogo kobieta zauważyła.

Przy najbliższej okazji Hadrian zamierzał do nich podejść i to zanim wrócą do dworku Lestrange’ów albo Ministerstwa bez zamienienia chociaż kilku słów.

Od czasu, gdy Lord Voldemort zawarł z Dumbledore'm porozumienie odnośnie Hogwartu, mógł pojawiać się kiedy zechciał.

Kiedy Czarny Pan zaoferował ten układ, Ministerstwo od dawna znajdowało się w jego rękach, a siły oporu były w strzępach. Dumbledore nie miał wyboru. Musiał się zgodzić, o ile nie chciał dopuścić do bezsensownego rozlewu krwi w do tej pory oszczędzonej przez wojnę szkole i doprowadzić do śmierci wplątanych w walki uczniów. Wiekowy czarodziej stracił sporo władzy w Hogwarcie i musiał zaakceptować zmiany w kadrze oraz programie nauczania, jednak zgodnie z obietnicami nikomu nie stała się krzywda. Część nauczycieli została wymieniona na ludzi lojalnych wobec Czarnoksiężnika, czasem nawet samych  Śmierciożerców, a czarna magia czy słowa jak  _ szlama _ przestały być zakazane. Voldemort nie musiał osobiście nawiedzać korytarzy zamku, by instytucja działała zgodnie z jego życzeniami.

Hadrian podejrzewał, że pilnowanie nastolatków nie należało do głównych zmartwień przywódcy Czarodziejskiej Brytanii. Europejskie rządy wciąż sprawiały problemy, a niektóre zgadzały się rozmawiać jedynie za pośrednictwem Dumbledore’a. Prawo wciąż przechodziło wyraźne modyfikacje i Hadrian podejrzewał, że nawet Wizengamot nie miał wiele do powiedzenia w tej sprawie.

\- Po co oni tam siedzą? To tylko eliminacje! 

Uwaga dotyczyła przede wszystkim oficjeli z Ministerstwa Magii. Harry rozpoznawał kilku z nich, przede wszystkim ciotkę Susan Bones. Zdarzało się, że rodzice pojawiali się na meczach quidditcha, jednak obecność wysokich urzędników na niskim etapie zawodów mogła wzbudzać pewne podejrzenia.

\- Patrzą, czy się do czegoś nadajemy – stwierdził Terry Boot ponuro. Onieśmielające przypuszczenie nie zrobiło jednak wielkiego wrażenia, pochodząc z ust zawsze fatalistycznego Krukona. 

Głowy domów w końcu doliczyły się wszystkich swoich wychowanków i profesor McGonagall zabrała głos.

\- Wasze nazwiska będą losowane za pomocą tiary przydziału. Obowiązują was zasady oficjalnych pojedynków. Złamanie choć jednej z nich jest niedopuszczalne i zakończy waszą walkę. Natychmiast przerwę pojedynek, który stanie się zbyt niebezpieczny. Śmiertelne lub nieodwracalnie raniące klątwy nie będą tu akceptowane! Ci, którzy ośmielą się zignorować tę uwagę, zostaną pociągnięci do konsekwencji – utraty punktów, szlabanów, a nawet wydalenia z Hogwartu, jeśli sytuacja będzie tego wymagać. Profesor Snape zajmie się sygnalizacją początku i końca pojedynków.

McGonagall skończyła przemawiać z surowo zmarszczonymi brwiami. Profesor Ormond również nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego choć z innych powodów – ominęła go możliwość znalezienia się centrum uwagi. Kobieta wyciągnęła dłoń do tiary. Fałdy materiału rozwarły się i kapelusz wypluł dwa świstki pergaminu na jej dłoń z głośnym „tfu!”.

\- Hanna Abbott i Benjamin Wright! – wyczytała. - Reszta z was zajmie pierwsze rzędy trybun. Nie chcę widzieć nikogo poza swoim miejscem.

Młodzi czarodzieje i czarownice bez pośpiechu rozmieścili się na ławach i tylko dwójka uczniów została na środku stadionu. Hadrian znalazł się wśród Puchonów.

To musi być onieśmielające, uznał, patrząc na poszarzałą twarz Hanny. Ze swojego miejsca widział jej trzęsące się ręce - nawet kurczowe zaciskanie na różdżce niewiele dało. Współczuł jej trochę. Abbott była całkiem przyjemna w obyciu, nawet jeśli nieco nudna i nieporadna. Ślamazara, powiedziałby, gdyby dzień był jeszcze trochę gorszy.

Znał Wrighta tylko przelotnie. Krukon był niski i kościsty, ze szczurzą twarzą i wciąż przeskakującymi z miejsca na miejsce oczami. Słyszał, że był niesympatyczny i znajdował czas jedynie na książki.

Suzan Bones zawołała koleżankę i uniosła kciuki w górę, próbując dodać jej odwagi. Nie wywołało to większego efektu niż wymuszony uśmiech.

Ukłonili się. Snape bez zwłoki uniósł różdżkę w górę i dał sygnał rozpoczynający pojedynek. Wright natychmiast zaatakował, gwałtownym ruchem różdżki przecinając powietrze i posyłając  _ drętwotę _ . Hannah zdołała wyczarować tarczę, która rozbiła się pod wpływem zaklęcia. Odskoczyła do tyłu, tracąc przy tym równowagę. W ostatnim momencie obroniła się przed klątwą tnącą i czymś, czego Hadrian nie rozpoznał. Odpuszczając obronę, dziewczyna próbowała trafić Wrighta oszałamiaczami.

Krukon był szybki i zwinny. Bez problemu uskakiwał przed urokami i kontratakował. Gwałtowne ruchy i mocny skręt nadgarstka przy czarowaniu nie tylko zaskakiwały, ale też sprawiały, że ciężko było rozpoznać figury rysowane z powietrzu. 

Więzy owinęły się wokół łydek Hanny i dziewczyna upadła z zaskoczonym okrzykiem. Expelliarmus wystarczył, różdżka wyrwała się z jej uścisku i posłusznie wpadła w wyciągniętą dłoń Wrighta.

Snape ogłosił zwycięzcę i Hadrian zsunął się niżej na ławie. Kolejne pojedynki wydawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Czarodziej obserwował je spod przymkniętych powiek, jednak rzadko na boisku działo się coś w jego opinii wartego uwagi. Znudzenie i stały szum tłumu sprawiły, że zaczął przysypiać.

Profesor Crouch uczył ich jak się pojedynkować i każdy musiał znać podstawy jak odpowiednia postawa, zaklęcie tarczy czy rozbrajające. Jednak szybki refleks, dobra koordynacja i kreatywność nie charakteryzowały każdego ucznia i nie wszyscy byli w stanie pojedynkować się na wysokim poziomie.

\- Lestrange, obudź się! - Ktoś nim potrząsnął.

\- Co? – mruknął, podrywając głowę i mrugając. Złapał kilka rozbawionych i kilka zirytowanych spojrzeń.

\- Twoja kolej.

Wstał i przeciągnął się. Zszedł na dół, starając się po drodze rozruszać zastygłe stawy.

\- Proszę się pospieszyć, panie Lestrange – upomniała go McGonagall, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

Rozpoznał Seamusa Finnigana. Chłopak sprawiał wrażenie chętnego do ucieczki. Gdyby spróbował uciec, Hadrian musiałby go gonić. Bieganie po płaskim terenie nie wydawało mu się szczególnie ekscytujące – nie jak prawdziwy pościg. Ponieważ jednak zaklęcia miały ograniczony zasięg, więc jeśli nie marzyło mu się przeciąganie pojedynku w nieskończoność, musiałby się zdobyć na wysiłek.

\- Ukłońcie się! Panie Finnigan, proszę się skupić!

Hadrian zgiął się, nie spuszczając przy tym wzroku ze swojego przeciwnika. Finnigan drgnął nerwowo i cofnął się pół kroku, zanim zebrał się w sobie i wypiął pierś.

Gryfoni, pomyślał Hadrian ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, czują, że trzeba uciekać, a jeszcze  zadzierają nosa. Snop iskier wyleciał w powietrze. Nie drgnął. Przemyślał wcześniej swoją taktykę i zamierzał pozostać pasywny, jeśli okoliczności pozwalały. Nie było potrzeby zwracać na siebie uwagi z natychmiastowym atakiem. Lepiej było obserwować przeciwnika, znaleźć jego słabe punkty i pokazać swoje umiejętności tylko do stopnia, jakiego wymagała wygrana.

Z tego samego powodu zamiast pełnego stroju do pojedynków, ubrał jedynie buty i rękawice ze skóry garboroga. Utrata dłoni lub stopy nie leżała w jego planach.

Nie zamierzał się popisywać, ale z drugiej strony nie mógł zaprezentować się jak nieudacznik. Nie angażując się w walkę, wyglądał jak arogant – na szczęście nie potrzebował nikogo przekonywać do swojego charakteru.

Finnigan przestąpił z nogi na nogę, szukając czegoś przy stopach Hadriana, potem gdzieś za jego barkiem... A potem też zastygł, opamiętując się, uświadamiając sobie brak czujności i wypalił zaklęcie w stronę Hadriana.

Usunął się z drogi w ostatnim momencie. I znowu. I znowu. Pilnował, by nie stracić gruntu pod nogami na śliskim boisku. Świetliste pociski mijały go i rozpryskiwały się w powietrzu lub sięgały ziemi, wyrywając trawę i rozrzucając wokół grudy gleby. 

Uskakiwanie wymagało natychmiastowej reakcji i zabierało dużo energii. Seamus nie celował jednak zbyt dokładnie ani zbyt szybko i Hadrian mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Metoda dobrze sprawdzała się w walkach niewprawionych czarodziejów, którzy nie zdołaliby wyczarować tarczy na czas, a także, gdy przeciwnik miotał czarnomagicznymi klątwami, których nie dało się zablokować w ten sposób. 

W tym przypadku wyglądało to po prostu, jakby nie chciało mu się podnosić różdżki.

Zaklęcia docierały do celu w czasie pojedynczego mrugnięcia niezależnie od umiejętności rzucającego. Dlatego nie tracił czujności ani na chwilę mimo prezentowanego podejścia.

Kręcił różdżką między palcami, pozornie zrelaksowany i wyniosły. A Finnigam robił się coraz mniej ostrożny, wybierał czary bez namysłu, przestał pilnować postawy. Gdy w końcu Hadrian zauważył wyraźną lukę i użył  _ Locomotor Mortis _ , Seamus zachwiał się i z wytrzeszczonymi oczami upadł na ziemię. 

\- Co, Finnigan, nie musiałeś być taki przerażony... Nie zrobiłem nic strasznego - mruknął, choć Gryfon nie mógł go słyszeć.

Snape zakończył pojedynek, przyznając mu zwycięstwo. Hadrian wrócił na trybuny i przyjął gratulacje współdomowników.

Następny pojedynek należał do Luny i Millicenty Bullstrode. Hadrian pochylił się do przodu na swoim miejscu, poświęcając wydarzeniom pełną uwagę. Luna nie wydawała się zdenerwowana - utrzymywała ten sam nieprzytomny, rozmarzony wyraz twarzy, co zawsze. Już ten fakt go uspokajał. Bullstrode patrzyła na nią z góry. W tym też nie było nic dziwnego.

\- Myślisz, że wygra? Zawsze chodzisz z Pomyluną, nie? – zapytał Justin.

\- O ile się nie wdadzą w walkę na pięści - osądził. Bulstrode ze zwalistą posturą, kwadratową szczęką i pucołowatą twarzą z łatwością zgniotłaby szczupłą Krukonkę.

Luna dygnęła, Bullstrode wykonała pełny ukłon. Pojedynek rozpoczął się i Ślizgonka, marszcząc z determinacją brwi, zaatakowała pierwsza. Czerwony promień zaklęcia rozbrajającego wyrwał różdżkę z dłoni Krukonki.

Dziewczyna zamrugała nieprzytomnie. Spojrzała najpierw na swoją przeciwniczkę, a później na swoją pustą dłoń i otwarła usta w wyrazie zdziwienia.

Hadrian mógł tylko westchnąć.

Wayne zdołał pokonać Mandy Brocklehurst, która zbyt długo myślała nad zaklęciami. Justin przegrał z całym dramatyzmem, na jaki go było stać przeciw Ronowi Weasleyowi. Rozłożył ręce przy upadku i przekonywał panią Pomfrey, że potrzebuje pomocy medycznej.

\- Draco Malfoy i Pansy Parkinson!

To była kolejna para, której walkę Hadrian zamierzał obejrzeć z uwagą. Ślizgoni przygotowali się do walki.

\- Draco pewnie będzie chciał się popisać – powiedział do Wayne’a.

\- Jak zawsze bufon.

Draco zaczął od klątw, tyle było oczywiste. Gdzieś między te szybsze do rzucania, starał się wplatać bardziej zaawansowane, tracąc cenne sekundy na skomplikowane ruchy różdżką i mamrotane pod nosem formuły. To były też momenty, które Pansy wykorzystywała na kontratak.

\- Reducto! Increpo! Comminuo! Seco! - wykrzykiwała bez przerw na oddech. Raz po raz przecinała różdżką powietrze.

\- Protego! Drętwota! Protego! - Draco zaczął przechodzić do defensywy, krzywiąc się przy tym.

Pansy powoli zyskiwała przewagę, zmuszając Draco do ruchu. Ślizgon cofał się i uskakiwał przed zaklęciami kierowanymi w jego stopy.  Zmęczenie czarodzieja stopniowo stawało się wyraźniejsze, gdy zamiast wylądować, potknął się. Włosy kleiły mu się do czoła mimo niskiej temperatury.

\- Scindo!

Malfoy uskoczył przed szarawym promieniem. Głęboka szrama pojawiła się w miejscu, które dopiero co opuścił.

\- Crucio! - wrzasnął. Trafił.

Klątwa zwaliła Parkinson z nóg i dziewczyna zawyła, wijąc się na ziemi, rozsmarowując błoto na włosach, twarzy i szatach. Kurczowo przyciskała różdżkę do piersi.

Niewybaczalne szybko przestało działać, jakby urwane. Dziewczyna podniosła się na czworaka, ciężko dysząc i z twarzą mokrą od łez. Drżącą ręką wycelowała w osłupiałego Malfoya.

\- Strangulo - szepnęła mściwie.

Draco, wciąż klęcząc na ziemi i z opuszczoną różdżką, nie zdążył zareagować. Zaklęcie rozprysło się wokół jego piersi. Nic. Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem, oczekując ziejącej rany, bólu, cokolwiek. A potem otworzył usta i wytrzeszczył oczy, wszelki kolor odpłynął z jego twarzy. Przycisnął dłonie do gardła, wypuszczając różdżkę. Zagulgotał, oczy o mało mu nie wyszły z orbit, gdy potoczył przerażonym wzrokiem po trybunach.

\- Starczy! - zagrzmiał Snape. - Koniec pojedynku!

Parkinson patrzyła z uśmieszkiem na duszącego się Malfoya. Ubabrana w błocie, z potarganymi włosami i mściwym błyskiem w oku wyglądała jak prawdziwa wiedźma.

Zanim Snape skończył szeptać przeciwzaklęcia, Draco stracił przytomność. Zaraz potem dobiegła do nich Pomfrey. Nikt nie gratulował Pansy, gdy w końcu przygładziła poplamione szaty i usiłowała wytrzeć twarz, w efekcie tylko rozmazując ziemię po policzkach.

Profesor Ormond zapowiedział drugą rundę po obiedzie.

Hadrian poczekał na swoim miejscu, aż tłum uczniów przesunie się bliżej wyjścia. Widział, że jego rodzice wciąż dyskutowali z innymi pracownikami Ministerstwa. Podszedł do nich dopiero, gdy tłum się przerzedził i nie musiał się przeciskać.

Bellatriks odprawiła mężczyznę w meloniku do czasu, gdy przed nią stanął. Rudolf uniósł głowę znad notatnika, gdy się odezwał.

\- Mamo, tato – przywitał się.

Bellatriks zamknęła go w miażdżącym uścisku.

\- Hadrian! Tęskniłeś za mamusią? Oglądałam twoją walkę. Znakomicie. Ale te wszystkie cudowne klątwy, których cię uczyłam… Czemu nie pogruchotałeś mu kości dla mamusi? Wiesz, że chciałabym zobaczyć jak rzucasz te cudeńka! – świergotała, przeczesując jego włosy i poprawiając płaszcz na ramionach tylko po to, by dokładniej zawiązać szalik. Hadrian pozwolił na te zabiegi bez protestu.

\- Trzymam je na finał. Nie chciałbym pokazać za wcześnie, co umiem.

Bellatriks pokiwała głową, przyjmując argument.

\- Na pewno będę się świetnie bawić, gdy w końcu tak zrobisz! Albo Cruciatus. Pamiętasz, że to moja ulubiona klątwa, synku?

\- Pewnie, mamo. Postaram się nią kogoś przekląć chociaż raz – obiecał i miał zamiar tak zrobić. - Ale jeszcze nie teraz, dobrze?

\- Nie każ mi ćwiczyć cierpliwości! Te namiastki czarodziejów zmuszają mnie cały czas!

Kobieta w końcu uwolniła go z objęć i Hadrian wymienił uścisk dłoni z ojcem.

\- Jak się bawisz, synu?

\- Nie tak dobrze jak będę później, tato.

**-xxx-**

Pogoda od rana była chmurna, jednak w czasie obiadu sufit Wielkiej Sali ściemnił się nawet bardziej. Jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem drugiej rundy zaczęło lać. Luna nie musiała dłużej siedzieć na trybunach skoro przegrała. Życzyła mu powodzenia i z parasolem w dłoni ruszyła nad jezioro. Liczyła, że znajdzie tam Deptaki i nie chciała ich przestraszyć użyciem magii.

\- Wychodzą tylko, gdy naprawdę mocno pada. Widziałam wcześniej ich ślady przy brzegu, ale przyszłam wtedy za późno – wyjaśniła Hadrianowi.

\- Nie ześlizgnij się do wody, dobra? – Brzeg Czarnego Jeziora był łagodny w niektórych miejscach i stromy w innych. Tam gdzie jezioro graniczyło z Zakazanym Lasem nie było bezpiecznie, a on spodziewał się, że właśnie tam dziewczyna chciała czatować na wspomniane stworzenia.

Luna zbyła jego zmartwienia śmiechem, marszcząc przy tym nos w charakterystyczny sposób. Nie widział w tym nic zabawnego, ale tylko się uśmiechnął, znając ją na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie było w tym drwiny.

\- Mówię poważnie. Co jeśli zgnieciesz przy tym Deptaka?

Zgodziła się z tym argumentem. Przytuliła go, włożyła mu kwitnącą gałązkę tarniny do kieszeni płaszcza i zostawiła  przed  trybunami. Białe płatki wyglądały wyjątkowo delikatnie, więc postanowił ich nie ruszać i później sprawdzić, czy to coś znaczyło. Luna nigdy by mu nie powiedziała.

Spodziewał się, że większość kiepskich przeciwników odpadła w pierwszej turze i w drugiej będzie miał okazję zobaczyć dynamiczniejsze, bardziej wyrównane starcia. Oglądanie walki, której zwycięzca był znany od chwili rozpoczęcia, nie było interesujące.

Do czasu, gdy dotarli na miejsce ławki były mokre, a zaklęcia suszące lubiły zapalać drewniane rzeczy. Ograniczył się do wyczarowania bańki odpychającej wodę wokół siebie i transmutowania chustki do nosa w poduszkę.

\- Nie za wygodnie ci, Lestrange? – Blaise Zabini przystanął obok.

Draco nie pojawił się, Pansy siedziała kilka rzędów dalej z odpychająco naburmuszoną miną, a Dafne nie tolerowała Blaise’a. Hadrian nie spodziewał się, by Ślizgon chciał spędzać czas z Crabbe’m i Goyle’m, dlatego jego towarzystwo go nie dziwiło. Nie przyjaźnili się, ale też nie przeszkadzała im obecność drugiego.

\- Nie. Nie za mokro ci, Zabini?

\- Trochę. Co to za czar? - Zatoczył ręką koło, obrazując przestrzeń pozbawioną wody.

\- Pokażę ci -  zaproponował Hadrian. Po chwili i na Zabiniego przestała lać się woda. - Gdzie Draco?

\- Pansy nieźle go poturbowała. Na szczęście łatwo dało się to odwrócić. Zamknął się w dormitorium, obrażony na wszystkich.

Blaise był często widywany w towarzystwie Draco. Nie uważał się jednak ani za jego niańkę, ani za sługusa, choć młody Malfoy często traktował w ten sposób znajomych.

\- Zraniona duma - prychnął Hadrian.

Blaise rozłożył ręce w odpowiedzi. Draco łatwo się obrażał.

**-xxx-**

Hermiona pochylała się nisko nad plikiem notatek. Gdyby Neville się przybliżył, mógłby odczytać opisy poszczególnych zaklęć. Włosy przylepiały mu się do twarzy i czuł jak woda ścieka mu za kołnierz. Nie wiedział, jak temu zaradzić. Jedynie co przychodziło mu na myśl, to pewien szczególny gatunek grzyba, który potrafił wchłonąć ogromne ilości wody – nie sądził jednak, by ta wiedza mu pomogła. Nie mógł obłożyć się grzybem, by uchronić się przed deszczem. 

Hermiona zwykle miała rozwiązanie na wszystko i czasami pomagała Neville’owi. Tym razem jednak obchodziło ją tylko, by papier nie zamókł, gdy usiłowała wtłoczyć jak najwięcej informacji do głowy. Neville pozwolił sobie na nieszczęśliwe westchnienie. Wiedza zawsze była najważniejsza dla Gryfonki i czarodziej często miał wrażenie, że jego zniknięcie nie sprawiłoby Hermionie różnicy.

Czemu po prostu nie przegrał? To było trudne, nawet bardzo, wygrać pierwszy pojedynek. Gdyby się tak nie starał, mógłby spędzić czas w szklarni. Profesor Sprout pozwalała mu przychodzić, kiedy chciał, a nawet prowadzić własne projekty. Tam z pewnością byłoby ciepło i sucho. O ile nie oblałby się wodą z konewki jak ostatnio, gdy chciał podlać roślinkę tuż nad swoją głową. Manipulowanie przedmiotami w powietrzu było dużo trudniejsze, niż czarodziej by się spodziewał.

\- Hermiona Granger i Ron Weasley!

Hermiona wyprostowała się jak struna na dźwięk swojego nazwiska. Schludnie złożyła notatki i z determinacją widoczną w każdym kroku ruszyła na dół. Gdzieś dalej Ron Wealey wygramolił się ze swojego miejsca pośród grupy roześmianych Gryfonów. Wyraźnie pławił się wciąż w pierwszej wygranej i na środek wyszedł z szerokim uśmiechem rozlanym na twarzy.

Neville skulił się, usiłując zachować ostatnie resztki ciepła. Zaczął skubać rękaw. Materiał przylepiał mu się do palców i szybko się zniekształcił. Później miał się zastanawiać, kiedy część garderoby straciła fason.

Hermiona ukłoniła się sztywno, Ron ledwo skinął. Snape dał sygnał. Czarownica nie zdążyła przybrać odpowiedniej postawy, a już musiała odskoczyć. Tam, gdzie chwilę wcześniej były jej stopy, trawa zmieniła się w gluty.

Odpowiedziała serią zaklęć rozbrajających. Neville patrzył z podziwem na liczne czerwone promienie światła, kibicując przyjaciółce.

\- Avis! - Chmara żółtych ptaszków pomknęła w stronę rudzielca. Szybko zniżyły lot, ledwo dolatując do niego pod naporem deszczu.

\- Incendio – zawołał Ron. 

Zapłonęły. Piski wypełniły powietrze i choć Hermionę z pewnością bolało serce na ten dźwięk, sądząc po jej minie, wykorzystała nieuwagę przeciwnika i posłała kolejną serię zaklęć. Rozbiły się o tarczę, gdy Ron machnął różdżką w bliżej nieokreślonym ruchu.

\- Obtorpescete!

Fioletowy błysk rozdzielił się na dwa, podchodząc ją w dwóch stron. Bez namysłu ruszyła do przodu i zawirowała, odwracając się plecami do Rona.

\- Protego! – Tarcza osłoniła ją od klątwy.

Zaczęła się obracać, gdy czerwony błysk trafił ją w ramię. Zastygła w połowie ruchu, niezdolna nawet drgnąć powieką. Przegrała.

Snape odczekał dłuższą chwilę, zanim zdjął czar, rozkoszując się upokorzeniem irytującej uczennicy. Dziewczyna z trudem powstrzymywała łzy wściekłości przed wypłynięciem, czekając na odprawę. Szklane oczy i czerwieniejące powieki były dostrzegalne z bliska nawet w deszczu.

\- Neville Longbottom i Blaise Zabini!

Neville całym sobą pragnął wrócić do zamku, umknąć spod skupionych na nim spojrzeń – najlepiej schować się w dormitorium Gryffindoru, które czasami wydawało się jedyną bezpieczną częścią szkoły dzięki opiece profesor McGonagall chroniącej ich przed wszechobecnymi poplecznikami Czarnego Pana.

Zebrał całą odwagę, jaką posiadał i zmusił się, by zejść na dół. Jego babcia nie mogła przyjść obserwować pojedynków, jednak był pewien, że stara czarownica usłyszy o każdym błędzie i potknięciu. Ucieczka była niedopuszczalna.

Profesor Crouch mrugnął do niego i najwyraźniej chcąc dodać mu otuchy, więc Neville się uśmiechnął. Wyglądał przy tym tak mizernie jakby był chory. Mina Croucha zrzedła.

Pokłonili się i walka się rozpoczęła. W czasie, gdy Neville usiłował pozbierać spanikowane myśli i ułożyć choćby najprostszą strategię, Zabini zbliżył się o kilka metrów. Gryfon z trudem zdążył wyczarować tarczę, gdy pierwsze zaklęcie poleciało w jego stronę.

\- Protego! - zawołał. I choć nie został trafiony, błysk tylko pogłębił jego dezorientację i panikę. Nie potrafił się pozbierać. I czy jego przeciwnik nie był bliżej niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej? - Drętwota! Reducto! Adligo! - ciskał na ślepo.

Klątwa Zabiniego go trafiła. Poczuł krótkie ukłucie bólu na policzku. Żółty błysk, którego nie zdołał zatrzymać, odrzucił go pół metra do tyłu. I kiedy stracił koncentrację, łapiąc równowagę, dostał zaklęciem powodującym świerzb.  

Musiał coś zrobić. Ignorując wszystko pognał do przodu. Nagle stracił kontrolę nad nogami, jego stopy zaczęły wywijać we wszystkie strony w niezgrabnym tańcu. Chciał wrzasnąć z frustracji. Tarrantelagra go zatrzymała. 

Znał przeciwzaklęcie – wiedział, czym dostał. W pląsach, zmusił się, by przypomnieć sobie, jak to odwrócić. Nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy, zdołał jednak obronić się przed kolejną klątwą i posłać dwie drętwoty w stronę Zabiniego. Żadna z nich nie trafiła i chłopak bez pośpiechu skracał dystans.

Błękitny promień trafił go w pierś. Neville zastygł. Szloch wstrząsnął jego piersią, łzy pociekły po twarzy mieszając się z krwią i przejęty nagłą falą depresji niemal się poddał. Drżącą ręką uniósł różdżkę:

\- Jak zginąć to z honorem! - ryknął. - Reducto!

Zaklęcie wyrwało dziurę u stóp Ślizgona. Zabini nie stracił rezonu i następna klątwa sprawiła, że Longbottom osunął się nieprzytomny na ziemię, nieświadomy pierwszych żartów na temat jego 'walecznej śmierci'.

Pani Pomfrey napoiła go odpowiednim eliksirem i odesłała z kilkoma słowami pocieszenia. Zdołał wrócić na trybuny o własnych siłach zanim rozpoczęła się następna walka.

\- Hadrian Lestrange i Millicenta Bullstrode!

Neville znienawidził Puchona trochę bardziej za to, że pozostał suchy. Chłopak wyglądał raczej niepozornie przy Bullstrode, która nie tylko była wyższa, ale też szersza.

Tak jak przy poprzednim pojedynku Hadrian nie zareagował w żaden sposób na znak. Bullstrode podeszła z dużo większą ostrożnością niż Finnigan. Neville obserwował z fascynacją jak wyczarowała kilkanaście błękitnych ogników, które zaczęły wirować w odległości kilku stóp od niej.

\- Nawet nie będzie musiał ich gasić! - parsknął ktoś z tyłu. Ogniki jednak nie zniknęły pod wpływem wody, nie zaczęły nawet syczeć.

Millicenta wystrzeliła drętwotę, jęzozlep i kilka innych zaklęć w kierunku czarodzieja. Hadrian momentalnie chwycił je na koniec różdżki tylko po to, by odesłać je tam, skąd przyszły.

Dziewczyna odskoczyła do tyłu, zmuszona nagłym atakiem. Wyczarowanie tarczy na chwilę pozbawiło ją możliwości ofensywy.

\- Cholera, walcz, Lestrange! Tchórz! – wrzasnęła.

Zaśmiał się tylko i dokładnie tak samo odpowiedział na następny atak. Dziewczyna wywrzeszczała jeszcze kilka obelg. Bez efektu. Musiała zamilknąć i skupić się na obronie, by nie paść pod naporem wracających zaklęć.

Bulstrode machnęła różdżką, zanim została zmuszona do powtórnego użycia tarczy. Coś trzasnęło, choć nie wiedzieli co. Neville nic nie dostrzegł, choć huk sprawił, że podskoczył w miejscu.

Wyciągnęła rękę do przodu. Ogniki zakręciły się wokół niej, a potem pomknęły w stronę Hadriana, obracając się jak wir.

Hadrian odskoczył i zaczął głośno mamrotać przeciwzaklęcie. Niebieskie kule minęły go o cal, Jakby pchane siłą rozpędu przeleciały jeszcze z metr, po czym zatoczyły ostry łuk i już na powrót mierzyły w swój cel.

Przeszywający brzęk przebił się przez szum deszczu. Hadrian spojrzał na ziemię - od strony Millicenty przy ziemi uniosły się dwa długie pasma, jakby struny. Były widoczne tylko przez chwilę, dopóki nie spłynął z nich film błota. Musiał odskoczyć, gdy wyrwały się dokładnie spod jego stóp.

Neville ze swojego miejsca miał okazję zobaczyć, że przeszywały większą część boiska.

Nagłe szarpnięcie za kostkę wywróciło Hadriana za ziemię. Z jedną nogą w górze był holowany w stronę przeciwniczki. W pierwszym odruchu wczepił palce w trawę. Syknął z bólu i puścił.

\- Seco!

Zaklęcie przecięło strunę. Odtoczył się w bok i zerwał na nogi. Szukał ogników. Czekały tam gdzie runął - i w momencie, gdy na nie spojrzał, zaatakowały ponownie.

\- Exhalate! Tabescete! – Z drugim czarem ogniki zmieniły się w deszcz iskier i zniknęły.

Następne klątwy leciały w jego stronę. Dostrzegł je w samą porę, by zawirować, unikając trafienia. Pobiegł w stronę dziewczyny.

Bullstrode drgnęła zaskoczona i cofnęła się, zanim zaczęła zasypywać go gradem klątw, mniej dokładnie niż wcześniej, niemal z paniką.

Uniknął ich, poruszając się zygzakiem. Ulubione klątwy czekały na końcu języka, gdy znalazł się w zasięgu kilku metrów.

\- Fervete! Cocete! Urete!

Gdy Bullstrode męczyła się z obroną i próbą kontrataku, skupiając się tylko na tym, wycelował różdżkę w trawę pod jej stopami.

W następnej chwili była po szyję w bagnie. Wrzasnęła z zaskoczeniem i wyraźnie próbowała wyszarpnąć ramię ponad powierzchnię. Wciągnęło ją jeszcze głębiej, zgodnie z intencją, próbując ją zatopić, pogrzebać żywcem. 

\- Koniec! - zawołał Snape, gdy błoto podchodziło dziewczynie pod nos. Krztusiła się i miotała w panice, dławiąc breją wpychającą się do ust, uszu, nosa, a nawet oczu.

Profesorowie McGonagall i Filitwick zbiegli na dół i natychmiast zajęli się wyciąganiem dziewczyny na powierzchnię – w tamtej chwili breja przykryła czubek jej głowy. Jak żywy stwór, strzegła swojej ofiary, w odpowiedzi na wysyłane przez nauczycieli liny, wsysając Millicentę jeszcze głębiej.

Flitwick zdołał w końcu zmusić bagno do zastygnięcia i dopiero wtedy McGonagall wysłała sporą część w niebyt, odsłaniając tym samym Ślizgonkę. Natychmiast zaczęła pluć błotem, krztusząc się i charcząc – a potem wydarła się, ile sił w płucach.

Neville, bardziej spięty niż przedtem obserwował, jak Mistrz Eliksirów sprawdził nogę Hadriana i odesłał go machnięciem ręki. W tym czasie pielęgniarka usiłowała pomóc jego przeciwniczce.

Czarny Pan klaskał.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

_Betowała Lady Lecter. Bardzo dziękuję._

**7**

Mijały kolejne dni, ale wciąż nie udzielono żadnych nowych informacji w sprawie zawodów. Zapytani o nie nauczyciele nawet się nie zająkiwali na ten temat i kazali jedynie cierpliwie czekać.

Hadrian, będąc w finałowej szóstce, nie wiedział nawet, czy powinien się szykować na ciąg dalszy eliminacji, czy może jako następny czekał go występ przed dużo szerszą publiką. Nie cieszyła go perspektywa znalezienia się pod ostrzałem tylu spojrzeń. Nie z powodu strachu czy wstydu, ale świadomości jak bardzo sława bywa zdradliwa. Czarodzieje zachwycający się jego umiejętnościami podczas zawodów, po upływie kilku lat, mogli go wyzwać. Używając zdobytej z bezpiecznej odległości wiedzy o jego stylu walki lub wyłapanej luce w obronie, pokonać.

Bellatriks ze swoim nieskończenie pewnym podejściem wyśmiałaby zapewne te obawy. Sama była gotowa wpuścić przeciwnika pod gardę, tylko po to by trzasnąć go łokciem w łeb. Nie zrozumiałaby lęku przez wymknięciem się sytuacji spod kontroli. Jak mogłaby, tak bardzo kochając sianie chaosu?

Hadrian chciał wcześniej opracować plan dostosowany do warunków zawodów. Ograniczyć swój występ i umiejętności, jakie mógł bezpiecznie zaprezentować, wcześniej określonymi ramami. Wciąż jednak brakowało mu informacji, by to zrobić, a do wypytywania ludzi o najnowsze pogłoski podchodził równie ostrożnie. Pokazanie, że przedmiot rozmowy miał dla niego znaczenie byłoby żenująco głupim błędem.

Krążenie po korytarzach Hogwartu i zajmowanie się zaglądaniem w ramy wiekowych portretów było ostatnią rzeczą, która pozwała mu trzymać niecierpliwość w ryzach. Zimny klimat Szkocji nigdy nie pozwalał na zbyt długie spacery bez przemarznięcia na kość, a w tym roku taka możliwość została mu odebrana wyjątkowo wcześnie.

I tego dnia krążył, pozwalając myślom płynąć gdzie chciały. Na tę chwilę bardziej ekscytowały go zawody niż zlecenie od Goldsteina, nad którym pracował. Niewiele brakowało, by temat trucizn zbrzydł mu na dobre przez frustrujący brak efektów poszukiwań. Niestety jeśli nic się nie zmieni w najbliższej przyszłości i zawody czekał taki los.

Dźwięk znajomego głosu sprawił, że zwolnił i zatrzymał się po kilku krokach. Przed sobą miał zakręt, a tam korytarz krzyżował się z innym.

\- Ej, Granger, co tu robisz? Nie powinnaś siedzieć w jakiejś dziurze z innym robactwem jak ty?

Ton jego kuzyna zawierał charakterystyczną dawkę szyderstwa i przekonania o własnej wyższości. Maniera wypowiedzi Draco zawsze miała jasny przekaz „Mówię, więc słuchaj!”, choć brakowało jej mocy, by zmusić do tego rozmówcę. Podobnie nie cierpiał na nadmiar jadu, choć niewątpliwie wyobrażał sobie siebie niczym kąsającą śmiertelnie kobrę. Więcej podobieństw jednak dzielił z padalcem.

Hadrian oparł się o parapet najbliższego okna. Z tego miejsca widział rozmawiających, a tuż obok Crabbe'a z nieodłącznym towarzyszem - Goyle'm. Sam także mógł zostać zauważonym, gdyby tylko ktoś spojrzał w jego stronę. Nie łudził się, że stara zbroja zasłania zbyt dużo, ale nie zapowiadało się też na rozmowę, którą należałoby podsłuchiwać. Nie zamierzał więc włączać się bez potrzeby.

Zdążył zobaczyć jak Granger unosi dumnie podbródek i obraca się na pięcie. Z torbą ciasno ściskaną pod ramieniem, sprawiała wrażenie wyjątkowo chętnej do ucieczki. Być może zaszczutej. Stres zwykle powodował, że ludzie spinali się i przemykali z własnością przyciśniętą blisko ciała, jakby ktoś miał im wyrwać te nic niewarte, codzienne przedmioty.

Draco mógłby to zrobić. Choćby po to, by się zaśmiać z dziewczyny zbierającej rozsypane notatki z ziemi – zupełnie jakby to przed nim padła na kolana.

\- Słyszałem, że przegrałaś walkę o swoje marzenia i to z Weasleyem, co Granger? To była jedyna nadzieja na pracę w ministerstwie dla szlamy jak ty. Nie łudź się, że bez tytułu championa, ktokolwiek cię przyjmie.

Stanęła w miejscu z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści. Trzęsła się ze złości.

Malfoy stał z przyklejonym do twarzy uśmieszkiem i rękami splecionymi za plecami. Crabbe i Goyle po jego bokach byli gotowi zainterweniować, gdyby nie zdążył sięgnąć po różdżkę. Promieniował pewnością siebie.

Hadrian widział wystarczająco wiele razy jak jego kuzyn usiłował zmuszać ludzi do uniżenia, a te próby zwykle kończyły się zawstydzającą klęską.

\- Co to jest? Chyba nie płaczesz? Powtarzam od lat, że takich jak ty nie warto uczyć magii. Zwyczajnie na to nie zasługujecie, nie potraficie się później do niczego przydać. Marnujecie miejsce i zatruwacie powietrze swoją smrodliwą obecnością, tylko po to, by puszyć się z powodu miernych osiągnięć… Gdzie cię przyjmą, Granger? W lodziarni? Nie umiałabyś nawet tyle!

Dziewczyna obróciła się w stronę Ślizgona, czerwona na twarzy.

\- Nie widziałam, żebyś wygrał swoją walkę, Malfoy – odgryzła się. Jej głos uniósł się wyraźnie, zdradzając targające nią emocje. Hadrian podejrzewał, że niedługo zacznie piszczeć. - Niedouczony, leniwy i arogancki karaluch jak ty, który troszczy się tylko, żeby pokazać swoją wydumaną wyższość, prawda? Potrzebujesz wytykać innym klęski, żeby zapomnieć jak niewiele sobą prezentujesz?

\- Nie licz, że zniżę się do twojego poziomu, szlamo. Zabolało, co? Przegrać zanim nawet zaczęłaś, ha! I to z przeciętniakiem jak Weasley! – Rozłożył ręce, kręcąc teatralnie głową.

\- Życzysz tylko innym porażki, Malfoy! Nie stać cię na własny sukces!

Draco potrząsnął głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Wiesz, co jest najżałośniejsze, Granger? Sama sabotujesz swoje możliwości, a wijesz się przy tym gorzej niż glizda wyciągnięta z ziemi! Siedzisz dalej we własnym, mugolskim gnoju. – Pociągnął nosem i ścisnął nozdrza, krzywiąc się przy tym z niesmakiem. Crabbe i Goyle zarechotali.

\- Nie będę się kłaniała napuszonym dupkom jak ty, Malfoy. Niczym nie zasłużyłeś na mój szacunek - syknęła, sięgając w końcu po różdżkę i wyskakując do przodu. Przy tym ruchu wiecznie napuszone włosy uniosły się w górę i Hadrianowi do pełnego obrazu brakowało jeszcze tylko przeskakującej elektryczności – wyglądała jakby ją trafił piorun, szczególnie z różdżką sypiącą iskrami.

Nawet jeśli jego kuzyn był dla niej złośliwym dupkiem i nie prezentował sobą niczego godnego szacunku, to dziewczyna rzeczywiście przekreślała swoje szanse walcząc z nim. Nie wiedział, czemu mimo wysokich osiągnięć akademickich, nie potrafiła pojąć tak prostej rzeczy. Ministerstwo nie ukrywało, że aby rozważyć kandydaturę mugolaka, potrzebowali polecenia, a najlepiej patronatu któregoś z czystokrwistych rodów. W ten sposób wykluczali osoby niechętne do przyjęcia czarodziejskiej kultury i dopasowania się do ich świata – nigdy na odwrót. Czarodziejska Brytania nie miała więcej miejsca na mugolskie maniery czy wynalazki.

Nadszedł czas, by przerwać sprzeczkę, zanim przerodziła się w awanturę i Draco wymagał odeskortowania do skrzydła szpitalnego.

\- Draco - zawołał łagodnie. - Nie trać na nią czasu. Mamy lepsze rzeczy do zrobienia.

Zignorował przy tym wściekłą Gryfonkę, mijając ją bez choćby spojrzenia i powolnym krokiem kierując się w stronę najbliższej klatki schodowej. Specjalnie dał kuzynowi czas.

\- Racja. - Malfoy posłał ostatni uśmieszek rozzłoszczonej Hermionie, zanim dogonił Hadriana. Najwyraźniej uznał, że lekceważenie mogło zostać odebrane jednoznacznie jako obelga. - Kto by chciał babrać się z takim szlamem?

Hadrian poczekał aż stracili Granger z pola widzenia, zanim się odezwał.

\- Zamierzam wysłać list z sowiarni.

Draco udał, że to rozważa, zanim odpowiedział:

\- Potowarzyszę ci. Przyda mi się trochę wywietrzyć od takiego towarzystwa. - Powachlował się dłonią, niby odganiając nieprzyjemny odór.

\- Świetnie. Nie widziałem cię od twojego pojedynku z Pansy.

Kątem oka widział, że Malfoy napuszył się niczym jeden z pawi spacerujących wokół jego rodzinnego dworku. Okupowanie dormitorium przez cały weekend nie mogło być powodem do dumy nawet dla kogoś tak wpatrzonego w siebie, więc oczekiwał wymówek, które niedługo później otrzymał.

\- Nie było tam już nic wartego mojej uwagi. Malfoy'owie dobrze wiedzą, na co mogą poświęcić swój czas bez ranienia oczu, a ta farsa do niczego się nie nadawała! – Wydął wargi, co sprawiło tylko, że przypominał obrażone dziecko.

\- Pansy się oberwało w jej następnych pojedynkach. Tak samo jak Granger. Nie mów, że nie chciałeś się z nich pośmiać.

\- Wiedziałem, że tak będzie.

Tak naprawdę, Hadrian nie wiedział. Obie czarownice miały spore szanse, nigdy nie brakowało im umiejętności, choć nie posądziłby Parkinson o taką zawziętość.

\- Nie musiałbyś ich ścigać, żeby im dopiec, gdybyś tam wtedy był.

\- Być może... Być może żałuję, że nie widziałem jak przegrywasz z Bulstrode. Ojciec mnie o to pytał. – Draco na pewno gryzł swoje piękne, pawie pióro, nie wiedząc co odpisać na temat ukrytych umiejętności koleżanki z roku i w odpowiedzi na zapytania o upokorzenie dziedzica Lestrange. Od kiedy Hadrian pamiętał, Lucjusz Malfoy pałał do niego niechęcią. Spotkał wuja jeszcze w dzieciństwie i po latach nie był w stanie przywołać szczegółów tego wydarzenia. Jeśli przy tej okazji zdołał zasłużyć na nieniknącą antypatię, nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć.

\- Tylko przez chwilę, Draco. Lucjusz może nawet posunąć się do zaproszenia Bulstrode na wasz coroczny bal.

\- Żartujesz? - Skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. - Wiem, że cię nie znosi, ale nie posunie się tak daleko! - Zaczął wściekle mamrotać o dziewczynie szpecącej rezydencję swoją osobą i o wysokich progach Malfoy Manor.

Hadrian w końcu mu przerwał.

\- Wiesz coś więcej o tych zawodach, Draco? - zapytał.

\- Ha! Wreszcie przyznajesz, że zawsze mam najlepsze informacje! - Draco wypiął dumnie pierś i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

\- Co takiego wiesz? – Starszy Malfoy nie raz listownie zachęcał syna do udziału w nadchodzących wydarzeniach i usiłował mu pomóc przemyconymi między wierszami podpowiedziami, a Draco paplał – do mniej lub bardziej zaufanych osób.

Malfoy wyraźnie oklapł.

\- Nic nie wiadomo - burknął w nagłym niezadowoleniu.

\- Lucjusz nic ci nie napisał? Nie sugerował przygotowania się z użyciem wybranych przez niego książek?

\- Nie. Kazał mi się postarać i przynieść chlubę rodowi Malfoy. I powiedział, że to ważne dla budowania mojej własnej reputacji. - Wbił wzrok w ziemię i kopnął jeden z luźno leżących w trawie kamieni.

Może starszy Malfoy nauczył się wreszcie czegoś na swoich błędach. Draco był straszną paplą i potrafił wygadać wszystko, byle tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Nie służyło to reputacji rodziny. Lucjusz miał wielu wrogów, Draco wciąż robił kolejnych i żaden z nich nie wydawał się być w stanie racjonalnie ocenić sytuacji. Malfoy'owie mogli wierzyć, że ich pozycja była niezachwiana, ale przez lata rządów Voldemorta po stronie czarnoksiężnika stanęły w końcu rody, które wcześniej były neutralne lub wręcz popierały integryzm. Czysta krew i umiejętność zachowania się w każdej sytuacji robiły o wiele lepsze wrażenie niż pieniądze, które nie były już dłużej aż tak potrzebne.

Znaleźli się pod Sowiarnią. Draco spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na stopnie pokryte ptasimi nieczystościami i liczne pióra kłębiące się wokół. Niektórych miejsc nawet skrzaty domowe nie potrafiły utrzymać w porządku - a budynek często był zostawiany bez ich opieki, by służyć jako miejsce odbywania szlabanów.

\- Co im wysyłasz? O tym, że jesteś w finale? – Zatrzymał się przed wyjściem, już marszcząc nos na ostry zapach.

\- Nie. Zapominasz, że byli na miejscu, jak twój ojciec. Zostali do końca i widzieli moje walki. To jeden z tych cotygodniowych listów, które lepiej wysłać dla własnego spokoju. – Napisał też kilka asekuracyjnych zdań, które miały mu pomóc przekonać matkę, że nie potrzebował specjalnego reżimu treningowego, by poprawić umiejętności bojowe.

Draco prychnął.

\- Niedługo znowu tu będą.

\- To nie znaczy, że mam nie pisać. Poza tym to tydzień na trufle. Musiałbym być głupi, żeby przegapić trufle.

\- Trufle?

\- Trufle. - Hadrian pokiwał poważnie głową. - Nasz skrzat robi znakomite.

\- Nigdy mnie nie częstowałeś. Jak to się dzieje, że wasze skrzaty umieją robić tyle rzeczy, a nasze bez kija nawet nie wstaną? - zaczął marudzić Draco.

\- Mówiłem ci, gdybyś traktował je przyzwoicie...

\- Traktuję je, jak powinny być traktowane. Niepotrzebnie je tak rozpuszczasz. Ojciec zawsze mówi, że okazywanie im miękkiego serca tylko im przewraca w głowach. Wyobrażają sobie potem nie wiadomo co!

Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami. Nie podejrzewał, by jego kuzyn miał kiedykolwiek zobaczyć korzyści płynące z uprzejmości wobec ludzi i innych inteligentnych stworzeń.

\- Mogę się z tobą podzielić.

\- Tylko spróbowałbyś nie.

\- Pamiętam, że macie jarzębinę w ogrodzie. Potrzebuję trochę kory i liści.

\- Po co ci jarzębina? - Draco uniósł brwi.

\- Do warzenia. - Nie chciał się rozwodzić na temat swoich dodatkowych zajęć. Obawiał się, że inaczej szybko stałyby się powszechną wiedzą.

\- Akurat. Będę cię obserwować, żeby zobaczyć, czy nie karmisz nią ptaków pod Zamkiem.

\- Korą? Może od razu kamieniami spróbuję. Efekt będzie równie dobry. – I przynajmniej nie musiałby za to płacić truflami.

\- Nieważne. Jak idą wam przygotowania do meczu? My jesteśmy już gotowi.

O quidditcha zdołali się pokłócić już przy swoim pierwszym spotkaniu. Kibicowanie innym z miejscowych drużyn było wtedy dla nich poważną sprawą. Teraz wydawało mu się to wręcz śmieszne. Choć jego podziw wobec braci Broadmore nie osłabł, zapał wobec całej idei gry i rywalizacji szkolnej zdecydowanie przygasł, choć od początku nie porażał.

\- Jeszcze nie odwołali quidditcha, ale... - zaczął mówić Hadrian w zamyśleniu. Draco nie dał mu skończyć myśli, wyskakując z oburzonym:

\- Czemu mieliby go odwołać!?

\- Z powodu zawodów - odpowiedział spokojnie. - Może jednak nie są na tyle absorbujące, by przerywać inne rozgrywki. Albo dopiero to ogłoszą. Skoro do tej pory nie podali żadnych szczegółów, może i z tym się nie spieszą. - Nie przejąłby się tym. Przynajmniej dopóki wciąż mógłby latać w wolnym czasie.

Uwielbiał to już od pierwszych prób utrzymania się na miotle, co udawało mu się zaskakująco łatwo. Znalezienie się wysoko w powietrzu, choćby bezczynnie wisząc, smaganie lodowatego wiatru i ogromna prędkość dostarczały mu nie tyle zastrzyku adrenaliny, czy zagłuszającego wszystko szumu krwi w uszach jak można by się spodziewać, ale uczucia spokoju i swobody. Co mogło go przecież zatrzymać, gdy szybował przed siebie, nie czując grawitacji wgniatającej go w ziemię?

Po pierwszym roku nauki jego koledzy i koleżanki z rocznika oswoili się z jego widokiem. Jednak do nazwiska Lestrange lepiła się pewna niesława, której nie próbował w żaden sposób zmyć. Nie wstydził się znajomości najpaskudniejszych klątw ani przekonań swojej rodziny, nie był też zdesperowany by kłamać na temat czegoś, co było wiedzą publiczną. Dlatego postanowił zmienić sytuację w inny sposób: przez zyskanie popularności i wdzięczności za dołożenie się do puli punktów, a tym samym przybliżenie szansy na zdobycie Pucharu Domów.

W drugą sobotę września swojego drugiego roku w Hogwarcie stawił się z miotłą pod pachą na stadionie quidditcha i zgłosił chęć dołączenia do drużyny.

Cadwallader wygiął na niego jedną brew i uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- Dołączyć? Ciesz się, że możesz wziąć udział w eliminacjach, Lestrange. Mamy tu wystarczająco wielu chętnych.

Mógł tylko zagryźć zęby na niezachęcające przyjęcie, ustawić się w linii z innymi chętnymi i czekać aż kapitan wypytujący kandydatów dojdzie do niego.

\- A ty, na jaką pozycję startujesz, Lestrange? - Cadwallader górował nad nim, mając ponad sześć stóp wzrostu i gdy się pochylił, ciężko było nie czuć się przytłoczonym.

\- Pałkarza - oświadczył zdecydowanie.

Próbował wcześniej zabawy z tłuczkiem i uznał to za całkiem zabawne. Wyobrażał sobie, że podczas meczów, nigdy by się nie nudził, nawet gdyby znicz nie pokazywał się przez godziny. I matka była dumna z wyboru najbardziej brutalnej pozycji.

\- Zamierzasz zostać pałkarzem, kochany? – zagruchała Bellatriks, gdy po raz pierwszy przyznał się do zainteresowania tą konkretną pozycją w drużynie.

\- Tak, mamo – potwierdził, kiwając sztywno głową.

\- Jestem pewna, że powybijasz im wszystkim dziury w czaszce. – Uśmiechnęła się dumnie.

Cadwaller nie dzielił tej samej pewności, co jego matka.

\- Taki karzełek jak ty, Lestrange? Żebyś nam tu nie spadł z miotły! Nie powinieneś próbować na szukającego? Choć szczerze wątpię, byś pobił Summerby'ego.

\- Nie.

\- Świetnie - burknął kapitan. Wskazał palcem na chłopaka kilka miejsce wcześniej w rzędzie i ryknął, tak że ten podskoczył nerwowo: - Ty! Jak się nazywasz? Smith! Smith, lecisz z Lestrange'm!

Zachariasz Smith szybko stracił minę spłoszonego zająca i zaczął się puszyć, rozprawiając o swoich umiejętnościach miotlarskich, prognozach na najbliższy sezon i najnowszym sprzęcie. Nawijając o tak zajmującym temacie pozostał równie nudnym co przy każdym innym i nie dopuścił Hadriana do głosu ani razu. Hadrian wcale nie cierpiał przez niemożność udziału w rozmowie.

Kilka minut później Smith dostał tłuczkiem w twarz, spadając z miotły i w ten sposób kończąc swój pierwszy występ na boisku. Hadrian zapamiętał minę komicznego zaskoczenia, którą Puchon przybrał w momencie uderzenia. Smith również nie zapomniał, przez kolejne lata chowając urazę, nawet gdy w końcu dostał się do drużyny jako ścigający.

Cadwallader przydzielił mu kolejnego przeciwnika. A potem jeszcze jednego.

\- Dobrze, Lestrange! Masz miejsce w drużynie - powiedział w końcu starszy Puchon i zabrzmiało to zupełnie jak warknięcie. - Nie waż się nawalić w trakcie meczu! - ostrzegł jeszcze i odszedł, porzucając towarzystwo.

Niedługo potem Hadrian został zmuszony do poznania stratega drużyny, a oficjalnie obrońcę. Kevin Whitby miał bardziej ponurą i skwaszoną minę niż niejeden czarodziej, którego Hadrian widział na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Dokładając do tego wysoki wzrost, wystające kości, worki pod oczami i dawno niemyte włosy, pusta przestrzeń wokół zwyczajowo zajmowanego przez niego fotela w pokoju wspólnym wcale nie dziwiła.

Po tym spotkaniu Hadrian zaczął się obawiać, że w puchońskiej drużynie też zacznie wyglądać jakby miał w zwyczaju jeść cytryny zamiast cukierków. O ile większość Puchonów często się uśmiechała, to gracze sprawiali wyjątkowo odpychające wrażenie. Wyniki ich meczów mogły mieć z tym coś wspólnego.

\- Kapitan cię wysłał, tak? - Whitby wyraźnie coś żuł, rozciągając przy tym głoski i robiąc przerwy między słowami. Hadrian przezornie starał się nie patrzeć na jego usta, gdyby miał nieprzyjemność dowiedzieć się co się w nich znajdowało.

\- Tak.

\- Co wiesz o strategii?

\- Nic.

Whisby podrapał się po głowie, próbując zmierzyć go wzrokiem. Oczy jednak cały czas uciekały mu na boki dlatego i na nie Hadrian postanowił nie patrzeć, najlepiej unikać tego człowieka, jeśli byłoby to możliwe ~~.~~

\- Wróć do mnie jak się nauczysz, tak?

Hadrian odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Tak.

Gdy kilka tygodni później zgłosił się do Cadwalladera, po zatwierdzeniu jego uczestnictwa u stratega drużyny, nie miał za sobą ani jednej godziny wspólnej nauki. Był za to niezmiernie wdzięczny.

Porozumienie z Whisby'm znalazł za to Wayne Hopkins, dzieląc z nim pasję do tematu. Rok później Wayne zajął bliźniaczą pozycję pałkarza i nie minęło nawet dwa razy tyle zanim zaczął przygotowywać plany gry.

  
  


Choć przewidywania Hadriana się spełniły i przynależność do drużyny przysporzyła mu sympatii współdomowników, to wygrywać zaczęli dopiero, gdy dołączył do nich Cedric Diggory jako szukający i kapitan. Na krótko. Gdy opuścił Hogwart, odznaka przypadła Zachariaszowi Smithowi, co szybko okazało się złą decyzją.

\- Co za bufon! - Wayne uparcie kopał w ławkę w ich szatni. Jak po każdym treningu ze Smithem. - Następnym razem trafię go w ten głupi pysk!

W wakacje przed ich szóstym rokiem Hadrian razem z listą podręczników dostał odznakę. Potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by wyjść ze zdziwienia i upewnić się, że przedmiot był prawdziwy i nikt nie zrobił mu kawału. Zaklęcia wykrywające i nieudana próba transfiguracji potwierdziły jednak autentyczność. W tym momencie zaczął się zastanawiać nad odesłaniem odznaki do profesor Sprout.

Fakt, że ją dostał zadziwiał. Jakby nie patrzeć ani nie stanowił wzoru do naśladowania ani nie angażował się w grę bardziej niż wymagała jego pozycja. Wierzył też, że Wayne, którego uważał za dobrego kumpla, zasługiwał dużo bardziej, by zostać kapitanem, a przede wszystkim włożyłby serce w kształtowanie drużyny.

Z takim właśnie wyjaśnieniem odesłał odznakę do swojej głowy domu.

Czarownica znalazła go niedługo po uczcie powitalnej. Razem z Waynem zostali poproszeni o pójście do jej gabinetu. Pomieszczenie znajdowało się tuż przy szklarniach i wiadomo było, że i z nich można było się dostać do środka. Hadrian podejrzewał, że czarownica niewiele czasu bywałaby w biurze, gdyby wymagało to opuszczenia roślin na dłużej, a jako głowa domu miała obowiązek być dostępna dla uczniów.

Wnętrze przypominało pokój wspólny Hufflpuffu. Ściany były utrzymane w tym samym miodowym kolorze, wszystkie wolne przestrzenie zajmowały rośliny i nawet nie wszystkie magiczne. Brakowało jednak obszernych puf. Zamiast tego sporą część pomieszczenia zajmowało bukowe biurko i kilka krzeseł. Gabinet od szklarni oddzielała jedynie tafla szkła.

Profesor Sprout zagoniła ich do środka, uśmiechając się w sposób, który sprawiał, że Puchoni widzieli ją niemal jak drugą matkę.

\- Siadajcie, chłopcy. Herbaty? – zaproponowała. Potrząsnęli głowami, dziękując więc kontynuowała: - Pewnie jesteście pełni po uczcie. Podróż was nie zmęczyła?

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku – zapewnił Wayne.

\- Dobrze, pewne sprawy lepiej uporządkować od razu – oświadczyła stanowczo. Z szuflady wyciągnęła coś, co obaj rozpoznali - odznakę. – Ktoś musi ją dostać. I wolałabym, żeby był to ktoś ze starszego roku. Obaj odmówiliście. Możecie mi powiedzieć dlaczego? – Na głuchą ciszę, która zapadła, czarownica westchnęła ze zmęczeniem. – Hadrian?

\- Nie byłbym najlepszym kapitanem, pani profesor… Nie poświęcam na quidditch więcej czasu niż wymagają tego treningi i nie chcę tego zmieniać. Nie potrafiłbym ich zorganizować ani nie wiem o strategii tyle co Wayne… - Spiął się, usiłując ułożyć stosowne wytłumaczenie.

\- Wayne?

Młodzieniec potrząsnął głową, jakby liczył, że odpowiednie słowa same wypadną przy wystarczająco gwałtownym ruchu. Tak się nie stało.

\- Nie umiem rozmawiać z ludźmi.

\- Wayne, na pewno już wiesz, że kontakty w Hufflepuffie wymagają czego innego niż charyzma.

\- Nikt by mnie nie słuchał.

Kobieta odgarnęła z czoła kosmyki włosów, które uciekły jej z koka i posłała im zmęczone spojrzenie. Przerwała rozmowę, by podejść do figowca w rogu pomieszczenia, pogłaskać jeden z lśniących liści i dolać wody do doniczki. Mruknęła coś jak brzmiało „Nikt o nie nie dba, gdy mnie nie ma” i z powrotem odwróciła się do uczniów.

\- Hadrian, czemu nie przyjmiesz odznaki? Wayne, czemu nie zajmiesz się planowaniem? Razem nie powinniście mieć kłopotu z solidnym kapitaństwem.

\- To znaczy? – zapytał Hadrian.

\- To znaczy, że mógłbyś się zająć wydawaniem przemyślanych przez kolegę rozkazów i nie kłopotać się niczym więcej niż wcześniej. – W oczywisty sposób nie było to podejście, które pochwalała, nie zgadzało się też z filozofią Hufflepuffu. Praktyczny sposób miał jednak znaczną przewagę w opozycji do niepewnych, jakkolwiek milej widzianych metod, na które żadne z nich nie miało pomysłu. Ta współpraca mogła zadziałać, usprawnić działanie drużyny. I czy zrzucanie całej odpowiedzialności na jedną osobę było sprawiedliwe? Hufflepuff zachęcał przecież do pracy w grupie.

Hadrian i Wayne znaleźli się na boisku ramię w ramię dwa tygodnie później, organizując eliminacje i w następnych miesiącach, prowadząc treningi. Gdy rok później sytuacja powtórzyła się, procedura była już znajoma.

\- Potrzebujemy dwóch ścigających i wymienić Briggs’a, jeśli ktoś się znajdzie – przypomniał Wayne i wcisnął notatki do kieszeni szaty. Hadrian nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, co zawierał potargany plik papierów. Perspektywa potrzeby zapamiętania chociaż części treści była wystarczająco zniechęcająca dla młodzieńca.

\- Briggs musi wylecieć. Drugi rok z nim nie wygramy. – Skrzywił się na myśl o roztrzepanym okularniku. – Gdzie on się podziewa? Nie widzę go w powietrzu. – Nikt też nie wychodził już z szatni. – Lewis! Widziałeś Briggs’a? – krzyknął do ścigającego.

Lewis zniżył lot.

\- Briggs? Nie mam pojęcia!

\- To się dowiedz! – Hadrian zmełł w ustach przekleństwo na niechcianego zawodnika. Jakby pojawienie się na boisku było tak trudne! Po chwili Lewis potrząsnął na niego głową i wzruszył ramionami. Hadrian zacisnął szczęki. – Nie czekamy na niego.

Wayne mruknął tylko w odpowiedzi i Hadrian zaczął rozstawiać chętnych. Zdołał ustalić, kto startował na jaką pozycję i kazał im zrobić miejsce. Odesłał ścigających w powietrze i dopiero wtedy zwrócił uwagę na wciąż czekającego Puchona.

\- A ty co tu robisz? Kazałem wszystkim się usunąć! – Zmarszczył na dzieciaka brwi.

\- Chcę zostać pałkarzem, kapitanie.

\- Obie pozycje są zajęte. A może nie chciało ci się nawet tego dowiedzieć? – zasugerował szyderczo. Próby zawsze go irytowały.

\- Jeśli jestem lepszy…

\- Nie jesteś. Pozycje są zajęte i nie widzę potrzeby, by wymieniać zawodników.

Smarkacz miał czelność spojrzeć na niego z urazą i zaczął otwierać usta, by się kłócić. Hadrian zbył go lodowatym „wynoś się” i eliminacje toczyły się dalej. Obawiał się, że jeszcze trochę i zacznie warczeć zamiast odpowiadać słownie na wszystkie idiotyczne zapytania, z którymi ludzie do niego trafiali. Tak jak zeszłoroczne „Czy wygramy następny mecz?”, na które nie mógł odpowiedzieć inaczej niż „Tak, jeśli nie chcesz zawisnąć na wieży astronomicznej na własnych gaciach”.

\- Na pozycję szukającego…? – zażądał. Uniosło się pięć rąk.

\- Jest wolna? – zdziwił się Wade, który próbował chwilę wcześniej zostać ścigającym i spektakularnie poległ.

\- Tak. – Skupił się na chętnych. – Zaraz wypuszczę znicza. Lecicie w piątkę, jasne? – Zmierzył ich wzrokiem. Spotkał się już z idiotami zgłaszającymi wątpliwości dopiero z powietrza albo po zakończeniu próby, dlatego dopiero, gdy potwierdzili, ukucnął przy walizce z piłkami.

Zanim jednak zaczął odliczać, doszedł go krzyk:

\- Już jestem, Lestrange!

\- Briggs – syknął chłopak w stronę trawy i gdyby mogła, z pewnością położyłaby się potulnie. Niedługo-były-szukający wypadł właśnie z szatni i z krzywo zapiętą szatą, okularami zsuwającymi się z nosa, czerwoną twarzą i miotłą nieporządnie trzymaną pod pachą zmierzał w jego stronę. Hadrian patrzył z rosnącą irytacją na witki zahaczające o ziemię, gdy Puchon biegł, zupełnie nie zwracając na to uwagi. W końcu, gdy zdyszany znalazł się tuż przed nim, powiedział chłodno: - Wynoś się na trybuny.

\- Ale… Już jestem!

\- Możesz też startować z tegorocznymi chętnymi. – Z bliska widział drobne odkształcenia w witkach. Nie były najważniejszym elementem miotły, ale miały spore znaczenie, jeśli chodziło o płynność lotu, a przede wszystkim zakrętów. Briggs i bez takich niedociągnięć nie posiadał gracji zwykle przypisywanej graczom quidditcha. Dostał się tylko dlatego, że nie znaleźli nikogo lepszego.

\- Oh – mruknął Briggs i poprawił okulary na nosie. Natychmiast po tym zmienił zdanie i ściągnął je, by przetrzeć szkła o rąbek szaty. – Tak zrobię.

\- Świetnie. – Wypuścił piłki, ignorując go i zaczął odliczać do dziesięciu.

Złota piłeczka nie znajdowała się nigdzie w polu widzenia i grupa krążyła bezcelowo w powietrzu. Kapitańska dwójka przeniosła się na trybuny i usiadła z kilkoma członkami drużyny, którzy jeszcze oglądali.

Kilkanaście rzędów wyżej siedziała Romilda Vane. Hadrian pomachał jej zanim usiadł.

\- Ktoś już się wyróżnia?

\- Briggs.

\- Negatywnie mam nadzieję!

Poświęcili więcej uwagi kandydatom, którzy pojawili się pierwszy raz na eliminacjach. Po innych wiedzieli, czego się spodziewać i nie mieli wielkich nadziei.

Szykowało się długie wyczekiwanie, więc Hadrian zajął wygodniejszą pozycję i przymknął oczy. Przez kolejne pół godziny niemal zdążył zasnąć, podążając wzrokiem za ślamazarnymi ruchami, a w końcu manewrem, który niemal skończył się upadkiem z miotły.

\- Na pewno nie powinniśmy ich asekurować? – zapytała Eloise ze zmartwieniem.

\- Nie. – Hadrian stłumił dłonią ziewnięcie. – Jak spadną, to Pomfrey ich poskłada.

Dziewczyna nie wydawała się przekonana, przygryzała dolną wargę, ale nie próbowała się z nim kłócić.

\- W sumie… To któryś mógłby spaść – rzucił po chwili, szukając złotego błysku na niebie i niczego nie dostrzegając. – Jeśli nie zamierzają znaleźć tego żelastwa, to potrzebujemy jakiejś metody eliminacji. Wayne, wiesz kogo zamierzam w pierwszej kolejności przekląć, nie?

\- Hadrian! To absolutnie okropne! – oburzyła się Eloise.

  
  


W ten sposób wynik zależałby wyłącznie od widzimisię Hadriana. Żaden z kandydatów nie był na tyle dobry, by uniknąć w locie klątwy, nawet gdyby jakimś trafem dostrzegł ją odpowiednio szybko.

Przynajmniej mogliby w końcu wrócić do zamku i zająć się sobą.

Doczekali się jednak złapania znicza. Briggs z trudem chwycił złotą piłkę, choć inna zawodniczka została ledwie stopę za nim. Nie doczekał się aplauzu. Wayne przezornie nie patrzył na przyjaciela siedzącego obok. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

Hadrian zerwał się z miejsca i praktycznie zbiegł na boisko. Wayne podążył za nim, gotowy, by w razie potrzeby interweniować. Hadrian rzadko bywał aż tak wściekły, a jeszcze rzadziej dawał się ponieść emocjom – ale rok znoszenia porażki jaką stanowił Briggs był wystarczająco długim czasem, by nadwyrężyć nerwy nawet kogoś takiego jak Lestrange.

Hadrian jednak całkowicie zignorował dotychczasowego szukającego i skupił się na Puchonce, która była tuż za nim.

\- Jak się nazywasz?

\- Miriam Pool. – Musiała zadzierać głowę, by patrzeć mu w oczy. Ze zgarbionymi ramionami i miotłą przytuloną do piersi, wyraźnie spodziewała się wyrzucenia z boiska albo reprymendy.

\- Rok?

\- Trzeci.

\- Świetnie. Witaj w drużynie. I co to za złom trzymasz? – Wskazał na miotłę. – Nic dziwnego, że na tym gracie nie zdążyłaś. – Zabrał stary sprzęt z jej objęć. Nie protestowała, a Hadrian dokładnie się przyjrzał przedmiotowi, zaczynając od stanu trzonka, a kończąc na tym, jak proste były witki.

\- To najlepsze, co mam - wyjaśniła cicho.

\- Nawet szkolne miotły są lepsze. – Stary model, chociaż w bardzo dobrym stanie, nie miał żadnych szans w starciu z bardziej współczesnymi miotłami, nie mówiąc nawet o świeżo wypuszczonych na rynek modelach.

Miriam zaczerwieniła się, a Hadrian wygiął brew. Wayne wpisał dziewczynę na listę członków drużyny, a Eloise uściskała ją serdecznie. Miotła została z kapitanem.

Dzień później Hadrian klęczał na podłodze dormitorium z miotłą i podręcznikiem do miotlarstwa przed sobą oraz z różdżką w dłoni. Zastosowane na niej zaklęcia były już od dawna dostępne dla przeciętnego czarodzieja, choć ich wyjście z użycia nie sprawiło, że stały się łatwiejsze. Przeszkodziło mu pukanie.

\- Proszę – zawołał. Przesunął różdżką wzdłuż trzonka. Końcówka emitowała przez całą długość niebieski blask i chłopak skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem.

Do środka zajrzała Miriam Pool. Dopiero, gdy się upewniła, że owszem, znalazła odpowiednią osobę, weszła do pomieszczenia i ostrożnie zamknęła drzwi, niemal zupełnie unikając trzaśnięcia.

\- Kapitanie? – Urwała. - Co robisz z moją Zmiataczką?

\- Sprawdzam ją. Nie jest zepsuta. – W jego głosie pobrzmiewało niezadowolenie. Czar zgasł i dormitorium pogrążyło się w półmroku. Wciąż jednak było widać zarys łóżek i zalegających na nich klamotów.

\- To dobrze? – zapytała niepewnie. Przykucnęła naprzeciwko niego, wciąż rozglądając się wokół. Dormitoria nie różniły się ani między płciami ani rocznikami, więc ciekawostki ograniczały się do przedmiotów porozrzucanych na szafkach, ubrań wylewających się z szaf i kufrów oraz czekającego na sprzątnięcie prania upchanego pod niektórymi łóżkami. Mniej więcej w tym momencie Hadrian uświadomił sobie, że na wierzchu leżały rzeczy, których pokazywać nie należało, od czasopism, do których posiadania w towarzystwie się nie przyznawało zaczynając, a na brudnej bieliźnie kończąc.

Machnięciem różdżki usunął je z widoku. Przedmioty wleciały posłusznie pod łóżka i do szaf. Kolejny ruch nadgarstka upewnił go, że nie mogły zaraz wypaść a jeszcze następnym otworzył okno. Powstrzymał się od rzucenia zadowolonego „Posprzątane!” i skupił się na odpowiedzi na pytanie.

\- Jest koszmarnie wolna, wytraca prędkość na zakrętach i łatwo wpada w turbulencje. Nie nadaje się dla szukającego. Gdyby nie działała, mogłabyś ją odesłać do sklepu i dostać z powrotem coś choć trochę lepszego. – Gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, kontynuował. – Musisz załatwić sobie lepszą miotłę.

\- Nie mogę. – Słowa były ledwo słyszalne.

\- Nie możesz? Jak chcesz na tym latać? Wiem, że umiesz, ale inni szukający mają najnowsze produkty. Nie będą potrzebowali żadnych umiejętności, by z tobą wygrać, jeśli polecisz na tym gracie.

Od razu pomyślał o Draco chwalącym się posiadaniem zawsze najlepszej miotły, a potem o swojej własnej. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł czerpać tyle frajdy z latania, gdyby zakres prędkości wciąż podlegał tym samym ograniczeniom co jeszcze kilkanaście lat wcześniej.

\- Dlaczego mnie przyjąłeś? Nie złapałam znicza.

\- Bo się do tego nadajesz – powiedział zdawkowo. Widział płynność ruchów i szybką reakcję. Dostrzegła znicza jako pierwsza lub przynajmniej zareagowała. Wierzył, że na tym etapie miało to większe znaczenie niż końcowy efekt.

Uniosła wzrok z podłogi.

\- Zawsze tak wybierasz zawodników?

\- Nie zamierzam dłużej patrzeć jak Briggs przegrywa i efektywnie ośmiesza Hufflepuff swoją nieudolnością. Gorzej nie będzie. - I nie chciał odchodzić z Hogwartu nie wygrywając na zakończenie Pucharu Quidditcha.

\- Ja… Nie mam skąd wziąć lepszej miotły.

\- Ponieważ?

Miriam zaczęła skubać rękaw. Ubranie nosiło ślady używania i nie leżało idealnie. Łatwo było podejrzewać, że pochodziło z drugiej ręki.

\- Są drogie.

Hadrian spojrzał na wciąż otwarte „Miotły od pierwszej witki”. Był to urodzinowy prezent od kogoś, kto wiedział, jak bardzo lubił rozbierać rzeczy na części pierwsze. I czy Miriam nie dostarczała mu doskonałej okazji? Nie wierzył, żeby praca na tak przestarzałym egzemplarzu była niemożliwa. Czary zabezpieczające nieustannie były tworzone i łamane. Stosowanie najnowszych na tanim produkcie stanowiło ryzyko – ułatwiało konkurencji przebicie się do rdzenia zaklęć bez wydawania poważnych galeonów.

\- Jak bardzo jesteś przywiązana do obecnego stanu swojej miotły?

\- Co? Czemu? – Zamrugała gwałtownie.

\- Bo mogę ją trochę… podrasować.

 


	8. Chapter 8

_Betowała Lady Lecter. Bardzo dziękuję._

**8**

\- Miałem nadzieję, że coś znajdziemy... Wyleczenie byle kogo nie załatwiłoby Goldsteinowi awansu ani posłuchu. A jeśli znowu to ktoś ważny, to Prorok powinien żerować na jego chorobie - mówił Hadrian, przechadzając się w tę i z powrotem po sali. W półmroku jedynym źródłem otwartego światła były fluoryzujące widmookulary na nosie Luny, która przycupnęła na ławce. Wyglądała w nich jak wielka mucha. Jak zawsze wysłuchiwała rozmyślań Hadriana, oszczędzając mu potrzeby mamrotania do siebie. Robił to, bo wierzył, że wypowiedziane myśli znajdują się w mniejszym niebezpieczeństwie umknięcia niż te przemilczane.

Wcześniej tego dnia przesiedzieli kilka godzin na podłodze w bibliotece, przedzierając się przez stertę gazet, których nie dało się zmieścić na stoliku. Pani Pince jeżyła się na samą wzmiankę o wprowadzaniu jakichkolwiek modyfikacji w jej królestwie, choćby głupim poszerzeniu blatu, więc nie pozostało im nic innego jak zająć miejsce na zakurzonych deskach. Gazety szybko zaścieliły całą przestrzeń wokół. Nie spotkali jednak ani wzmianki o przypadkach nagłych zachorowań. Przeliczyli się, wśród wielu długich kolumn nie było niczego nawet minimalnie posuwającego poszukiwania do przodu.

\- Może jednak nie są ważni... Albo Prorok nie miał okazji wpić swoich szponów w ich życie.

Właściwie nic co do tej pory zrobił nie przybliżyło go do rozwiązania. Nie miał pojęcia, jaki kierunek musi w ogóle obrać, by cokolwiek osiągnąć. W wyniku kolejnych prób potraktowania próbki jak zwykłej trucizny otrzymywał ten sam bezużyteczny glut. Gdyby chociaż dało się to świństwo łatwo zdrapać z dna kociołka!

\- I nie znam nawet objawów... Pieprzony Goldstein pewnie świetnie bawi się moim zdezorientowaniem, a przecież odpowiedź nie kosztowałaby go dużo. - Zatrzymał się przy oknie z ramionami założonymi na piersi. - Od tego powinienem zacząć, nie? Nic nie mogę zrobić, to chociaż zbiorę informacje. Może to trochę rozjaśni, co mam zrobić z tym chłamem... - Zamilkł na chwilę. - Zacznę od czegoś małego. Może myszy. Nikt nie zwróci na nie uwagi. Może wystarczą i nie będę musiał załatwiać niczego większego.

Szczury, choć niezbyt popularne wśród uczniów, znajdowały się na liście dozwolonych zwierząt. Nikt się jednak nie przejmował, czy w klatkach nie przewożono czegoś pozornie podobnego, na przykład myszy. Tak samo jak na troskę nie zasługiwała perspektywa rychłego pożarcia ich przez którąś z sów. Gryzonie były do siebie na tyle podobne, by nauczyciele nie postrzegali tego jako łamania regulaminu a jednocześnie nie na tyle, by dbać o zranione uczucia byłych właścicieli, którzy go złamali.

Transmutowanie kilku papierów w klatki nie stanowiło dla Hadriana problemu. Tak samo przywołanie kilku myszy i wrzucenie ich do środka. Po krótkim zastanowieniu umieścił na nich jedyny czar anty-śledzący, jaki mu jak na razie wychodził. Właściciel odnajdujący zarażone zwierzę lub choćby truchło z wyraźnymi śladami choroby oznaczałby kłopoty.

Nie łudził się jednak co do skuteczności czaru. Złamanie go było banalne dla byle czarodzieja z podstawową wiedzą o śledzeniu. Wiedział jednak, że większość uczniów nie interesowała się czarami nie wymaganymi przez nauczycieli, więc żaden nie powinien sprawiać problemów. Skoro dorośli jednak nie kiwnęliby palcem, nie miał się o co martwić. Zresztą na ich miejscu też wolałby uniknąć spotkania ze wpół-strawionymi zwłokami.

Zamierzał kiedyś nauczyć się skuteczniejszych zaklęć. Tylko najpierw musiał zrozumieć czemu nie wytrzymywały dłużej niż sekundę. zanim się rozpadały.

Podał myszom trzy różne dawki. Odmierzył tak mało jak tylko się mógł i liczył, że będzie miał okazję obserwować stopniowy rozwój choroby.

Gdy wrócił następnego dnia wszystkie trzy obiekty doświadczalne były martwe. Przezornie jednak ubrał grube rękawice ze skóry garboroga, których zwykle używał do pojedynkowania się. Przekonał się już, że mogły przetrzymać klątwy tnące, więc tym bardziej siekacze małych gryzoni nie powinny stanowić zagrożenia.

Wyciągnął pierwszą, której podał najmniejszą dawkę, za ogon. Kiwała się zupełnie bezwładnie. Dźgnął ją dla pewności różdżką w bok zanim rzucił prosty czar diagnozujący. Ten potwierdził tylko jego werdykt. Sprawdził pozostałe dwie z tym samym skutkiem.

Żadnych zmian i żadnych nowych wniosków.

\- Kolejna bezużyteczna próba... - mruknął do siebie. Tym razem Luny nie było razem z nim.

Pozbył się zwłok i klatek machnięciem różdżki.

\- Musi tam być jakiś składnik, który je uśmiercił zanim całość zaczęła w ogóle działać. - Nawet nie skończył mówić, a już poczuł się, jakby się pomylił. Może wszyscy tak umierali i na tym polegało działanie trucizny? Nie mógł tego wiedzieć. I czy gdyby rzeczywiście odpowiedzialny był jeden składnik, nie powinien on dać się wykryć?

Po raz kolejny wrócił do punktu, w którym nie miał nic. Nie zamierzał jednak tak szybko rezygnować ze zbierania informacji.

Korzenie wielu czarodziejskich rodzin sięgały końca średniowiecza, choć mało która z nich była w stanie wskazać swoich przodków albo określić, czy mieli w sobie choć uncję magii. W ich posiadaniu pozostawały jednak tereny, często imponujących rozmiarów, które ciężko było wykorzystać w inny sposób niż założenie gospodarstwa rolnego. Skrzaty domowe potrafiły się tym zająć równie dobrze, co innymi przyziemnymi sprawami, a posiadanie choćby ogródka warzywnego pozwalało uniknąć czarodziejowi dylematu, od kogo kupić artykuły spożywcze.

Ulica Pokątna, mimo wielu dostępnych usług, nie oferowała możliwości zakupienia produktów spożywczych. Czarodziej bez własnych zasobów był zmuszony negocjować z czystokrwistymi, którzy o swoich włościach ledwo pamiętali, tak rzadko zdarzało im się musieć postawić stopę na niebrukowanym gruncie. Spytani jednak odkrywali nagle niezmierzoną wartość w świeżo zebranych burakach czy mięsie z nienadzorowanego przez nich uboju. Czarodziej wciąż mógł przejść się do dzielnicy mugolskiej, jednak taka perspektywa dla większości magicznego społeczeństwa była co najmniej straszna, a plastikowy koszyk zafoliowanych pieczarek – nadzwyczaj podejrzany. Chodziły plotki, że w takiej obróbce nie były dłużej zdatne do spożycia i niejedna czarownica trafiła do Świętego Munga w powodu poważnych dolegliwości po próbie przyrządzenia trefnego produktu.

Nie dotyczyło to mugolaków, dla których jedynym problemem mogła być zamiana waluty. Hogwart tymczasem był placówką bardzo starą, zamczyskiem przystosowanym do funkcjonowania niezależnego od dostaw z zewnątrz i z ogromnymi terenami przyległymi do murów budynku.

Założyciele prawdopodobnie nie spodziewali się, że w którymś momencie liczba ludzi przebywających w Hogwarcie przerośnie trzysetkę. Przy tej ilości zamek wciąż pozostawał w dużej mierze pusty, więc wykarmienie jego mieszkańców nie stanowiło problemu. Grunty rolne i miejsca wypasu zwierząt pozostawały jednak przezornie poza zasięgiem uczniów.

A przynajmniej tych uczniów, którzy nie mieli potrzeby wędrowania po Zakazanym Lesie.

Hadrian nie czuł się nigdy ograniczony zakazami. Niektóre wręcz dawały mu wrażenie proszących, by je złamać. Z każdą wzmianką o niebezpieczeństwach konsekwentnie uwodzących go bardziej i bardziej aż był tak oczarowany perspektywą odkrycia tych pilnie strzeżonych tajemnic, że nie mógł się powstrzymać od zlekceważenia wszystkich ostrzeżeń.

W Zakazanym Lesie rzeczywiście kryły się rzeczy warte odkrycia. Dlatego też fascynacja ciemnym lasem pełnym odgłosów nieokreślonego pochodzenia nie osłabła przez lata. Znalezienie części gospodarczej było tylko kwestią czasu dla kogoś, kto zapuszczał się tak daleko między stare drzewa. Więcej niż jedno z nich poruszane czarem chciało go zatrzymać, chwytając go w swoje chropowate sploty i zostawiając odłamki kory w jego włosach, gdy siłą musiał się uwalniać.

  
  


Myszy okazały się nietrafionym przedmiotem badań. Zamierzał spróbować swojego szczęścia ze świniami. Ze względu na pewne podobieństwo do ludzi wybrał właśnie je, a nie na przykład kozy. Zwierzęta wraz z większym rozmiarem zwiększały komplikacje. Nie poszedł jednak po nie bez planu.

Nawet skrzaty czasami spały. Nie obawiał się też spotkania z kimś innym, złapanie go na tym etapie było mało prawdopodobne.

Budynek, w którym trzymano zwierzęta był staroświecki, choć dobrze utrzymany. O tej porze, w bladym blasku świtu, wokół wciąż panował cisza, a kroki Hadriana nie były na tyle głośne, by wywołać poruszenie. Trawa, igły czy trociny dobrze je tłumiły. Najpierw drewniana brama, którą przed otwarciem zabezpieczała tylko pozioma belka, a następnie metalowe drzwi do baraku, które wywołały więcej hałasu. Niejedno zwierzę otworzyło ślepia, choć pojawienie się czarodzieja nie wystarczyło, by je zaalarmować.

Nie sądził, by hałas mógł kogokolwiek przywołać. Był jednak spokojniejszy, całkiem unikając tej możliwości.

  
  


Przeszedł aż do końca pomieszczenia, zaglądając po drodze do boksów i oceniając zajmujące je zwierzęta. Nie przeciągał oględzin. Wybrał pierwszą trójkę, która wydała mu się odpowiednia, choć wcale nie znał się na świniach na tyle, by wiedzieć, jakie cechy mogły okazać się pomocne w jego eksperymencie.

Otworzenie boksów okazało się równie bezproblemowe co poprzednich drzwi. Wykonał krótkie dźgnięcie różdżką i z jej końca wystrzeliły trzy liny, które natychmiast oplotły się ciasno wokół korpusów zwierząt. To wyraźnie je zaniepokoiło. Kolejnym zaklęciem je uciszył, zanim zdołały wywołać panikę.

Odwrócił się i poprowadził je do wyjścia. Miał okazję prowadzić psidwaki na smyczy, wrażenie było podobne. Jedynie prosiaki były mniej chętne i dużo wolniejsze. Jeden odmówił ruchu i ciągnięty jechał na zadku.

Choć miał świadomość, że jego pobyt w szkole, a przede wszystkim wyżywienie były opłacane, wciąż czuł się głupio wykradając prosiaki niczym podrzędny złodziejaszek. Zdobyłby je w inny sposób, gdyby tylko było mu to bardziej po drodze, tylko po to, by pozbyć się wrażenia, że jest w jakiś sposób śmieszny.

Takiej możliwości jednak nie miał, już przygotował dla prosiaków swego rodzaju klatkę. Miejsce, które wybrał również znajdowało się w Zakazanym Lesie, choć w zupełnie innej jego części. Cztery ułożone na ziemi kłody wyznaczały obszar, który zamierzał wykorzystać i miały mu znacząco ułatwić zadanie.

Wlewitował zwierzęta do środka. Były na tyle korpulentne, że nie sprawiło to problemów. Z człowiekiem, który mógłby się szarpać i bez podłoża pod stopami wygiąć w nieodpowiednim kierunku, nawet łamiąc sobie kark przy odpowiednim pechu, taka sztuczka by nie wyszła. Zerwał kilka gałązek z najbliższego krzaka i wrzucił ~~je~~ do środka, po czym transmutował je w płotki, które podzieliły przestrzeń na trzy części. W tym momencie świnie były już uwięzione w środku. Nie był to jednak koniec pracy Hadriana nad zabezpieczeniami. Nawet jeśli nie mogły same uciec, wciąż potrzebował zadbać, by nie zostały znalezione, wykryte lub pożarte przez innych mieszkańców lasu.

Wziął głęboki oddech, który miał pomóc mu skupić się na zadaniu, po czym zaczął recytować długą inkantację, jednocześnie rysując w powietrzu wzór złożony głównie z kół i półkoli typowych choć nieobowiązkowych dla barier.

Nie doszedł nawet do połowy zaklęcia, gdy coś trzasnęły, błysnęło, a z najbliższych drzew posypała się kora i liczne igły. Świnie zaczęły wściekle kwiczeć i biegać w kółko, przerażone. Nie dziwił się. Podobny efekt mógłby osiągnąć, traktując ziemię pod ich racicami zaklęciem dudniącym albo uderzającym.

On sam zachwiał się, zdezorientowany i nękany nagłymi zawrotami głowy. Z wrażeniem, że we wdychanym powietrzu nagle zabrakło tlenu, a niewidzialne imadło zacisnęło się wokół jego żeber, usiadł na gołej ziemi.

Zajęło mu chwilę zanim kolejne hausty powietrza przestały się wydawać jałowym wysiłkiem, a świat przed jego oczami znów stanął na solidnych podstawach i przestał się ruszać.

Nie wiedział, co dokładnie pomylił. Może nie przyłożył się wystarczająco do skomplikowanego zaklęcia, wykonał dziwny ruch różdżką - potencjalnych wytłumaczeń było multum. Nie zamierzał dać się zastraszyć jednemu wypadkowi i zostawić plan niekompletny.

Odgarnął włosy z czoła i nie podnosząc się, podjął kolejną próbę, tym razem wymawiając kolejne słowa z większą ostrożnością, pilnując, by koniec różdżki wyznaczał precyzyjnie kształty, jakie zapamiętał. Znacznie wydłużyło to cały proces i gdy w końcu udało mu się skończyć, był zmęczony długą koncentracją.

Na pierwszy rzut oka nic się nie zmieniło. Tym razem obyło się bez fajerwerków. Kilka zaklęć pozwoliłoby jednak wykryć znaczącą zmianę. Malutki kwadrat ziemi nie należał już dłużej do powierzchni Zakazanego Lasu i nikt, kto spodziewał się go znaleźć na jego obszarze nie mógł tego osiągnąć. Wejście do środka pozostało dostępne dla wszystkich. Haczyk tkwił w zauważeniu, że miejsce jest zaklęte.

Zabrał ze sobą trzy druty. Wrzucił je do środka i transmutował w koryta, jedno dla każdej świni. Używając czegoś z tego samego materiału, co przedmiot docelowy miał nadzieję dłużej utrzymać zmianę kształtu. Wypełnił je wodą.

Kolejną i ostatnią już rzeczą, jaką ze sobą przyniósł była fiolka trucizny. Końcem różdżki pobrał odpowiednie ilości i przeniósł do koryt. Tylko jedna porcja osiągnęła wielkość kropli.

Otrzepał szatę z kurzu i wytrząsnął z włosów kawałki kory, którymi wcześniej się nie zainteresował. Rzucił całości ostatnie lustrujące spojrzenie i zawrócił do zamku. Zamierzał później rozkazać Stworkowi, by je karmił. Stary skrzat Blacków nie pisnąłby nikomu ani słówka nawet gdyby obdzierał ludzi ze skóry w wolnym czasie, by oprawiać nią później woluminy. Nie miał cienia wątpliwości co do jego milczenia o tak banalnym eksperymencie. Szczególnie, że Stworek w pewnej części był jego własnością i nie darzył sympatią swojego drugiego pana. Syriusz Black, choć przyjęty na powrót na rodzinne łono Blacków, nie odzyskał całego zaufania. Przez to po śmierci Walburgi dobra rodowe nie trafiły pod jego wyłączną kontrolę.

Powtórnie wyczyścił podeszwy zanim wszedł na błonia.

  
  


O tej porze większość uczniów jeszcze spała, a bardzo nieznaczna część zaczynała wypełzać spod kołder. Gdy wszedł do pokoju wspólnego pomieszczenie wciąż było puste. Nie miał planu, czym zapełnić czas do śniadania ani tym bardziej potrzeby, by coś zrobić, dlatego zajął jedną z niemożliwie wygodnych puf i przymknął oczy.

W takich chwilach był naprawdę zadowolony, że trafił do Hufflepuffu, ponieważ wystrój pokoju pozwalał na chwilę uwierzyć, że z zimnej Szkocji przeniósł się gdzieś w cieplejsze rejony. Żółte ściany, meble z jasnego drewna i zieleń wszechobecnej roślinności powodowały, że całość sprawiała wręcz namacalnie słoneczne wrażenie. Kwatery Hufflepuffu był zupełnie innym rodzajem podziemi niż te należące do Sytherinu.

\- Hadrian?

Otworzył oczy i zamrugał, oślepiony przez chwilę promieniami słońca. Musiał przysnąć na chwilę. Szczególnie, że nie słyszał kroków Susan. Takie rzeczy rzadko mu umykały.

\- Hej - mruknął. Od kolejnych słów powstrzymało go szerokie ziewnięcie.

\- Nie spałeś tu całą noc, mam nadzieję? - Zajęła miejsce na pufie obok. Jak zawsze pozostawała przy tym wyprostowana, z dłońmi zaplecionymi na kolanach, prezentując przykład idealnie poprawnej postawy.

\- Tylko chwilę. Widzisz - wskazał na siebie dłonią - nawet się już uczesałem.

Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Nie widać.

Nie zamierzał się kłócić, w końcu nie potrafił nawet powiedzieć, kiedy ostatnio widział swój grzebień. I tak nie było widać różnicy po jego użyciu. Jeśli na jego drodze stanęło lustro, to zawsze witała go ta sama niesforna burza włosów.

\- W takim razie będziesz robiła dobre wrażenie za nas dwoje - powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek zdoła zrównoważyć to, jak się prezentujesz - stwierdziła. Hadrian zrobił oburzoną minę, a Susan ciągnęła dalej: - Ale spróbuję. Nie mogę odrzucać takich wyzwań, jeśli mają mnie kiedyś przyjąć do Wizengamotu!

\- Dalej nie zmieniłaś zdania?

\- Absolutnie. Czemu miałabym? Ktoś musi podejmować rozsądne decyzje, choć przemówienie do bardziej racjonalnej strony niektórych brzmi jak przegrana z góry sprawa.

\- Jak ty nie dasz rady, to kto? Jeśli nikt nie ostrzeże tych biedaków zawczasu, to zdobędziesz własny stołek bez oporu i naprostujesz im kręgosłupy aż będzie strzelać.

Nawet im odrobinę współczuł, choć nie miał zbyt pozytywnej opinii o urzędnikach ministerstwa. Najwyższe stanowiska obsadzane przez mieszankę samozwańczych arystokratów i zasiedziałych jeszcze od kilku kadencji wstecz nudziarzy. A jak znał Susan, dziewczyna zamierzała wedrzeć się pomiędzy nich z kodeksem pod pachą i misją restrukturyzacji na ustach, a całą operację przeprowadzić z uśmiechem, przez który większość rozpływałaby się ze szczęścia na samą myśl o spełnianiu jej poleceń. Naprawdę, musiałaby trafić na drugą taką jak ona, żeby miała się z kim zmierzyć.

\- Wtedy będę cię podejrzewać o bycie tym złośliwym informatorem - oświadczyła. - Ale do tego czasu muszę nauczyć się chodzić w tym. - Uniosła nogę wyżej, prezentując mu czarne szpilki.

\- Tak, bardzo ładne - zapewnił odruchowo. Susan łypnęła na niego podejrzliwie i Hadrian uniósł ręce w geście poddania. - Naprawdę! Wyglądają jak narzędzia tortur, ale ci pasują!

Bellatriks uraczyła go kilkoma opowieściami o kreatywnym wykorzystaniu obcasów, po których dziura w stopie była najmniejszą z jego obaw, a wręcz miłą perspektywą wśród wielu złych skojarzeń, które przywodziły na myśl te buty.

\- Proszę, nie próbuj już komplementować mojego stroju. Koszmarnie ci to wychodzi.

\- Sama mnie do tego zmuszasz - bronił się. - I mam do ciebie pytanie, może akurat będziesz wiedziała. Utrzymujesz regularny kontakt z twoją ciotką z Wizengamotu, nie?

\- Tak, mówiłam ci, że to ona mnie przekonała do tego. Piszemy do siebie.

Podejrzewał raczej, że dziewczyna przechodziła wcześnie zaczęte szkolenie drogą korespondencyjną. Większość czystokrwistych czekała aż ich dziedzic skończy szkołę, zanim zaczynali ich wdrażać w życie polityczne. Dla większości sprawa kończyła się do udziału w balach i ich sporadycznej organizacji.

\- I mówi ci co się dzieje w ministerstwie? - dopytywał się dalej.

\- Mniej więcej. O co chodzi, Hadrian? - Uniosła brwi.

Właściwie nie miał po co dłużej krążyć wokół tematu.

\- O te zawody. Zastanawiam się, czy w ogóle zamierzają nam powiedzieć, co się dokładnie dzieje. O tym też ci pisała?

Po jej minie wiedział, że nie tylko zrozumiała dokładnie o co pytał, ale też miała własne przemyślenia na ten temat.

\- Oh, to... - mruknęła jakby zdziwiona. - Tak właściwie to nie mam pojęcia, po co was przetrzymują w niepewności. Tak, wiem też o tym. Myślałam, że lepiej trzymać to dla siebie, skoro z jakiegoś powodu nauczyciele wciąż czekają. Ale nie zamierzasz się byt hojnie dzielić tą wiedzą, prawda?

\- Mogę się nią w ogóle nie dzielić, jeśli tak wolisz - zaproponował.

\- Tak będzie najlepiej. Nie żebym nie chciała pomóc innym, ale bardziej mnie martwi, czy ktoś nie miałby pretensji do cioci. Plotki łatwo się roznoszą i boję się, że szybko wiedzieliby wszyscy. A to zwróciłoby niepotrzebną uwagę. - Stała się o wiele poważniejsza, zaniepokojona perspektywą kłopotów.

Hadrian kiwnął głową.

\- Będę milczał - obiecał. - Jak myślisz, dlaczego nic do tej pory nam nie powiedzieli?

\- Sporo szczegółów wciąż trzeba ustalić, ale ogólne założenia już od dawna są na papierze. Tu chodzi o politykę międzynarodową, cały proces toczy się od wielu miesięcy. Nie wiem dokładnie od ilu, ponieważ to nie jest coś, co spływa do Wizengamotu, ale...

O ile Hadrian się orientował w działaniu Ministerstwa, to takie zadania Voldemort bezpośrednio przekazywał do Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów i Wizengamot był angażowany dopiero, gdy sprawa miała w fizyczny sposób oddziaływać na Czarodziejską Brytanię. Organizacja bankietu dla zagranicznych oficjeli by ich nie dotyczyła, ale ustalanie procedur wymiany handlowej już tak.

\- To nieważne. Czyli to ma coś wspólnego z zagranicą?

Susan przygryzła wargę i zmarszczyła brwi jak zawsze, gdy nad czymś myślała.

\- Słyszałeś o Turnieju Trójmagicznym?

\- Nie. Co to?

\- Turniej, który kiedyś organizowano między Hogwartem, Durmstrangiem i _Beauxbatons_. Chcą zrobić coś podobnego. Nie zrozum mnie źle. Nie odnawiają historycznego turnieju, choć pewnie nazwą to tak samo. Zapraszają jednak te dwie szkoły.

\- Do nas, tak? Inaczej musieliby nam już coś powiedzieć. Prosić rodziców szóstorocznych o zgody.

\- Dokładnie. Ale i tak powinni. Nie wiem jak zamierzamy ich ugościć bez żadnych przygotowań w zamku. Nie widziałam, żeby coś do tej pory robili. I ten chaos! I kandydaci! Powinni dać nam równe szanse, by się przygotować! - stwierdziła z oburzeniem.

\- To już coś. - Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. - Orientujesz się po co?

\- Pytasz o najbardziej zagmatwaną rzecz. Ciężko mi powiedzieć. Francuskie ministerstwo chciało zacieśnić współpracę i Czarny Pan to chyba podchwycił.

\- Wyobrażam sobie. Myślisz, że nie są szczęśliwi z powodu tego turnieju?

\- O, na pewno nie! W końcu zmodyfikował tyle zasad, że na pewno muszą być wściekli. A teraz już nie wycofają się z tego z twarzą. - Wypowiedziała tę prognozę ze złośliwą radością. - Nie wyobrażam sobie, czego mogli chcieć, ale Czarny Pan niemal na pewno zdoła jakoś umniejszyć ich ważność.

Hadrian nie mógł się nie zgodzić.

\- Wykorzystując nas? - zasugerował z krzywym uśmieszkiem. Tak długo jak na końcu dostaną obiecane korzyści z udziału, nie widział powodu, by się oburzać.

Susan nachyliła się w jego stronę i konspiracyjnym szeptem zasugerowała:

\- O ile profesor Dumbledore nie znajdzie sposobu, by go ośmieszyć jako pierwszego.

Niektóre rządy wciąż nie uznawały zmian w brytyjskim ministerstwie i zgadzały się rozmawiać jedynie z Dumbledore'm, który mimo utraty pozycji w Czarodziejskiej Brytanii zachował międzynarodowe tytuły. Wielokrotnie zdołał zaszkodzić polityce Czarnego Pana, chociaż teoretycznie przestrzegał znanego wszystkim przymierza i reprezentował interesy Ministerstwa Magii. Jednocześnie pogłębiał opinie, że oszalał na starość. Plotki o zdziwaczeniu czy utracie jasności umysłu nie powstrzymywały jednak popleczników pro-mugolskich rządów od proszenia o spotkanie z dyrektorem Hogwartu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie. Może jednak lepiej, żeby zagranica nie brała nas za błaznów. Poza tym wydawało mi się, że nasze ministerstwa już długo usiłowały się dogadać.

Susan wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Dogadywali się głównie badacze. O tym też za wiele nie mogę powiedzieć. Pracowali wspólnie nad barierami. Wieszcz ostatnio pisał o testach, czytałeś to?

\- Oczywiście. - Magiczne wioski miały zostać całkowicie odgrodzone od mugolskich, a z czasem wymazane z niemagicznych map. - Jaka ma być forma tego turnieju? Co będziemy robić? Będą nas dalej selekcjonować?

Susan uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem i obróciła tak, że stuknęła go kolanem w udo.

\- Będziesz musiał poczekać. Wiem trochę więcej niż reszta, ale te rzeczy wciąż przechodzą zmiany. Przynajmniej jako pierwszy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przyjadą tu ludzie z innych szkół.

\- Mhm, już sobie wyobrażam ten ogromny bajzel. Trunki ze wschodu i wile. Mam tylko nadzieję, że jeśli będę brał udział, to nikt mnie nie zapamięta przez tę katastrofę.

\- Liczysz na to? A nie na przychylność pięknych wil?

\- Dokładnie.

Susan uśmiechnęła się, jakby wiedziała więcej niż on.

\- Skoro zadałeś już wszystkie pytania co do turnieju, może mi wytłumaczysz numerologię?

Hadrian spojrzał na dziewczynę z rezygnacją. Nie mógł jednak odmówić, nieważne jak żmudne było czekające go zadanie. Wielokrotnie już pomagał Susan w zrozumieniu przedmiotu, jednak kolejne wprowadzane na lekcjach zagadnienia wymagały takich samych tłumaczeń jak poprzednie. Mimo opanowanego coraz szerszego zakresu materiału nie łapała sensu samej numerologii.

\- Pewnie masz problem z esejem? - przypuścił.

\- Nie tyle z samym esejem, co ze zrozumieniem, co takiego piszę... - Skupiła się na zakręcaniu swobodnego kosmyka włosów wokół palców.

Zaczęli z nadzieją, że zdążą przed śniadaniem. I gdy Hanna zeszła do pokoju wspólnego, rzeczywiście zbliżali się do końca.

Hannah razem z Susan opuściła pokój wspólny. Hadrian został, w myślach już rozważając kolejne warianty przebiegu turnieju.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

_AN: Mam świadomość, że minęło dużo czasu od ostatniej aktualizacji. Spodziewam się większej ilości wolnego czasu w trakcie świąt, więc dołożę wszelkich starań, by napisać wtedy kolejne rozdziały. Obawiam się, że później mogę mieć podobne kłopoty organizacyjne co do tej pory. I ostatnia sprawa - zbliżamy się do dużo żywszej akcji. :)_

_Betowała Lady Lecter. Bardzo dziękuję._

**9**

Drzewo rodowe Blacków mógł podziwiać każdy, kto zechciał wejść na drugie piętro rezydencji na Grimmuald Place. Wiekowy gobelin rozciągał się w jednym z pokoi na całą ścianę i sprawiał naprawdę imponujące wrażenie.

\- Siedem pokoleń czystej krwi - mówiła Walburga z dumą, przedstawiając pamiątkę siostrzeńcowi. - Tutaj znajduje się twoja matka. - Wskazała końcem różdżki jedną z podobizn.

\- Z krótkimi włosami? - zdziwił się Hadrian.

\- Druella była wściekła, gdy je ścięła - prychnęła Walburga. - Bellatriks nikt nie przemówi do rozumu! - Następnie kontynuowała przedstawianie kolejnych osób z rodziny, nawet nie zaszczycając wypalonych miejsc spojrzeniem.

\- Co tutaj było? - zapytał w końcu Hadrian, nie mogąc dłużej powstrzymać ciekawości i pokazując na nie palcem.

\- Nic - oznajmiła kwaśno Walburga, wydymając z niezadowoleniem wargi. - Uważaj, zamiast się wpatrywać, gdzie nie trzeba.

Wysłuchiwanie długich list zaszczytów, jakimi zostali nagrodzeni dawno zmarli Blackowie albo monotonnie recytowanych lat życia, czy koneksji, nie było w stanie utrzymać uwagi Hadriana na długo. Walburga, stojąc sztywno przed gobelinem za nic miała jego znudzenie i raz po raz kazała mu powtarzać daty i tytuły.

\- Mam dość, ciociu - zaczął w końcu marudzić.

Pani Black potraktowała go surowym spojrzeniem i kontynuowała wywód.

\- Nie obchodzą mnie ich zasługi. I tak nie żyją! - burknął.

W tym momencie Walburga straciła cierpliwość i chwyciła go za ucho. Ostrym skrętem dłoni sprawiła, że chłopiec zasyczał z bólu.

Najbliższa krawędź gobelinu stanęła w ogniu. Kobieta wydała z siebie przerażony skrzek i machnęła desperacko różdżką, próbując ugasić szybko wspinające się płomienie. Hadrian przezornie się odsunął na drugi koniec pomieszczenia i przyglądał się scenie z szeroko otwartymi oczami, dłonią zasłaniając obolałe ucho.

\- Wynoś się! - warknęła dysząca Walburga. Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. - Albo i twoje nazwisko stąd zniknie! - Dźgnęła różdżką napis „Pierwszy syn”' tuż pod podobiznami jego matki i ojca.

Hadrian czym prędzej wypadł na korytarz i popędził schodami w górę, okropnie przy tym tupiąc. Stara balustrada trzeszczała złowieszczo za każdym razem, gdy przytrzymywał się za nią na zakrętach.

Jedne z drzwi otworzyły się i na zewnątrz wysunęła się posiwiała głowa Polluksa Black'a.

\- Skąd ten swąd, chłopcze?

Hadrian zatrzymał się. Odpowiedział dopiero, gdy wyrównał oddech.

\- Zapaliłem gobelin. Niechcący - wyjaśnił bezbarwnym głosem.

Polluks parsknął śmiechem, a portret na najbliższej ścianie zagrzmiał z oburzeniem.

\- No, no, coraz lepiej, młody czarodzieju. Jeszcze trochę i ten dom nie dotrwa twojego wyjazdu do Hogwartu! - cieszył się. - Najpierw zginające się łyżki, zapadająca się podłoga, wybuchające lampy, a teraz to... Chodź tutaj. - Otworzył drzwi szerzej, zapraszając wnuka do środka.

\- Nic na to nie poradzę - mruknął Hadrian.

\- Tak, też nie widzę sposobu na uspokojenie twojej magii. Wyjątkowo destrukcyjna, co? Biada tym, których zdecydujesz się przekląć. - Wyszczerzył się z rozbawieniem. - Powiem ci, co możemy zrobić, żeby ta rudera postała jeszcze kilka lat.

Hadrian spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.

\- Co takiego?

\- Uspokoimy ciebie. Medytacja, mój drogi!

Hadrian przybrał zgorszoną minę. Nie uśmiechało mu się siedzenie i nic nie robienie przez całe godziny.

Polluks poklepał go pocieszająco po plecach, choć wciąż cała sytuacja wyraźnie go śmieszyła, i poprowadził wnuka w głąb pomieszczenia.

\- No, postaraj się, młody. Inaczej ciotka Walburga nie da żyć nam obu.

**-xxx-**

Nieodzowną częścią pracy warzyciela była umiejętność zapanowania nad swoim ciałem. Wraz z pewnością w rękach, pojawiał się spokój duszy. Myśli zmiecione przez solidną koncentrację długo nie wracały nieproszone. Dlatego też Hadrian od początku uznawał proces warzenia za sposób na wyciszenie się, zajęcie odrywające od natłoku innych spraw, a nie obowiązek.

Potrzebował jednak ciągłych wyzwań - coraz trudniejszych eliksirów, aby nie popaść w rutynę. Znudzony, łatwo odpływał myślami. Dlatego podejmował kolejne z nich, które wymagały ciągłej koncentracji. Naturalnie, każdy kolejny eliksir był bardziej skomplikowany, czasochłonny i niebezpieczny. Z rozwojem umiejętności warzenia musiał też nauczyć się zdobywać trudno dostępne składniki i unikać sytuacji, w których musiałby odpowiadać na niewygodne pytania dotyczące zawartości kociołka.

Antidotum, którego warzenia się podjął wymagało, ściślejszego nadzoru niż większość eliksirów, dlatego Hadrian musiał odejść od swoich zwyczajów i ustawić kociołek w innej sali. Ryzykował nakryciem, jednak znaczna odległość jego dormitorium od porzuconej klasy, w której zwykle spotykał się z Luną i którą uważał za tak bezpieczną jak tylko mogła być znajdując się na terenie szkoły, stanowiła poważny problem. Eliksir, którego przygotowania się podjął, wymagał częstego doglądania i dodawania składników o często niedogodnych porach. Choć robił, co mógł, by skoordynować czas dodawania kolejnych ingrediencji do wywaru tak, by jak najmniej kolidował z lekcjami i treningami quidditcha, wciąż było to uciążliwe, a przechodzenie na drugi koniec zamku tylko by to pogłębiło.

Miał nadzieję, że jego wysiłek się opłaci i zmieszanie specyfiku z trucizną od Goldsteina dostarczy mu jakiś wskazówek. Nie podejrzewał, żeby toksynę udało się zneutralizować czymś, na co recepturę znalazł w książce.

Sala, którą wybrał na tymczasowe laboratorium znajdowała się w lochach, niedaleko pokoju wspólnego Hufflepuffu i w nieco większej odległości od kwater Slytherinu. Dojście do niej wymagało znajomości bocznych korytarzy, które dla mieszkańców wyższych pięter były istnym labiryntem. Gdyby jednak coś wybuchło, Snape na pewno nie pomyliłby drogi. Musiał powstrzymać się od eksperymentów na czas pracy w tym miejscu.

Niechętnie przyznał, że była to dobra okazja do skrócenia wciąż rosnącej listy prostszych eliksirów, które obiecał uwarzyć Tedowi. Układ, który zawarł z Teodorem Nott'em pod koniec trzeciego roku nauki w Hogwarcie nużył go coraz bardziej i nie zamierzał kontynuować współpracy po skończeniu szkoły.

Ślizgon wiedział o jego tymczasowym miejscu pracy, choć Hadrian nie poinformował go o żadnej innej ze swoich kryjówek. Ta stanowiła wyjątek tylko dlatego, że zamierzał ją porzucić najdalej w przeciągu miesiąca. A fakt, że nie musiał szukać Teda, bo ten sam do niego przychodził, również był bardzo wygodny.

I tego dnia Ted wpadł z impetem do środka, nie pukając i otwierając drzwi z rozmachem. Te mocno uderzyły o ścianę, odkruszając odrobinę wiekowego tynku. Hadrian ledwo się powstrzymał od wzdrygnięcia na ten nagły huk. W cichej sali, gdzie jedynymi dźwiękami były syk ognia, okazyjne stuknięcie fiolki o fiolkę oraz ledwo słyszalny świst jego oddechu, każdy gwałtowny odgłos szokował.

Pozostał jednak, mimo zaskoczenia, odwrócony plecami do drzwi. Wtargnięcia Teda były na tyle charakterystyczne, że Hadrian nie miał wątpliwości, że to właśnie on. Jego głos tylko to potwierdził:

\- Masz wszystko gotowe?

Granicę między bezpośredniością, a opryskliwością łatwo przekroczyć. Hadrian nie spodziewał się przecież po starym znajomym niczego innego niż bezpardonowego przemaszerowania daleko za nią. I tak samo jak w sytuacji, gdy już na początku ulewy można przewidzieć, że zerwie się przerdzewiała rynna, oszczędzając sobie przykrego zaskoczenia zaczynał raczej myśleć nad jej naprawą zamiast wyklinać pogodę. Tak i w tej, przygotowywał w myślach listę rzeczy, którymi nie pozwoli wyprowadzić się z równowagi.

Uniósł brew, choć jego rozmówca nie mógł tego zobaczyć, i nożem zsunął szczątki posiekanych ślimaków do kociołka. Śluz na rękach był nie do uniknięcia, zdawał się w zupełnie niewyjaśniony sposób wspinać od ostrza, przez rękojeść i aż do dłoni, by okazyjnie pryskać nawet na nadgarstki. Jeśli mógł, zamierzał uniknąć kontaktu z wnętrznościami stworzeń i nie naśladować Snape'a, który skrupulatnie przenosił zmasakrowane organy tuż nad powierzchnię warzonych eliksirów i dopiero wtedy wypuszczał je z palców tak, że wślizgiwały się pod powierzchnię bez najmniejszego chlupnięcia.

Ułożył na desce do krojenia kolejną trójkę osobników, szykując się do odpowiedzi. Przerodzenie się rozmowy w kłótnię wydawało się nieuniknione - równie dobrze mógł sobie pozwolić na drobne złośliwości.

\- Mogłeś doprowadzić do wybuchu, wparowując tu w ten sposób. Miałeś szczęście, że żaden z eliksirów nie był niestabilny. - Nie zamierzał obiecywać, że któryś nie wejdzie zaraz w taką fazę.

Ted zbył stwierdzenie machnięciem ręki. Hadrianowi nawet by nie drgnęła powieka, gdyby Ślizgon ryzykował tylko własnym, aroganckim zadkiem. Dużo bardziej troszczył się o własne zdrowie.

\- Masz?

\- Co konkretnie?

Wiedział, o co pytał. W końcu otrzymał listę rzeczy, które miał uwarzyć na potrzeby ich małego biznesu. Ponieważ Ted najczęściej informował go o kolejnych zamówieniach w biegu, mijając się z nim na korytarzu albo w wielkiej sali, łatwo było udawać niezorientowanego.

\- Zamówienie rzecz jasna! – odparł Ted niecierpliwie. - Udało ci się dostać te sproszkowane pazury hipogryfa?

\- Wciąż czekam, aż mi wyjaśnisz, czemu przyjąłeś tę prośbę. To nie jest coś, co można dostać na pierwszym lepszym straganie. A może liczyłeś, że dorwę jakiegoś hipogryfa i zaproponuję mu pedikiur? To rzadki składnik, który bardziej by się przydał do zupełnie czegoś innego niż wciąganie kresek. Te półgłówki i tak nie odróżnią ich nawet od zmielonych paznokci trolla. – Odgłos uderzania tasaka o deskę przybrał na sile.

\- Masz?

\- Mam.

Znał wiedźmę pracującą w stajni, w której trzymano między innymi hipogryfa. Właściciele nie dbali o sprzedaż jego piór czy pazurów, dlatego nikt nie zwrócił uwagi, gdy kobieta obcięła je na jego prośbę, a później tanio sprzedała.

\- Krata eliksirów nasennych? – pytał dalej Ted. Krążył przy tym po pomieszczeniu, zaglądając do szaf przystrojonych pajęczynami i odstawionych na bok kociołków, wypatrując znajomych substancji.

Hadrian bez słowa machnął różdżką. Kilkanaście zapieczętowanych fiolek uniosło się w powietrze i równą wstęgą przeleciało przez klasę. Ustawiły się na najbliższej ławce w trzech rzędach. Krata w eliksirach oznaczała zwykle piętnaście porcji. Dla fiolkowanych eliksirów nie była to imponująca wielkość, w przeciwieństwie do kraty butelek.

\- Dasz radę wyczarować sobie kratę – mruknął i wrócił do siekania ślimaków. Widok nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych, tyle mógł przyznać. Wciąż jednak bawiło go, jak Ted omijał wzrokiem deskę, nie ukrywając obrzydzenia.

\- Pomożesz mi. Eliksiry na kaca?

\- Nie poznajesz jeszcze? Ta żółta breja, która stygnie przy zlewie. – Przełknięcie grudkowatego paskudztwa było tym trudniejsze, im bardziej potrzebne. - Możesz już chyba ją porozlewać.

\- Czemu miałbym poznawać? Wiesz, że mam ciekawsze zajęcia niż upijanie się z tą bandą kretynów. - Podszedł jednak do odpowiedniego kociołka i gdy upewnił się, że temperatura spadła wystarczająco, przywołał chochlę, lejek i zestaw kolb.

\- Racja, jesteś przecież specem od rodzajów kurzu z książek…

\- To w ogóle przejdzie przez ten lejek?

Breja stała w miejscu. Gorzej mogło pójść tylko używając sitka.

\- Nie mogłeś wziąć czegoś szerszego? Widziałem ostatnio baterię starych słoików w klasie kilka korytarzy dalej.

Znalazł je, gdy rozglądał się za odpowiednią salą. Ktoś zostawił cały karton w jednej z szaf. Nie prezentowały się najpiękniej - obklejone filtrem brudu, więżące smrody na tyle paskudne, że wyczuł je mimo stęchlizny zawilgoconej tektury. Przebarwione dna mogły okazać się problematyczne, jeśli spowodowały je magiczne czynniki, ale resztę można by rozwiązać kilkoma zaklęciami.

\- Chyba żartujesz, jeśli myślisz, że ktoś kupi eliksir w słoiku! Umiesz wyczarować jakieś lepsze naczynia, nie?

\- Umiem. Ale one będą umiały spektakularnie zniknąć w nieprzewidzianym momencie. Lepiej zobacz, czy masz przy sobie jakieś śmieci, to transmutuję je i powinny wytrzymać trochę dłużej.

Ted zaczął wywlekać kieszenie. Zdołał wytrząsnąć kilka świstków, wykałaczkę i opakowanie po cukrowych piórach.

\- Dalej masz z tym kłopoty?

Hadrian zdusił irytację w zarodku.

\- Rozumiem, że jesteś specem? Nie będę ci zabierał okazji do popisania się w takim razie.

\- Jestem specem od magicznych umów od niedawna – zaanonsował z dumą Ślizgon, prostując się. - Rozmawiałem z goblinami. Jeśli nie starczy nam pieniędzy na otworzenie lokalu, pożyczą nam złota.

Podobieństwo Notta do zająca było szczególnie widoczne, gdy młodzieniec się z czegoś cieszył. Do pełnego obrazu brakowało tylko, by zastrzygł odstającymi uszami. Z wydatną górną wargą wywijającą się w uśmiechu, odsłaniając przerośnięte zęby, niefortunnego podobieństwo nie mogło przejść niezauważone.

\- Nam, Ted? To twój biznes. – I nie pożyczyłby złamanego knuta od goblinów. Merlin wie, czy nie musiałby spłacać długu własną krwią. - Nie szukaj już więcej śmieci. Zmodyfikuję trochę te kolby.

\- Jesteśmy wspólnikami. Bez ciebie nie mam co zakładać! – Bo kto inny chciałby spędzać wieczory pochylając się nad kociołkiem? Szansa na znalezienie z ulicy chętnego do przyrządzania eliksirów była raczej nikła, a cała idea polegała na tym, by sprzedawać taniej niż mistrzowie eliksirów, więc nie mógł zatrudnić nikogo z kwalifikacjami.

Tymczasem Hadrian z każdym kolejnym zamówieniem stawał się coraz bardziej znudzony ich niewyszukanym charakterem.

\- Będziesz musiał. Wielokrotnie ci powtarzałem, że po skończeniu szkoły nie zamierzam się dalej w to bawić.

\- Rozkazy mamusi? - zadrwił Ted.

Hadrian zmusił się, by nie odpyskować również czymś na temat matki Teda. Miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by nie obrażać martwych. Ambicje Bellatriks, które kiedyś nieopatrznie zdradził Ślizgonowi, też należały do rzeczy, którymi nie zamierzał pozwolić się zdenerwować.

\- Nieustanne warzenie banalnych eliksirów mnie nie pasjonuje. Mam własne plany i kontynuowanie naszego układu do nich nie należy.

\- Sądziłem, że też chcesz się od tego wyrwać. Rozmawialiśmy o tym. Nie chcę być uwiązany Mrocznym Znakiem, hę? - zacytował go. - Nic nie robisz w tym kierunku. Zmieniłeś zdanie, Hadrian? Nagle chcesz zostać Śmierciożercą... O przepraszam, Rycerzem! A może tylko sprawić przyjemność mamusi... Jesteś takim żałosnym maminsynkiem!

\- Skończyłeś? Nie zamierzam skończyć uwiązany do niczego. Ani do Czarnego Pana ani do kotłów.

\- Nie ma mowy, żebyś się teraz wycofał! Obiecałeś mi pomóc z warzeniem, zgodziłeś się. Możemy wspólnie na tym zarobić.

Ted zaproponował współpracę, ale do sprzedawania własnych eliksirów doszli dopiero po pewnym czasie. Na samym początku częściej pomagali bliźniakom Weasley, roznosząc produkty lub rekrutując ludzi do eksperymentów. Z czasem, gdy Hadrian nauczył się wymykać z Hogwartu, zajęli się dostarczaniem produktów, których przesłanie pocztą bezpośrednio do szkoły mogłoby skończyć się karą.

Starsi uczniowie tkliwie wspominali czas, gdy groźby Filcha nigdy nie doczekiwały się spełnienia. Choć bardzo rzadko któryś nauczyciel przydzielał taką formę dyscyplinowania uczniów strach pozostawał, że może tym razem nie uda się uniknąć bólu.

\- Nie zgadzam się bawić w małego przedsiębiorcę. Gobliny zeżrą cię żywcem, a ty jeszcze myślisz, że to sprytne.

\- Nie rozumiesz. To zadziała! Nie ma innego sposobu. Jak możesz być taki... Taki bezmyślny i tego nie wykorzystać?!

Niech Helga da mu cierpliwość...

\- Pieniądze, Ted? Naprawdę? Uważasz, że za galeony kupisz wolność? Że twój ojciec pozwoli ci robić co zechcesz, bo zapełnisz kilka sakiewek? Jesteś kretynem. Prawdziwym kretynem. Zasilisz skarbiec Nottów, a potem zagną cię tak, że będziesz szorować nosem o podłogę w pokłonach przed Czarnym Panem.

\- Będę niezależny. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie wyląduję w jakiejś zawszonej dziurze, jeśli mnie wydziedziczą.

\- Zawlecze cię za fraki do dworku, Ted, i na tym się skończy twoja przygoda. Nie mam zamiaru wplątywać się w tę głupotę! Tego naprawdę chcesz? Niech ci Salazar sprzyja, o przesprytny Ślizgonie!

\- Uważasz, że jesteś taki błyskotliwy, co Lestrange?

Nie bardziej niż ty, chciał burknąć. Spojrzał tęsknie na drzwi, marząc, by Nott w końcu się wyniósł i przestał robić cyrk.

\- Uważam, - wycedził - że nie zostanę wydziedziczony. Nie zamierzam do tego doprowadzać. Pokłonię się, kiedy trzeba i pójdę swoją drogą. Nie będą mieli żadnego powodu, by mnie zatrzymać. Miotający się kretyn jak ty, Ted, budzi dużo większą niechęć.

\- Ty się pokłonisz?! Prędzej sobie kark złamiesz!

\- Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, przyjacielu. Moja matka wierzy, że zrobię dokładnie to, czego mnie nauczyła. Jeśli powiem, że chcę stać się lepszym czarodziejem, zanim zaoferuję swoją lojalność Czarnemu Panu, to sama mi pomoże szukać odpowiedniego nauczyciela albo załatwi mi świstoklik do Egiptu.

\- Łudzisz się. Niszczysz szansę dla nas obu!

\- Czas pokaże, nie? Zadbam przynajmniej o własną skórę, skoro ty nie jesteś w stanie otworzyć oczu na realia - mruknął Hadrian bez przejęcia. Ted niemal gotował się ze złości. - Powinieneś się rozejrzeć za kimś innym do warzenia, póki masz czas. Oczywiście, jeśli nie chcesz sabotować własnego planu łudząc się, że zmienię zdanie.

Nott nie odzywał się dłuższą chwilę, usiłując się opanować. Nie powstrzymał się jednak od mordowania wzrokiem Hadriana opartego o ławkę.

\- A tu co jest? - Podszedł do kociołka z dopiero co zaczętym antidotum. Eliksir stał nieco z boku na stabilnym blacie z dużą ilością miejsca do krojenia wokół. Zawartość ledwo słyszalnie bulgotała na małym ogniu.

\- Coś, co cię nie interesuje. To mój własny projekt i nie wiem, czy jest bezpieczny.

\- Nieważne - stwierdził. Wydawał się już całkiem spokojny. - Co to za plany, o których ciągle mówisz? Chciałbym chociaż wiedzieć, czym się wymawiasz. Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę sprzedawać eliksirów, których nie mam.

\- Naucz się warzyć, a będziesz je miał. Nie zamierzam dostać garbu nad emulsją na trądzik tylko po to, byś spływał złotem. - Całkiem pominął pierwszą część wypowiedzi Teda.

\- Duża część tego złota wpada prosto do twojej kieszeni, Hadrian. Nie rób z siebie męczennika. A może chcesz więcej? - Zabrzmiało to niemal chętnie. W pięściach wciśniętych w kieszeni szaty i lekko wykrzywionej linii ust wciąż kryło się niezadowolenie.

\- Nie potrzebuję pieniędzy.

\- Czemu tak nagle chcesz się wycofać? - dopytywał Nott. Wpatrywał się w Hadriana, jakby siłą woli chciał zmusić go do wyjawienia swoich powodów.

\- Ted, to było dobre ćwiczenie. Ale celem ćwiczeń nie jest robienie ich w nieskończoność. Zwariowałbym, gdybym miał pracować w aptece, sklepie, czy jakkolwiek nazwiesz ten swój lokal. Nawiasem mówiąc powinieneś umieścić go na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie, jeśli zamierzasz sprzedawać to, co do tej pory.

\- Nie bądź głupi. Od razu znalazłbym się pod aurorskim okiem. Poza tym patrzeć codzienne przez witryny na te stare jędze? W życiu! Już prędzej założę hodowlę bahanek w moich kotarach!

\- Przydałoby mi się trochę ich jadu - zażartował Hadrian.

Ted odsunął sobie krzesło. Nie zapowiadało się, by Ślizgon zamierzał wyjść szybko. Hadrian zaczynał się obawiać, że kolega zamierza ciągnąć rozmowę do upadłego.

\- Bierzesz udział w Turnieju - stwierdził powoli, wpadając w zupełnie inny ton niż wcześniej.

\- Myślałem, że to wyścig na miotłach - burknął Hadrian, któremu wcale nie podobały się kolejne, dezorientujące zmiany tematu. Łatwo mu było unikać zdradzenia zbyt wiele, gdy wiedział do czego dąży rozmówca. Bez tego mógł wygadać coś ważnego, nawet o tym nie wiedząc.

\- Zamierzasz dostać się do ostatniego etapu? Chyba, że to już finał. Mogliby powiedzieć coś więcej.

Hadrian odetchnął głęboko. Zerknął przez ramię do kociołka. Na szczęście z zaniedbywaną zawartością nie działo się nic niepokojącego.

\- Z tego co wiem, nie planują dalszej selekcji. Luna też tak myśli.

\- Pomyluna? Czy ona w ogóle wie, którą stroną różdżki się czaruje?

\- Ted - zaczął i urwał. Wziął uspakajający oddech, cicho dziękując dziadkowi Polluksowi za pracę nad jego temperamentem. - Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze, czy masz wszystkie zamówienia?

\- Chciałbym wiedzieć, co zamierzasz zrobić w związku z tym konkursem.

\- Tak?

\- Tak - potwierdził zdecydowanie Ted. - Przegrasz? Wygrasz?

\- Słyszałem, że wynik poznaje się po zawodach - odpowiedział sucho. Ted uśmiechnął się tylko z całkowitą pewnością siebie. Gdyby ktoś do nich dołączył w tym momencie, mógłby ich pomylić z parą przyjaciół.

\- Swojego podejścia też nie znasz?

\- Oczywiście, że znam. - Odwrócił się do tyłu, by zamieszać w kotle.

\- Co tam robisz?

\- Sprawdź w podręczniku do eliksirów, jak nie w swoim, to w Draco. Jeśli nie zamierzasz otruć swojego pierwszego klienta, powinieneś zacząć uczyć się warzenia.

\- Wygrasz?

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu tak ci na tym zależy. - Zmierzył go wzrokiem. Zbyt długo go znał, by uwierzyć w brak ukrytych motywów. Ted nigdy nie wykazywał przywiązania do jego osoby, chociaż miał powód. Powód dla którego Hadrian głupio liczył na przyjaźń po dotarciu do Hogwartu. - Zakładasz się?

\- Kto wie.

\- Stawiam dziesięć galeonów na siebie.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak będą wyglądały konkurencje - zauważył Nott, natychmiast zajmując przeciwne stanowisko i zaczynając podważać szanse na wygraną Hadriana.

\- Ty też nie, a pytałeś. Nie ma powodu, bym nie mógł się zabawić. I przy okazji uszczęśliwić matkę. Jeśli pojedynki są wystarczająco istotne, by oprzeć na nich całe eliminacje... Cóż, krew i flaki z pewnością sprawią, że się uśmiechnie. Rozumiesz… W końcu jestem maminsynkiem.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Betowała Lady Lecter. Bardzo dziękuję.

 

10

W domu państwa Granger słodycze jadało się niezwykle rzadko, a gdy już się to zdarzyło, po każdym spożyciu następowało dokładne szorowanie zębów. Para dentystów odwiodła też swoją jedyną córkę od pomysłu zajadania się słodkościami z dala od ich oczu, pozwalając jej obejść każdy kąt gabinetu i odpowiadając na niekończący się ciąg pytań, by na końcu uraczyć ją szeregiem strasznych historii o borowaniu i próchnicy.

Urodziny jednak były wystarczająco doniosłą okazją, by na ich stole zagościł tort. Hermiona wcale nie była szczęśliwa z tego powodu. Każdemu kęsowi towarzyszyło poczucie winy związane z łamaniem tak ważnej w ich domu zasady, nawet jeśli dziewczynka miała na to przyzwolenie.

Starała się jednak tego nie okazywać. Pani Granger zapaliła woskową jedenastkę na szczycie truskawowego tortu, a Hermiona zdmuchnęła ją z udawanym entuzjazmem. Usiłowała, nieskutecznie, zamaskować swój niesmak wobec przesłodzonego wypieku z pobliskiej cukierni i cieszyć się obecnością ulubionych truskawek. Chociaż brakowało jej talentu aktorskiego, by kogokolwiek przekonać, rodzice nie wytknęli jej nieszczerości. Podobnie przemilczana została sprawa braku jakichkolwiek przyjaciół, których mogliby zaprosić do stołu.

Hermiona cierpliwie obserwowała, jak jej matka kolejno maczała nóż w gorącej wodzie, wycierała go i odkrajała kawałek ciasta. Same cięcia były dość równe, jednak wyraźnie brakowało jej wprawy. Krem szybko okleił rękojeść noża i palce kobiety. Całość traciła przy tym kształt i po nałożeniu na talerze nie przypominała już w niczym trójkącików.

Hermiona zabrała się do jedzenia, gdy tylko dostała swój talerz. Wolała mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą.

\- Jak ci smakuje, kochanie?

\- Świetnie. Choć starczyłyby mi same truskawki - odpowiedziała Hermiona, pamiętając, by nie mówić z pełnymi ustami.

\- Może w przyszłym roku tak zrobimy - zgodził się pobłażliwie pan Granger.

Miała nadzieję, że nie widział, jak starała się powstrzymać się od grzebania w talerzu.

\- Dokładkę?

\- Dziękuję, mamo, już nie mogę.

Zabrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi. Ktoś długo przytrzymywał przycisk. Pan Granger zmarszczył brwi, zerkając w stronę przedpokoju.

\- Zdaje się, że mamy gości - mruknął, nie odstawiając kubka z kawą.

\- Zaprosiłaś przyjaciół? - zwróciła się do Hermiony pani Granger ze zdziwieniem. Pospiesznie wytarła ręce i wstała z miejsca.

Dziewczyna zamarła z serwetką przyciśniętą do ust i przełknęła gulę w gardle, która powstała z mieszanki przykrości i nagłej nadziei. Szybko jednak spuściła oczy, a kąciki jej ust opadły w dół. Nie było nikogo, kto mógłby przyjść. Jej rówieśnicy nawet nie wiedzieli przecież, kiedy ma urodziny.

\- Nie, mamo.

\- Zaraz zobaczymy kto to. Może twoja ciocia jednak zdołała znaleźć chwilę na osobiste złożenie życzeń.

Kobieta poszła do drzwi, a tętno Hermiony powoli się uspokoiło. Ciocia złożyła jej życzenia telefonicznie. To mógł być tylko sprzedawca, może listonosz albo sąsiad potrzebujący szklanki mąki.

-...przyjęcie do szkoły... Szczegóły... - usłyszała pojedyncze słowa. Głosy jednak przybierały na sile. Najwyraźniej, kimkolwiek byli goście, zostali wpuszczeni do środka.

Po chwili mogła zobaczyć przybyszów na własne oczy, gdy pani Granger wprowadziła dwójkę do kuchni.

\- Najlepsze życzenia z okazji urodzin, panno Granger - powiedział mężczyzna z haczykowatym nosem, nie brzmiąc przy tym ani trochę radośnie. Potem zwrócił się do dorosłych: - Nie będziemy państwa powstrzymywać zbyt długo od świętowania. Potrzebujemy...

\- Skąd pan wie, że to dzisiaj są moje urodziny? - wtrąciła się Hermiona.

Mężczyzna tylko spiorunował ją wzrokiem i kontynuował:

\- .. jedynie omówić pewną sprawę. Proszę mi nie przerywać, panno Granger. Wierzę, że lepiej będzie, jeśli na początek porozmawiamy bez udziału państwa córki.

Spojrzał przy tym wymownie na tort i liczbę „11”, a Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem na swoją niedomyślność. Spuściła głowę, nie będąc w stanie patrzeć mu w oczy po takim upokorzeniu.

\- Hermiona na pewno nie będzie przeszkadzać. - Pani Granger założyła ręce na piersi.

\- Nie taki jest mój powód, by odradzać jej uczestnictwa w dyskusji. Pewne decyzje powinny być podejmowane przez dorosłych kierujących się rozsądkiem. Nie zaprasza się wtedy dzieci do stołu.

Pan Granger poddał się jego namowom i z łagodnym uśmiechem odprowadził córkę na wyższe piętro, w międzyczasie prosząc żonę o przyjęcie gości.

Hermiona milcząco przyjęła uspokajające „To potrwa tylko chwilę” i przeprosiny za przerwę w świętowaniu, siadając w swoim pokoju i nawet nie sięgając po książkę. Z wojowniczo wysuniętym podbródkiem i skrzyżowanymi ramionami czekała, emanując urazą. Szybko jednak straciła cierpliwość.

Wstała i podkradła się do drzwi, które pan Granger zostawił uchylone. Na schodach nikogo nie było, zaryzykowała więc wysunięcie się na zewnątrz w samych skarpetkach, ponieważ buty od razu narobiłyby hałasu. Stopień po stopniu, cały czas mocno trzymając się balustrady i przytulając do ściany, dotarła na parter.

Z galopującym sercem i palcami ciasno chwytającymi mur, wychyliła się za róg. Zobaczyła blond czuprynę i natychmiast odskoczyła, spłoszona. Cofając się, nadepnęła na kant stopnia i natychmiast głośno ześlizgnęła się z nieznacznej wysokości. Przycisnęła dłoń do ust, tłumiąc okrzyk, ale było już za późno.

\- Mamy jej nie widzieć przez siedem lat?! To absurdalne! - zagrzmiał Pan Granger z kuchni.

\- Zapewniam pana - cedził w odpowiedzi tłustowłosy jegomość o wiele ciszej, ale Hermiona nie mogła dalej słuchać, ponieważ drugi nieznajomy znalazł się tuż przed nią.

Wyglądał o wiele młodziej, czyściej i nawet się uśmiechał. Mimo to, z ognikami błyszczącymi w oczach wzbudzał nawet mniej zaufania niż jego starszy kolega.

\- Panno Granger - mruknął. - Zostałem skierowany do toalety gdzieś na tym piętrze... Ale zdaje się, że nie mogę jej znaleźć...

Milcząco wskazała mu przejście po drugiej stronie pokoju.

\- Ah, dziękuję bardzo - powiedział z ukłonem, który zwichrował całą jego czuprynę.

Patrzyła na niego ze zdumieniem, a on odwrócił się, tylko by podążyć za jej wskazówkami. Odgłosy kłótni się wzmogły. Hermiona mogła usłyszeć głos swojej matki, wahającej się pomiędzy formalnością a żywą furią.

\- Imperio! - zaintonował nieznajomy w kuchni i w domu państwa Granger zapadła martwa cisza.

Hermiona wpatrywała się szeroko otwartymi oczami w niewielki fragment pomieszczenia, którego nie zasłaniały półotwarte drzwi. Z jej miejsca widać było tylko odcinek blatu i część okapu. Nie zauważyła, że kroki drugiego mężczyzny też ustały.

\- Tak nie może być - stwierdził łagodnie, celując w dziewczynkę różdżką. Zacmokał tylko, gdy chciała się odezwać. - Zdecydowania zbyt gadatliwa z ciebie panna. Co poradzić... Obliviate!

Zaklęcie trafiło ją w sam środek czoła. Bezwładnie osunęła się na podłogę. Z wciąż otwartymi oczami i rozchylonymi ustami, miała tak leżeć kolejne kilka minut. Mężczyzna obok zaczął gwizdać, co jakiś czas powtarzając „Co poradzić!”.

\- Ukróć tę błazenadę, Crouch! - Drugi gość zajrzał do salonu z chmurną miną.

\- Nie sądzisz, że zasłużyliśmy na ciasto, Severusie? - zapytał Barty, kończąc nucić zgodnie z prośbą. Swobodnym krokiem przeszedł do kuchni. - I tak musimy to zacząć jeszcze raz. Równie dobrze możemy na tym skorzystać. Sam spójrz - zachęcił - ten tort wygląda całkiem nieźle.

\- Zabierzmy smarkulę do Ministerstwa i postawmy przed faktem dokonanym, że jej rodzina pozbyła się całej odpowiedzialności za nią na rzecz czarodziejskiego rządu - zaproponował Snape zgryźliwie.

Barty w tym czasie odkrajał już cienki kawałek tortu dla siebie i po chwili wpychał rozpadające się ciasto palcami do ust. Dopiero gdy pochłonął ostatni okruch z zadowolonym pomrukiem, raczył odpowiedzieć:

\- Sam wiesz, że Czarny Pan chciał, żebyśmy załatwiali te sprawy inaczej. Żadnych wyjątków, sam mówiłeś. - Po namyśle dodał: - Może też ci ukroić kawałek? Takiego małego nie zauważą.

\- Zostaw - uciął ostro Snape. - Zrobimy to po twojemu.

Niedługo później Hermiona Granger obudziła się na kanapie bez wspomnień z ostatnich trzech godzin i została poprowadzona przez swoją matkę do kuchni, gdzie oprócz ojca, siedziało dwóch nieznajomych mężczyzn.

Kiedy weszła do pomieszczenia, pan Granger zapalił świeczki na jeszcze niepokrojonym torcie, który wydawał się jednak nieco za mały jak na wybrany talerz i wystrzelił serpentyny. Cała czwórka odśpiewała „Sto lat” na jej cześć. Dopiero wtedy pani Granger uznała za stosowne przedstawić gości.

\- Pan profesor Severus Snape i profesor Barty Crouch Junior. Mam nadzieję, że nie przekręciłam nazwisk.

\- Nie, wymówiła pani wszystko idealnie - odpowiedział Snape z miną, którą Hermiona utożsamiała z ludźmi cierpiącymi na dotkliwy ból zębów.

Dość oniemiała dziewczynka pozwoliła sobie złożyć życzenia, wręczyć prezenty, a wreszcie usadzić się z kawałkiem tortu u szczytu stołu.

\- Czy wiesz, dlaczego tu jesteśmy, panno Granger? - zapytał Snape.

\- Nie... Przykro mi, ale nie. - Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie ma powodu do zmartwień - uspokoił. - Chcielibyśmy zaproponować ci stypendium w szkole dla szczególnie uzdolnionych dzieci. Kontaktowaliśmy się już wcześniej z twoimi rodzicami - dodał Snape, gdy zobaczył nerwowe zerknięcie dziewczynki w stronę matki i ojca - i wyrazili zgodę. Ostateczna decyzja należy jednak do ciebie, panno Granger.

Nie musieli długo czekać na entuzjazm. Wystarczyły sformułowania jak „magia”, „ogromna biblioteka”, „ludzie tacy jak ty”, pokazanie czaru, czy dwóch i nieprzerwany strumień odpowiedzi na nawet najbardziej naiwne pytania. Zdołali przedstawić wszystko w szokująco jasnych barwach, a państwo Granger tylko im przyklaskiwali mimo przyziemnych pytań wtrącanych tu i tam.

\- Nasz czas się kończy - stwierdził w końcu Snape. - Jaka jest twoja decyzja, panno Granger?

\- Jadę!

\- Znakomicie! - ucieszył się Barty. Gdy Snape podsuwał państwu Granger liczne formularze, które musieli podpisać, on sięgnął przez stół, by podać dziewczynce dłoń. - W takim razie zaczniemy w tym samym roku, Hermiono! Ja jako nauczyciel, a ty uczennica!

\- Będzie mnie pan uczył?

\- Oczywiście! Nie od razu, ale przez ten czas będziemy się mijać na korytarzach i w wielkiej sali - zapewnił z uśmiechem. - Za to zajęć z profesorem Snape'em możesz się spodziewać od początku pobytu w Hogwarcie.

\- Tak, lepiej dobrze przygotuj się do moich zajęć - wycedził Snape. - Ale najpierw zapoznaj się z tym dokumentem i podpisz na dole. - Podał jej rolkę pergaminu.

Ostrożnie odwiązała czerwoną wstążkę powstrzymującą zwój od rozwinięcia się. W następnej chwili dokument sam wymknął jej się z rąk i rozścielił się na stole. Barty podał jej eleganckie, czarne, ptasie pióro.

\- Nie potrzebuje atramentu - wyjaśnił od razu mężczyzna. – Jest zaczarowane - dodał z mrugnięciem.

Hermiona zmusiła się do uważnego przeczytania długiego, oficjalnego tekstu od początku do końca. Choć wyjazd na siedem lat wydawał jej się sporym wyrzeczeniem, na końcu bez wahania przytknęła pióro do pergaminu.

Krwawe „Hermiona Granger” pojawiło się na krótko również na jej dłoni i zniknęło niemal bez śladu. Gdyby nie przenikliwy ból, nawet nie zwróciłaby uwagi.

**-xxx-**

Niechlujnie rzucone zaklęcie pamięci przestało działać po kilku latach i na siódmym roku Hermiona już od dawna wiedziała jak przebiegła pierwsza, niewyreżyserowana część jej urodzin. Z tą wiedzą było jej nawet ciężej znosić docinki dręczycieli jak Draco Malfoy. Dlatego po konfrontacji z nim uciekła do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru

Być może nikt w mugolskim świecie już o niej nie pamiętał i nie miała nawet do czego wracać po ukończeniu szkoły.

\- Hermiona? - zabrzmiało. Znajomy głos zmusił ją, by zwolniła.

\- Nie mam teraz czasu, Neville - odpowiedziała w możliwie obojętny sposób i przycisnęła książki ciaśniej do piersi.

Neville wstał ze swojego miejsca i zdołał chwycić ją za ramię, zanim zniknęła w dormitorium dziewcząt.

\- Coś się stało? - dociekał.

\- Nie - syknęła i spróbowała strząsnąć jego dłoń. Bezskutecznie. - Puść mnie, proszę.

\- Ktoś cię zdenerwował? Może mogę ci pomóc?

Hermiona wbiła paznokcie we wnętrze jego nadgarstka. W końcu ją puścił, a ona wskoczyła na schody wiodące do sypialni dziewcząt.

\- To nic. Tylko Malfoy ze swoimi głupimi odzywkami - wyjaśniła na odczepnego, odwracając się już, by zniknąć za najbliższymi drzwiami.

\- On cię tak wkurzył? Nie powinnaś się tak przejmować gadaniną tej glisty.

Coś w niej pękło i nie mogła już dłużej powstrzymać potoku gorzkich słów, które od lat uparcie do niej wracały, układając się w myślach w pełne zdania wyrażające długą listę wyrzutów.

\- Uważasz, że jestem przewrażliwiona?! - zapytała głosem wyższym niż normalnie, zatrzymując się gwałtownie. - A może też chcesz się ze mną podzielić jakimiś życiowymi radami tak jak on?!

\- Coo? - wykrztusił Neville i uniósł ręce w geście poddania. - Hermiono, nie wiem, o czym mówisz...

\- No właśnie, nic nie wiesz! - prychnęła jak wściekła kotka. - Nie wiesz, jak to jest być praktycznie własnością Ministerstwa! Nie wiesz, jak to jest być pozbawionym perspektyw! Nic nie wiesz! - Piorunowała go wzrokiem. - Możesz nic nie robić, a po szkole po prostu zniknąć. Mnie czeka tylko jedna rzecz - spłata długu!

Dopiero po wykrzyczeniu tych słów pognała na górę i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi tak głośno, że obudziła śpiący portret nad kominkiem. Wylała z siebie zaledwie małą część wiecznie zbierającej się goryczy. Reszta paliła ją wciąż w gardle.

Neville patrzył za nią osłupiały.

\- Ale, że... dług za naukę? Mówiła, że to niewiele...- wymamrotał do siebie i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Sprzeczka kochanków, Neville? - zawołał Seamus. Dean zagwizdał.

Neville spłonął rumieńcem i zamiast wcześniej zajmowanego fotela wybrał wyjście.

**-xxx-**

Albus Dumbledore wstał i cała wielka sala ucichła. Odchrząknął i zgarnął swoją brodę z talerza, przeplatając jej koniec przez pas.

\- Drodzy uczniowie! - zawołał. - Nadeszła wreszcie chwila, kiedy mogę wam powiedzieć, że będziemy mieć przyjemność gościć w murach Hogwartu uczniów Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu. – Na tę wieść na sali wybuchł gwar, Dumbledore jednak zaklaskał krótko i rozmowy ucichły. - Nie musicie się martwić. Zamek jest gotowy do ich przyjęcia, choć do tej pory trzymaliśmy wszystkie informacje w tajemnicy... Razem, Hogwart, Beauxbatons i Durmstrang jeszcze raz wezmą udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. To do tych zawodów was przygotowywaliśmy. Liczę, że znajdziecie nić porozumienia z waszymi rówieśnikami z zagranicy i będziecie się razem dobrze bawić, rywalizując o tytuł zwycięzcy. Przybędą już za tydzień i wtedy też zostanie odczytany regulamin zawodów. - Odchrząknął. - Muszę was przestrzec, żebyście nie pozwolili wprowadzić się w błąd starym zapisom. Ponieważ współpracujące Ministerstwa i rady naszych szkół wprowadziły wiele zmian, tegoroczne wydarzenie znacznie odbiegać będzie od tradycyjnej formuły. To wszystko. Smacznego!

Starszy czarodziej usiadł i zajął się przyjazną pogawędką z profesor McGonagall, a uczniowie wymieniali między sobą podekscytowane szepty. Hermiona długo nie oderwała od niego wzroku.

\- Dlaczego mieliby zmienić tradycyjną formułę? - zagadnął ją Neville, który siedział tuż obok i do tej pory przezornie się nie odzywał. Nie wiedział, czy już się uspokoiła po niedawnym wybuchu.

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko i wbiła wzrok w swój talerz.

\- Nie wiem. Może nasze Ministerstwo potrzebowało jakoś zaznaczyć, jakiego rodzaju magów faworyzują. Albo ktoś się zatroszczył o sprawę bezpieczeństwa. W końcu Turniej Trójmagiczny został zakazany nie bez powodu.

\- Co to był za powód? - zainteresował się Neville, mówiąc na tyle cicho i ze spuszczoną głową, że nikt inny nie mógłby go usłyszeć, nawet gdyby podsłuchiwał rozmowę.

\- Uczestnicy Turnieju ginęli - odpowiedziała. Uniosła w końcu głowę i nalała sobie soku dyniowego do pucharu. Potem podparła głowę na dłoni i dłuższą chwilę obserwowała rozochoconych Gryfonów, zbyt podekscytowanych perspektywą nadchodzących zawodów, by nawet myśleć o jedzeniu przed nimi. - Hej - powiedziała głośniej, chcąc zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę. - Powiedzieć wam, dlaczego nie organizowali Turnieju przez tyle lat?

\- Pochwal się, Granger! - zawołał nieznany jej szóstoroczny z dalszej części stołu.

Wykrzywiła się na niego, ale odpowiedziała:

\- Z powodu śmierci uczestników!

Ron Weasley obruszył się na to.

\- Co? Ktoś naprawdę umarł w tym Turnieju?

\- Tak, Weasley, ktoś naprawdę umarł. I to więcej niż jedna osoba - potwierdziła Hermiona z rezygnacją. Jej ostrzeżenie nie przyniosło pożądanego efektu, jedynie wzmagając zachwyt nadchodzącymi niebezpieczeństwami i podniecenie ryzykiem. Z irytacją widoczną w każdym gwałtownym geście, zajęła się nakładaniem jedzenia na talerz.

\- Chyba żartujesz! - nie dowierzał głośno Ron. Jako jedyny z Gryfonów nie brzmiał na zachwyconego perspektywą narażania swojego życia. Hermiona jednak nie uraczyła go już kolejną odpowiedzią.

\- Ej, to po to były eliminacje, tak? - odezwał się ktoś, skupiając uwagę. - Że niby tylko części z nas pozwolą brać udział czy co?

To stwierdzenie wywołało głośną falę protestów. Hermiona osunęła się niżej na krześle i ignorując zatroskane „W porządku?” Neville'a wplotła dłonie we włosy i przyłożyła je do uszu.

\- Skoro to turniej, zwycięzca na pewno otrzyma nagrodę! - zawołał ktoś inny, spotykając się z aplauzem.

\- Złoto! Sława! Chwała! - wyliczył kolega obok teatralnie.

Hermiona nawet nie umiała udawać, że jej to nie interesuje. W międzyczasie Neville odszedł od stołu. Chwyciła swoją torbę, gotowa pójść w jego ślady i uniknąć ewentualnych zaczepek Draco Malfoy'a. Biblioteka czekała, a w niej książki, które miały podnieść jej szanse na udział i wygraną.

Nie dla wszystkich to tylko zabawa, pomyślała ponuro, gdy wymykała się z wielkiej sali.

**-xxx-**

\- Mam nadzieję, że przygotowałeś Hogwart na przybycie gości - powiedział Voldemort. W jego głosie pobrzmiewało niezadowolenie, a na ustach błąkał się ledwo dostrzegalny grymas. Mężczyzna zajmował jeden z foteli w gabinecie Albusa Dumbledore'a, siedząc z nogą założoną na nogę, w swobodnej pozie i z dłonią podpierającą brodę.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego znad okularów.

\- Oczywiście, że przygotowałem, Tom. Dobrze wiem, jak zadbać o szkołę, by uczniom niczego nie brakowało - zapewnił z dobrotliwym uśmiechem.

Voldemort prychnął w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie dałbym za to głowy, starcze. Po żenadzie, jaką odstawiłeś na ostatnim posiedzeniu Międzynarodowej Rady Czarodziejów, zastanawiam się, czy powinieneś być dopuszczony do publicznych występów.

\- Ależ Tom, każdemu może zdarzyć się drobna pomyłka na stare lata. Nie doprowadziłem zresztą do niczego, z czym nie dałbyś sobie rady - powiedział Dumbledore z niekrytym rozbawieniem. - Jestem pewien, że polityczną stroną Turnieju zajmie się Ministerstwo i nie dopuści już do żadnych potknięć.

\- Tak - potwierdził Voldemort. - Nie odegrasz żadnej roli w witaniu Ministrów. Jednak nie ogranicza to twoich możliwości wywołania skandalu do zera, czyż nie?

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Tom - zapewnił dyrektor. Fawkes zawtórował mu śpiewnym trelem. Zapadła cisza. Portrety łypały na dwóch potężnych magów, nie oferując żadnego komentarza.

\- Wybór reprezentacji zostanie powierzony nauczycielom - oświadczył po dłuższej chwili Voldemort.

\- Wyborem powinna zająć się czara ognia - odpowiedział Dumbledore ze spokojem, przeczesując palcami swoją długą brodę. - Zawsze tak było i nie widzę powodu tego zmieniać.

\- Interesują nas umiejętności czempionów, nie ich poszanowanie dla przestarzałych wartości. Choć wierzę, że nauczyciele nie popełnią błędu i nie wybiorą kogoś, kogo publika uzna szybko za nikczemnika.

\- Obawiasz się, Tom, że czara wskazałaby kogoś, kto by ci się nie spodobał? - zasugerował łagodnie starzec.

Voldemort obrócił głowę w jego stronę z wściekłością jasno wymalowaną na twarzy.

\- A może jeszcze gorzej. Kogoś, kto by ci się przeciwstawił na oczach wszystkich? - drążył dalej Dumbledore.

Czarny Pan szybko się opanował. Z drwiącym uśmieszkiem potrząsnął głową niby rozbawiony.

\- I co taki głupiec mógłby zrobić? Odmówić mi uścisku dłoni?

\- Bunt nie zawsze leży w wielkich gestach - mruknął Dumbledore. - Pozwalasz obawom zaburzyć swój osąd. Uczestnicy wybrani przez czarę byliby najlepsi nie tylko dlatego, że czara niewątpliwie wskazałaby uczniów o najszlachetniejszych sercach, ale też dlatego, że nie umarliby...

\- Nie udawaj troski, starcze. Ich życia niewiele dla ciebie znaczą, nie przekonasz mnie do niczego innego. Gdy byłeś potrzebny, by powstrzymać Grindelwalda, wahałeś się długo, pozwalając setkom tysięcy magów umrzeć, tylko dlatego, że miałeś osobistą historię z tym czarodziejem. Czy nie pokazuje to, co ceniłeś wyżej?

\- Przykro mi, gdy mierzysz mnie swoją miarą, Tom.

Po raz kolejny zapadła cisza. Voldemort siedział, krzywiąc się tylko, zanim powiedział:

\- Możesz użyć czary do wyboru biorących udział w otwierającym wyścigu.

**-xxx-**

_Poprawnie wykonana klątwa patrosząca powinna nie tylko zatrzymać przeciwnika_ ~~_,_ ~~ _ale też unieść go co najmniej kilka cali w powietrze, eksponując..._

Hermiona zatrzasnęła książkę ze złością. Stare tomiszcze z kartkami tłustymi od setek rąk, przez które przeszło, wydawało jej się z każdą stroną coraz bardziej obleśne i to nie przez swój podniszczony stan. Nie tego szukała.

Zmusiła się jednak do wzięcia głębokiego oddechu i wycelowania różdżki w najbliższą poduszkę:

\- Effodio!

Materiał rozerwał się z trzaskiem i kilka kłębów waty wysypało się na zewnątrz. Przez środek, niby błyskawica, biegła poszarpana linia. Jej zaklęcie nie zadziałało ani trochę tak, jak opisywała książka. Rozpoznawała to, nawet jeśli nie testowała go na czymś, choćby częściowo przypominającym człowieka.

Ktoś chrząknął i Hermiona podskoczyła nerwowo. Szybko przybrała zirytowaną minę i odwróciła się w stronę winowajcy.

\- Tak? - zapytała.

\- Nie idziesz? - odezwała się Lavender, kreśląc stopą kółka na dywanie.

Hermiona zamrugała i przez chwilę usiłowała przypomnieć sobie, co takiego się działo, co miałoby oderwać ją od nauki. Szybko jednak się poddała:

\- Gdzie nie idę?

\- Oglądać przybycie reprezentacji Durmstrangu. Mieli być trochę wcześniej niż Beauxbatons - wyjaśniła dziewczyna i podeszła bliżej. Uklękła obok Hermiony. - Czego się uczysz? - zainteresowała się, od razu sięgając po stary wolumin.

\- Klątw - wyjaśniła krótko Hermiona. - Nie powinnaś brać czyichś rzeczy bez pytania - zganiła.

Lavender wzruszyła ramionami, nawet nie podnosząc na drugą Gryfonkę wzroku.

\- To nie tak, że to twoja prywatna książka, nie? Jest z biblioteki. - Ostrożnie otworzyła księgę i zaczęła ją kartkować, co jakiś czas się zatrzymując, by przeczytać tytuł, czy bliżej przyjrzeć się ilustracji.

\- I tak! - upierała się Hermiona. - To nieuprzejme tak po prostu brać coś, co jest kogoś innego!

Lavender mruknęła tylko niezrozumiale w odpowiedzi. Dopiero gdy skończyła oglądać „Klątwy na bitwy najcięższe i rzezie najkrwawsze” odezwała się:

\- To ci się raczej nie przyda na lekcje Obrony ani Pojedynków. Po co się uczysz tych klątw?

\- Jeśli kiedyś będę musiała walczyć z wrogiem...

\- Zamierzasz skończyć taki pojedynek śmiercią? - przerwała jej Lavender ze zgorszoną miną. Nie dało się ukryć, że magia proponowana przez autora starego tomu miała na celu zadanie obrażeń, których niewielu magomedyków byłoby zdolnych uleczyć.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! - zaprzeczyła szybko Hermiona. - To po prostu... Rozumiesz, potrzebuję znać gorsze klątwy, może jeszcze uda mi się wziąć udział w tym Turnieju... Albo jeśli kiedyś znajdę się w sytuacji zagrażającej mojemu życiu...

\- Po to były eliminacje, żebyśmy sobie nie robili niepotrzebnie nadziei - zgasiła Lavender. - Sama widziałaś, że są lepsi od nas - przyznała beztrosko.

Mina Hermiony jednak wyraźnie skwaśniała. Dziewczyna sama chciałaby należeć do najlepszych i nie zamierzała poddać się tak łatwo.

\- Czytałam, że do tej pory na każdym z turniejów, uczestników wybierał magiczny artefakt, który jest odporny na manipulacje z zewnątrz. Mogę jeszcze mieć szansę! Jeśli ten artefakt uzna, że mogę dobrze reprezentować Hogwart...

\- Artefakt? - zdziwiła się Lavender.

\- Tak, dokładnie! - potwierdziła Hermiona, energicznie potrząsając głową. - Artefakt spośród zgłoszeń wybiera osobę o najszlachetniejszym sercu jako reprezentanta każdej szkoły.

Lavender wydęła wargi.

\- Nie jestem przekonana, wiesz? Ministerstwo będzie chciało, żebyśmy się popisali umiejętnościami po tych wszystkich reformach. Nikt nie będzie patrzeć na cechycharakteru, czy cokolwiek dawniej się liczyło! - Oddała Hermionie „Klątwy” i wstała, otrzepując szatę i poprawiając włosy. - To jak, idziesz ze mną?

Lavender wyciągnęła do niej dłoń i Hermiona pozwoliła podnieść się na nogi.

\- W porządku - zgodziła się bez entuzjazmu.

\- Musimy coś zrobić z twoimi włosami - zarządziła Lavender. - W końcu chcesz się dobrze prezentować, prawda?

\- Naprawię poduszkę. - Hermiona odsunęła się poza zasięg rąk koleżanki i ponownie wycelowała różdżkę w nieszczęsny przedmiot. - Reparo! - Wata uniosła się, po czym znów bezwładnie opadła na podłogę. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. - O co chodzi? - mruknęła do siebie pod nosem. Nie oczekiwała też odpowiedzi od Lavender, która już przymierzała się do ułożenia jej włosów w coś „znośnego”, co Hermiona okazyjnie tolerowała.

\- Może warkocz? Nie trzeba będzie dużo robić - zaproponowała, przesuwając palcami po poplątanych pasmach loków. - Tylko je rozczeszę. Znam dobre zaklęcie, dzięki któremu nie spędzimy na tym pół dnia... Niestety, strasznie się po nim puszą, ale skoro i tak mają być splecione... - nadawała, nie oczekując już nawet odpowiedzi.

\- Dlaczego to się nie chce naprawić? - przerwała jej Hermiona. Było coś niepokojącego w tym, że przedmiot nie dawał się przywrócić do poprzedniego stanu prostym, do tej pory zawsze działającym zaklęciem i nie mogła oderwać wzroku od rozerwanej poszewki.

\- Hmm? - Lavender położyła jej dłonie na ramionach i oparła brodę o czubek głowy, zastanawiając się, o co chodziło. - Może dlatego, że użyłaś czarnej magii? A może nie. Nie ma co się spinać - dodała.

\- Pewnie masz rację. - Spróbowała jeszcze raz użyć „Reparo”. Nie uzyskała ani trochę lepszego efektu.

\- Po prostu to zostaw.

Nad jezioro dotarły, gdy statek Durmstrangu już się wynurzał.

 


	11. Chapter 11

11

Kiedy Neville pierwszy raz przekroczył próg Wielkiej Sali, ławy i krzesła wydały mu się ogromne. Teraz, siedząc przy stole, musiał uważać na łokcie kolegów z rocznika. Jednym uchem przysłuchiwał się toczącym wokół rozmowom i przyglądał gościom z zagranicznych szkół. Mundurki wyraźnie się od siebie różniły i pozwalały łatwo określić, skąd kto przybył. Szaty uczniów z Beauxbatons wydawały się bardziej odpowiednie na wiosnę lub jesień, a z Durmstrangu, których ważnym elementem był gruby, obszyty futrem płaszcz, na mroźną zimę.

\- Wile... Może jedna z nich zgodzi się ze mną wyjść do Hogsmeade - marzył Dean, wpatrując się maślanym wzrokiem w długowłosą dziewczynę przy stole Ravenclawu.

Kilkanaście stóp przed stołem nauczycielskim znajdował się obiekt okryty zdobioną płachtą. Gdyby postawić koło niego czarodzieja, sięgałby mu przynajmniej do żeber. Neville raz po raz kierował wzrok w tę stronę, ciekawy, co i po co tam ukryto.

\- Możesz mieć szansę, brachu - odpowiedział Deanowi Ron z miną znawcy. - Ale chciałbym, żebyśmy już zaczęli jeść. Jestem głodny.

Neville żałował, że nie poszukał wcześniej Hermiony. Na pewno miała już przypuszczenia, którymi ewentualnie mogłaby się z nim podzielić. Albo przynajmniej uspokoiłaby go, że esej z zielarstwa wcale nie był na następny dzień. Jego Widłak Jadowity dopiero zaczynał kiełkować i w takiej sytuacji nie mógł zawrzeć w zadanej pracy obserwacji na temat jego dojrzałej formy.

Dziewczyna jednak siedziała po drugiej stronie stołu, gawędząc z Lavender Brown. Neville był niemal pewien, że Gryfonki jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej ledwo się tolerowały.

W końcu profesor Dumbledore odchrząknął i wstał, a uczniowie ucichli.

\- Pragnę uroczyście powitać w Hogwarcie uczniów Beauxbatons oraz Durmstrangu, a także dyrektorów tych znakomitych szkół: madame Maxime i profesora Igora Karkaroffa! - Odpowiedziały mu oklaski. Niektórzy goście wdzięcznie skłonili głowy. - Hogwart będzie waszym domem przez najbliższe miesiące i mam nadzieję, że tak też wkrótce zaczniecie o nim myśleć. Przebyliście dziś długą drogę, więc na pewno jesteście zmęczeni i głodni. Nie martwcie się jednak. Gdy tylko skończycie jeść, powiemy wam o wszystkim, czego chcielibyście się dowiedzieć. Smacznego! - zawołał z uśmiechem.

W następnej chwili, na stołach pojawiły się półmiski i dzbany. Blaty zajęczały i ugięły się nieznacznie pod ich ciężarem. Aromaty kolejnych potraw wypełniły Wielką Salę. Uczniowie natychmiast zabrali się do jedzenia, zadowoleni z rozporządzenia Dumbledore'a.

Neville, choć równie głodny co reszta, nie zaprzestał przyglądania się nowo przybyłym. Wielu uczniów Durmstrangu zdawało się już znać niektórych Ślizgonów. Draco Malfoy żywo gestykulował, opowiadając o czymś chudemu jak patyk czarodziejowi, a Daphne Greengrass chichotała razem z ciemnowłosą czarownicą. Te dwie były do siebie wystarczająco podobne, by być krewnymi.

Neville zmarszczył brwi i wrócił do swojego talerza, przezornie odsuwając się nieco od Rona, który żywo opowiadał o ostatnim meczu quidditcha zrelacjonowanym mu przez braci.

\- Na pewno mi też wysłaliby bilety, gdybym nie musiał w tym czasie siedzieć w Hogwarcie! - zapewnił wszystkich rudzielec. - Ale za rok nie odpuszczę i zobaczę ich na żywo! Fred i George mi to załatwią.

\- Nie zapomnij o nas wtedy - upomniał się Seamus. - Twoim kumplom też należą się w końcu równie dobre miejsca!

Nikt nowy nie dosiadł się do stołu Hufflepuffu, tak samo, jak do Gryffindoru. Neville łatwo wypatrzył Hadriana, który siedział z ponurą miną i pochyloną głową.

\- Nie martw się! Zdam ci tak dobrą relację, że poczujesz, jakbyś widział to na własne oczy! - zapewnił jowialnie Ron, po czym zatkał sobie usta solidnym kawałkiem steku.

Gdy szczękanie sztućców dobiegło końca, a półmiski w znacznej części opustoszały, Dumbledore wstał ponownie.

\- Muszę was prosić, żebyście jeszcze się nie rozchodzili. Nadszedł czas na obiecane wieści o Turnieju Trójmagicznym! Mam nadzieję, że ciekawość utrzyma wasze oczy otwarte jeszcze choć przez chwilę. - Uśmiechnął się ciepło do wszystkich obecnych. - Jak zapewne pamiętacie, udział mogą wziąć tylko szósto i siódmoroczni. Nie będę jednak powtarzał już znanych wam reguł, bo przecież nie na to czekaliście. - Mrugnął porozumiewawczo i zamilkł na czas nie dłuższy niż jeden oddech. - Na pewno zastanawiacie się, co możecie zrobić, żeby dostać szansę na wieczną chwałę i bogactwo? Już zrobiliście wszystko, co się dało. Reprezentantów szkoły wybiera dyrektor wraz z nauczycielami, a decyzję podejmiemy nie tylko na podstawie waszych dotychczasowych osiągnięć, ale także cech charakteru. - Ta rewelacja wywołała liczne protesty. Uczniowie nie doczekali się jednak uzasadnienia, a jedynie kolejnych informacji:

\- Zanim jednak odbędzie się główne starcie, Turniej zostanie otwarty specjalnym, honorowym wyścigiem, którego organizacją zaoferowało zająć się Francuskie Ministerstwo! Aby podjąć wyzwanie, wystarczy, że wrzucicie wasze nazwiska do czary ognia.

Powoli wyjął różdżkę z rękawa szaty, specjalnie przeciągając chwilę, gdy zebrani czekali na wyjaśnienie. Neville od razu zerknął na obiekt przed stołem nauczycielskim. Dyrektor Dumbledore w końcu wykonał zamaszysty ruch różdżką i materiał zsunął się na podłogę, odkrywając kamienną kolumnę, na której szczycie znajdowała się kamienna misa. W jej wnętrzu płonął jasny, niebieskawy ogień.

\- Macie dwa dni na podjęcie decyzji. Później ogłoszone zostaną wyniki, a wylosowani podejmą przygotowania do wyścigu. Decyzję podejmujcie z rozwagą! – dodał Dumbledore surowo. - Dobrej nocy życzę.

Uczniowie zerwali się ze swoich miejsc, chętni, by zniknąć w pokojach wspólnych i przedyskutować świeżo poznane fakty z przyjaciółmi. Część chwilę zwlekała z wyjściem, tworząc korek przy drzwiach, przy okazji usiłując wypatrzeć, w którą stronę udadzą się przybysze z Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu.

Neville, zamiast podążać za tłumem, podszedł do Hermiony. Siedziała z absolutnie wściekłą miną i nie wydawała się skłonna do podniesienia się z krzesła. Zaciskała dłonie niebezpiecznie mocno na najbliższym pucharze i Neville zastanawiał się, czy zaczepianie jej w tej sytuacji było mądre. Zebrał się jednak na odwagę i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Idź beze mnie - odpowiedziała chłodno, nawet nie podnosząc głowy.

\- Mogę na ciebie poczekać - zaoferował. - Nie spieszy mi się.

\- Nie. - Oderwała w końcu ręce od stołu i położyła je na kolanach. - Zamierzam jeszcze iść do biblioteki i czegoś poszukać. Idź do wieży, naprawdę.

\- W porządku - zgodził się niechętnie. Do tej pory Hermiona przynajmniej oferowała wymówki związane z nauką, jeśli nie chciała spędzać z nim czasu.

Przecisnął się między uczniami, którzy wciąż marudzili przy wyjściu. Na dłuższą chwilę zawiesił wzrok na ogromnych wrotach prowadzących na błonia, od których okrutnie wiało zimnem, prawie wpadając przy tym na najbliższą zbroję. Odwrócił się w samą porę, by zobaczyć zasuniętą przyłbicę o centymetry od swojej twarzy i gwałtownie wypchnąć przed siebie dłoń. Góra metalu z okropnym łomotem zachwiała się i Gryfon z przerażeniem skoczył do przodu, by przytrzymać ją w miejscu.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zgrzyty metalu ucichły i zbroja nie była już bliska upadku. Obserwując stare blachy podejrzliwie, odstąpił o krok, a później kolejny i gdy nic się już nie wydarzyło, odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę schodów, ignorując chichoty za swoimi plecami. Przeskakując co dwa stopnie, pospieszył na górę, byle dalej od tego miejsca.

Dopiero piętro wyżej zwolnił. Widział już przed sobą swoich kolegów z roku. Spotkania z nimi również wolał uniknąć, przynajmniej jeszcze przez chwilę. Czasami miał wrażenie, że potrafili zwietrzyć jego porażki. Za każdym razem, gdy coś paskudnego mu się przytrafiało, któryś z nich przypominał sobie o jego istnieniu.

Podążył za nimi w bezpiecznej odległości aż do porteru Grubej Damy.

\- Chwała niedźwiedziom - wyrecytował, zadowolony, że pamiętał hasło.

W pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru wydawało się tym przyjemniej, że na zewnątrz już dawno zapadł zmrok, a wiatr gwizdał przeraźliwie. Rozpalone palenisko, szum rozmów i żółtawe światło wydawały się wręcz idyllicznym obrazem. Nie został tam jednak i zamiast tłocznej przestrzeni wybrał własne dormitorium.

Zapalił światło i w pierwszej kolejności podszedł do swojego Widłaka Jadowitego. Roślinka zajmowała zaszczytne miejsce na jego szafce nocnej. Upewnił się, że nie potrzebuje dodatkowego podlewania i przez chwilę przyglądał się z przyjemnością powoli rosnącym pędom. Niewiele im brakowało, by wspiąć się na kolejną półkę szafki.

Wyciągnął się na łóżku i przymknął oczy. Wsłuchał się w odgłosy rozmów z dołu niosących się po schodach, rytmiczny dźwięk pompy i tykanie systemu grzewczego. Wydarzenia minionego dnia wróciły do niego spokojną falą.

Życie było odrobinę mniej przytłaczające w ostatnich miesiącach. Ale też starał się znaleźć w sobie coś, co pozwoliłoby mu je ujarzmić. Pierwiastek, którego jeszcze nie odkrył, a który wszyscy wokół posiadali i ze złudną łatwością wykorzystywali. Nie wiedział, czym był, ale miał pewność, że z nim mógłby przestać się przejmować i zacząć zajmować się tylko tym, na czym mu zależało.

W pierwszej kolejności przypomniał sobie wściekłą minę Lestrage'a, a z tym przyszło cierpkie ukucie nienawiści i gorzka satysfakcja. Nie zamierzał odpuścić, dopóki on sam nie stał się źródłem problemów Puchona.

Potem jego myśli powędrowały do równie wściekłej i rozgoryczonej Hermiony. O tak, to było niesprawiedliwe. Dziewczyna miała niewielkie szanse na udział w Turnieju po przegranych pojedynkach. Nie sądził, by zasłużyła na to ograniczenie. Nie wiedziała wtedy nawet, o co konkuruje, a przynajmniej nie do końca. Musiała jednak to przełknąć, tak jak znosiła wiele innych porażek, uprzedzeń i trudności.

A na końcu była czara. Błękitny ogień płonął w niej jasno i Neville wyobrażał sobie, jak płomień musiał rwać się, tańczyć i syczeć, gdy ktoś wrzucał swoje nazwisko do środka.

_To może być twoje nazwisko,_ podpowiedział mu wyzywający głosik w jego głowie. _Jeśli tylko nie brakuje ci odwagi._

Zacisnął dłonie na kołdrze, mimowolnie spięty na samą myśl. Przekręcił się na bok i wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni, po czym machnięciem zgasił światło i rzucił ją na szafkę nocną. Zastanawiał się, czy nie była to jego szansa, może nawet ostatnia, na udowodnienie swojej wartości. W pojedynkach na eliminacjach tylko się ośmieszył, marnując okazję.

Chciał się wyróżnić. Czy wyścig by mu to umożliwił? Tak, podszeptywało mu coś, mógł to wykorzystać. Potrzebował tylko szybko nauczyć się jeździć, a co najważniejsze, odrobiny szczęścia dla odmiany od wiecznie spotykającego go pecha.

\- A co jeśli znowu nie podołam? - dał głos swoim myślom.

Przekręcił się niespokojnie na drugi bok, mnąc już całkiem swoją pościel. Westchnął ciężko i zacisnął powieki. Jeśli nie mógł zrobić nawet tego... Czara nie powinna go wybrać, jeśli nie miał szans.

Usiadł gwałtownie, przesunął się na krawędź łóżka i wyciągnął kawałek pergaminu ze swojej szkolnej torby. Dużymi, wyraźnymi literami napisał „Neville Longbottom”, chcąc to zrobić, póki odwaga go nie opuściła. Zamierzał udowodnić, że nie jest bezużyteczny, a później wynieść na światło dzienne wszystkie przekręty, które wypatrzył, stojąc z boku, a przynajmniej tak sobie przyrzekał w tej chwili, powtarzając znajomą formułkę.

Wiatr wył za oknem tak samo, jak do tej pory, a Neville ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Sam się prosił o jeszcze cięższy los.

Następnego dnia obudził się przed wszystkimi i gdy po cichu wyślizgnął się z dormitorium, szarawe światło poranka dopiero zaczynało się sączyć przez okna, ledwie rozjaśniając wnętrze zamku. Przemierzając puste korytarze i niezliczone, ruchome schody, nie czuł zwykle towarzyszących mu obaw. Tylko spokój. Zupełnie jakby podjął dobrą decyzję. A może to tylko brak sądzącego wzroku innych nie zabierał mu wiary w swoje siły.

Wielka Sala świeciła pustkami i jęk otwieranych drzwi zabrzmiał w niej wyjątkowo głośno. Neville pierwszy raz usłyszał, że w ogóle skrzypią.

Czara ognia stała w tym samym miejscu, co poprzedniego wieczoru. Bez żółtawego światła świec szary kamień nie miał w sobie nic tajemniczego, nic imponującego. Artefakt przypominał starodawną chrzcielnicę bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, a wieczny ogień - płomień mugolskiego palnika gazowego.

Wydobył z kieszeni skrawek pergaminu ze swoim nazwiskiem i wrzucił go do środka. W ułamku sekundy spłonęła z wyraźnie słyszalnym sykiem, nie pozostawiając po sobie ani śladu.

Dopiero wtedy Neville'a dopadły wątpliwości. Zbladł i zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, a nagła suchość w gardle zmusiła go do powtórnego przełknięcia śliny.

Decyzji jednak nie dało się już cofnąć. Z pergaminu nie został nawet proch, który mógłby zebrać. Przetrwał kolejne trzy dni nękany strachem i niespodziewanymi przypływami paniki, z których nikomu się nie zwierzył. Hermiona dalej nie chciała z nim rozmawiać, a nie czuł, by jego zmartwienia obchodziły kolegów z roku.

Dumbledore zdecydował, że nazwiska reprezentantów zostaną wyjawione przez czarę po uczcie:

\- Żeby nie zepsuć nikomu apetytu - wyjaśnił stary czarodziej z uśmiechem.

W większości nieznani uczniom czarodzieje i czarownice zasiadali tego wieczoru przy nauczycielskim stole. Neville, zerkając na nich spod przydługiej grzywki, szybko doszedł do wniosku, że musieli być ważni dla polityki. Voldemort nie tylko był obecny, ale też zabawiał ich rozmową.

Hermiona, blada i zaciskająca dłonie na brzegu blatu aż pobielały jej kostki, ani razu na niego nie spojrzała, od kiedy weszła do sali. Z włosami potarganymi bardziej niż zwykle, sinymi kręgami pod oczami i grubą księgą wsuniętą pod talerz, na którym rozgrzebywała znikomą ilość dorsza, wydawała się zamknięta we własnym świecie. Nawet Lavender nie próbowała uzyskać od niej odpowiedzi, nachylając się przez stół do Ginny, by coś jej szepnąć.

Do czasu, gdy dorośli uznali, że wszyscy się najedli, Neville zdążył się uspokoić. Przekonany, że jego nazwisko nie miało szansy wypaść z czary, mógł bez ekscytacji oczekiwać na wywołanie reprezentantów.

Niewysoka czarownica w eleganckiej, lawendowej szacie wstała od stołu nauczycielskiego jako pierwsza i jedyna, natychmiast zwracając na siebie uwagę. Spod jej tiary wystawały loki, zbyt kształtne, by powstały inaczej niż z użyciem zaklęcia, a jej uśmiechowi brakowało szczerości, jak często bywało u ludzi, którzy musieli notorycznie okazywać radość, nawet gdy niekoniecznie ją czuli.

\- Witam uczniów Hogwartu, Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu, a także nauczycieli i dyrektorów tych trzech wybitnych szkół. Swoje ukłony kieruję w szczególności w stronę profesora Dumbledore'a, obecnego dyrektora Hogwartu, oraz ministra Voldemorta, przywódcy Czarodziejskiej Brytanii w podziękowaniu za ugoszczenie nas wszystkich na czas Turnieju! - Kiwnęła im głową, a Neville nie mógł nie zauważyć jak sztywna przy tym była. - Goszczenie tutaj to prawdziwa przyjemność. Dziękuję również za przyznanie mi zaszczytu poprowadzenia dzisiejszej ceremonii. Otwierający wyścig ma szczególne znaczenie dla kultury i tradycji Magicznej Francji, a ja, jak być może wiecie jestem francuską minister magii - wyjaśniała, starając się objąć wzrokiem całą salę.

Gdy kobieta zaczęła omiatać spojrzeniem część sali, w której znajdował się stół Gryffindoru, Neville wbił oczy w swój talerz i długo nie podnosił głowy.

\- Wyjaśnieniami powinna się zająć osoba najlepiej obeznana w temacie. - wtrącił Voldemort ze swojego miejsca.

\- Dziękuję, ministrze Voldemort. - Ponownie skinęła mężczyźnie głową, po czym zwróciła się do całej Wielkiej Sali: - Zacznijmy od wylosowania reprezentantów. Razem - gestem dłoni wskazała, że miała na myśli zasiadających przy nauczycielskim stole - uznaliśmy, że będzie najlepiej, jeśli te osoby będą od początku świadome, że wyjaśnień powinny słuchać ze szczególną uwagą. Nie chcemy, by czempioni jakimś przykrym zrządzeniem losu nie pojęli swoich zadań, prawda? - zapytała słodko. Kilku nauczycieli prychnęło na to, a McGonagall spojrzała na swoich podopiecznych szczególnie surowo. Najgorsi rozrabiacy spośród Gryfonów wyprostowali się i przybrali najbardziej najniewinniejsze miny, na jakie było ich stać.

\- Jeszcze nic nie zrobiłem - syknął Pedro do swoich kolegów, gdy kobieta odwróciła się, na powrót skupiając uwagę na francuskiej minister. Piątoroczny stracił co najmniej pięćdziesiąt punktów w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy i jego twarz stała się przez to powszechnie znana w ich wieży.

Francuska minister podeszła do czary ognia i zatrzymała się tuż za nią.

\- Reprezentantem Beauxbatons zostaje... - Powoli wyciągnęła dłoń nad kamienną misę, a w odpowiedzi płomień wspiął się wyżej, aż do jej palców, po czym na chwilę zabłysł czerwienią. W powietrze wyleciał świstek pergaminu. Czarownica sprawnie go złapała i z szerokim uśmiechem na karminowych wargach odczytała: - Claude Sarrazin!

Od stołu Ravenclawu wstał wysoki, jasnowłosy młodzieniec. Rozejrzał się po Wielkiej Sali z nieczytelną miną, po czym przywołał na twarz czarujący uśmiech i nie spuszczając wzroku z obserwujących go ludzi, powoli się ukłonił.

\- Proszę zostać na razie przy stole, panie Sarrazin - powiedziała minister. Następnie powtórzyła teatrzyk z wyciąganiem dłoni po świstek. - Reprezentantem Durmstrangu zostaje Isobelle Olsson!

Wszyscy skierowali wzrok na czarownicę, która z trudem wstała i dopiero wtedy odstawiła puchar na blat. Jego zawartość prawie się wylała. Twarz dziewczyny szybko przybrała odcień ciemnej czerwieni, widoczny nawet przy blasku świec. Dygnęła niezgrabnie i pospiesznie opadła w dół, a jej krzesło zazgrzytało przy tym głośno. Neville obserwował jeszcze, jak schowała twarz w zgięciu ramienia siedzącej obok koleżanki. Większość uczniów szybko jednak straciła zainteresowanie dziewczyną, czekając na ostatnie losowanie.

\- Reprezentantem Hogwartu zostaje - przeważająca część obecnych zamarła, bez mrugnięcia wpatrując się w płomień wiecznego ognia - Neville Longbottom! - zawołała minister.

Neville poczuł się ogłuszony. Z szumem w uszach niedopuszczającym do niego żadnych dźwięków i oczami panicznie szukającym choć jednej przyjaznej twarzy zaczął się unosić. Zdołał szybko dostrzec, że Dumbledore się do niego uśmiechał - czy to była duma? – wstał więc, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy starszego czarodzieja.

Proces prostowania się, kłaniania i siadania trwał o wiele dłużej, niż by tego chciał, gdy skupiała się na nim uwaga tylu osób. Paliła go twarz i uszy. Nawet nie marzył o utrzymaniu równego oddechu ani ukryciu paniki. Nie myślał o tym, chcąc się jedynie zapaść pod ziemię i już nigdy nie wypełzać na powierzchnię.

To nie moje nazwisko miało wypaść, myślał tępo.

Gdy tylko usiadł, od razu się kuląc, by stać się jak najmniej widocznym, minister kontynuowała:

\- Teraz gdy wszyscy wiedzą, kto weźmie udział w wyścigu, zapoznam was z ogólnym zarysem wydarzenia. Nie przejmujcie się, jeśli nie zdołacie zapamiętać wszystkiego naraz. Nauczyciele z pewnością powtórzą wam najważniejsze informacje bez problemu, a i gazety nie opuszczą ani jednego słowa! - Samonotujące pióra nad notatnikami kilku dziennikarzy kryjących się po kątach Wielkiej Sali nie opadły nawet na moment, od kiedy rozpoczęła się ceremonia.

Wyraz uroczystej powagi zagościł na jej twarzy, zanim przeszła do sedna:

\- Ponieważ wyścigi na pegazach są tradycją zakorzenioną w kulturze Magicznej Francji i jedną z niewielu czarodziejskich dyscyplin, które wymagają od uczestników tak różnorodnych umiejętności, a jednocześnie oferują możliwość bezpośredniej rywalizacji, zostały uznane za odpowiednią formę otwarcia Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Zwyczajowo są przeznaczone dla dorosłych czarodziejów, dlatego, choć wielu naszych uczniów miało już przyjemność dosiadać abraksanów, nie będą oni mieli znaczącej przewagi w zawodach. Żeby jednak wyrównać szanse, nauczyciele z Beauxbatons oraz specjaliści wybrani przez nasze ministerstwa udzielą reprezentantom wszelkiej potrzebnej pomocy w opanowaniu umiejętności jeździeckich. Nie musicie się więc martwić, jeśli to będzie wasz pierwszy raz na grzbiecie! - Uśmiechnęła się przy tym zapewnieniu, pokazując szereg białych zębów. - Wyścig odbędzie się za dwa tygodnie w sobotni poranek. Do tego dnia macie czas, by przygotować się najlepiej, jak możecie, wedle waszego uznania. Oczywiście, ze swojej strony mogę wam tylko doradzić, byście wzięli sobie do serca rady waszych nauczycieli i bardziej doświadczonych kolegów. Podczas wyścigu będą obowiązywać te same zasady, co podczas turniejowych zadań. To oznacza, że wszystko z wyjątkiem zaklęć przeznaczonych do bezpośredniego odebrania życia, jak na przykład klątwa uśmiercająca, jest dozwolone. Waszym celem będzie dotarcie do mety, dlatego konfrontacja z pozostałymi uczestnikami nie doda ani nie odejmie waszemu występowi.

Neville wpatrywał się w nią z przerażeniem. Nie mógł pojąć, co kobieta miała na myśli przez „dozwolone wszystko z wyjątkiem klątwy uśmiercającej”. Jego myśli płynęły wolniej niż podobna smole breja, której nigdy nie odszorował z dna swojego kociołka po niefortunnej lekcji eliksirów trzy lata wcześniej, a słowa jakby nie chciały trafić do jego uszu. Wszystko mogło być równie dobrze tylko brzęczeniem bachanek.

Nie zauważył przy tym oceniających spojrzeń swoich nauczycieli ani ciekawskich zerknięć uczniów, którzy dopiero odkrywali, że czarodziej jak Neville Longbottom w ogóle istnieje. Jak we śnie wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, gdy wyjaśnienia dobiegły końca. Niezatrzymywany przez nikogo i niewyrwany ze stanu zawieszenia między szokującą rzeczywistością a koszmarem dotarł aż do dormitorium siódmorocznych, gdzie musiał się zmierzyć ze zgrają swoich kolegów.

I gratulacjami. Jak mógł przyjąć życzenia, kiedy jego szanse prezentowały się tak żałośnie i jeszcze wyglądać przy tym na wdzięcznego? Takie myśli dopadły go jednak dopiero, gdy usiłował zasnąć za zasuniętymi kotarami, wcześniej zbyt zszokowany, by przyjąć odpowiednią minę podczas wymieniania kolejnych uścisków dłoni.

Jego koledzy potraktowali go ze zrozumieniem i nie protestowali zbytnio, gdy zamiast świętować, wczołgał się pod kołdrę i nie wyszedł aż do rana.

 


	12. Chapter 12

12

\- Zawołajcie mi Neville'a Longbottoma - rozkazała profesor McGonagall, wchodząc do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Niewielu uczniów znajdowało się tam o tak wczesnej porze.

Kilkoro z nich odwróciło się w jej stronę. Dean, który co chwilę pocierał zaspane oczy i przeczesywał włosy, pochylając się nad esejem, chętnie porzucił to zajęcie i podniósł się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Zaraz tu będzie - zapewnił i pobiegł na górę.

Kobieta została przy drzwiach, tupiąc niecierpliwie nogą i obrzucając swoich podopiecznych surowym spojrzeniem. Zmarszczyła brwi z niezadowoleniem, widząc, że większość z nich bezużytecznie zalegała w fotelach, próbując utrzymać przytomność i uniesione powieki. Przed wieloma z nich zalegały stosy książek, najpewniej przygotowanych do odrabiania zadań domowych zebranych z całego tygodnia.

W końcu jednak na dole pojawił się młodzieniec, po którego posłała. Uratował tym samym Gryfonów, zanim McGonagall zdecydowała się powiedzieć im, co myślała o takim podejściu do swoich obowiązków.

\- Longbottom, wracaj na górę i się ubierz - warknęła, widząc, że jedynie zarzucił bluzę na piżamę. Nierówno naciągnięte skarpetki były doskonale widoczne przy nieco przykrótkich nogawkach.

Neville zamrugał nieprzytomnie i spojrzał w dół, jakby potrzebował sprawdzić, co miał na sobie. Dopiero wtedy na jego twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie. Pospiesznie wycofał się na schody.

\- Weź płaszcz i grube rękawice - zawołała jeszcze McGonagall. Neville'a jednak nie było już widać, więc spojrzała wyczekująco na Dean'a. Gryfon kiwnął głową i również zniknął na górze, żeby dopilnować kolegi. Głowy Gryffindoru lepiej było nie złościć.

Gdy w końcu Neville znalazł się przed nią tym razem odpowiednio przygotowany do wyjścia, rozkazała:

\- Chodź za mną.

Młodzieniec posłusznie, choć nieco niemrawo, podreptał za nią na zewnątrz wieży aż na dziedziniec. Jakoś zdołał przyklepać sterczącąna wszystkie strony grzywkę. Posyłał więc nauczycielce pytające spojrzenia spod opadających mu na oczy włosów.

Idąc z przodu, nie mogła uchwycić żadnego z nich. Ulitowała się nad nim dopiero, gdy zaczęli wchodzić między drzewa.

\- Do śniadania będziesz uczył się ujeżdżać pegazy. Podejrzewam, że francuskie ministerstwo dostarczyło już abraksany przystosowane do szkolenia. Mam nadzieję, że bez jedzenia nie wypadniesz z siodła. - Brzmiała przy tym łudząco podobnie do Augusty Longbottom, gdy ta mówiła „Nawet nie próbuj przynieść mi wstydu!”.

\- Dam radę - zapewnił prędko Neville. Spuścił wzrok i tylko to uchroniło go od potknięcia się o wystający korzeń.

\- Świetnie - oznajmiła McGonagall. - Gratuluję, panie Longbottom. Czara zawsze wybiera uczniów o wyjątkowej odwadze. Jestem z pana dumna. - Posłała mu wąski uśmiech z ledwo uniesionymi kącikami warg.

\- Dziękuję, pani profesor - wymamrotał Neville, mnąc rąbek płaszcza.

McGonagall już go nie słuchała. Sprawnie wyminęła stojącą im na drodze sosnę. Neville, przez wzrok nieustannie wbity w ziemię, niemalże wpadł na drzewo. Musiał uskoczyć, by wyminąć je z drugiej strony.

\- Proszę przyłożyć się do praktyk, panie Longbottom. Francuzi zaoferowali instruktaż, jednak z pewnością nie będzie im zależało na tym, żeby rzeczywiście posiadł pan zdolności jazdy. Efekty zależą tylko od pana i liczę, że zrobi pan, co w pańskiej mocy, by Turniej został otwarty zwycięstwem Hogwartu.

Znaleźli się na podłużnej polanie i McGonagall przystanęła. Po drugiej stronie znajdowało się kilka pegazów, a obok nich grupa ludzi.

\- Dobrze, a więc jesteśmy na miejscu. Zostawię pana tutaj - oświadczyła autorytatywnie McGonagall. - Proszę się przyłożyć - powtórzyła z naciskiem. - Wierzę, że da pan sobie radę. Proszę też pamiętać, że w razie potrzeby może mnie pan znaleźć w moim gabinecie. - Z daleka kiwnęła głową instruktorom, posłała Neville'owi kolejny ledwo dostrzegalny uśmiech, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła z powrotem do zamku.

Neville spojrzał niepewnie na nieznajomych tłoczących się po drugiej stronie polany. Gajowy Hogwartu, którego widywał bardzo rzadko, wyraźnie się wyróżniał, wyrastając o więcej niż jedną głowę ponad zbiorowisko. Znał go jedynie z widzenia, jednak obecność kogoś kogo potrafił rozpoznać, dodała mu trochę otuchy. Po chwili zmusił się, by ruszyć w tę stronę.

\- Longbottom, hę? - zwrócił się do niego niski mężczyzna, gdy Neville znalazł się w odległości kilku kroków od grupy. W rękach trzymał notatnik i pióro.

\- Tak.

\- Znakomicie! - ucieszył się, kreśląc coś na papierze. - Zatem wszyscy są. Nazywam się Bernardo Acconcio i będę nadzorować wasze szkolenie. Macie dwa tygodnie, tak? Czeka was dużo ciężkiej pracy i jeszcze więcej stłuczeń. Lepiej od razu się zaopatrzcie w odpowiednie maści albo przejdziecie szkolenie bez ulgi od obolałych tyłków.

Reprezentant Beauxbatons patrzył na niego ze zgorszeniem, a przedstawicielka Durmstrangu wydawała się bardziej zainteresowana czubkami własnych butów, którymi grzebała w podłożu, odrywając mech od ziemi. Tymczasem Acconcio kontynuował:

\- Każdy z was dostanie własnego instruktora. Zaraz się ze sobą zapoznacie. A to - wskazał w stronę zwierząt - są prawdziwe, czystokrwiste abraksany, jakie zwykle spotkacie tylko we Francji. Użyczą wam swoich grzbietów i jeśli będzie słuchać naszych wskazówek, zabiorą was tam, gdzie chcecie.

Wierzchowce były znacznie większe niż zwykłe, niemagiczne konie, a ich boki przysłaniały skrzydła pokryte błękitnymi piórami. Co jakiś czas rozprostowywały je, z dumą pokazując ich imponującą wielkość. Umaszczenie zwierząt stanowiło gamę ciepłych brązów o różnym nasyceniu.

\- Jak często mamy tu przychodzić? - zapytał Clude.

\- Codziennie - odparł natychmiast ich nadzorca. - Rano i po południu - sprecyzował, gdy mina czarodzieja się nie zmieniła.

Choć Claude nic nie odpowiedział, stojąc i nie ukazując żadnych emocji na twarzy, Neville podejrzewał, że miał na końcu języka oskarżenie o marnowanie ich czasu. Jako uczeń Beauxbatons z pewnością umiał jeździć dobrze, a może nawet znakomicie, jeśli jego pewna siebie postawa mogła coś sugerować.

\- Pytaniami będziecie zadręczać swoich instruktorów - oświadczył jeszcze Acconcio i zatrzasnął notatnik, pióro zostawiając między kartkami. – Życzę owocnego treningu.

Po tych słowach wycofał się na skraj polany, gdzie wyczarował długą, porządną ławę, która mogłaby pomieścić kilka osób. Gdy po chwili przysiadł się do niego Hagrid, wyjaśniło się, po co wybrał aż tak dużą.

Instruktorzy sprawnie podeszli do trójki reprezentantów. Musieli wcześniej ustalić, którymi z nich się zajmą.

\- Viorica Vasile. - Wysoka czarownica o przeszywającym spojrzeniu podała rękę Neville'owi. Miała mocny uścisk , rękawice aż zaskrzypiały, gdy zacisnęła palce na jego dłoni.

\- Neville Longbottom - przedstawił się, starając się wyglądać na pewnego siebie.

\- Wiem - odpowiedziała krótko. - Pokażę ci, na którym abraksanie będziesz latał. - Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź ruszyła w stronę zwierząt. Zatrzymała się przy ogierze o jabłkowitym umaszczeniu i położyła mu dłoń na szyi. - Trognon jest równie dobry na ziemi, co w powietrzu. Wymaga zdecydowania i siły. Bez tego będzie robić co zechce. - Koń wtulił głowę w jej rękę, gdy mówiła.

\- To na nim wezmę udział w wyścigu?

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Zapytaj o to dyrektora swojej szkoły. Jeśli zechce, żebyś pojechał na innym koniu, będzie musiał ci go dostarczyć.

\- A, rozumiem - mruknął Neville.

\- W takim razie pora się wziąć do pracy. Zaczniemy od czegoś prostego. - Wyciągnęła różdżkę zza pasa ze świśnięciem. Następnie krótko machnęła nią w stronę worków zalegających przy najbliższych krzakach, a kilka z nich poszybowało w ich kierunku. - Łap - rozkazała na kilka sekund zanim uderzyły w Neville'a z impetem, którego nigdy nie doświadczył, samemu używając tego samego zaklęcia. Ledwie zdążył zacisnąć ramiona wokół worków i przy okazji samemu utrzymać się na nogach. - Najpierw przygotowanie do jazdy. Osiodłasz go i założysz mu ogłowie.

Kobieta zaczęła krok po kroku instruować Neville'a jak dokładnie powinien się tym zająć. Trognon prychnął na niego więcej niż raz i młodzieniec miał wrażenie, że abraksan z jakiegoś powodu nim pogardzał.

\- To teraz, wskakuj na górę - rozkazała instruktorka, gdy wszystkie paski znalazły się na swoim miejscu, a ona dopięła lonżę. - Poprowadzę cię żebyś się przyzwyczaił, a ty masz nie spaść. Skup się na znalezieniu balansu na jego grzbiecie i nie próbuj za nic ciągnąć. Jasne?

\- Gdzie mam chwycić?

Viorica chwyciła i uniosła w górę wodze. Następnie zebrała je w jedną dłoń i wręczyła Neville'owi.

\- Trzymasz tutaj. Lewa noga w strzemię, prawą przekładasz nad jego grzbietem. Zrób to płynnie i spokojnie.

Neville spojrzał z determinacją na zwierzę przed nim. Biorąc pod uwagę jego imponujące rozmiary, czekało go trudne zadanie. Przybliżył się jednak na tyle, na ile mógł i zgodnie z instrukcją, wsunął stopę w strzemię. Nie było to zbyt stabilne ani wygodne. Zacisnął jednak mocniej dłonie na wodzach i dźwignął się w górę. Udało mu się zachować równowagę i już przekładał nogę, gdy Trognon prychnął i poruszył się. Neville zachwiał się i odchylił się mimowolnie do tyłu, kopiąc konia w zad.

Odpowiedziało mu rozeźlone rżenie i abraksan wierzgnął, strącając go na ziemię. Poczuł jak panika zaciska się wokół jego piersi niczym zimna obręcz, gdy mignęło mu przed oczami niebo prześwitujące przez korony drzew. Gwałtownie uniósł ramiona, chcąc osłonić głowę. W następnej chwili jego bark, a następnie łopatki spotkały się z ziemią. Impet pozbawił go tchu. Otumaniony bólem zacisnął ciasno powieki i zagryzł szczęki.

Kolejny błysk przerażenia nadszedł, gdy nie mógł odetchnąć. Dopiero w następnej chwili zachłysnął się głośno powietrzem i otworzył szeroko oczy. Viorica przypatrywała się temu obojętnie, będąc świadkiem jego pierwszej porażki w jeździectwie. Zalała go fala wstydu.

Kobieta zajęła się wyplątywaniem jego stopy ze strzemienia, która do tej pory pozostała tam uwięziona, a Neville usiłował się zebrać i wstać. Instruktorka wyprostowała się i odwróciła do abraksana. Głaskała go po szyi, dając Gryfonowi tyle czasu, ile potrzebował.

Młodzieniec był jej niemal wdzięczny za to, że nie czekała, obserwując go.

\- Musisz bardziej uważać - powiedziała tylko, gdy zdołał się unieść i wyprostować, po czym po raz kolejny wręczyła mu wodze.

Tym razem podszedł do całego procesu dużo ostrożniej, wypatrując ruchu, przez który znów mógłby ponieść porażkę. Znalazł się jednak w siodle.

\- Dobrze - pochwaliła, po czym wzięła do ręki lonżę i nie mówiąc już nic, zaczęła prowadzić konia.

Neville zacisnął ciasno dłonie na wodzach i ledwo powstrzymał się od zamknięcia oczu. Kilka metrów dalej Claude pogalopował w las. Isobelle dalej dyskutowała ze swoim instruktorem, który najwyraźniej był dużo gadatliwszy od Viorici. To było jednak wszystko, co zdążył wypatrzeć, zanim sytuacja zmusiła go do skupienia się jedynie na koniu.

Godzinę później Viorica wreszcie zdecydowała się zakończyć trening. Neville nie marzył o niczym innym niż gorący prysznic i sen, a myśl o kolejnej lekcji jazdy jeszcze tego samego dnia sprawiała, że się wzdrygał.

Natychmiast skierował się w stronę zamku. Gdy wyszedł już spomiędzy drzew, zobaczył, że kilkanaście kroków przed nim szła Isobelle. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy instruktorzy dostali polecenie, by wypuszczać ich o konkretnej porze i Claude też już zsiadł z konia.

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się, szukając czegoś w wewnętrznych kieszeniach płaszcza. Chcąc nie chcąc, Neville zrównał się z nią. Trafił akurat na moment, gdy zatrzasnęła metalowe pudełko i pociągała łyk z piersiówki.

Musiała dostrzec go kątem oka. Opuściła naczynie i mruknęła:

\- Hej. Isobelle - przedstawiła się oszczędnie. - A ty Neville, tak?

Kiwnął głową i rozchylił usta, by coś dodać. Nie wiedział jednak, co takiego mógłby powiedzieć nieznajomej dziewczynie.

\- Oczarowana - zapewniła przeciągle dziewczyna. Z bliska ciemne kręgi pod oczami i powieki opuszczone jakby w znużeniu od razu zwracały uwagę. - Też wyciągnęli cię z łóżka bez zapowiedzi?

\- Tak.

\- Chociaż tyle. Nie wyglądasz jakbyś świętował, że zostałeś wybrany - skomentowała. Powoli podążali w stronę zamku, o wiele wolniej niż Neville szedłby bez towarzystwa.

\- Cieszę się z tego - zapewnił Gryfon.

\- My się cieszyliśmy ze skrzynką prawdziwej, czarodziejskiej wódki, jaką robią tylko w Rosji. Taką radość widać po człowieku następnego dnia, a na tobie nie ma po niej ani śladu - ciągnęła z wyraźnym akcentem. Tym trudniej było ją zrozumieć, że wszystkie słowa wypowiadała bardzo niedbale.

Neville zaczynał rozumieć, czemu wyglądała na pół żywą.

\- Często tak imprezujecie? - zapytał.

\- Gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja - oświadczyła. Uśmiechała się, widocznie zadowolona na samą myśl o takiej rozrywce.

Dotarli do wrót zamku, a Neville odetchnął z ulgą - wreszcie mógł się odłączyć i zakończyć wymuszoną rozmowę.

Jego poranne zniknięcie wywołało więcej zainteresowania u Gryfonów niż by chciał. Chcąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się ich uwagi, odpowiedział wszystkim ciekawskim, że trenował. Na jego nieszczęście, doprowadziło to tylko do zwielokrotnienia ilości pytań i chętnych do wysłuchania jego relacji.

Nikt nie próbował zatrzymywać go, gdy wychodził na treningi do Zakazanego Lasu. Gryfoni byli gotowi okazywać swoje wsparcie w każdy możliwy sposób i na szczęście tym razem zdołali to osiągnąć, nie przeszkadzając mu. Wynikom nauki brakowała jednak sporo do ideału.

Neville miał trudności choćby ze złapaniem równowagi na grzbiecie abraksana, który zdawał się specjalnie wierzgać mocniej, jakby chcąc mu utrudnić zadanie. Viorica ze stoickim spokojem prowadziła go przez kolejne kroki na drodze do opanowania jeździectwa. Nie łudził się jednak, że zależało jej na sukcesie.

Większość uczniów spędzała czas po obiedzie, wylegując się w pokoju wspólnym, o ile szczególnie pilny projekt nie zmuszał ich do koczowania w bibliotece. Neville ubrał się ciepło. Poklepał kieszenie płaszcza, upewniając się jeszcze raz, że zabrał wszystko, czego potrzebował, zanim wyszedł z dormitorium.

Stajnie nie znajdowały się daleko od miejsca, w którym spotykali się co rano z instruktorami.

Budynek nie robił specjalnego wrażenia. Przyjrzał się wrotom, które poskładane z posiwiałych ze starości desek nie wyglądały na ani współczesne, ani solidne. Rygiel był niezałożony, a kłódka rozpięta. Nie musiał nawet wyciągać różdżki, by je otworzyć. Pchnął mocno najbliższe skrzydło, które łatwo ustąpiło.

Wnętrze było przestronniejsze niż sugerował wygląd budynku z zewnątrz. Ściany kiedyś pokryte białą farbą szpeciły liczne przebarwienia, a betonową podłogę przyprószyły źdźbła słomy i siana, które zostały wyniesione na kopytach i butach z boksów albo niesprzątnięte od czasu wnoszenia do nich paszy.

Neville już prawie przyzwyczaił się do zapachu abraksanów, choć jeszcze nie na tyle, by nie zwrócić na niego uwagi. Pozwolił drzwiom się zamknąć i ruszył do przodu, zaglądając do boksów. Powoli przeszedł wzdłuż rzędu, wypatrując konkretnego wierzchowca. Znalazł go dopiero, gdy zaglądał do tych po drugiej stronie przejścia, zawracając już do wyjścia.

Ogier nawet nie podniósł głowy, gdy zatrzymał się przed ogrodzeniem.

\- Hej, Trognon - zawołał cicho, z trudem przywołując w pamięci imię konia. Częściej określał go w myślach jako przeklęte konisko. - Mam coś dla ciebie. - I to nie wywołało żadnej reakcji. - Zdaje się, że jednak jesteś tak durny i złośliwy jak myślałem - dodał ponuro i zaczął grzebać w kieszeniach płaszcza.

Specjalnie zabrał ze sobą kilka jabłek z obiadu, by użyć ich jako łapówki i przekonać do siebie ogiera. Nie potrzebował kolejnego rywala, gdy czas go gonił. Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej ze zwierzęciem sobie poradzi.

Odsunął deskę, która zasłaniała małe okienko w drzwiczkach i wsunął przez nie rękę do środka boksu, owoc trzymając w dłoni.

\- Patrz. Czujesz coś? A może jednak wziąłem nie to? - mówił Neville. Koń prychnął i odwrócił się do niego zadem.

\- Jabłka nie ruszy.

Głos, który nagle rozległ się za jego plecami, zaskoczył go tak, że Neville podskoczył, uderzając ramieniem o górną krawędź otworu i wypuszczając owoc. Przyciągnął szybko ramię do siebie i obrócił się, cofając się o krok, tak że metalowe pręty boksu znalazły się tuż za jego plecami.

Przed nim stała czarownica, której nie kojarzył nawet z widzenia. Jeśli dobrze ocenił jej akcent, musiała być z Beauxbatons. Dawno też nie widział ucznia Hogwartu, który odważyłby się pokazać w mugolskim stroju. Przy klimacie politycznym Czarodziejskiej Brytanii było to odbierane jako prowokacja, a to niosło za sobą przykre konsekwencje.

\- Są strasznie dziwne pod tym względem - stwierdziła dziewczyna. - Madame Maxime daje im whiskey. Może gdybyś zamiast jabłka przyniósł nalewkę jabłkową, przyjąłby ją lepiej.

\- Nie wpadłem na to - przyznał niepewnie Neville.

\- Albo cukier. Jeszcze nie spotkałam konia, który nie chciałby cukru.

Czarownica wsadziła rękę do kieszeni dżinsów, która musiała zostać magicznie powiększona, ponieważ jej ręka schowała się aż do połowy przedramienia, zanim ją wyciągnęła.

\- Daj mu to. - Wyciągnęła do Neville'a zaciśniętą pięść z czymś ukrytym wewnątrz. Gdy młodzieniec się ociągał, niecierpliwie chwyciła jego rękę. Wcisnęła mu przedmiot w dłoń i owinęła na nim jego palce zanim się odsunęła.

Neville dopiero wtedy zobaczył, że dostał kostkę cukru.

\- Dzięki - wydusił z zaskoczeniem.

Obrócił się do boksu i jeszcze raz wsunął dłoń do środka.

\- Hej - spróbował. Jedyną reakcją, jaką otrzymał było machnięcie ogonem.

\- Ten jest uparty, co? I chyba nieprzekonany do ciebie. - Czarownica stanęła obok niego i nachyliła się do krat. Zacmokała kilka razy i powiedziała coś po francusku w wyjątkowo czułym tonie.

Trognon w końcu odwrócił się do nich, a gdy dziewczyna zachęcała go dalej, nawet podszedł do drzwiczek. Neville poruszył dłonią, chcąc zwrócić uwagę zwierzęcia na to, co w niej trzymał.

Gdy w końcu osiągnął swój cel i koń pochylił łeb, by zabrać smakołyk, zaczął się poważnie obawiać o swoje palce. W końcu poczuł jednak tylko krótkie muśnięcie pyska abraksana i mógł się wycofać.

\- Znasz się na koniach? - zwrócił się do czarownicy obok.

\- Nie aż tak. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Ale jeżdżę od dziecka, więc spędziłam z nimi dużo czasu.

\- O, to może... - Neville uniósł ramię w nerwowym geście drapiąc się po karku. - Może wiesz, czemu mnie tak nie lubi?

\- Hmm. - Dziewczyna wydęła wargi, przyglądając mu się z zamyśleniem. - Nie - stwierdziła w końcu. - Ale jeśli chcesz, żeby cię polubił powinieneś przyjść jeszcze kilka razy. Wiesz, może w końcu go przekupisz. - Uśmiechnęła się aż uniosły się kąciki jej oczu.

\- To brzmi jak plan - przyznał Neville. Wsadził ręce do kieszeni. - Spróbuję jutro. A teraz... Chyba już pójdę.

Nie zatrzymywała go. Spotkali się jednak następnego dnia i jeszcze kolejnego. Sarit Mendel, bo tak się nazywała, wydawała się lubić go coraz bardziej. Postępy w przekonywaniu do niego Trognona nie były jednak tak imponujące.

\- Może naprawdę powinienem przynieść mu brandy. Ale przemycanie alkoholu... Wolałbym tego nie robić.

\- To nie tak, że ktoś cię za to poważnie ukarze, nie? - odpowiedziała Sarit, pochylając się ku kratom.

\- Nie, raczej nie. Ale rozumiesz, jednak nie powinienem. Gdyby ktoś mnie złapał, na pewno by to zapamiętali. McGonagall mogłaby odebrać mi punkty - rozważał.

\- Głowa domu?

\- Tak - potwierdził. - Chciałbym, żeby kostki cukru w końcu zadziały.

\- Może powinieneś po prostu więcej jeździć - rzuciła w lekkim tonie. - Wiesz, aż antypatie twojego wierzchowca nie będą stanowić problemu. Dobry jeździec opanuje nawet niechętnego konia.

\- Chodzę na wszystkie treningi. I nie jestem dobrym jeźdźcem - odparł Neville. Brzmiał na urażonego, nawet jeśli nie chciał tego okazać.

\- W takim razie, powinniśmy nad tym popracować, nie? - Sarit wyprostowała się i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. - Chodź, nie traćmy więcej czasu. W końcu ci się spieszy, prawda?

\- Chodźmy? Gdzie mamy iść? - Młodzieniec uniósł brwi.

\- Jeździć - powiedziała, jakby to było oczywiste. - Jeśli ćwiczenia z ludźmi z ministerstwa nie wystarczają, to znaczy, że po prostu musisz spędzić na nich więcej czasu.

Nie czekając na jego zgodę, zaczęła ściągać z haka elementy uprzęży.

\- Sam nie dam rady się nauczyć. Nie mam o tym bladego pojęcia. I nawet Hermiona nie słyszała o instruktarzu jazdy dla debili w hogwardzkiej bibliotece. - Gryfonka przynajmniej mu odpowiedziała, gdy poszedł do niej prosić o radę. Najczęściej kazała mu sobie poradzić samemu lub wyśmiewała jego problemy, jeśli miała zły humor lub pokłócili się niedawno.

\- Pomogę ci - zapewniła natychmiast Sarit. Bez wahania otworzyła drzwi i weszła do boksu.

Nie minęło dużo czasu zanim wyprowadzili przygotowanego do jazdy abraksana ze stajni. Neville w przeciwieństwie do zadowolonej z siebie uczennicy Beauxbatons, wyglądał blado, a zdenerwowanie było wyraźnie widoczne na jego twarzy. Już od dawna było ciemno i jazda między drzewami nie wydawała mu się najbezpieczniejsza, Sarit jednak powiedziała:

\- Wsiadaj - w tak optymistycznym tonie, że Neville posłuchał, podchwytując jej nastawienie.

Po swojej pierwszej nieudanej próbie wdrapania się na grzbiet nie miał już z tym problemów, zawsze zachowując szczególną ostrożność i nie pozwalając zaskoczyć się nagłym ruchom wierzchowca. I tym razem zdołał znaleźć się na górze bez problemu. Zdziwiło go za to, że Sarit usiadła tuż za nim, obejmując go w pasie i przyciskając się do jego pleców tak, że mogła wygodnie oprzeć głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- To co, ruszamy? - mruknęła mu prosto do ucha. Jej oddech połaskotał go w szyję.

\- Pewnie - zgodził się cicho, nie dając rady wypowiedź słowa tak głośno, jak zamierzał. Ścisnął boki abraksana łydkami i ruszyli do przodu stępem.

\- Może nawet pofruniemy, co ty na to? - zaproponowała Sarit, przesuwając jedną dłoń trochę wyżej.

Neville nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Niedługo później, gdy wynurzyli się spomiędzy drzew po zaledwie kilku krokach abraksan oderwał się od ziemi.

-xxx-

Albus Dumbledore stał odwrócony w stronę okna, podczas gdy obecny szef Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów zajmował jego miejsce za biurkiem. Voldemort siedział na najwygodniejszej kanapie w całym gabinecie, którą zresztą chwilę wcześniej sam wyczarował.

\- Pojawiły się głosy, że lepiej by było, gdyby każdy z czempionów pojechał na wierzchowcu występującym w państwie, gdzie znajduje się jego szkoła. Dzięki temu, rywalizacja odbywałaby się nie tylko między Beauxbatons, Durmstrangiem i Hogwartem, ale też między Magiczną Francją, Czarodziejską Brytanią i wschodnią Europą - mówił Erwin Iverson mocno pochylony nad biurkiem.

\- To znaczy, że pojadę na innym koniu? - wydusił Neville, gdy zrozumiał, że mężczyzna po drugiej stronie biurka oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Ciężko mu było pokonać onieśmielenie, gdy znajdował się pośród tak potężnych czarodziejów. Proste, pozbawione ozdób krzesło, które mu wskazano wcześniej, dodatkowo podkreślało, jak nisko znajdował się w hierarchii.

\- Trzymamy na terenie Hogwartu grupę testrali. Może widziałeś, jak co roku ciągną powozy, Neville? - odezwał się Dumbledore, odwracając się do ucznia. Okno było jedynym źródłem światła w gabinecie i trudno było dostrzec wyraz twarzy starego czarodzieja.

\- Tak.

\- To doskonale wytrenowane, inteligentne i przyjazne ludziom zwierzęta. Wierzę, że szybko się do nich przekonasz - zapewnił Dumbledore ciepło.

\- Nie wszyscy będą w stanie zobaczyć, czego dosiądziesz, Longbottom. Choć może już się przekonałeś, że ci, którzy ich nie dostrzegają łatwo wykluczają ich istnienie. - wtrącił Voldemort, odzywając się po raz pierwszy od kiedy znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu. Nie wydawał się przy tym ani trochę bardziej zainteresowany rozmową niż wcześniej. Przyglądał się swoim paznokciom, a drugą dłonią już sunął w poszukiwaniu kieliszka na stoliku obok.

Neville nie odpowiedział tym razem, usiłując nie pamiętać w tej chwili, przez co widział testrale i jak bardzo nienawidził tego, który zwrócił się do niego w tak pół poufale, pół pogardliwie . Ale przecież był nikim, więc jak mógłby sprzeciwić się takiemu traktowaniu?

\- Może przejdziemy się zobaczyć, jak pan Longbottom będzie się czuł z tą zmianą? Moglibyśmy też poprosić jego instruktorkę o ocenę, czy rzeczywiście są odpowiednio sprawne, by któregoś z nich wybrać - zaproponował Iverson. Odchrząknął i podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. - Dyrektorze Dumbledore, czy zamierza pan...?

Starzec kiwnął głową.

\- Tak, chętnie wam potowarzyszę. Nie miałem jeszcze okazji porozmawiać z młodym Nevillem od czasu ceremonii. - Uśmiechnął się do młodzieńca. - Minister ma o wiele lepsze kontakty z francuskimi oficjelami. Na pewno bez problemu w międzyczasie zlokalizuje pannę Vasile - stwierdził, nawet nie patrząc na Voldemorta.

Neville wstał za nimi i zmusił się, by wykonać pół-ukłon w stronę ministra zanim wyszedł z gabinetu, podążając za Iversonem.

Urzędnik wyraźnie nie lubił niepotrzebnie się odzywać, a może to praca w dyplomacji przekonała go, że lepiej powiedzieć za mało niż za dużo - Neville nie wiedział. Dumbledore za to zachowywał się wyjątkowo przyjaźnie.

\- Co sądzisz o przygotowaniach do wyścigu, mój chłopcze? Dobrze ci idzie?

\- Wszystko jest w porządku, profesorze. Staram się jak mogę, ale chyba nie jest zbyt dobrze...

\- Nie musisz się martwić. Na pewno w mig podchwycisz, o co chodzi i zabłyśniesz, kiedy trzeba. Początki często są trudne, ale nie warto na ich podstawie przesądzać o talencie lub jego braku – pocieszył go starzec. - Okazja do lotu na czymś innym niż miotła tak rzadko się przytrafia, że lepiej się tym cieszyć póki można i nie dać się niepotrzebnie zjeść nerwom. Miałem kiedyś okazję pofrunąć na hipogryfie... Wspaniałe stworzenie pozwoliło mi się dosiąść. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę. - Dumbledore gładził się po brodzie, a przyjemne wspomnienia rozciągnęły jego usta w szerszym uśmiechu. Oczami sięgał daleko w przeszłość do czasów odległej młodości i Neville nie odpowiedział, nie chcąc wyrywać go z tego stanu.

\- To ma być gdzieś tutaj, tak? - Iverson zatrzymał się na skraju lasu.

Dyrektor zamrugał i natychmiast odrzekł:

\- Ach, nie do końca. Pozwól, że poprowadzę. Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli poprosimy Hagrida o pomoc w przywołaniu stada. Nie spotkałem jeszcze nikogo, kto miałby tak dobrą rękę do zwierząt jak on.

Zapalone wewnątrz światła sprawiały, że chatka gajowego była doskonale widoczna już z daleka. Neville podejrzewał, że gdyby niebo było trochę jaśniejsze dostrzegliby też siwy dym unoszący się z komina. Na palcach jednej ręki mógłby policzyć okazje, kiedy znalazł się w pobliżu tego miejsca, choć było całkiem dobrze widoczne z wieży Gryffindoru.

Dumbledore zastukał w drzwi. Odpowiedziało mu ujadanie psa, a ze środka zabrzmiało:

\- Kieł, spokój! - Na progu pojawił się gajowy. - P'sor Dumbledore! - skłonił głowę z szacunkiem. - Może pan wejdzie? Coś trz'a pomóc?

\- Dobry wieczór, Hagridzie. Razem z panem Iversonem i Neville'm potrzebujemy zobaczyć stado testrali. Miałem nadzieję, że będziesz mógł nas do nich zaprowadzić.

Hagrid łypnął na pozostałą dwójkę, zanim na powrót skoncentrował się na dyrektorze Hogwartu.

\- Ta, oczywiście, że zaprowadzę. Wezmę tylko co trz'a i idziemy - zapewnił. Zniknął we wnętrzu chatki. Gdy pojawił się ponownie na zewnątrz, tym razem zamykając za sobą drzwi, przez ramię miał przerzucony płat mięsa.

Poprowadził ich w głąb lasu. Tam, na polanie położył stek na ziemi i odstąpił kilka kroków. Urzędnik ministerstwa przyglądał się całej sytuacji z niepokojem.

\- Teraz czekamy - wyjaśnił Hagrid teatralnym szeptem.

Iverson, jeśli miał jakieś pytania, powstrzymał się od ich zadawania. Neville wypatrywał szarawych pysków między drzewami.

Chrupanie zgniatanych liści mogło przejść niezauważone wśród innych odgłosów lasu - szelestu poruszanych wiatrem gałęzi czy skrzeków wydawanych przez budzące się o tej porze stworzenia. Neville jednak słuchał uważnie. Niedaleko zabrzmiało coś między rzężeniem a prychnięciem, a później krzak po drugiej stronie polany poruszył się. Szare, skórzaste nogi, a później chudy pysk stały się widoczne, gdy pierwszy testral wyszedł spomiędzy drzew. Blisko za nim podążyły kolejne, wszystkie równie przeraźliwie chude, ciemne i z nagą skórą. Natychmiast podążyły do krwawego kawałka, który przyniósł im Hagrid.

Iverson wyraźnie ich nie widział. Dopiero znikające fragmenty mięsa i głośne mlaskanie sprawiły, że zmarszczył brwi i odezwał się:

\- Już tu są, tak? W takim razie nie ma na co czekać. Któryś się panu szczególnie podoba, panie Longbottom? Nie widzę powodu, by nie zaczął się pan z nimi zapoznawać, gdy czekamy na pannę Vasile.

\- Da pan im wpierw zjeść - burknął Hagrid.

Neville pozostał na swoim miejscu, przypatrując się zwierzętom i zastanawiając, który wydaje mu się najbardziej odpowiedni. Podejmując decyzję, podszedł do Hagrida i wskazał na rękaw płaszcza, który pokrywały teraz ciemne plamy.

\- Mogę?

\- Co? - Hagrid nie zrozumiał. Zmarszczył brwi i potrząsnął głową. Zanim jednak Neville zdołał wyartykułować jakieś wytłumaczenie, machnął ogromną ręką, przez co chłopak niemal odskoczył do tyłu ze strachu, i burknął: - Nieważne! Dobra!

Neville nie czekał aż zmieni zdanie. Natychmiast zacisnął dłoń na materiale, brudząc skórę krwią. Cofnął się i podszedł bliżej do grupy zwierząt.

Wyciągnął umazaną posoką rękę do przodu i czekał. Kilkoro z testrali zastrzygło uszami i rozszerzyło nozdrza, a dwa najbliższe nawet uniosły głowy w jego stronę. Jeden z nich zbliżył się do niego. Neville przyglądał mu się z fascynacją. Zwierzę wydawało się mierzyć go wzrokiem, kierując na niego składające się z samych białek, puste oczy. I musiało dostrzec coś, co je przekonało, ponieważ przeciągnęło dziwnie długim, praktycznie czarnym językiem po oferowanej mu dłoni, zlizując powoli zasychającą krew.

Neville wziął to za dobry znak i drugą dłonią pogładził testrala po łbie.

\- To twój kandydat, Neville? - zapytał Dumbledore. - To interesująca metoda - pozwolić im wybrać. Bardzo sprytna, jeśli masz do czynienia z inteligentnymi stworzeniami, a testrale niewątpliwie takie są...

\- Tak, myślę, że to będzie ten - potwierdził Neville. Następnie zwrócił się do Hagrida: - Jak się nazywa?

\- Piękniś. Zadufany w sobie kawaler!

 


	13. Chapter 13

_Betowała Lady Lecter. Bardzo dziękuję._

 

**13**

Neville wyczekiwał już końca uczty. Wyścig miał się odbyć następnego dnia i gdy on czuł się skrajnie zestresowany, pozostali uczniowie wręcz emanowali ekscytacją. Najchętniej uciekłby gdzieś daleko, gdzie ich obecność nie pogarszałaby jego zdenerwowania.

\- Tylko spójrz na nią - syknęła mu do ucha Hermiona.

Zaczęła się do niego odzywać dopiero niedawno, nie wspominając ani słowem o wybuchu, który poprzedził jej długie milczenie, ani nie myśląc by przeprosić. Neville nie wypominał dziewczynie tego incydentu, nie znaczyło to jednak, że sprawa została zapomniana.

\- Na kogo? - zapytał Neville.

\- Reprezentantkę Durmstrangu. Ona jest pijana! To... oburzające! - oświadczyła Gryfonka, posyłając przez całą salę potępiające spojrzenia.

\- Może świętują swoje nadchodzące zwycięstwo.

\- Zgłoszę to nauczycielom! - powiedziała Hermiona. Wyglądała na gotową, by zrobić to właśnie w tej chwili. Została jednak na miejscu, kontynuując swoją tyradę. - Ona daje zły przykład, powinna być bardziej odpowiedzialna, skoro czara ją wybrała.

\- Myślę... - zaczął Neville - że lepiej nie. Zostaw ją. Jest dorosła, może robić co chce, nie? Może przez to przegra.

Hermiona zmarszczyła na niego brwi.

\- To byłoby oszustwo.

\- Nie sabotujemy jej, nawet z nią nie rozmawialiśmy. Skoro się nie przejmuje, to po co to zmieniać i utrudniać mi zadanie? - mówił Neville, starając się zachować spokojny ton. Nie był do końca przekonany do tego, co mówił, takie podejście gryzło się z jego gryfońskim poczuciem sprawiedliwości i honoru. Nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że ignorowanie poczynań Isobelle było w pewnym sensie niemoralne. Jednak, gdy Hermiona wyraziła swoją wątpliwość, coś zaczęło mu podszeptywać, że walka mogłaby być wtedy równiejsza.

\- Wciąż... To wydaje mi się takie niesprawiedliwe, że ona nie tylko łamie regulamin, ale podchodzi do swojej funkcji z takim lekceważeniem. - Potrząsnęła głową. - Nie w takim duchu miało się to odbyć i nie o takich tradycjach mówił profesor Ormont przed eliminacjami.

Neville sięgnął myślami do wspomnienia nauki poprawnych postaw do pojedynków i przemowy Croucha z Ormondem. Nie pamiętał już, kto mówił co i ledwo przywoływał przekazane im wtedy informacje. Jednak odszepnął:

\- Nie byłbym taki pewny, jakie zwyczaje miał na myśli. Czystokrwiści mają wiele takich, których wolałbym nie kultywować.

W oczach Hermiony błysnęło zrozumienie, po czym jej twarz wykrzywił grymas obrzydzenia. Zanim jednak powiedziała, co o tym myśli, Dumbledore życzył, by „Dobrze wypoczęli przed jutrzejszym dniem”, skutecznie wypraszając uczniów z Wielkiej Sali. Wszystkie słowa i tak zagłuszyłoby szuranie krzeseł. Nie wypowiedziała ich też później.

Kominek w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru był jedną z najbardziej docenianych przez Neville'a rzeczy, o których umieszczenie w zamku zadbali założyciele. Siedzenie w cieple na wygodnym fotelu i obserwowanie tańca płomieni zapewniało relaks wieczorną porą zmęczonym Gryfonom. Neville wpatrywał się w palenisko, zatopiony w myślach, a Hermiona zwinęła się na pobliskiej kanapie ze starym tomiszczem na kolanach. Co jakiś czas szeptała pod nosem formułki zaklęć, definicje, czy cokolwiek innego próbowała zapamiętać i wciąż wodziła palcem wzdłuż linijek ręcznie zapisanego tekstu.

Kolejni uczniowie opuszczali pomieszczenie z upływem godzin.

\- Nie powinieneś też już iść spać? - zapytała Hermiona, odrywając się w końcu od książki.

\- I tak bym nie zasnął - wyjaśnił Neville. Ciążyły mu powieki i miał wrażenie, że nie dałby rady się już podnieść choćby chciał. Wiedział też, że gdyby przeniósł się do zimnego łóżka, przeleżałby całą noc z szeroko otwartymi oczami, nawiedzany przez najgorsze scenariusze zbliżającego się dnia.

\- Lepiej, żebyś nie był jutro zmęczony. - Brzmiała na niemal zatroskaną.

Wstała ze swojego miejsca, przeciągnęła się, po czym chwyciła książkę i ruszyła w stronę dormitoriów.

\- Kładziesz się spać? - Odwrócił się za nią z pytaniem.

\- Zobaczę. Może przeczytam jeszcze parę stron.

Zniknęła na górze i temperatura jakby spadła o kilka stopni. Zdaje się, że to nie miejsce, a towarzystwo odganiało czarne myśli, stwierdził Neville. Wpatrywanie się w ogień i obserwowanie gry świateł na ścianach przestało nagle być kojące. Wyginanie się płomieni wydało mu się w pewnym momencie wręcz złowieszcze. Każdy kolejny doskonale słyszalny trzask drewna miał w sobie coś szokującego i sprawiał, że Neville drgał, aż w końcu cała senność odeszła w niebyt.

Od czasu, kiedy Hermiona poszła na górę minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu, by Neville uznał, że dziewczyna nie pojawi się już tej nocy w pokoju wspólnym. Podniósł się z fotela, nie znajdując w sobie ani śladu przyjemnego rozprężenia, które ogarnęło go wcześniej . Portret Grubej Damy nawet się nie obudził, gdy ostrożnie go uchylił, opuszczając wieżę.

Kiedy profesor Sprout uznała, że Neville ma nie tylko dobrą rękę do roślin, ale też czuje pasję do przedmiotu, wręczyła mu klucz do szklarni. Pierwszych kilka było otwartych dla wszystkich, jednak dalsze, w których mieściły się niebezpieczniejsze rośliny, pozostawały zamknięte przez większość czasu, w trosce o bezpieczeństwo uczniów. Neville podejrzewał, że chodziło nie tylko o ochronę tych, którzy nie umieliby sobie poradzić z duszącymi pędami czy pąkami kwiatów otwierającymi się tylko po to, by odgryźć nieostrożnemu ogrodnikowi rękę, ale też o uniknięcie niebezpiecznych żartów.

Wszystkie pomieszczenia i tak zwykle były opuszczone. Dlatego Neville cieszył się teraz tak samo, jak zawsze gdy odwiedzał je, by pracować nad swoimi projektami z zielarstwa. Zakończył Lumos jeszcze zanim wszedł do środka. Po ciemku, gdy jedynie słabe światło księżyca sączyło się do środka przez szklany dach, nie było widać oznak życia łatwo dostrzegalnych za dnia i wydawało się, że nawet rośliny śpią.

Noc jeszcze nie jest tak głęboka, pomyślał Neville. Wyciągnął jeden z taboretów zwykle schowanych pod ladą i usiadł plecami do drzwi. Po chwili, gdy jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do ciemności, zauważył, że nie jest sam. Nie odzywał się, próbując dostrzec więcej niż zarys sylwetki na tle szklanych ścian, dodatkowo zniekształcony przez liczne osłaniające tę osobę liście i gałęzie.

\- Nie rozpoznaję cię po ciemku - powiedziała w końcu tajemnicza osoba. Młoda kobieta, której Neville nie zidentyfikował po głosie.

\- Ty też nie wydajesz się znajoma.

\- Och, zaraz to naprawię - zapewniła, brzmiąc przy tym, jakby szczerze zdziwiła ją potrzeba ujawnienia jej tożsamości. Podeszła bliżej, zatrzymując się po drugiej stronie stołu. Wyciągnęła różdżkę, której koniec natychmiast rozżarzył się różowawym światłem i uniosła ją aż na wysokość swojej twarzy. - Jestem Luna.

\- Neville - odpowiedział.

\- Tak, już zauważyłam - odpowiedziała pogodnie. - Zawsze się chowasz za innymi Gryfonami - stwierdziła niespeszona.

Neville też ją rozpoznał. Choć nigdy z nią nie rozmawiał, widział ją wielokrotnie w towarzystwie Lestrange'a i słyszał nawet, że się przyjaźnią.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - zapytał. Szczerze chciał wiedzieć, choćby po to, by uciszyć niepokój wywołany obecnością przyjaciółki wroga w jego sanktuarium.

\- Przyszłam popatrzeć na gwiazdy. - Światło różdżki zgasło. Dziewczyna uniosła głowę, spoglądając na niebo przez szkło. - Dobrze je stąd widać i jest o wiele cieplej niż na wieży astronomicznej.

Neville powątpiewał.

\- Patrzysz na nie przez ten zarośnięty dach?

\- Widok jest tylko trochę zamglony - stwierdziła Luna i zdołała przy tym brzmieć równie pogodnie co przedtem, a nie jakby broniła swojej wymówki. Może rzeczywiście nie próbowała. - A co ciebie tu sprowadza?

\- Myślałem, że pobędę tu sam.

\- Przeszkodziłam ci.

Neville uświadomił sobie, jak nieuprzejmie musiał zabrzmieć.

\- To nie tak - zapewnił pospiesznie. - Nie przeszkadzasz mi.

Luna mruknęła tylko „Mhm”. Gryfon nie wziął tego za dobry znak.

\- Towarzystwo roślin jest naprawdę kojące, dlatego tu przyszedłem - wyznał z zakłopotaniem. - Z reguły nikogo tu nie spotykam. Zaskoczyłaś mnie. - Dalej czuł, jakby musiał się tłumaczyć, jednak brakowało mu słów.

\- Spójrz, nie widać dziś Andromedy - odezwała się w końcu Luna, przerywając w końcu ciszę. Przez cały czas nie oderwała wzroku od gwiazd. - Pewnie nie ma dziś najlepszego dnia.

\- Nie? - wykrztusił Neville.

\- Raczej nie - potwierdziła dziewczyna. - Nie obraziłeś mnie. Rozumiem, czasami też jestem zła, gdy myślę, że pobędę sama, a dzieje się inaczej. Ale szybko mi przechodzi. A tobie już przeszło?

\- Tak.

\- Cieszę się. - Wróciła do swojego poprzedniego miejsca między gałęziami, tuż przy szybie.

\- Często tu przychodzisz?

\- Nie aż tak. - odparła łagodnie. - Ale z reguły jest już wtedy ciemno. To nie twoja pora. Chyba, że się mylę?

Neville chciałby wiedzieć, jak w ogóle dało się być aż tak spokojnym. Żałował, że odeszła i znów nie miał szansy na zobaczenie więcej niż zarys sylwetki.

\- Nie mylisz się. Ale często bywam tu za dnia. Robię projekty - wyjaśnił i po chwili dodał jeszcze jakby to wymagało sprecyzowania: - na zielarstwo.

\- Tak, nie chodzisz na eliksiry - stwierdziła z roztargnieniem.

Neville zmarszczył brwi.

\- A ty nie jesteś na moim roczniku.

\- Nie.

\- Lestrange ci to powiedział? - zapytał, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej obojętnie. Nie zdołał jednak ukryć mieszanki złości i niesmaku, który odczuwał na samą myśl o Puchonie, niezawodnej jak odruch Pawłowa.

Luna przekrzywiła głowę i kosmyk włosów opadł jej na twarz.

\- Wspominał kilka razy o lekcjach eliksirów. Odniosłam wrażenie, że nie szło ci najlepiej - wyjaśniła. Gdy nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi przez dłuższy czas, zapytała: - Dlaczego tak nie lubisz Harry'ego?

Neville wykrzywił się na to zdrobnienie i na myśl, że tak szybko, nienaturalnie wręcz, doszła do takiego wniosku. Żadna odpowiedź nie wydawała mu się też wystarczająco dobra, by podzielić się nią z Luną i nie zabrzmieć głupio lub mściwie. W końcu postawił na najbardziej neutralne wyjaśnienie ze wszystkich:

\- Nie znam go zbyt dobrze, ale wydaje mi się, że robi za plecami wiele rzeczy, których nie powinien. - Aż zgrzytnęło, gdy zacisnął szczękę, mało nie przygryzając sobie języka.

Luna mruknęła ze zrozumieniem.

\- Wiesz, Harry ma serce na swoim miejscu - stwierdziła łagodnie.

Neville umilkł pogrążony w zadumie, bo nie rozumiał, jak Luna mogła stwierdzić coś takiego, będąc blisko Lestrange'a. Musiała przecież widzieć, co robił. Nawet nie zaprzeczyła jego oskarżeniu i przez to tym bardziej nie potrafił pomieścić w głowie, dlaczego zadawała się z Hadrianem i twierdziła jeszcze przy tym, że nie jest złym człowiekiem.

W końcu Luna po cichu wyszła ze szklarni. Im dłużej Neville siedział, myśląc, tym bardziej pogrążał się w przekonaniu, że Luna nie zasługiwała na znoszenie towarzystwa kogoś tak zepsutego. Z przekonaniem uznał, że ktoś równie pogodny i spokojny, nie mógł zająć miejsca u boku drania jak Lestrange, bez zamieszanych w to manipulacji. Neville nie zamierzał też odpuścić w tej sprawie, choć nie widział równie oczywistego, choćby najbardziej brutalnego i niehonorowego rozwiązania, co dla pozostałych machlojek Lestrange'a. Dziewczyna na pewno nie zapomniałaby go, choćby Neville doprowadził do jego zniknięcia.

Chcąc przespać choć kilka godzin, Neville niedługo później wrócił do wieży Gryffindoru. Gruba Dama chrapała, rozparta w swoich ramach, ledwo się mieszcząc w ograniczonej przestrzeni portretu. Neville zastukał w płótno i strażniczka uniosła powieki, krzywiąc się na niego od razu.

\- Zamknięte - burknęła, ziewając. - Nie powinieneś mnie nawet budzić. I tak cię nie wpuszczę.

\- Wystarczy, że otworzysz i nie będę ci już przeszkadzał - zaproponował speszony Neville. - Znam hasło. - Natychmiast je podał.

Strażniczka nie wydawała się przekonana.

\- Chłopcze, jeśli nie chcesz spędzać nocy w łóżku, to powinieneś odpuścić sobie aż do końca.

Gryfon otworzył usta, chcąc powiedzieć coś, co by ją przekonało, gdy portret został otwarty od wewnątrz i w progu stanęła rozzłoszczona, rozczochrana Hermiona Granger.

\- Neville - syknęła. - Wchodź natychmiast.

Posłusznie podążył za nią do pokoju wspólnego. Spod jej szaty wystawały nogawki piżamy. W kominku płonął ogień, a na stole leżało tomiszcze, które nie mogło należeć do nikogo innego. Neville podejrzewał, że dziewczyna spędziła na dole dłuższą chwilę, najpewniej czekając na niego.

\- Myślałem, że poszłaś spać - stwierdził niepewnie.

Hermiona usiadła w fotelu, a Neville zajął miejsce naprzeciwko.

\- Tak jak ja myślałam o tobie - odpowiedziała zgryźliwie. Oparła łokcie na kolanach, pochylając się do przodu. - A potem usłyszałam głos Grubej Damy i zobaczyłam _ciebie_.

\- Oh - wydusił Neville.

\- Oh? - zawtórowała Hermiona jadowicie. - Gdybym wiedziała, że jesteś tak nieodpowiedzialny nie zostawiłabym cię samego! Jutro ważne wydarzenie. Twój występ zaważy na reputacji naszej szkoły, a ty zamiast zrobić wszystko co możesz, by być wtedy w jak najlepszej formie, włóczysz w się w nocy po zamku jak rządny przygód małolat! - Z każdym kolejnym słowem jej głos wchodził w coraz wyższe tony. Kilka portretów pootwierało oczy.

Neville dziwił się, że nie zabrakło jej oddechu w połowie zdania.

\- Właśnie miałem iść się położyć - odpowiedział cicho. - Możesz sama zobaczyć, że wejdę na górę i nie wyjdę z łóżka aż do rana. - To było ryzykowne zagranie. I gdy zaczął już wstawać, zrozumiał, że przecenił swoje szanse.

\- Nie myśl, że pozwolę ci uciec zanim się wytłumaczysz, Neville!

**-xxx-**

Profesor McGonagall poprosiła Neville'a o pójście z nią zaraz po śniadaniu. Zamiast do jej gabinetu, stajni albo nawet miejsca startu, jak w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, wspięli się na na drugie piętro do skrzydła szpitalnego. Wewnątrz znajdowała się pozostała dwójka czempionów ze swoimi opiekunami, madame Pomfrey oraz nieznany mu magomedyk.

\- Widzę, że już możemy zaczynać - stwierdził mężczyzna. - Zapraszam pierwszą osobę.

\- Idź, Neville - natychmiast zarządziła McGonagall, popychając go lekko do przodu.

Zajął miejsce na brzegu łóżka wskazane przez magomedyka. Chwilę później w ręce już trzymał fiolkę.

\- Wlej całość do ust i nie przełykaj - poinstruował czarodziej, nie odwracając się od stolika, na którym przygotowywał kolejne specyfiki.

Substancja okropnie paliła w ustach.

Na boku McGonagall i Pomfrey rozmawiały ściszonymi głosami. Nawet jeśli po drugiej stronie sali nie było ich słychać, do Neville'a docierało każde słowo.

\- Kto zażądał testów? - spytała McGonagall.

\- Nasz minister. Dopiero dzisiaj rano wszyscy się dowiedzieliśmy. Wyobraź sobie, od rana wpadają tu obcy ludzie, zaglądają mi do butelek i wnoszą własny sprzęt - oburzała się po cichu pielęgniarka. - Dopiero dyrektor Dumbledore zrobił z tym porządek.

\- Co to w ogóle za testy? Mam nadzieję, że to nie kolejna epidemia. Jeszcze pamiętam zamieszanie związane ze smoczą ospą!

Pomfrey zacmokała.

\- Nie. - Z grymasem nachyliła się do McGonagall i wyjaśniła: - Sprawdzają ich pod kątem trucizn.

\- Ale po co? - McGonagall uniosła brwi ze zdziwieniem. - Jestem absolutnie pewna, że w tak bezpiecznej szkole jak Hogwart i to pod nosem tylu potężnych czarodziejów nikt by się nawet nie odważył spróbować!

\- Madame Maxime zrobiła awanturę naszemu ministrowi tuż pod moimi drzwiami - zaczęła opowiadać kobieta, łypiąc podejrzliwie na nauczycielkę z Beauxbatons, która stała po drugiej stronie sali nieruchoma niczym statua. - Oskarżała go... Nie, to było po prostu bezczelne. Powiedziała „Robisz to tylko po to, by uniknąć podejrzeń, jeśli nasz chłopiec zostanie otruty”. Okropna kobieta.

McGonagall przybrała ponurą, podejrzliwą minę.

\- Poppy, gdyby coś się stało - zaczęła i westchnęła, przerywając. - Dokładnie w ten sposób uniknąłby oskarżenia.

\- Które spadłoby na nas wszystkich, Minerwo! Nie tylko na niego, jednak wielu z nas podejrzewałoby jego udział w tym zamieszaniu. Ale nie! Ostatnio wywieźli kolejnych pacjentów do Świętego Munga. Wszyscy w śpiączce, na skraju śmierci. I wyobraź sobie, że niemal każdy to szanowany urzędnik ministerstwa, który palcem by nie kiwnął, by sprzeciwić się reżimowi.

\- Poppy, nikt nie wie, co zrobili - wyszeptała gorączkowo McGonagall. - Może nic, może to zwykła choroba. Ale wciąż, wiedząc jakim człowiekiem jest minister i co zrobił, wierzę, że ufanie jego motywom jest niemądre.

Pomfrey potrząsnęła głową.

\- Ja się cieszę, że być może unikniemy wypadku i żaden z czempionów nie spadnie z konia otruty.

Uzdrowiciel zwrócił się do Neville'a, podsuwając mu półmisek z mlecznobiałego kryształu, z kolejnym poleceniem:

\- Wypluj do tego. - Nie minęło dużo czasu zanim ocenił: - Dobrze, chłopcze. Jesteś czysty jak łza.

Profesor McGonagall znalazła się tuż przy nich.

\- Znakomicie - stwierdziła. - To znaczy, że możemy już iść?

\- Oczywiście. Rozumiem, że pani Pomfrey zostanie tu w roli świadka z Hogwartu?

Pielęgniarka potwierdziła kiwnięciem głowy. Neville wstał z łóżka, ustępując miejsca Isobelle i podchodząc do drzwi. Czekał tam, aż McGonagall skończyła wymieniać uwagi z Pomfrey. Zanim wyszli, miał jeszcze okazję usłyszeć:

\- A ty, młoda damo, nie masz w sobie może nic, co ktoś musiałby w ciebie wlewać, ale te wyniki pozostawiają wiele do życzenia...

McGonagall prychnęła pod nosem. Neville zaczął się zastanawiać, czy i ona była świadoma poczynań Isobelle.

\- Przynajmniej mamy to już za sobą - mruknęła McGonagall. - Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak ten Turniej ma odbyć się bez wypadków, skoro dezorganizacja panuje jeszcze przed oficjalnym otwarciem.

Może właśnie dlatego, że jeszcze się nie zaczął, podpowiedział zgryźliwy głosik w głowie Neville i chłopak z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech.

\- Na szczęście mamy jeszcze trochę czasu przed startem - mówiła dalej nauczycielka. - Profesor Crouch czeka na nas na błoniach.

Jednak zamiast spotkać go tuż przed zamkiem, musieli podejść aż pod chatkę Gajowego. Półolbrzym zajmował się testralem, sprawdzając jego kopyta, ostrożnie rozprostowując skrzydła, klepiąc po głowie, a nawet zaglądając do paszczy.

\- Wszystko z nim w porząsiu - oświadczył Hagrid, gdy znaleźli się na tyle blisko, by mogli usłyszeć.

\- Dziękuję, Hagridzie - odpowiedziała McGonagall z wąskim uśmiechem.

Crouch wylegiwał się na wyczarowanym przez siebie, bo taki mebel na pewno nie należał do gajowego, leżaku z ręką zasłaniającą oczy. Gdyby nie gruby płaszcz i wełniany szalik owinięty wokół jego szyi, wyglądałby jak przeniesiony z plaży.

\- Profesorze Crouch. - McGonagall zawsze zwracała się do popleczników Voldemorta w rażąco oficjalnym tonie.

Mężczyzna odsłonił twarz i kiwnął im głową.

\- To co, zamierzasz jechać z uprzężą i w siodle, Longbottom?

\- Tak, sir.

Mężczyzna machnął różdżką, a wtedy wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy poderwały się z ziemi i poleciały prosto na Neville'a. Chłopak ledwo je złapał. Nie dał się jednak wytrącić z równowagi i natychmiast zabrał się za siodłanie Pięknisia.

Z Crouchem lepiej było nie dyskutować niepotrzebnie, o ile nie było się młodą, czystokrwistą czarownicą z pewną dozą uroku osobistego. Mężczyzna pomógł mu upewnić się, że wszystko pozostanie na miejscu w trakcie wyścigu.

\- Dzięki temu - machnął różdżką - nie zostaniesz przyklejony do siodła. Banalna rzecz, paskudny upadek. A to - kolejny ruch nadgarstka - sprawi, że nikt nie pomoże ci się zaplątać w uprząż.

Kiedy skończyli Crouch wyprostował się, otrzepał płaszcz z kilku ździebeł trawy, która przyczepiła się do materiału i oświadczył:

\- Zrobiłem, co się dało. Z resztą życzę ci powodzenia, Longbottom. - Klepnął go w ramię i oddalił się w stronę zamku, kiwając po drodze McGonagall i Hagridowi, nie wymieniając jednak z nimi żadnych uwag.

  
  


McGonagall odprowadziła Neville'a do namiotu, gdzie wszyscy czempioni mieli się zebrać i pozwolić pokierować się organizatorom. Po drodze kobieta usiłowała podzielić się z Neville'em radami. Wolałby, żeby już milczała.

Błonia zajmowały liczne, długie ławy, porozrzucane w niechlujny sposób, prawdopodobnie miały posłużyć jako trybuny. Neville zastanawiał się, czy ktoś zamierzał je poustawiać, czy może ten zaszczyt miał przypaść gościom. Nie robiło mu to wielkiej różnicy, ale dziwił się, że przewidywany splendor wydarzenia nie był wcale widoczny.

Gdy tylko weszli do namiotu podbiegł do nich łysiejący mężczyzna.

\- Witam! Jestem Ludo Bagman! - Uścisnął dłoń Neville'a. Miał lepką skórę. - To wspaniale zobaczyć wreszcie wszystkich czempionów w jednym miejscu! - oświadczył, zapraszając ich, by weszli dalej i usiedli z resztą obecnych.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźniliśmy - powiedziała McGonagall.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie, pani profesor! - natychmiast zapewnił Bagman. - Mamy jeszcze czas. Zaraz zaczynamy, ale to tylko znaczy, że przyszła pani w idealnym momencie.

\- Nie spodziewałam się, że tyle nam zejdzie na ostatnich przygotowaniach.

\- Ale wszystko już dopięte na ostatni guzik, pani profesor?

Podczas gdy McGonagall była zmuszona do rozmowy z Bagmanem, Neville przyjrzał się czempionom. Karkaroff zdawał się strofować spiętą Isobelle, a czarownica towarzysząca Claude'owi była równie pasywna co wcześniej. Sam czempion z Beauxbatons siedział z przymkniętymi oczami i równie dobrze mógł spać.

Neville w międzyczasie zdołał zaczepić stopą o dywan, potykając się. Nie upadłby, ale McGonagall i tak chwyciła go za ramię i w ten w sposób doprowadziła aż do najbliższej kanapy.

\- Dobrze, skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy, możemy przejść na najważniejszych rzeczy. Czy zostaliście już zapoznani z trasą?

\- Nie - odparł Claude, nie otwierając oczu.

\- Nie? - powtórzył Bagman ze zdziwieniem. - Jak to nie?

\- Nie zostali. - McGonagall zacisnęła usta w wąską kreską. Emanowała niezadowoleniem.

\- No... Dobrze. W takim razie was zapoznam. - Czarodziej usunął machnięciem różdżki wszystkie kubki i talerzyki, a następnie stuknął kilka razy w blat. Zamiast jednolitej powierzchni znalazł się przed nimi plan terenów wokół Hogwartu. - Linia startu jest tutaj. - Palcem wskazał miejsce niedaleko bramy głównej. - Następnie pojedziecie tędy; przez większość czasu będziecie mieć widzów po co najmniej jednej stronie, więc nie powinniście mieć problemu. Potem zjeżdżacie w dół, o tutaj. Przecinacie drogę do Hogsmeade, a potem podążacie wzdłuż brzegu jeziora. Na koniec wjeżdżacie do zakazanego lasu, robicie łuk i wyjeżdżacie na otwarty teren. To wszystko, tu macie linię mety. - Stuknął w punkt niedaleko drugiej bramy. Trasa nie zahaczała w żadnym miejscu o błonia, więc nie musieli pokonywać ogradzających je murów ani tym bardziej ozdobnych kolumn i pawilonów.

\- Zasady, panie Bagman - przypomniała McGonagall, nie czekając na pytania.

\- Racja. Jeśli macie przy sobie jakieś eliksiry, artefakty czy cokolwiek innego... Możecie je zatrzymać. Jeśli jednak chowacie w kieszeni skrzata, goblina, wróżkę, bogina czy cokolwiek, co żyje i znajduje się na liście kreatur, wypuśćcie je teraz. - Nikt się nie poruszył. - Żadnych w tym roku? Podobno ktoś próbował kiedyś przemycić trolla na zawody - zaczął opowiadać Bagman, ale przerwała mu McGonagall.

\- Panie Bagman! - syknęła.

\- Przepraszam, pani profesor, już wracam do tematu. Pomoc z zewnątrz jest zabroniona. Zrobiliśmy oczywiście wszystko, co mogliśmy, by powstrzymać widownię od spontanicznego rzucania czarów, by wspomóc czempionów, nie możemy mieć jednak pewności, czy nie zaangażowaliście kogoś z zewnątrz. Aurorzy będą mieć was na oku, jednak żaden z nich nie powinien wejść na trasę. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa omińcie każdego, kto zlekceważy tę zasadę, ponieważ może mieć złe zamiary. - Odchrząknął. - Za próbę użycia klątwy uśmiercającej lub jakiejkolwiek innej powodującej natychmiastową śmierć zostaniecie odeskortowani do Azkabanu. Aportacja na torze jest możliwa, jeśli jednak spróbujecie się przenieść poza wyznaczone granice, może was spotkać przykra niespodzianka, a przede wszystkim dyskwalifikacja. - Brakowało im sposobu, by sprawdzić, co uczestnik zrobił w trakcie kilkusekundowej nieobecności, czy przypadkiem z nikim się nie zamienił. - To chyba wszystko. - Zerknął na zegarek. - W porę, zapraszam na zewnątrz. Chyba, że macie jakieś pytania?

Pokręcili zgodnie głowami.

Od linii startu dzieliła ich niewielka odległość. Wiele miejsc na ławach zostało już zajętych. Ich wierzchowce czekały niedaleko pilnowane przez Hagrida. Już z daleka mogli rozróżnić abraksana, testrala i graniana, choć dla wielu widzów stały tam tylko dwa zwierzęta.

Neville szybko ocenił, że granian wygląda najdziwaczniej z nich wszystkich. Pierwszy raz miał okazję zobaczyć jednego na własne oczy i szary, ośmionogi koń robił równie nienaturalne wrażenie, co na ilustracjach.

Rozsadzała go mieszanka strachu i ekscytacji. Z mięśniami tak rozedrganymi, że chciał biec, nie wiedział, czy wolałby popędzić gdzieś, by się ukryć, czy by wskoczyć na grzbiet czekającego wierzchowca i pogalopować naprzód.

Piękniś przywitał go przeszywającym skrzekiem, gdy tylko znalazł się w odległości kilku metrów od niego. Ludzie zaczęli się rozglądać wokół, wypatrując źródła dźwięku, a Neville się uśmiechnął do zwierzęcia z sympatią.

\- Hej - mruknął, gładząc skórzasty łeb testrala i starając się zignorować dziwne spojrzenia kierowane w jego stronę. Następnie wspiął się na jego grzbiet. Zamiast oglądać zszokowane miny, na które z tej wysokości miał świetny widok, skupił się na wypatrywaniu czerwono-złotych szalików, licząc, że znajdzie wśród nich Hemionę.

Gdy jej nie zobaczył, przyjrzał się dokładnie drodze przed nim. Nic niezwykłego, wydeptana trawa bez dostrzegalnych niespodzianek. Zastanawiał się, czy organizatorzy przygotowali na trasie przeszkody, które miałyby być dodatkowym wyzwaniem zaraz po unikaniu fruwających we wszystkie strony zaklęć.

Neville upewnił się, że jego różdżka wciąż znajdowała się za pasem.

\- Czy wszyscy widzowie zajęli już swoje miejsca? - zagrzmiał głos nad tłumem. - Proszę się pospieszyć, inaczej za chwilę nie będą państwo mogli już oglądać wyścigu z trybun. - Komunikaty nadawał nieznany czarodziej, najprawdopodobniej urzędnik w towarzystwie Flitwicka i kilku innych. - Proszę nie zwlekać, miejsca nie będą dłużej dostępne za... - Czarodziej zaczął głośno odliczać i gdy zbliżał się do końca, grupa uniosła różdżki. Zabrzmiało zero i ławy poderwały się kolejno do góry. Niektóre z nich chybotały się niebezpiecznie, przeważane przez ludzi stłoczonych po jednej stronie. Źdźbła wyrwanej z ziemi trawy i pył sypały się z nóg mebli, sprawiając, że wokół zrobiło się jakby ciemniej. Neville poczuł ziarno piachu pod powiekami.

Dłuższą chwilę czarodzieje krążyli wokół, upewniając się, że żadne zaklęcie działa poprawnie, że żadna z ław nie wierzga ani nie próbuje kręcić się w kółko. Następnie inna grupa, do której i tym razem dołączył Flitwick, zaczęła rzucać kolejne czary. Prawdopodobnie zabezpieczenia, które miały pomóc uniknąć wtrącania się przypadkowych ludzi w rywalizację.

\- Proszę uczestników o ustawienie się na linii! - zawołał Bagman. - Czy sędziowie są gotowi do rozpoczęcia wyścigu?

\- Nie martw się o nas, Ludo! - odkrzyknął ufryzowany blondyn w szacie, która mogła konkurować ze strojami Dumbledore'a. Lockhart, skojarzył Neville. Augusta Longbottom miała całą kolekcję jego książek.

To oczekiwanie, kropla po kropli wysysało z niego energię. Mógłby już jechać, skupić się tylko na wykonaniu swojego zadania. Tymczasem siedział na grzbiecie testrala, czując jak napięcie usztywnia wszystkie jego mięśnie i oblewa go zimny pot. Spuścił wzrok na ziemię, przypatrując się glebie, byle wyrzucić na chwilę ze świadomości miriadę twarzy. Było sucho i przynajmniej na otwartym terenie nie musiał się martwić o śliskie liście albo kałuże błota, które mogłyby ich wessać, gdyby nieopatrznie skierował konia na ich kurs.

Zaczął żałować, że nie pomyślał wcześniej o sprawdzeniu warunków w lesie i na brzegu jeziora. Nie zastanawiał się nad ostrą skarpą na pograniczu Hogsmeade, choć mogła się okazać nawet bardziej problematyczna. Spróbował podnieść się na duchu wspomnieniem wielu życzeń powodzenia, które mu złożono. Przypomniało mu to o spoczywającym na nim ciężarze oczekiwań. To była jego ostatnia szansa i nawet z nadzieją na przeprowadzenie wcześniej ułożonego planu z sukcesem, perspektywa wygranej pozostawała mglista.

\- Na sygnał ruszycie do przodu! - powiedział Bagman i Neville ledwo słyszał komunikat przez świst w uszach. Championi pochylili się w siodłach. - Do startu! - Neville zacisnął ciaśniej dłonie na uprzęży, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz determinacji. - Gotowi! Start!

Neville ścisnął łydkami boki testrala i Piękniś gwałtownie ruszył do przodu. Neville musiał chwycić się mocniej, by nie upaść od nagłego szarpnięcia. Z szeroko rozwartymi oczami i wysoko uniesioną głową zobaczył w jednej chwili, chłonąc wszystkie szczegóły, rozwrzeszczany tłum i pozostałą dwójkę championów sunących do przodu.

Musieli rozpędzić się przed uniesieniem się w powietrze, znosząc wstrząsy przy każdym spotkaniu kopyt wierzchowców z ziemią i utrzymując się na ich grzbietach.

Claude nie znalazł się od razu na przodzie, jak Neville by się spodziewał. Czarodziej jechał na równi z nim, pozwalając Isobelle wybić się do przodu. Dziewczyna wyprzedziła ich o kilka metrów, akurat tyle, by mogli zobaczyć kopyta galopującego graniana. W następnej chwili coś wybiło go z rytmu, niszcząc przewagę. Neville zerknął najszybciej jak umiał w dół tylko po to, by zobaczyć naruszoną ziemię i wyraźnie wyrwany z niej sznur, który już mijali.

Nie zauważył w pierwszej chwili, że Claude zmienił pozycję. Chłopak od początku jechał w siodle nieco prościej od ich dwójki, swobodniej. Teraz, nieco mniej pochylony i z ręką przy żebrach obserwował championkę Durmstrangu z o wiele większą uwagą niż na drogę. Neville szybko zrozumiał dlaczego. W rękawie ukrywał różdżkę.

Claude wysunął rękę i szybkim ruchem nadgarstka posłał klątwę w stronę czarownicy. Odwróciła się natychmiast, jakby tylko na to czekała, uzbrojona i z zaklęciem tarczy na końcu języka. Błysk światła odbił się od niewidzialnej osłony i dziewczyna już słała w stronę przeciwnika swoją odpowiedź. Skręcała się przy tym w siodle, lecz podrzut zmusił ją do odwrócenia się na moment plecami.

Neville znalazł się pomiędzy nimi niepewny, czy powinien się wtrącić.

Z przestrachem dostrzegł zaklęcie, które zboczyło w jego kierunku. Odchylił się gwałtownie, myśląc tylko o jego uniknięciu. Zacieśnił chwyt na uprzęży, która uratowała go przed upadkiem. Jedną ręką obejmując szyję wciąż galopującego konia i przesuwając się płasko przy jego grzbiecie, aby znaleźć się równo na górze. Widownia kibicująca im z góry została dawno zapomniana, tak jak aurorzy łypiący na nich ze stanowisk wzdłuż trasy.

Pozostała dwójka, która w jakiś sposób znalazła się za nim, przerzucała się wciąż klątwami. Neville odetchnął głęboko. Zbliżali się już do drogi prowadzącej do Hogsmeade, widział już przed sobą wydeptany pas ziemi i rozumiał, że nadeszła pora, by unieść się w powietrze.

Zerknął jeszcze raz do tyłu, upewniając się, że pozostali uczestnicy nie przenieśli uwagi na niego, akurat by zobaczyć jak Isobelle wykrzykiwała kolejną klątwę. Różowawy promień trafił w bok abraksana, wygryzając jego sierść i skórę. Neville z szarpnięciem odwrócił głowę do przodu.

Czarny kształt wyrósł może półtora metra przed nim. Dopiero gdy go ominął, szarpiąc wodzami tak mocno, że wywołał skrzek wierzchowca, rozpoznał, że czarny kształt to drewniany pal. Nie chciał sobie wyobrażać zaostrzonego końca przebijającego się przez testrala, uwalniając na zewnątrz wnętrzności, tylko po to by dosięgnąć Neville'a, przecisnąć się od krocza w górę kręgosłupa i...

Piękniś rozłożył skrzydła i uderzył mocniej kopytami o ziemię, odbijając się. Wiwat tłumu był ledwo słyszalny przez łopot skrzydeł. I bez niego większość odgłosów porywał pęd.

Pochylił się do przodu. Wiatr smagał go po twarzy, sprawiając, że łzawiły mu oczy i przenikał przez ubrania tak, że czuł chłód mimo wysiłku, jaki wkładał w jazdę.

Zielonkawa klątwa przefrunęła tuż nad nim, przypalając kilka kosmyków jego włosów i cudem mijając skrzydła Pięknisia. Neville wyciągnął różdżkę, wykręcając się do tyłu i usiłując jednocześnie pozostać jak najniżej, akurat by zobaczyć kolejne czary lecące w jego kierunku. Niewerbalne „Protego” uratowało mu skórę.

„Zabiliby mnie” pomyślał, posyłając Drętwoty w stronę Isobelle, która znajdowała się trochę bliżej. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała ogniem zanim skończył zaklęcie, wciąż dając radę się obronić.

Claude nagle zboczył mocno w prawo, tracąc kolejne metry i zajmując miejsce prawie tak samo blisko widowni jak Isobelle. Neville zrozumiał dlaczego, gdy z lewej strony nadeszło uderzenie. Poczuł jakby zderzył się ze ścianą. Niewidzialna przeszkoda choć nie oszołomiła Pięknisia na tyle, by spadł, jego lot skrzywił się i stracili trochę wysokości.

Jeśli wiatr nie zmroził go aż do kości, to przerażenie już tak. Ledwo łapał powietrze w usta, czuł galopowanie serca i przyprawiające o mdłości gorąco w klatce piersiowej, które kłóciło się z chłodem w jego kończynach.

Granian Isobelle poderwał się w powietrze, od razu podkurczając cztery pary nóg. Claude uniósł różdżkę, wrzeszcząc coś, co utonęło w hałasie. W następnej chwili końska krew rozbryzgnęła się w powietrzu. Trafił oba wierzchowce.

Piękniś szarpnął zadem wyżej, chybocząc się przy tym i bijąc skrzydłami mocniej. Neville okręcił się gwałtownie, lekceważąc szarpnięcia i pęd powietrza, który wypychał go z siodła.

\- Separo! - wrzasnął mściwie.

Zamiast trafić w ciało, srebrzysty promień spadł na czubek różdżki czarodzieja z Beauxbatons i natychmiast zgasnął, wchłonięty i przekształcony w następną klątwę: Aufero.

Isobelle wykorzystała moment, śląc cały łańcuszek klątw na Claude'a. Czarodziej nie próbował ich odbijać, manewrując abraksanem tak, że żadna go nie trafiła. A potem i on oderwał się od ziemi i Neville zorientował się, że przecięli już drogę do Hogsmeade i byli niebezpiecznie blisko skarpy.

Za blisko, szybko zrozumiał Gryfon. Isobelle ostro pięła się w górę i Neville podążył w jej ślady, bojąc się, by Piękniś nie zahaczył kopytami o krawędź. W następnej chwili, zanim jeszcze na dobre poprawił kurs, ostry ból przeszył jego plecy. Wrzasnął, tracąc przez to oddech i nie mogąc w szoku nabrać powietrza.

Zaczynał rozumieć, czemu Claude nie próbował być pierwszy w wyścigu. Kolejny atak chybił jednak. Zobaczył jak wielobarwna bańka mija go i mógł tylko pomyśleć, jak bardzo przypominała mu meduzę. Wiatr bezlitośnie drażnił wypalony placek na jego plecach.

Obrócił się, by zobaczyć kolejną klątwę lecącą prosto w jego twarz. Natychmiast wygiął się w bok, chowając głowę za ramieniem.

Claude z ledwo widocznym uśmiechem, swobodnie kierując wierzchowcem i zasypując ich klątwami wzbudzał w Neville'u i Isobelle tyle goryczy co entuzjazmu w publiczności. Głośne piski świeżo zdobytych przez niego fanek kuły w uszy nawet bardziej.

\- Contristo! - syknęła Isobelle.

Neville podążył wzrokiem za nikłym błyskiem, który przeszył pierś Claude. W tym momencie został trafiony po raz pierwszy. Chłopak wygiął się w łuk, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Wykrzywił się z bólu tylko po to, by w następnej chwili zacisnąć szczękę i z determinacją odgiąć się do przodu. Odpowiedział atakiem, krzywo trzymając różdżkę w konwulsyjnie zaciśniętych palcach i chybiając o całe metry.

Neville szybko spojrzał do przodu upewniając się, że jego kurs był czysty, zanim dołączył do wymiany.

\- Expelliarmus! - zawołał.

Claude podniósł głowę i szarpnął lejcami tak, że zaklęcia trafiło w bok abraksana zamiast w niego. Zwierzę zarzęziło od uderzenia, skręcając się jeszcze bardziej, dopóki czarodziej nie zmusił go do ponownego skierowania się w górę. Kolejne klątwy leciały już w stronę Neville'a i jedna z nich trafiła w jego ramię, przecinając materiał płaszcza i wchodząc głęboko w ciało. Szybko jego ręka spływała krwią.

Zaczął podnosić ramię, jeszcze w trakcie krzycząc „Reducto”. Szybko odkrył, że nie był w stanie ruszyć nim powyżej pewnej wysokości. W następnej chwili, gdy wciąż walczył z paniką i szokiem, poczuł trafienie w bok. Isobelle skierowała się przeciwko niemu.

Usiłując nie spaść, szarpiąc za uprząż, by nie upuścić różdżki i jednocześnie dać radę wspiąć się w górę, zmusił testrala do zmiany kierunku. Zaklął desperacko, gdy pasek wyślizgnął się spomiędzy jego palców.

Wciąż trzymał różdżkę, uświadomił sobie z ulgą.

\- Reducto - powtórzył i czerwony błysk pomknął w górę. Tym razem trafił.

Chwilę później następna przeszkoda zbiła całą ich trójkę w dół.

\- Co się dzieje? Czyżby wszyscy zawodnicy spadali?! - krzyczał komentator.

Neville dziwił się, że w ogóle go usłyszał, wirując w powietrzu. Piękniś starał się ich utrzymać, uchronić przed upadkiem, ale uderzenie zmusiło ich do ogłupiającego kręcenia się wokół własnej osi, które ciężko było zatrzymać.

Zaklął, gdy zobaczył kolejny promień. Nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć zanim czerwone światło uderzyło w bok testrala. Zwierzę zaskrzeczało, a Neville poczuł metaliczny odór krwi i coś przesiąkającego jego nogawkę. Szarpnął się, by przywołać tarczę, ale kolejne ataki spadały na nich bez chwili przerwy.

Wrzasnął z przerażeniem, gdy runęli w dół, zamiast tylko chylić się w tę stronę jak do tej pory. Testral zwinął skrzydła i nic nie trzymało ich w górze. Kropelki ciemnej juchy zostawały za nimi jak ślad.

Isobelle walczyła z Claude'm i żadne z nich już się nie obróciło w stroną Neville'a.

\- Szlag, szlag, szlag - szeptał przez zaciśnięte zęby jak mantrę.

Znajdowali się nad płaskim, otwartym terenem. Pod nimi znajdowała się tylko trawa. Sekundy zanim spotkali się z ziemią Piękniś jeszcze raz rozłożył skrzydła. Neville nie chciał patrzeć na lepką od krwi skórę, rozorany bok ani własne, ignorowane obrażenia. Uderzenie wstrząsnęło nimi wszystkimi, wysyłając iskry bólu od postrzępionych fragmentów skóry i mięśni.

Mógł się cieszyć, że żadne cięcie nie było na tyle głębokie, by ich wybebeszyć. Potoczyli się naprzód, nierównym, chybotliwym kłusem. Neville desperacko szukał odpowiedniego pakunku w kieszeni, ledwo mogąc cokolwiek wyczuć przez zdrętwiałe palce.

\- Accio - powiedział w końcu i zielonkawe zawiniątko śmignęło prosto w jego dłoń.

Z trudem rozwinął papier, wydobywając na zewnątrz roślinę. Wyglądała jak kilka brązowawych nitek splątanych razem. Gdy przyłożył ją do boku swojego wierzchowca natychmiast się rozrosła, spijając krew i obrastając rany, trzymając wszystko razem i chroniąc niczym bandaż.

Isobelle i Claude, którzy również znaleźli się na ziemi, pędząc wzdłuż brzegu jeziora i wymieniając klątwy, zostawiali Neville'a coraz bardziej w tyle. Gryfon odkrył, że skrócenie dzielącej ich odległości nie było tak łatwe jak zakładał.

Claude zdołał trafić uczennicę Durmstrangu. Dziewczyna zasłoniła się ramieniem, a zaklęcie trafiło ją w biceps, raniąc i wytrącając z równowagi. Zaraz po tym posłał w jej stronę całą serię podobnych zaklęć.

Neville widział, że dziewczyna nie nadążała z obroną, zdekoncentrowana bólem i niewprawiona w przywoływaniu tarczy. W przeciwieństwie do Claude'a wierzchowiec pod nią bardziej jej przeszkadzał niż pomagał w walce. W pewnym momencie przestała unikać klątw, siadając prościej w siodle i odpowiadając ogniem.

Łatwo było zobaczyć nawet z daleka, że większość ataków Claude'a trafiała, przepalając się przez warstwy ubrań i wywołując głębokie oparzenia wahające się od bolesnych pęcherzy po zwęglone ciało.

Isobelle posłała fioletowawy promień w stronę swojego przeciwnika. Neville zobaczył z daleka błysk tarczy, ale klątwa przeszła przez nią jakby jej tam nie było. Claude wrzasnął, wciąż jednak odpowiadał. Uprząż na granianie ożyła, unosząc się i oplatając ciało Isobelle, krępując jej uda i ramiona. Dziewczyna wrzasnęła i jej szaty zaczęły się kopcić w miejscach, gdzie weszły w kontakt z zaklętą skórą.

\- Crucio! - ryknęła wściekle.

Claude nie zdążył zrobić uniku i poleciał do przodu na grzbiet swojego wierzchowca, skręcony bólem. Niewybaczalne nie trzymało długo i czarodziej zaraz uniósł głowę, gotowy się zemścić.

Żadne z nich nie mogło tego zobaczyć, ale Neville miał doskonały widok. Coś zburzyło spokojną taflę jeziora. W następnej chwili zielonkawe więzy wystrzeliły z wody, żeby zacisnąć się wokół nóg abraksana, ściągając go w dół. Wśród przeraźliwego rżenia i łopotania skrzydeł, zaklęć wykrzykiwanych przez Claude'a, zwierzę z jeźdźcem zostali wciągnięci pod powierzchnię. Wyraźne kręgi rozchodziły się po wodzie jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę. Pod ciemną taflą, błyskały jaskrawe kolory zaklęć.

Neville szybko minął miejsce upadku, poznaczone głębokimi bruzdami w piasku. Przezornie trzymał się jak najdalej od brzegu i starał się dogonić Isobelle, wykorzystując okazję. Miał szansę, ponieważ dziewczyna zwolniła, by uporać się z ożywioną uprzężą.

Nie był daleko, gdy paski w końcu puściły, wracając na swoje miejsce i odsłaniając wypalone do żywego mięsa pręgi na ciele czarownicy. Okręciła się w stronę Neville'a, pewnie bardziej spodziewając się zobaczyć Claude'a, gdyby zdołał się jakoś uwolnić, niż zapomnianego czempiona Hogwartu. Z tej odległości mógł zobaczyć w jakim stanie była, z bladą twarzą wykrzywioną z bólu i potem zalewającym oczy. I choć Neville nie czuł się dużo lepiej, jego rany były o wiele mniej rozległe.

\- Contristo! - zaklęła głośno.

Neville miał problem z poruszaniem ramieniem wystarczająco szybko, by wycelować do ataku. Do wywołania tarczy wystarczył jednak ruch nadgarstka.

\- Aufero! - Isobelle nie poddała się i zasypywała go kolejnymi klątwami. - Leado!

Atak trafił w pierś Pięknisia i zwierzę wydało z siebie przeraźliwy skrzek i załopotało skrzydłami. Nie opóźniło ich to jednak. Testral jakby przeskoczył dzielące ich metry, doskakując do graniana i kłapiąc paszczą jakby zamierzał własnymi szczękami zatrzymać przeciwnika.

Neville skierował różdżkę na swoją kieszeń, starając się zrobić to subtelnie. Kilkanaście małych roślinek wylewitowało w półprzezroczystych bańkach.

Nie potrafił zmusić dopiero rozwijających się roślin do nagłego rozkwitnięcia. Zdołał jednak sprawić, by już dorosłe okazy cofnęły się do momentu, kiedy dopiero kiełkowały i zostały w tym stanie pewien czas. Nieco drżącym machnięciem różdżki posłał grupę baniek w stronę Isobelle.

Osiadły wokół niej, niektóre przykleiły się do jej szat, a inne do sierści graniana. Zamiast się ich pozbywać, skierowała kolejną klątwę na Neville’a.

W następnej chwili zaklęcia wokół roślin pękły, uwalniając je. Głęboka szrama przecięła pierś Neville'a, tnąc przez mostek i żebra, prawie je przebijając, głęboko wrzynając się w mięśnie jego boku. Zrobiło mu się czarno przed oczami, gdy krew przesiąkła cały przód jego szat i pociekła aż do siodła. Bolało za bardzo, żeby mógł krzyczeć.

Posłane do Isobelle rośliny uwolniły trujący sok natychmiast, gdy wróciły do swoich pełnych rozmiarów, pokrywając ją lepką, żółtawą mazią, która miała paraliżować układ nerwowy obszarów, których dotknęła. Czarownica wrzasnęła, wstrząsana dreszczami tak mocnymi, że szybko stłumiły dźwięk aż do udręczonego jęku.

Wjechali do Zakazanego Lasu. Neville półprzytomnie utrzymywał się na grzbiecie, pozwalając testralowi manewrować między drzewami bez jego pomocy - gdyby nie inteligencja i samodzielność zwierzęcia już dawno by w coś wjechał, zajęty walką. I tym razem Piękniś go nie zawiódł.

Fioletowa klątwa musnęła jego bok. Mięśnie ramienia skręcające się w agonii sprawiły, że całkiem stracił czucie w dominującym ramieniu. Drugą ręką sięgnął szybko po różdżkę, zanim wysunęła się z bezwładnych palców i zginęła w runie leśnym lub została zgnieciona pod kopytami.

Isobelle zachwiała się w siodle. Z zamglonym wzrokiem i rozluźnionymi mięśniami twarzy wyglądała na ledwo żywą. Uprząż wyślizgnęła jej się z rąk i w następnej chwili spadła ze grzbietu graniana. Neville odwrócił się tylko, gdy usłyszał uderzenie bezwładnego ciała o ziemię. Wierzchowiec czarownicy uciekł w bok, szybko znikając pomiędzy drzewami.

Neville pozwolił sobie na westchnienie ulgi, choć było ono bardzo płytkie. Każdy oddech przynosił kolejną falę agonii. „Jestem tak blisko” myślał zamroczony. Musiał tylko dojechać do mety, nie dać się złapać w żadną z zastawionych na nich pułapek.

Mgliście uświadomił sobie, że nie słyszał komentatora ani okrzyków tłumu już dłuższą chwilę. Było też ciemno i oprócz odoru krwi zaczął wyczuwać aromatyczne żywice i gnijące liście. Kopyta Pięknisia wbijały się o wiele głębiej w wilgotną, śliską ziemię, zostawiając za nimi wyraźne ślady.

Ciągnęli się przez chwilę do przodu, utrzymując stałe, choć niezbyt szybkie tempo. Ranny testral nie był w stanie galopować szybciej, a Neville był o włos od zsunięcia się tak, jak Isobelle. Nie był też pewien, czy zdołałby w razie potrzeby rzucić jakikolwiek przyzwoity czar swoją lewą ręką.

\- Lumos - wymruczał, uświadamiając sobie, że z trudem mieścił język w ustach. Koniec różdżki zaświecił słabo.

Dostrzegł między drzewami postać w aurorskich szatach i wziął to za znak, że nadszedł czas by skręcić w stronę otwartego terenu.

Niepokoiło go, jak cicho było w zakazanym lesie. Słyszał tylko własny oddech i rytmiczne uderzenia kopyt. Długo się to nie zmieniało. A potem usłyszał, jak coś przecięło powietrze i aż podskoczył. Ból rozkwitł od jego krzyża w górę i na boki, podróżując wzdłuż kręgów. Został trafiony.

Odwrócił się. Claude znajdował się niedaleko za nim. Nie zostało w nim nic z elegancji, którą prezentował do tej pory. Ociekający wodą, w podartych szatach odsłaniających przekrwione, siniejące kręgi i z miną, którą zobaczył u Isobelle, gdy dziewczyna zaczęła rzucać niewybaczalnymi, podążał za nim cicho jak cień. Nie było słychać ani nazw zaklęć, które wypowiadał ani odgłosów jazdy.

Cel Claude'a wyraźnie się pogorszył, ponieważ kolejne jego klątwy mijały Neville'a, choć o włos. Gryfon po raz kolejny chciał się posłużyć przygotowanymi wcześniej okazami ze szklarni. Nie udało mu się.

Wszystko zadrżało i przez chwilę czuł ozon w powietrzu. Potem został wyrwany z siodła i ciśnięty do przodu niewidzialną siłą. Słyszał za sobą skrzek Pięknisia, który też oberwał oraz niepokojący odgłos łamania się i jęk pękającego drewna.

W następnej chwili uderzył w ziemię z siłą, od której zadzwoniło mu w uszach, zalała go agonia, a któraś z ran musiała się otworzyć bardziej. Przeturlał się jeszcze kawałek pchany siłą wyrzutu i jęknął głucho, gdy w końcu się zatrzymał.

Czuł zimną glebę pod plecami, drażniącą ziemię i krawędzie liści w rozognionych miejscach, gdzie skóra nie chroniła dłużej delikatnej tkanki. Przed oczami, między przeskakującymi czarnymi punktami widział korony drzew. Od razu pomyślał o innym upadku, którego niedawno doświadczył.

Drgania wywoływane przez zbliżającego się abraksana przechodziły przez podłoże i docierały aż do niego. Skierował wzrok w tę stronę.

„Nie wstaniesz” wydawało mu się, że mógł przeczytać z ruchu wykrzywionych warg Claude'a, który był już tuż przed nim. A potem któreś z końskich kopyt uderzyło w jego podbrzusze i kolejne w klatkę piersiową, zsuwając się szybko na ziemię. Neville stracił przytomność.

**-xxx-**

Obudził się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Zaraz po otwarciu oczu ledwo widział i musiał kilka razy zamrugać, zanim rozpoznał, że to pani Pomfrey pochylała się nad nim, unosząc jego głowę.

\- Nie ruszaj się i połknij to - rozkazała, wpychając mu łyżkę do ust. - Załataliśmy już najgorsze dziury, ale część będzie musiała sama się zrosnąć. Paskudne klątwy - mówiła.

Nie byli sami. Towarzyszyła im grupa magomedyków. Dwóch stało tuż obok szkolnej pielęgniarki, a reszta pochylała się nad drugim zajętym łóżkiem. Neville przypuszczał, że zajmowała je Isobelle.

\- Claude wygrał? - zapytał, ledwo będąc w stanie wydobyć z siebie głos.

\- Tak, gratulują mu jeszcze. Potem też tu trafi - stwierdziła cierpko. Potem spojrzała na niego surowo. - Paskudne ma pan rany, panie Longbottom. Dopilnuję, żeby dobrze pan o nie zadbał.

Neville przypomniał sobie o czymś jeszcze: po wyścigu otwierającym Turniej mieli zostać wskazani reprezentanci każdej ze szkół.

\- Chcę iść to zobaczyć - oświadczył i sam się zdziwił, ile zdecydowania było z jego głosie. Szczególnie, że psychicznie czuł się równie poobijany, co fizycznie.

\- No nie - oburzyła się Pomfrey.

Neville zdołał usiąść i kołdra opadła mu na kolana, odsłaniając jego klatkę piersiową - paskudnie rozciętą, spuchniętą i ze szramą zaszytą mugolskimi szwami. Widząc jego spojrzenie, magomedyk wyjaśnił:

\- Nie dało się tego zamknąć z użyciem magii. Został pan potraktowany skomplikowaną klątwą i rana jest niewrażliwa na konwencjonalne metody leczenia.

\- Wytrzymają? - Uniósł dłoń i zatrzymał ją kilka centymetrów od granatowych nitek.

\- Proszę nie dotykać. Jeśli podejmie pan wysiłek fizyczny mogą pęknąć, a wtedy rana otworzy się ponownie.

Neville kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem i zsunął nogi na podłogę.

\- Absolutnie nie! - zaprotestowała Pomfrey, zagradzając mu drogę. Stojąc z pięściami założonymi na biodrach, spoglądała na niego z wyraźną naganą.

\- Wrócę później. - Zmarszczył brwi. Zależało mu i nie chciał rezygnować z tej jednej, drobnej rzeczy. Dlatego zmusił się, by wstać. Znalazł się nos w nos ze starszą czarownicą.

Kobieta z westchnieniem cofnęła się o krok i skierowała na niego różdżkę. Bandaże owinęły cały jego tułów i ramiona.

\- Przynajmniej pana nogi są w dobrym stanie - stwierdziła kwaśno. Przywołała dla niego ciepłą szatę. - Proszę uważać albo już pana z oka nie spuszczę, dopóki nie zostanie nawet ślad po tych ranach.

Kiwnął głową na zgodę i na chwiejnych nogach skierował się do wyjścia. Tylko eliksiry które w niego wlano, gdy był nieprzytomny, pozwalały mu się w ogóle ruszać.

Jeszcze zanim wyszedł z zamku zaczęły nim wstrząsać dreszcze i oblał go zimny pot. Zatrzymywał się kilka razy po drodze, podpierając ściany, by odzyskać oddech. Zdołał jednak w końcu dotrzeć na tyle blisko do tłumu, by usłyszeć wyraźnie głos Lockharta.

\- Reprezentantami Beauxbatons zostają: Victorine Lanteigne, Fanette Chesnay, Kari Gauvin! Reprezentantami Durmstrangu zostają: Arina Gavrilova, Patrick Maier oraz Steffen Gerste! Reprezentantami Hogwartu zostają: Pansy Parkinson, Handrian Lestrange oraz Benjamin Wright!

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział krótki i po długiej przerwie - mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczycie (bo wracamy do perspektywy Hadriana, a mam wrażenie, że jednak jest na razie najbardziej lubianym bohaterem? To dobry powód!). Poza tym mam nieśmiały apel do osób, które czytają, ale nie komentują - dajcie mi czasem znać, co myślicie. Brak odzewu liczy się jako negatywna opinia.

**14**

\- Stworek karmił prosiaki, jak mistrz Hadrian kazał. Stworek przychodzić każdego dnia i sprawdzać, jak należy - mówił skrzat zgięty w ukłonie tak głębokim, że postrzępionymi uszami zamiatał ziemię. - Dzisiaj prosiak już nie żyć. Żaden się nie ruszać.

Hadrian z rękami założonymi na piersi słuchał milcząco raportu. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami patrzył na zagrodę, wewnątrz której leżały trzy nieruchome ciała.

\- Dobrze się spisałeś, Stworku. Dziękuję, że tak szybko mi o tym powiedziałeś. - Nie odwrócił się w stronę skrzata, a w jego głosie wdzięczność nie brzmiała szczególnie wyraźnie. Wciąż, stworzenie zgięło się jeszcze niżej w ukłonie.

\- Co pan kazać, Stworek zrobić.

Wcześniej tego ranka brzydka, pomarszczona twarz starego sługi była pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Hadrian zobaczył po przebudzeniu. Skrzat czekał ukryty w nogach jego łóżka, nie ośmielając się go obudzić, chcąc jednak przekazać wieści jak najszybciej.

Podszedł bliżej do zagrody, wyciągając różdżkę z rękawa. Ostrym machnięciem sprawił, że na bokach zwierząt wykwitły fioletowe plamy, które szybko przekształciły się w odróżniające je cyfry.

\- Przeniesiesz je do sali... - zaczął Hadrian, ale urwał, zastanawiając się, jak określić miejsce. - W starej części zamku jest klasa, w której spędzałem dużo czasu przez ostatnie lata. Wiesz, o której mówię?

\- Stworek wie - potwierdził skrzat chrapliwie.

\- Świetnie. Połóż je na stołach. Chcę żebyś przez następne dni zwrócił uwagę na te, które wciąż żyją. Podasz mi dokładny czas, kiedy umrą. Dasz radę to zrobić?

Dopiero wtedy odwrócił się w stronę skrzata, pytająco unosząc brwi. Stworek skwapliwie pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Jak się ma Syriusz? - zapytał Hadrian, w międzyczasie pozbywając się ogrodzeń, rynien z wodą i wszystkich innych śladów pobytu zwierząt w tym miejscu, aż w końcu na dywanie zamokłych liści i kawałków kory zostały tylko ciała. Gdy pozbył się barier chroniących przez odkryciem i złą pogodą, temperatura wyczuwalnie spadła.

\- Pan Syriusz nie zaglądać do domu Blacków od dawna. Stworek móc sprawdzić, jeśli pan zechcieć.

Hadrian potrząsnął głową, wiedząc, że pojawienie się skrzata w domu wuja mogło skończyć się tylko klątwami wymierzonymi w sługę, gdyby został odkryty.

\- Nie trzeba. - Potrząsnął głową.

Niedaleko rozległ się trzask przypominający odgłos łamanego drewna i Hadrian zawirował, wyciągając różdżkę przed siebie. Nikogo tam jednak nie było. Zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, skanując uważnie las wokół, jednak jeśli ktoś znajdował się niedaleko, to blade światło poranka nie było wystarczające, by ujawnić jego obecność.

Hadrian kiwnął głową Stworkowi i ruszył w stronę zamku, wciskając już marznące ręce do kieszeni płaszcza. Z okazji Turnieju wokół kręciło się mnóstwo obcych i wolał dłużej nie ryzykować przypadkowego spotkania.

**-xxx-**

Z głową podpartą na dłoni półleżał na ławce, planując kolejne kroki eksperymentu, gdy do sali wślizgnęła się Luna. Cicho zamknęła drzwi i podeszła bliżej. Hadrian od razu skierował na nią wzrok, odwlekając przez chwilę powitanie i zastanawiając się, jak udawało jej się stąpać tak cicho, choć obute w pantofle stopy nie były stawiane na ziemi ze szczególną ostrożnością.

Wciąż milcząco obserwował, jak dziewczyna przeszła się między stolikami, poświęcając chwilę uwagi każdemu z zajętych blatów. W końcu stanęła przed nim i sięgnęła do jego głowy. Zrozumiał po co, dopiero gdy zobaczył liść w jej dłoni. Nie zauważył, kiedy znalazł się w jego włosach. W następnej chwili szalik został odwinięty z jego szyi i przerzucony przez oparcie krzesła, a płaszcz rozpięty.

\- Mógłbyś poprosić Stworka o ciepłą herbatę - stwierdziła, przyciągając krzesło dla siebie. Siedzieli blisko siebie. - Wyglądasz na zmarzniętego.

Kiwnął głową. Nie musiał nic mówić, ponieważ skrzat pojawił się i tak, już trzymając tacę z dzbankiem, filiżankami i dwiema porcjami ciasta.

\- Dziękujemy, Stworku - powiedziała Luna z uśmiechem. - Dobrze ci się dziś spało?

Skrzat wytrzeszczył na nią oczy, przyzwyczajony jednak do jej pytań odpowiedział możliwie uprzejmie:

\- Stworek dziękować, pracować całą noc jak porządny skrzat. Pani być bardzo dobra.

Luna przez chwilę patrzyła na niego, jakby wiedziała coś więcej. Szybko jednak odpuściła, nalewając im herbaty i zabierając się do jedzenia swojego kawałka ciasta cytrynowego.

Hadrian w końcu zdjął płaszcz i sięgnął po herbatę. Siedział przez chwilę zgarbiony, z łokciami opartymi na kolanach i obracając tylko wciąż parującą filiżankę w dłoniach, zanim się odezwał:

\- Jedna już padła.

\- Która? - Dokładnie oblizała widelczyk zanim go odłożyła na talerzyk.

\- Jedynka. Ta, która dostała największą dawkę. - Zamrugał i wyprostował się, w końcu całkowicie wyrywając się z zamyślenia. - Pozostałe zapadły w coś rodzaju śpiączki.

\- To bardzo dobrze, prawda? Masz okazję zbadać stan przejściowy.

Pokiwał głową, w końcu również zabierając się za ciasto i opowiadając dalej między kolejnymi gryzami.

\- Tak, zaraz je dokładnie zbadam. Ale myślę... - przełknął, zakłócając rytm wypowiedzi - że mógłbym kazać Stworkowi przetestować to jeszcze na jednej, skoro widać jakieś efekty.

\- Co przetestować?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Jak im się przyjrzę, to będę wiedział, co przydałoby się doprecyzować. Oprócz tego, że powtórzenie całego eksperymentu miałoby sens.

\- O ile coś znajdziesz.

\- O ile coś znajdę - powtórzył jak echo, choć z pewnością siebie i przekonaniem w głosie, których brakowało u Luny. - Przynajmniej mogę już mniej więcej określić granicę między dawką, która od razu uśmierca, a dawką, która wprowadza w śpiączkę.

Luna porzuciła temat, opowiadając mu za to o swojej dyskusji z portretem Gideona Złotozębnego z trzeciego piętra i o kichającym kolanku od zlewu w łazience dziewcząt. Nie przerwała, gdy Hadrian wstał, by zacząć badania.

W rękawicach ochronnych jako pierwszą dokładnie obejrzał skórę testowanej trójki, oświetlając ją dodatkowo różdżką, a drugą dłonią przeczesując krótką szczecinę i masując w poszukiwaniu guzów.

\- Widziałaś kiedyś coś takiego? - zapytał i Krukonka podeszła do niego, by zobaczyć, o co chodzi. - Jak to można nazwać? Wysypka, może plamy... - Wskazał dłonią na intensywnie niebieskie przebarwienie, które zajmowało obszar małego spodka w okolicach pachwin, bardziej po stronie pleców niż brzucha.

\- Smocza ospa zostawia chyba bardziej purpurowe ślady. - Przygryzła wargę. - Będziemy musieli poszukać, jeśli też nie wiesz.

\- Nie wiem - potwierdził z niezadowoleniem. - I ciekaw jestem, czy u ludzi te plamy pojawiają się w podobnych miejscach.

Ale tego nie mogli sprawdzić. Za to po śniadaniu Hadrian podjął próbę znalezienia innych skutków trucizny, wspomagając się instrukcjami z lewitującego tuż przed jego nosem podręcznikiem do magomedycyny, który specjalnie po to wypożyczył z biblioteki.

\- Stłukłem sobie palec - powiedział w odpowiedzi na podejrzliwe spojrzenie pani Pince. - Drugi raz w tym tygodniu - dodał, przybierając najbardziej zbolałą minę, jaką mógł. Kobieta mu odpuściła.

Wykonał kilkanaście skanów, które nic mu nie powiedziały, choć wiele z nich okazało się bardzo barwnych lub dźwięcznych. Jeden z wyników objawił się pod postacią chmury zielonkawego proszku, która przyprawiła go o paskudny atak kaszlu. Jeszcze długo po tym miał zaczerwienione oczy.

Następne były testy badające sprawność konkretnych organów i wyszukujące nieprawidłowości w ich strukturze. Choć podręcznik zalecał delikatność, częściej niż nie kończył czar wbijając koniec różdżki w badane ciało zamiast „delikatnie zatrzymując ją tuż przed skórą” jak zalecał tekst.

\- Będę miał szczęście, jeśli zaraz czegoś nie rozsadzę i nie skończę ze świńską krwią w nosie - burknął z irytacją. Luna zaśmiała się znad książki w odpowiedzi.

W końcu jednak zdołał do czegoś dojść, o czym od razu poinformował przyjaciółkę.

\- Co takiego teraz robisz?

\- Cóż, teoretycznie sprawdzam przesyłanie impulsów nerwowych... Co chyba oznacza, że rażę ją prądem. Mniej więcej. - Nie interesowały go szczególnie magomedyczne detale. - I sygnał do mnie nie wraca, jak powinien, więc podejrzewam, że to system nerwowy padł ofiarą trucizny.

\- I co dalej? - zapytała Luna, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Merlin mi świadkiem, nie mam pojęcia - stwierdził z irytacją.

Zamiast się jednak poddawać, przeczytał dokładnie odpowiedni rozdział z „Podstaw diagnozy”. Kiedy dotarł do ostatniej strony, zatrzasnął książkę ze złością, aż powiew poruszył kilkoma lokami opadającymi na jego czoło.

\- Wiedziałbym dokładnie tyle samo, gdyby Goldstein powiedział mi o objawach, zamiast bawić się w te gierki. - Przeczesał włosy z frustracją wykrzywiającą twarz.

\- Goldstein nie zna śmiertelnej dawki - pocieszyła go Luna. - A my dowiedzieliśmy się dzisiaj wyjątkowo dużo.

Pokiwał głową.

\- Powinienem jeszcze sprawdzić, w jaki sposób Goldstein wyciągnął truciznę na próbkę... Jak wpadł na to, że ma do czynienia z trucizną.

\- Pewnie zgadł.

\- Albo ktoś zamieszany mu podpowiedział. - Przymknął oczy i odchylił się na krześle do tyłu. - Chociaż to byłoby bez sensu, nie? On chce ich wyleczyć... Chyba, że ktoś, kto ich otruł wcale nie chciał doprowadzić do ich śmierci...

Luna zamrugała powoli.

\- Może ten ktoś nie trafił z dawką - zaproponowała łagodnie.

\- To byłoby bardzo głupie z jego strony. Nie przygotować się do zabójstwa.

Kolejne dni pozbawiły ich wątpliwości co do motywu sprawcy. Wszystkie świnie padły.

**-xxx-**

Hadrian obserwował ze swojej ławki parę pojedynkującą się na środku sali. Profesor Crouch obserwował ich czujnie, co jakiś czas komentując:

\- Co ty robisz?! Tarcza! Słyszałeś kiedyś o tarczy?! - ze złością, albo:

\- Trzymaj tę różdżkę, zaraz sama ci wypadnie z ręki!

Reszta klasy bez energii wyskrobywała kolejne słowa wstępu do eseju zadanego na kolejną lekcję. Hadrian czuł tylko, jak powieki mu opadają, a głowa sama pochyla się, aż czołem dotknął pustego pergaminu. Nie podjął wysiłku, by się wyprostować.

\- Lestrange! - Głos Croucha wyrwał go z półsnu. - Nie śpisz już? Dobrze! Zostaniesz po lekcji! - Nauczyciel stał tuż przed nim z rękami założonymi na piersi i zmarszczonym czołem. Gdy Hadrian nie odpowiedział, warknął jeszcze: - Zrozumiałeś?

Hadrian kiwnął niemrawo głową, patrząc na niego zamglonym wzrokiem i Crouch wreszcie odszedł. W tym samym momencie jego powieki opadły. Odchylił się z krzesłem do tyłu, przesuwając trochę ławkę za sobą. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Crouch nie zechce go męczyć udziałem w pojedynku i że słońce nie zajdzie przynajmniej do końca lekcji - wyjątkowo przyjemnie grzało go przez szybę w twarz.

W końcu jednak zadzwonił dzwonek, a uczniowie zerwali się na nogi, szurając krzesłami i wrzucając rzeczy do toreb z energią, której nie pokazali ani razu przez ostatnią godzinę, byle szybciej wyjść. Hadrian również się spakował, choć bez pośpiechu. Usiłował przy tym stłumić kolejne ziewnięcia.

Crouch, choć przez poprzednie lata robił co mógł, by nauczyć ich obrony - a może raczej robił co mógł, by bali się jego przedmiotu nie nauczyć - to siódmoklasistom odpuścił. Hadrian wiedział, że wielu z jego kolegów i koleżanek odetchnęło z ulgą, jak Hanna, która wreszcie mogła przestać narzekać na siniaki albo Ernie, któremu Crouch zawsze utrudniał zadanie.

\- Wiesz, czemu kazałem ci zostać, Lestrange?

\- Nie - odparł, ponieważ naprawdę nie miał pomysłu. Przysypiał na lekcjach tak często, że na mało którym nauczycielu robiło to wrażenie, a Crouch nie przejmował się nim nigdy tak długo. jak nie przeszkadzał i radził sobie z walkami.

\- Co za szkoda - prychnął nauczyciel. - Ale powinieneś się ucieszyć. A teraz chodź, muszę zamknąć salę.

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Mężczyzna zabezpieczył drzwi i machnięciem ręki kazał Hadrianowi ruszyć w stronę schodów.

\- Gdzie idziemy?

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Jeszcze zaczniesz się domyślać zbyt szybko, Lestrange. - Wyszczerzył zęby z lekko drwiącym uśmiechu.

Hadrian potrząsnął głową z niezadowoleniem i posłał nauczycielowi krzywe spojrzenie. Weszli na czwarte piętro, wybierając tylne korytarze i prawie puste tylne schody. Większość uczniów o tej porze schodziła do Wielkiej Sali na obiad, więc drogi prowadzące w tę stronę stawały się zatłoczone.

W końcu stanęli przed dwuskrzydłowymi drzwiami, z dala od klas i pokojów wspólnych. Hadrian nigdy nie widział wnętrza tej sali. Zanim jednak zdołał choćby pomyśleć „Co się tam znajduje?”, Crouch pchnął go do przodu i już wchodził do środka.

Znalazł się w przestronnej, kamiennej auli. Jedynym źródłem światła była wąska linia okien osadzonych na ścianie za rzędami siedzeń ułożonych w taki sposób jak na trybunach albo jak na sali posiedzeń Wizengamotu. Z przodu znajdowało się podium, a za nim wisiał gobelin z godłem Hogwartu. Nie zauważył innych ozdób, choć liczne miejsca wyłożone poduszkami wyglądały dość elegancko.

\- Pan Lestrange, zapraszam - zawołał profesor Ormond, gdy tylko ich dostrzegł. - Proszę sobie wybrać miejsce. - Kiwnął głową w stronę rzędów siedzeń. - Tylko gdzieś z przodu, będziemy rozmawiać.

Od razu dostrzegł Pansy Parkinson i kawałek dalej Benjamina Wrighta. Pamiętał, że i oni doszli do finału eliminacji. Zdecydował się usiąść blisko drzwi tak, żeby mógł widzieć wszystkich obecnych, gdy się obróci. Choć we trójkę byli jedynymi uczniami obecnymi na sali, siedzieli od siebie najdalej.

W tym czasie Crouch podszedł do Ormonda z pytaniem:

\- Mam zostać? Będę do czegoś potrzeby?

\- Jeśli masz czas, Barty. Nie musisz, ale jeśli zostaniesz, na pewno się przydasz - odpowiedział Francis.

Na sali znajdowali się również profesorowie Flick, Snape i Sprout. Pod samą ścianą siedział minister Voldemort. Dumbledore pozostawał jednak nieobecny.

Ormond zaklaskał, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

\- Skoro już wszyscy jesteśmy, możemy zaczynać! Zaraz się dowiecie, dlaczego was tu przyprowadziliśmy, a właściwie to was poinformuję - zwracał się bezpośrednio do ich trójki - chyba że pan minister chce zabrać głos?

\- Nie. - Padła odpowiedź z tyłu. - Nie przejmuj się mną, Francis.

\- Oczywiście. - Kiwnął mu głową w geście szacunku, po czym wrócił do udzielania wyjaśnień: - Będziecie reprezentować Hogwart w Turnieju Trójmagicznym... Tak, Pansy?

Hadrian zerknął na Ślizgonkę, która jak zawsze wydawała się skwaszona.

\- Dlaczego jesteśmy tu we trójkę? Powinien być jeden czempion, tak? - zażądała.

\- Otóż, panno Parkinson, w tym roku poszczególne szkoły reprezentują trzyosobowe drużyny.

\- Ale dlaczego? - wtrąciła się, tym razem niepytana.

Hadrian rozsiadł się wygodniej, decydując, by jedynie słuchać i się nie odzywać.

\- Współpracując możecie stawić czoła trudniejszym zadaniom - odezwał się Flitwick, uprzedzając Francisa.

\- Tak, właśnie - potwierdził natychmiast Ormond. - Mam nadzieję, że się znacie? - zapytał. Poczekał chwilę, jednak gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, zaczął ich kolejno wskazywać otwartą dłonią i wymawiać ich nazwiska: - Hadrian Lestrange, Pansy Parkinson, Benjamin Wright. Pan Lestrange i Panna Parkinson powinni się znać, w końcu są na jednym roku - zauważył.

\- Znamy się - syknęła Pansy i rzuciła Hadrianowi pogardliwe spojrzenie, na które czuł, że wcale nie zasłużył. Uniósł brwi w udanym zdziwieniu, poruszając ustami w drwiące „Znamy się?”.

\- Świetnie - mruknął Ormond bez przekonania. - Pan Wright jest uczniem szóstego roku. Zapoznajcie się dobrze przed pierwszym zadaniem, wiele zależy od tego, jak dobrze będziecie w stanie się porozumieć i na ile zdołacie sobie zaufać.

To się nie uda, stwierdził w duchu Hadrian. Wright z miejsca budził nim niechęć i wątpił, by zdołał się do niego przekonać. Natomiast z Pansy warczeli na siebie nawzajem od lat, a od czasu gdy dziewczyna przestała chodzić z Draco, nie zatrzymywała już dłużej opryskliwych komentarzy dla siebie. Hadrian nie pozostawał jej dłużny.

\- Przed pierwszym zadaniem nie dostaniecie żadnej wskazówki. Przygotujcie się dobrze, ponieważ od tego, jak dobrze sobie poradzicie, będzie zależeć wasz występ podczas kolejnych wyzwań. Są połączone, rozumiecie? - Ormond zmierzył ich uważnym spojrzeniem, upewniając się, że żadne z nich nie ignorowało go w tej chwili. - Prawdopodobnie podczas pierwszego zadania będziecie mogli zdobyć wskazówkę, która pozwoli wam lepiej sobie poradzić z kolejnym. Tak samo podczas drugiego.

\- Coś już wiadomo o pierwszym...? - zainteresowała się Sprout.

\- Nie, nic nam nie przekazano, żebyśmy przypadkiem nie spróbowali przygotować naszych reprezentantów... - Zerknął szybko na ministra, który oglądał swoje paznokcie.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się krzywo i odezwał:

\- Wystarczy, że przygotują się do walki i będą współpracować. Pierwsze zadanie zostało skonstruowane w taki sposób, by wręcz nie dało się przekazać żadnych istotnych informacji. Nie wymaga żadnej specyficznej wiedzy, ani przygotowania w konkretnym kierunku.

\- Zatem przekonamy się wtedy, czy wybraliśmy odpowiednie osoby, zdolne poradzić sobie w nowej sytuacji - stwierdził Ormond, nie kierując słów do nikogo szczególnego.

Zapadło na chwilę milczenie, gdy Ormond ze wzrokiem wbitym w sufit wyraźnie nad czymś myślał, a może próbował sobie coś przypomnieć. Ciszę przerwał Snape:

\- Obawiam się, że to może nie być oczywiste dla naszych podopiecznych - spojrzał na uczniów spod pół-opuszczonych powiek z charakterystycznym niesmakiem - dlatego czuję się zobowiązany wspomnieć, że informacje, które wam dzisiaj zdradzamy, nie będą przekazane dalej. - Wykrzywił się. - Oczywiście wątpię, by dotarło do was za pierwszym razem, więc powiem prościej: nie zdradzicie nikomu, że reprezentanci zostali już wybrani. Nie pochwalicie się, że będziecie mieli szansę ryzykować swoimi bezwartościowymi życiami przed publiką. A jeśli mnie nie posłuchacie, poniesiecie konsekwencje, a my rozważymy, czy nie lepiej byłoby wymienić czempionów na innych, zdolnych do wykonywania choćby prostych poleceń.... Skoro na lepszych nie ma co liczyć.

Do tej pory ogłoszeni zostali uczestnicy wyścigu i Hadrian podejrzewał, że nauczyciele nie chcieli, by odciągać od nich uwagę. Albo może, by ich przeciwnicy nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu na poznanie przeciwników przed Turniejem.

Ormond odchrząknął.

\- Macie jakieś pytania?

\- Dlaczego musimy brać udział w zawodach we właśnie takim składzie? - odezwała się Pansy.

\- Coś pani nie odpowiada, panno Parkinson?

\- Tak, uważam, że mamy w Hogwarcie uczniów, którzy bardziej się nadają do...

Ormond uniósł dłoń, przerywając jej. Marszczył przy tym brwi wyraźnie niezadowolony z jej podejścia. Jednak to Crouch się odezwał.

\- Parkinson! - burknął. - Zrezygnuj i rzeczywiście, skład reprezentacji się zmieni. Kilka osób czeka na twoje miejsce, hę? Dalej coś ci się nie podoba? - podszedł do przodu, aż mógł się pochylić nad ławką, przy której dziewczyna siedziała.

\- Nie - wypluła z naburmuszoną miną.

\- No to znakomicie! - oświadczył Crouch z udawaną radością. - Koniec spotkania! Zostawimy was tutaj i będziecie mieli świetną okazję, by się poznać i dogadać!

Dorośli zaczęli wstawać, cicho dyskutując pomiędzy sobą. Hadrian zaczepił Croucha, gdy ten przechodził obok niego, zmierzając do wyjścia.

\- Co to za sala?

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i uniósł na niego brwi. Odpowiedział jednak:

\- Zbiera się tu rada szkoły. - Odgarnął włosy z czoła. - Na pewno będą chcieli was zobaczyć - dodał jeszcze i wyszedł, a za nim reszta nauczycieli.

Zerknął w bok, by zobaczyć, że ani Pansy ani Benjamin nawet na niego nie spojrzeli, uparcie gapiąc się w różne kąty sali. Zastanawiał się, po co mieli rywalizować z innymi szkołami, skoro mogli sami wykończyć się nawzajem - a przynajmniej na to się zapowiadało.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

Voldemort podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i niespiesznie zszedł na dół z samego końca. Do czasu, gdy zatrzymał się przed podium, większość nauczycieli opuściła już salę. Zwrócił się w stronę trójki czempionów, wciąż pozostającej na swoich miejscach z niechętnymi minami i powiedział:

\- Francis zapomniał wspomnieć, że zwycięzca będzie tylko jeden. - Mierzył ich zimnym, przenikliwym spojrzeniem, nie zatrzymując się na żadnej twarzy dłużej niż na innych. - Dla Hogwartu ani Wielkiej Brytanii nie ma znaczenia, które z was wygra. Choć, oczywiście, nie zapomnimy żadnego was, jeśli oddacie zwycięstwo konkurencji. - Wykrzywił wargi w nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu. - Dlatego radzę wam... Dopilnujcie, by w ostatniej walce udział wzięła tylko wasza trójka.

Hadrian wyprostował się, gdy mężczyzna tylko zaczął mówić i słuchał uważnie. Voldemort przy swoim imponującym wzroście nie potrzebował nawet wchodzić na konstrukcję, czy stawać za mównicą, by być dobrze widzianym. Psychiczny atut wzmacniał wrażenie, jakie wywoływał, jednak Hadrian podejrzewał, że nawet gdyby go nie posiadał, wszyscy wbiliby wzrok w miejsce, z którego dobiegałby jego głos niezależnie od tego, czy byliby w stanie do dostrzec.

Czarnoksiężnik dał im chwilę na przetrawienie jego słów, reakcję. Gdy przez dłuższą chwilę nikt się nie odezwał, mężczyzna obrócił się i ruszył do wyjścia, mijając tych, którzy zastygli w miejscu, gdy zaczął mówić.

Jedynymi częściami ciała, których nie zakrył były dłonie i głowa, zauważył Hadrian. Czarnoksiężnik, jakby wyczuwając utkwiony w nim wzrok, spojrzał prosto na niego, a młodzieniec zamarł. Szybko jednak zmusił się, by kiwnąć z szacunkiem głową mężczyźnie.

W końcu trzasnęły drzwi za ostatnim z dorosłych i czempioni zostali sami. Pansy wciąż patrzyła w stronę wyjścia ze zmrużonymi oczami i zmarszczonym nosem, a Benjamin kulił się nad jakąś książką. Hadrian przegapił moment, w którym ją wyciągnął. Przeczesał włosy, zastanawiając się, jak zacząć rozmowę. Nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy.

Zdecydował się w końcu wstać, zostawiając swoją torbę na ławce i podejść do Benjamina. Wyciągnął do niego rękę tak, że ten nie mógł jej nie zauważyć.

\- Nie rozmawialiśmy wcześniej - mruknął. - Hadrian Lestrange.

\- Benjamin Wright - odparł chłopak i uścisnął dłoń Hadriana.

Hadrian, traktując go z czymś na kształt uprzejmej obojętności, wewnętrznie się krzywił na niechęć wyraźnie widoczną na twarzy drugiego, brak jakiegokolwiek entuzjazmu, wiotki uścisk i lepką skórę.

\- Szukasz sojuszników, Lestrange? - wtrąciła się Pansy, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem. Siedziała do nich bokiem z naburmuszoną miną, jakby się przymierzając, by wstać i wyjść. - I tak ci to nie pomoże.

\- Ruszyłabyś się i zapoznałabyś się z naszym nowym kolegą, Parkinson - odpowiedział. - Chyba, że chcesz zmienić skład. Nie pogniewałbym się na ciebie.

Wykrzywiła się do niego.

\- Nie muszę. Słyszał jak się nazywam. Prawda, Benjamin?

\- Słyszałem - potwierdził szóstoroczny.

Znakomicie się dobrali, pomyślał Hadrian. Odchrząknął i spróbował jeszcze raz:

\- Powinniśmy chociaż spróbować. - Spojrzał w oczy najpierw Pansy, która wreszcie zaszczyciła ich widokiem swojego spłaszczonego nosa i wysoko uniesionej brody, a później paskudnie zgarbionemu Benjaminowi. - Wątpię, żebyśmy się zaprzyjaźnili - odpowiedziały mu prychnięcie Pansy i wymowna cisza Benjamina - ale znalezienie sposobu, w jaki możemy razem przejść przez Turniej nie powinno być niemożliwe...

Pansy uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko:

\- Nie słuchałeś naszego szanownego ministra, Lestrange? - zaświergotała. - Zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. I nie łudź się, że pomogę kupie łajna jak ty wygrać.

Nie podobało mu się, jak objęła Voldemorta swoją drwiną. Nie zrobił jednak nic poza zmarszczeniem na nią brwi. Nie był też na tyle wrażliwy, by przejmować się każdym wyzwiskiem, które rzucała w jego stronę.

\- Znakomicie, Parkinson - stwierdził, przeciągając głoski. - Przynajmniej sytuacja jest jasna.

\- Cieszę się, że mogłam pomóc rozwiać twoje złudzenia. - Parkinson zacmokała. - W końcu trzeba pomagać mniej obdarzonym...

Zignorował ją i zwrócił się do Benjamina:

\- A ty, Wright? Jak to widzisz?

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby współpraca okazała się korzystna - wymamrotał chłopak pospiesznie.

\- Znakomicie! - stwierdził Hadrian, potrząsając głową. - Nie zamierzam was zmuszać.

Wziął swoją torbę i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami, zbyt zły, by zostać dłużej. Może powinien - stwierdził w duchu, z każdym krokiem oddalając się jednak od sali - choćby po to, by obserwować, czy nie układali się między sobą. O wiele łatwiej było mu jednak ułożyć plan, w którym liczył Wrighta i Parkinson jako wrogów, niż wpaść na sposób, w jaki mógłby przekonać ich do połączenia sił. I nie chciał angażować się w głupie przepychanki.

Mógł spróbować później.

Zszedł w dół, a na parterze zamiast skręcić do Wielkiej Sali, skierował się do lochów. Zdecydował się nie pojawiać na obiedzie. Ścisk i hałas tylko by go zirytowały jeszcze bardziej, a jedzenie było ostatnią rzeczą, o której myślał w tej chwili.

Gwałtownie otworzył portret, odsłaniając przejście i zupełnie się nie przejmując protestami wyrwanej z drzemki podobizny. W myślach wyklinał ją w odpowiedzi. Z rozpędem wkroczył w tajny korytarz. Zaraz musiał zatrzymać się, by nie wpaść na osobę nadchodzącą z drugiej strony. Zacisnął szczękę i zmusił się do milczącego zejścia na bok. Nawet nie spojrzał, kogo mijał.

\- Właśnie o tobie myślałem, Hadrian!

Hadrian oderwał wzrok od posadzki na dźwięk znajomego głosu i z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na Teda. Czarodziej zatrzymał się o krok od niego i widocznie ani myślał, by pozwolić mu przejść bez zamieniania wcześniej kilku słów.

\- Aha - mruknął, nie chcąc zachęcać drugiego do pogawędki.

Powoli ruszył do przodu z nadzieją, że uda mu się wymknąć. Gdy już prawie mijał Teda poczuł dłoń na ramieniu i musiał się cofnąć.

\- Czekaj! - zażądał Ślizgon. - Myślałem, że złapię cię w Wielkiej Sali, ale widzę, że się tam nie wybierasz. Mam dzisiaj szczęście, co? Nie będę musiał cię szukać.

A ja mam pecha, pomyślał Hadrian. Grymas niezadowolenia powoli pojawił się na jego twarzy.

\- A po co miałbyś mnie szukać? - zapytał niechętnie. Oparł się barkiem o ścianę, a właściwie o kolumnę i zignorował liczne zdobienia wbijające mu się w ramię. - Nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy mieli coś do omówienia.

Ted zaczął grzebać w kieszeni, wyraźnie czegoś szukając.

\- Mam dla ciebie listę - stwierdził. Znalazł w końcu nieco pognieciony kawałek pergaminu złożonego na cztery i podał go Hadrianowi.

Puchon przyjął go i rozłożył. Bez szczególnego zainteresowania przeczytał, jakie złożono zamówienia. Jego uwagę przykuło coś innego.

\- Po co mi ich nazwiska?

Ted przestąpił z nogi na nogę, szybko jednak się opamiętał i przestał się wiercić.

\- Właśnie dlatego potrzebowałem cię znaleźć - przyznał. - Chciałbym, żebyś dostarczył eliksiry do ludzi, którzy...

\- Nie - przerwał mu Hadrian.

\- Ale... - spróbował jeszcze Ted.

Hadrian spojrzał na niego tak zimno, że Ted zamilkł. Młody Lestrange opuścił dłoń z listą, mnąc ją między palcami.

\- Podzieliliśmy się rolami na samym początku. Ja warzę, ty dostarczasz. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru rozszerzać swoich - zawiesił głos - kompetencji. - Wymówił ostatnie słowo z dokładnie miarkowaną pogardą. Nie zapomniał jeszcze ich ostatniej rozmowy. Choć przytyki nie robiły na nim wrażenia, nie zamierzał przepuścić drugiemu próby zmuszenia go do zmiany zdania, ani upartego ignorowania jego chęci wycofania się z ich układu. - Właściwie to czy nie miałeś szukać już innego warzyciela?

\- Nie wydaje mi się - odpowiedział Ted. Ciężko było odczytać cokolwiek z jego twarzy w tym momencie.

\- A ja jestem pewien - stwierdził Hadrian i wyciągnął dłoń, by oddać mu świstek. Gdy drugi zignorował gest, cisnął mu pergaminem w pierś.

Zgnieciona w kulkę lista upadła na podłogę. Ciche pacnięcie przez chwilę było jedynym dźwiękiem słyszalnym w pustym korytarzu. Dwaj czarodzieje milcząco mierzyli się wzrokiem i Hadrian był pewien, że w końcu musiało dojść do walki. Z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem wierzył w to coraz bardziej i jednocześnie rosła jego frustracja z powodu energii marnowanej na tak błahą sprawę.

\- Hadrian - odezwał się w końcu Ted - wyświadczyłbyś mi wielką przysługę, gdybyś zadbał o dostarczenie eliksirów ten jeden raz.

Nie spieszył się z odpowiedzią, wykorzystując kolejne sekundy na ważenie swoich opcji. Mógł dociekać, pytać 'dlaczego?' albo odmówić i zakończyć uciążliwą znajomość raz na zawsze, bo nie łączyło ich nic innego. Zdecydował się na trzecią drogę.

\- Zrezygnujesz wtedy. Przestaniesz mnie nagabywać o dalszą współpracę - powiedział cicho, dokładnie artykułując każde słowo, nadając stwierdzeniu większą wagę.

Ted potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Jeszcze nie - odmówił natychmiast. Poruszył się niespokojnie, przesuwając stopę po podłodze ze słyszalnym szuraniem i trącając porzucony pergamin. - To za szybko, wiesz? Wytrzymaj do końca roku - kucnął i podniósł listę tak, że gdy się wyprostował, mógł ją wręczyć Hadrianowi razem z ofertą rozejmu - tylko o tyle czasu proszę.

\- A później? - zażądał Hadrian.

W pierwszej chwili Ted zamrugał. Potem zrozumiał, o co był pytany i odpowiedział:

\- Później już ode mnie nie usłyszysz ani słowa. Żadnych żądań, żadnych zamówień ani propozycji. - Uniósł dłoń w górę, a drugą, w której trzymał listę, przyłożył do serca.

Żeby tylko był szczery, myślał Hadrian, albo przeklnę go bezlitośnie.

\- Daj mi to. - Wyciągnął rękę do Teda.

Czarodziej wręczył mu pergamin bez chwili zwłoki, może obawiając się zmiany zdania, po czym pozwolił sobie odetchnąć z ulgą. Nie czekał dłużej i ruszył przed siebie, nagle śpiesząc się bardziej niż Hadrian na samym początku ich rozmowy.

\- Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć - powiedział, mijając Puchona i klepiąc go w ramię.

Wyjątkowo ten gest nie wydał się Hadrianowi przyjacielski i przez sekundę nawiedziła go ochota, by odpowiedzieć o wiele bardziej dotkliwym uderzeniem - za to, że po raz kolejny uległ - ale szybko ją od siebie odepchnął.

**-xxx-**

Różowawa mikstura bulgotała miarowo w potężnym, czarnym kociołku zawieszonym nad ledwo odkręconym palnikiem. Kolejne tworzące się bąble rosły aż do rozmiarów piłek bejsbolowych, a gdy już wyglądały jakby miały się unieść, pękały z cichym pyknięciem.

Hadrian odkorkował fiolkę, obserwując w tym czasie gotujący się eliksir. Następnie chwycił chochlę i powoli, ostrożnie wlał zawartość naczynia do kociołka, cały czas mieszając. Przez chwilę nic się nie dało, a ciecz dała się rozmieszać, z niebieskiej plamy przechodząc we fioletowe smugi, a później całkiem znikając z widoku.

Z każdym kolejnym okrążaniem chochli eliksir ciemniał, aż w końcu osiągnął głęboko fioletową barwę i zaczął gęstnieć. Mieszanie stawało się coraz cięższe, a mikstura traciła na objętości. W końcu Hadrian musiał przerwać, nie mogąc dłużej ruszyć chochlą.

\- Szlag! - zaklął.

Miał przed sobą podobną do smoły breję, a loch zaczął się wypełniać gryzącym dymem. Machnięciem różdżki zgasił palnik i usunął zawartość kociołka. Rękawem szaty zasłonił nos i przeszedł na drugi koniec pomieszczenia, nie tracąc po drodze grymasu niezadowolenia z twarzy.

Kolejne antidotum poległo w starciu z nieznaną trucizną.

Zajrzał do ustawionych na blatach wzdłuż ściany kociołków i zamieszał w jednym z nich. Naburmuszony opadł na krzesło. Zerknął na zajętą szkicowaniem czegoś Lunę, która nawet nie podniosła głowy, już przyzwyczajona do kolejnych zakończonych niepowodzeniem prób.

\- Chyba skończyły mi się sposoby - oznajmił, wydymając wargi.

Luna oderwała się wreszcie od swojego rysunku i poprawiła go łagodnie:

\- Skończyły ci się konwencjonalne sposoby.

Z westchnieniem przeczesał włosy, plącząc nieokiełznane loki jeszcze bardziej. Wyzwanie, któremu nie mógł sprostać szybko przerodziło się w katorgę, a ekscytacja związana z zajmowaniem się czymś wyjątkowym, tajemniczym, ustąpiła miejsca poczuciu niemocy i rezygnacji.

\- Masz jakiś pomysł?

\- Tak. - Kiwnęła głową. - Myślę, że mógłbyś spróbować alchemii.

Spojrzał na nią jakby oszalała.

\- Alchemia? - powtórzył głucho. - Skąd taki pomysł, Luna? Nic nie wiem o alchemii... Czytałaś coś o tym, znalazłaś jakąś obiecującą wzmiankę?

Luna kręciła kolczykiem-rzodkiewką między palcami i gdyby jej różdżka założona za ucho nie wplątała się w jej włosy, już dawno by spadła na ziemię.

\- Próbowałeś neutralizować truciznę zaklęciami i eliksirami. Próbowałeś ją wyciągnąć za pomocą magii. Nic z tego nie wyszło - wyliczyła wszystkie dołujące porażki z równie nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy co zawsze. Patrzyła przy tym w bok, jakby sięgając wzrokiem do wspomnień. - Poskutkowały jedynie metody fizyczne.

Hadrian kiwnął milcząco głową, zatrzymując słowa obrony i niepotrzebne „Dowiedziałem się czegoś dzięki temu”, które chciało mu się wyrwać. Słuchał jednak, pamiętając, że przyjaciółka nie atakowała jego prób, a obiecała zaproponować jakieś rozwiązanie. Przedmiot rozważań stał się przez ostatnie tygodnie zbyt drażniący, by mógł jednak podejść do niego z profesjonalną obojętnością i wytrzymać krytykę, gdyby ta nadeszła.

\- Trucizna okazała się wrażliwa na mugolskie metody. Dlatego pomyślałam o alchemii, która wykorzystuje te metody - wyjaśniła w końcu.

Odchylił się na krześle i utkwił wzrok w łukowym suficie. Próbował wcześniej różnych sposobów ekstrakcji trucizny z ciał zatrutych zwierząt i magia mu nie pomogła. W to, że zaklęcia nie były w stanie zneutralizować toksycznej substancji musiał już uwierzyć Goldsteinowi na słowo, ponieważ on sam nie umiał ich rzucić.

\- Mówisz, że skoro trucizna jest magiczna, ale odporna na magię, to trzeba do rozpracowania wykorzystać dziedzinę magii, która prawie nie wykorzystuje magii?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Wielu mugoli zainteresowało się alchemią, więc wiele metod też jest mugolskich. Pan Flamel mówił, że są bardzo pomocne i nie odkryłby połowy rzeczy, które odkrył, gdyby czasem nie odłożył różdżki.

Wspomnienie słynnego alchemika przykuło jego uwagę i przypomniało mu, że mówili o gałęzi magii, która była obskurna i rzadko używana nie dlatego, że brakowało jej znaczenia, ale dlatego, że zamiast wyników, jakie oferowały od wieków dopracowywane receptury na eliksiry, dawała do dyspozycji jedynie narzędzia i mgliste nadzieje.

\- Dziękuję, Luna.

Właśnie w ten sposób zaledwie dzień później znalazł się w rzadko uczęszczanym kącie biblioteki, z rosnącym niedowierzaniem odczytując tytuły kolejnych książek. Pozycje takie jak „Alchemia: magia mugolsko-czarodziejskiej współpracy”, „Magia i szukanie kociołka złota, słynne eksperymenty i niepowodzenia mugolskich uczonych”, „Nieśmiertelność w probówkach”, „Jak zyskać życie wieczne i pełną sakiewkę” zajmowały przeważającą część tych kilku półek, które według przymocowanej do regału plakietki były poświęcone alchemii.

Z każdą kolejną przejrzaną książką Hadrian coraz bardziej marszczył brwi, jednocześnie zły i rozbawiony. Powoli zaczynał wierzyć, że większość z tych rozpraw powinna znaleźć się dziale mugoloznastwa, a sam zakątek biblioteki był tak rzadko odwiedzany, że uniknął nawet porządków po rozpoczęciu w Hogwarcie rządów Voldemorta.

Zabrał jednak do stolika kilka pozycji, których tytuły brzmiały najsensowniej, a po wstępnym przekartkowaniu nie okazywały się rozprawiać o mugolskich próbach podrabiania biżuterii i pieniędzy. O ile bawił go pomysł maczania złotych dukatów w rtęci, tylko by ją stopić i odsłonić złoto, oszukując tym samym publiczność, to nie widział dla siebie korzyści z tej wiedzy.

Sterta, którą rozłożył na blacie okazała się zawierać głównie pozycje filozoficzne, instruujące jak osiągnąć przemianę duchową za pomocą ćwiczeń i medytacji. Choć nie były to informacje, których szukał, nie oderwał się od lektury dopóki na czytaną przez niego stronę nie padł cień i ktoś nie stwierdził:

\- To nie jest potrzebne na zajęcia.

Przez lata słyszał reprymendy wypowiadane równie opryskliwym, autorytatywnym tonem wystarczająco często, by rozpoznać od razu Granger. Doczytał akapit do końca, po czym powoli opuścił książkę sprzed oczu na blat. Nie odwrócił się jednak ani nie wyprostował.

\- Słyszałaś, że nieuprzejmie jest zaglądać komuś przez ramię?

Dziewczyna prychnęła w odpowiedzi i Hadrian walczył, by się nie wykrzywić. Irytowała go i choć Draco miał podobny sposób bycia, to wobec Granger nie czuł ani odrobiny pobłażliwości, z jaką podchodził do zachowania kuzyna.

\- Jesteś w miejscu publicznym. To oczywiste, że wszyscy będą widzieć, co czytasz - oświadczyła i bez skrępowania pochyliła się, łaskocząc Hadriana włosami w szyję i chwyciła książkę. Zamknęła ją, sprawdzając okładkę.

Mało nie burknął, że narusza jego prywatną przestrzeń. Zamiast tego pociągnął za kosmyk włosów, który znalazł się najbliżej jego twarzy i mruknął:

\- Fuj, Granger, nie chcę mieć twoich włosów w nosie. Pogarszają mój katar. - Pociągnął nosem dla potwierdzenia swoich słów. Czuł się doskonale.

Dziewczyna odsunęła się i przez chwilę mógł zobaczyć niesmak na jej twarzy.

\- Nie powinieneś chodzić przeziębiony po zamku. Możesz kogoś zarazić - zrugała go.

Nie musiał się obracać, by wiedzieć, że stała sztywno wyprostowana i z wysoko uniesioną brodą.

\- Przytul się do mnie jeszcze bardziej, a oddam ci wszystkie zarazki. - Gdyby mógł kichnąć na zawołanie, właśnie to by zrobił.

Granger zignorowała go i przesunęła się tak, że zamiast za jego krzesłem znalazła się obok blatu. Bez skrępowania kartkowała „Wężową siłę”, coraz bardziej marszcząc brwi.

\- Co za bzdury - stwierdziła. - To gorsze niż wróżbiarstwo!

\- Ach tak?

Nie odpowiadała przez chwilę. Hadrian obserwował, jak szybko poruszała oczami, czytając jakiś ustęp, a z każdą linijką czerwieniała coraz bardziej, aż na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz absolutnego zgorszenia.

\- Nie rozumiem, jak możesz tracić czas, czytając takie rzeczy!

\- Jakie rzeczy? - zapytał niewinnie. - Musiałaś znaleźć coś, do czego jeszcze nie doczytałem? Wydajesz się... zawstydzona. A może podniecona? - Przekrzywił głowę w udanym zaciekawieniu.

Rumieniec rozlał się aż na jej dekolt.

Otworzyła usta, ale zaraz je zamknęła, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Potrząsnęła głową, po czym z hukiem zatrzasnęła książkę i niemal cisnęła ją na blat.

\- Nie spodziewałabym się... - wydusiła w końcu, ale nie skończyła. Przygryzła wargę, spojrzała na niego karcąco, wciąż zaczerwieniona, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i pospiesznie zniknęła między półkami.

\- Po prostu nie rozumiesz nauki wychodzącej poza suchą teorię, Granger! - zawołał za nią z uśmieszkiem.

Sięgnął po książkę i zaczął czytać dalej, jak dostąpić oświecenia przez seks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminy, kto by ich dotrzymywał... Właściwie to zaczynam teraz wakacje, więc kolejne aktualizacje powinny pojawiać się przez kilka miesięcy w krótszych odstępach czasu. ;)
> 
> Istnieje książka o tytule ("The serpent power"), który można przetłumaczyć jako "Wężową siłę", jednak nie o nią chodzi, choć z tego co słyszałam jej autor Arthur Avalon lub inaczej John Woodroffe naprawdę próbował dostąpić oświecenia, razem z żoną stosując seksualne techniki tantryczne.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umieszczę jeszcze tę informację pod odpowiednim rozdziałem, ale dla wszystkich tych, których zdezorientowały wydarzenia po rozdziale 14., napiszę i tutaj - zmiany perspektywy okazyjnie wiążą się z przesunięciem się w czasie. W rozdziale 14. właśnie to miało miejsce - cofnęliśmy się do wydarzeń sprzed wyścigu, kiedy reprezentanci wybrani do Turnieju Trójmagicznego nie byli jeszcze oficjalnie znani i stąd też mowa o dyskrecji...
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że inny wyścig i widziany z innej perspektywy was nie znudzi.
> 
> Harry Potter Wiki potwierdza, że istnieją też inne gatunki pufków niż pigmejskie (i że lubią one jeść smarki).

**16**

Ktokolwiek zdecydował, by ławy przeznaczone dla widowni na czas wyścigu unieść w powietrze, szybko został znienawidzony przez rzesze czarodziejów, którzy przybyli obserwować otwarcie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Nieustanne chybotanie sprawiało, że wielu uczniów kurczowo zaciskało dłonie na krawędziach swoich miejsc, bojąc się, że meble całkiem stracą stabilność, a oni spadną.

— Cokolwiek  widzisz przez te włosy? — zainteresował się Hadrian.

Susan nawet nie odwróciła się w jego stronę. Siedziała sztywno, uparcie wpatrując się w górę, by nie  widzieć odległości dzielącej ją od ziemi, a wiatr szarpiący płaszczami wszystkich obecnych sprawiał, że włosy zasłaniały jej twarz, wchodziły do oczu i przyklejały się do ust.

— Nie.

— Mogłabyś je związać — stwierdził. — Zawodnicy pewnie szybko oderwą się od ziemi, więc będziesz mogła ich obserwować bez patrzenia w dół...

Nie odpowiedziała i Hadrian westchnął. Zbyt dobrze czuł się w powietrzu, by zrozumieć lęk wysokości, choć musiał przyznać, że ławy mogłyby być mniej chybotliwe. Luna, która siedziała po jego prawej musiała nieustannie kręcić głową, by nie stracić z oczu zawodników, których ruchy śledziła przez omnikulary.

—  Zrobić to dla ciebie? — zapytał, gdy zrozumiał już, że nie doczeka się odpowiedzi.

— Tak, proszę. — W głosie Susan nie było słychać typowej dla niej energii ani pewności siebie. Mówiła przez ściśnięte gardło.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak to  zrobić . Zaczął w końcu zbierać splątane przez wiatr kosmyki do tyłu z zamiarem związania ich przy użyciu prostego zaklęcia krępującego.

— Już wszyscy są na linii — poinformowała ich Luna.

— Jakie mają miny? Są zieleni ze strachu? — zainteresował się Hadrian.

Udało mu się spiąć włosy Susan w kucyk i w końcu mógł zobaczyć, jak niewyraźnie wyglądała — blada i z wargami zaciśniętymi w tak wąską linię, że mogłaby konkurować z McGonagall.

— Tylko Longbottom — wtrącił się Wayne. — Za to reprezentantka Durmstrangu wygląda jakby ją w grobu wyjęli.

— A z Beauxbatons? Claude Sarazzin chyba?

Wayne zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się czarodziejowi z zagranicy przez lornetkę. Hadrian odsunął się od Susan, która wydawała się niezdolna do włączenia się w konwersację, przelotnie zerknął na Lunę podziwiającą szare chmury, po czym sięgnął po własne omnikulary. Szybko wyregulował je tak, że mógł zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Francuza.

— Zadowolony — uznał w końcu Wayne i Hadrian musiał się z nim zgodzić.

Czarodziej siedział na abraxanie swobodnie, pozostawał dumnie wyprostowany. Bez skrępowania przyglądał się widzom i nie przestawał się chłodno uśmiechać. Zupełnie jakby już wygrał. Gdyby jego włosy były jeszcze trochę jaśniejsze, mógłby być krewnym Draco. Na pewno były na to wystarczająco zadbane.

W następnej chwili ława zachybotała się mocniej i Hadrian stracił go z oczu. Susan jęknęła słabo.

— Słuchaj, jesteś pewna, że chcesz tu siedzieć? — zwrócił się do niej. — Jeszcze nie jest za późno, żeby zejść.

— Wytrzymam — powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Uniósł ręce w geście poddania.

— Pamiętam, że trybuny się tak nie kiwały — stwierdził, nie kierując słów do nikogo konkretnego.

— Siedziałeś kiedyś na szybujących trybunach? — ożywiła się Luna. — Myślałam, że robią takie tylko w Polsce!

— Co? — Zamrugał szybko. — Nie, tylko na unoszących się...

— Och — westchnęła Krukonka. — Szkoda. Słyszałam, że kibice zderzają się nimi po meczach quidditcha...

— Dobrze, że nie na meczu! — Wayne odsunął omnikulary od oczu i pozwolił im zawisnąć swobodnie na jego szyi. — Stary, co ty oglądałeś z lewitowanych trybun?

Hadrian wzruszył ramionami.

— Wyścig taki jak ten. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Tylko że nielegalny.

Susan prychnęła na to wyznanie, ale nic nie powiedziała. Hadrian uznał, że musiała o nich słyszeć.

— I?

— I zastanawiam się, czy tamte trybuny były jakoś inaczej zaczarowane, czy może po prostu nie chwiały się, bo były większe.

— Jak się da, to coś z tym zrób! — syknęła Susan. — Od tego jesteś taki mądry!

Hadrian spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, zaskoczony jadem w jej głosie. Puścił to mimo uszu. Jej blada jak prześcieradło twarz stanowiła nieustanne przypomnienie o jej podłym samopoczuciu.

— Spokojnie, właśnie nad tym myślę — mruknął, po czym odwrócił się w drugą stronę, do Luny. — Komu kibicujesz?

— Hogwartowi oczywiście. — Nikt nie potrafił zrobić bardziej zdziwionej miny niż Luna, co zawdzięczała lekko wytrzeszczonym oczom i wysoko osadzonym brwiom. — A ty nie?

— Sarazzin wygląda jakby aktualnie wiedział, co robi. — Zerknął na czarodzieja. Reprezentanci przygotowywali się już do startu, a nad szumem rozmów brzmiał głos Bagmana. Hadrian zignorował jego komentarze.

— Generalnie wygląda dobrze — stwierdziła Luna z uśmieszkiem, ale nie drażniła go dalej. — Rozmawiałam ostatnio z Neville'em. Opowiadałam ci już o tym?

Zastanowił się przez chwilę, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, by cokolwiek o nim wspominała.

— Nie, nie sądzę — uznał w końcu. — Jak w ogóle do tego doszło?

— Odwiedził szklarnię, kiedy patrzyłam na gwiazdy.

— To pasjonat zielarstwa. Szklarnia brzmi jak miejsce, w którym mógłby się rzeczywiście pojawić. — Pokiwał głową. — Chociaż w nocy...?

— Dzisiaj w nocy — sprecyzowała Luna i Hadrian upewnił się, że na pewno jeszcze o tym nie słyszał. — Myślę, że szukał tam spokoju i mu przeszkodziłam.

— Dyskutowałbym z tym, kto komu przeszkodził. Ciężko podziwiać gwiazdy, gdy ktoś kręci się obok.

Luna uśmiechnęła się sennie.

— Nie przeszkadzał mi. Neville nie wydaje mi się zbyt rozgadany — stwierdziła nieobecnie — ale może mówi więcej, gdy nie jest zdenerwowany.

Hadrian zmrużył czy, po czym sięgnął po omniokulary.

— Spójrz na niego. — Machnął ręką mniej więcej w tę stronę, gdzie znajdował się Gryfon. — On zawsze jest zdenerwowany. A teraz prezentuje się jakby wiatr mógł zdmuchnąć jego chęć wygranej, mało z konia nie spadnie.

— Mhm — mruknęła. — Ma jakiś powód, by cię nie lubić?

— Longbottom? — Hadrian aż spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Wzruszył ramionami. — Nic mu nie zrobiłem, jeśli o to pytasz. — Na powrót skupił się na akcji na torze. Reprezentanci właśnie wystartowali i nikt nie przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie. — Może nienawidzi całej mojej rodziny. W końcu jego rodzice nie żyją z różdżki moich... — Ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

Luna przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadała i Hadrian skupił się na wyścigu. Do czasu gdy się odezwała już niemal zapomniał, o co chodziło:

— To było personalne. On cię o coś podejrzewa.

Gwałtownie obrócił głowę w jej stronę.

— O co? — zażądał ostro.

— Nie wiem — stwierdziła Luna łagodnie, nieprzejęta jego tonem.

Ktoś oberwał klątwą i ludzie wokół nich zaczęli wiwatować.

**-xxx-**

Sporą część swojego dzieciństwa spędził na Grimmuald Place. Bellatriks potrafiła go podrzucić pod opiekę Walburgii nawet na kilka dni, gdy Czarny Pan zlecił im misję wymagającą więcej czasu, jednak i bez tego trafiał tam przynajmniej kilka razy w tygodniu choćby na godzinę czy dwie. W starej rezydencji, której lata świetności już dawno minęły, czuł się jak w domu.

Czas zwykle zajmowały mu wykłady Walburgii, która bez wytchnienia wtłaczała mu do głowy zasady specyficznie pojmowanego dobrego wychowania, obycia w towarzystwie czy sztuki odpowiedniego ubioru. Choć nigdy nie zaczął się tym przejmować, jej nauki utrwaliły mu się w głowie na tyle, że nigdy nie założyłby różnokolorowych skarpetek czy nie zacząłby kwestionować potrzeby wyprasowania szaty zaklęciem przez założeniem. Tak samo nie zapomniałby języka w gębie niezależnie od sytuacji, mimo że konwersacje był zmuszony prowadzić z portretami przodków zamiast z żywymi ludźmi.

Wolał towarzystwo pradziadka niż ciotki. Polluks w pewnym momencie przeniósł się z innej rezydencji Blacków na Grimmuald Place i spędzał tam sporą część czasu, choć w przeciwieństwie do swojej córki utrzymywał kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym.

Medytacje były przyjemniejsze niż lekcje etykiety. Nic jednak się nie równało z odkrywaniem skarbów zalegających w dawno opuszczonych pokojach, zaglądaniem za portrety i podziwianiem makabrycznych dekoracji. 

Tamtego dnia Hadrian zobaczył Polluksa w przedpokoju. Stary czarodziej wyraźnie zbierał się do wyjścia. Owinął się już ciężkim, skórzanym płaszczem, a w dłoni trzymał walizkę.

— Nie będziemy dzisiaj medytować? – zaciekawił się chłopiec. Czuł już radość na myśl o możliwości dalszego odkrywania sekretów budynku.

— Ah, nie, nie dzisiaj. Mam kilka spraw do załatwienia – stwierdził wymijająco mężczyzna. – Niefortunnie się złożyło, że Bella przyprowadziła cię akurat dzisiaj. Dostałem już wcześniej zaproszenie od starych znajomych.

— Sprawy? — chciał wiedzieć Hadrian.

Starszy czarodziej pochylił się i wyszeptał konspiracyjnie:

— Zawody pegazów… Gdyby twoja ciotka się dowiedziała, jestem pewien, że żaden z nas nie zostałby spuszczony z oka ani na chwilę. – Mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

— Opowiesz mi o tym potem, dziadku? Też chciałbym pójść.

Polluks się roześmiał. Robił to zupełnie inaczej niż pozostali członkowie rodziny, których Hadrian miał do tej pory okazję spotkać. Głęboki, niski dźwięk dobiegający z głębi piersi i niewątpliwie przekazujący prawdziwe rozbawienie w niczym nie przypominał złośliwego chichotu ciotek, szalonego rechotania Bellatriks ani stłumionych parsknięć, na które czasem pozwalał sobie Rudolf.

— Zawsze chętny do nowych przygód jak widzę. To rozrywka dla dorosłych, a tymczasem muszę się zbierać. Ten świstoklik nie czeka na spóźnialskich.

— Ale jeśli ciotka dowie się do następnego razu… to mnie ominie, prawda?

— Zatem dbaj dobrze, żeby się nie dowiedziała. – Klepnął wnuka w głowę i z zawadiackim uśmiechem wyślizgnął się na zewnątrz.

Jak na zawołanie Walburga pojawiła się w drzwiach. Opierała się o framugę, a na jej pomarszczonej, bladej twarzy widniał wyraz podejrzliwości.

— Polluks gdzieś wyszedł?

— Tak, wspomniał coś o starych znajomych.

— I nie wiesz nic więcej? – Zmrużyła oczy.

Hadrian wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie. Brzmiało naprawdę nudno. Dziadek chyba też nie chciał iść.

Walburga odpuściła.

Wbrew swoim słowom nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim Polluks wspomniał o wyścigach po raz kolejny i tym razem wydawał się o wiele bardziej chętny, by podzielić się doświadczeniem z wnukiem.

— Wspominałem ci jakiś czas temu o wyścigach. Chciałeś, żebym cię tam zabrał. Wczoraj przyszedł świstoklik — oznajmił sucho. Wcale nie musiał o tym przypominać Hadrianowi, bo chłopiec wciąż doskonale pamiętał krótką rozmowę i owiane tajemnicą wydarzenie.

Kłęby dymu wypełniały salonik na poddaszu, w którym się znajdowali, a wszystkie tapicerki i tapety już od dawna były przeżarte zapachem nikotyny. Mimo to, Polluks potrafił w prawdziwie arystokratyczny sposób wyglądać godnie i poważnie, kopcąc cygaro i wypowiadając coraz mniej słów. Zyskiwał tylko na zgryźliwości, która nabierała dziwnego charakteru, zmieszana ze spokojnym, refleksyjnym podejściem do życia jakie reprezentował czarodziej.

— Pójdziemy? Naprawdę!? – ucieszył się Hadrian, niemal podskakując w miejscu i uśmiechając tak bardzo, że bolały go mięśnie twarzy.

Odpowiedziało mu złośliwe dmuchnięcie dymem.

— Powiedziałem ci, że zobaczę, co da się zrobić. Ubierz porządne buty, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem wyścigu bez błota i prostaków depczących porządnym ludziom po palcach.

Hadrian pokiwał energicznie głową, zanim zniknął za drzwiami.

Niemal godzinę później opuścili rezydencję rodową opatuleni w płaszcze, z czapkami na głowach i w wyższych niż zwykle butach. Spacerem doszli do zaułka zajętego przez kontenery na śmieci. O tej porze tygodnia były pełne i miejsce przez średnio przyjemne aromaty nie sprzyjało czekaniu.

Polluks wyciągnął z kieszeni kopertę i wydobył ze środka cienki kawałek metalu wygięty w „U” i prawdopodobnie mający przypominać podkowę. Był jednak żałośnie cienki, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek ozdób i widząc go, Hadrian nagle stracił przekonanie, że wydarzenie, na które się wybierali było rzeczywiście ekskluzywne. Afera pachniała raczej sknerstwem i niedbalstwem.

— To nasz świstoklik. Złap go – wymamrotał starszy mężczyzna, a gdy Harry spełnił polecenie, stuknął różdżką w podkowę.

Artefakt natychmiast się uaktywnił. Po nieprzyjemnie długiej chwili wirowania i ciągnięcia za pępek, które w opinii młodego Lestrange’a miało na celu wyrwanie żołądka, tak samo jak aparycja zgniecenie, zostali wyrzuceni brutalnie na ziemię.

— To tutaj? – Rozejrzał się wokół. Wylądowali w środku lasu. Otaczały ich drzewa i krzaki.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Tędy.

Polluks przedarł się przez ścianę jałowców i dawno opadłych jagód. Znaleźli się na wydeptanej ścieżce, która doprowadziła ich do kolejnego prześwitu i w końcu na polanę zajętą przez jakby sklecone chwilę temu trybuny i tłum czarodziejów.

— To nie wygląda zbyt elitarnie, dziadku – odważył się skomentować Harry, rozglądając się wciąż. Zebrani nie wyglądali nawet na zbyt zamożnych, a błoto przed którym został ostrzeżony wcześniej znajdowało drogę niemal wszędzie. Podarte, poplamione peleryny, smród tytoniu, krążące trunki, nawoływania i natrętni maklerzy — tak to się przedstawiało. Znad niektórych butelek unosiły się opary sugerujące, że zawartość była mniej niż zdatna do spożycia – raczej eksperymentalna, potencjalnie śmiertelna oraz skutecznie pozbawiająca przytomności, zdrowego rozsądku i portfela.

— Każdy wyścig odbywa się gdzie indziej i stoiska są rozkładane bezpośrednio przed. Wiesz dlaczego?

— Nie – przyznał z zawstydzeniem chłopiec.

— Pomyśl! — burknął Polluks. — Trzeba mieć specjalne zezwolenie na posiadanie pegazów. Aurorzy i ludzie z Departamentu Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami tylko czekają, żeby się tu dostać i nas wszystkich aresztować.

— Morda, bo zapeszysz! Kubeł smoczej juchy za ramię, amatorze! – Wrzasnął ktoś tuż obok, ale gdy się odwrócili już nikogo tam nie było.

— Smoczej juchy? — powtórzył Hadrian.

— Poczujesz prawdziwy ogień w żyłach, kochasiu! – zapewniła czarownica z potężnym bukłakiem opartym na biodrze. – Tylko 5 sykli za kufel! Pozwolisz, że ci naleję. – Uśmiechnęła się czarująco, pokazując zepsute zęby. Szaty, które wcześniej były prawdopodobnie w jaskrawych kolorach, sprawiały wrażenie mocno przykopconych, a spod wymiętej tiary wystawały niesamowicie skołtunione włosy.

— Nie, dziękujemy – warknął Polluks, odciągając wnuka dalej. – Niejeden wylądował w Świętym Mungu po tym świństwie.

— Próbowałeś kiedyś, dziadku?

— Zrobiłem w młodości wiele rzeczy, których nie pamiętam. A Cassiopeia jeszcze więcej. Przeklęta kobieta potrafi przegrać w karty nawet bieliznę.

Hadrian mruknął „Oooo” w odpowiedzi. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie ciotki robiącej coś szalonego. Czarownica była nie bardziej energiczna niż zdychająca ryba.

Przepchnęli się na drugą stronę polany, gdzie znajdowały się porozrzucane w nieładzie, nie pozostawiające nawet złudzenia organizacji stanowiska. A właściwie kasy, choć niechlujni właściciele rozparci w cieniu drzew i bibeloty zaśmiecające blaty nadawały im wygląd straganów.

— Edwards. – Polluks przywitał jednego z nich, mężczyznę lubującego się w kowbojskich kapeluszach i zamiast szaty noszącego mugolski strój.

— Co dzisiaj, szefciu?

Arystokrata zmarszczył się na pieszczotliwe określenie i następne słowa wypowiedział nie bez jadu:

— Skoro czujesz, że znasz mnie tak dobrze, to na pewno nie muszę ci mówić, co obstawiam?

Czarodziej uniósł dłonie w geście poddania.

— Wybacz, szefciu. Już notuję twoje typy! – Wyciągnął świstek pergaminu i umoczył pióro w purpurowym atramencie. Skrzętnie zanotował nazwisko na górze i informacje o wyścigu.

— Triplet na Betty, Pioruna i Machloja. – Podał mu worek złota.

— Nic na Słonko?

— Nie dzisiaj – przyznał Polluks z niezadowoleniem. – Jest w nie najlepszej kondycji i chyba nie ma humoru. – A przynajmniej tak doniósł dżokej, trener i właściciel w jednym, Sarkis, o czym Polluks opowiedział wcześniej wnukowi. Sam arystokrata oferował jedynie wsparcie pieniężne i aprobatę Blacków w zamian za niewielkie korzyści, więc nie mógł sprawdzić stanu konia osobiście.

— Jak zwykle – parsknął Edwards. – Jeszcze nie wiedziałem Słonka w pogodnym nastroju… Nie wyobrażam sobie, co się wtedy dzieje!

— Starczy, Edwards. Bądź łaskaw i skończ wypisywać ten kupon…

— Pewnie, szefciu! – zgodził się radośnie mężczyzna i kilkoma zamaszystymi pociągnięciami pióra uzupełnił resztę danych, by postawić podpis bardziej skręcony niż węzeł gordyjski i nie pozostawiający najmniejszej nadziei na odczytanie nazwiska jego właściciela. Stuknął różdżką w pergamin i część treści powskakiwała we właściwe rubryki, a najważniejsze wyrazy stały się bardziej czytelne. – Miłego oglądania, szefciu! Wygraj wreszcie!

— Dziękuję, Edwars, tak zamierzam.

Gdy Polluks chciał odejść, zatrzymało go nagłe stwierdzenie:

— Jabłuszko ma nową dżokejkę. Ma szansę… tak w moim odczuciu.

— Nowicjuszka! – zbył z lekceważeniem mężczyzna i pociągnął Hadriana w stronę trybun. – Nott z pewnością na nas czeka. Rozmawialiśmy ostatnio i jeśli mamy szczęście, to poznasz jego syna. Jest w twoim wieku, inteligentny chłopak. Nic jak dziedzic Malfoyów, więc na pewno znajdziecie nic porozumienia.

Hadrian miał szczerą nadzieję, że rzeczywiście tak było. O panie Nott’cie wiedział tylko tyle, że od lat był lojalnym Śmierciożercą, jednak, jeśli jego dziadek traktował go jak przyjaciela, to nie spodziewał się po mężczyźnie brutalności. Raczej wyważenia i miłości do etykiety, cygar i konserwatywnych poglądów.

Trybuny nie tworzyły jednej całości. Były to liczne, porozrzucane bloki z miejscami ułożonymi jak na stadionie i podzielonymi w różnokolorowe loże. Zbudowane z cienkich paneli, które głośno dudniły przy każdym uderzeniu i skierowane w przeróżne strony przywodziły bardziej na myśl tekturowe makiety tuż po wysypaniu z pudełka niż ważną strukturę na wydarzeniu sportowym.

— Co tu robisz, Black?! Tacy jak ty nie są tu mile widziani! – Usłyszeli warknięcie. W ich stronę przedzierał się zgarbiony mężczyzna, brutalnie rozgarniając łokciami innych ludzi. Miał nieprzyjemnie wysoki głos i twarz wykrzywioną w grymasie złości.

— Wręcz przeciwnie, Rabid, wręcz przeciwnie… Pewnego dnia sobie uświadomisz – odparł Polluks na tyle głośno, by wszyscy słyszeli. Zachował przy tym wyważony ton głosu, co stanowiło mocny kontrast wobec ich rozeźlonego rozmówcy.

— Wręcz przeciwnie?! Brudne machlojki i wręczanie pieniędzy pod ladą! Tym się szczycisz, Black?! – wrzasnął. Wyglądał przy tym jakby chciał się rzucić z pięściami na Polluksa.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Jak zwykle obwiniasz mnie o własne kłopoty finansowe… Żałosne, naprawdę żałosne. Nie jestem w żadnym stopniu odpowiedzialny za twoje mierne umiejętności ani nędzę. Robisz scenę złemu czarodziejowi, Rabid.

— Kim on jest? – zapytał cicho Hadrian, obawiając się, że przeszkodzi w wymianie.

Polluks usłyszał, zerknął szybko na Hadriana i odpowiedział:

— To nikt ważny, wnuku. Jedynie mierny dżokej, który szuka winnych swoich porażek. – Słowa był wystarczająco głośne, by wszyscy wokół usłyszeli. Gdy część wykrzywiła usta w drwiącym uśmiechu lub wręcz beztrosko zarechotała, Rabid spienił się ze złości.

— Black, ty zaszczany błotoryju! A żebyś zdechł ze swoją kazirodczą rodziną! Kogo dziś będziesz pieprzył, co? Swoją córkę? Siostrę? A może…

— Dobrze ci radzę, zamilcz – warknął Polluks z pogardą i obrzydzeniem. – Zamilcz, zanim sprawię, że więcej nie zechcesz otworzyć ust!

— Co mi możesz zrobić, Black? Co? Poważyłbyś się?! – Szczerzył pożółkłe zęby, wypluwając kolejne słowa razem ze śliną.

Zanim Polluks zdecydował się wyciągnąć różdżkę, wyrośnięty drab chwycił dżokeja i siłą odciągnął, sycząc groźby do uszu i stanowczo zatykając usta. Zgarbiony, żylasty mężczyzna wyglądał wręcz karykaturalnie, próbując się rzucać, byle się wyszarpnąć i wrócić do sprzeczki.

Pan Black wciągnął głośno powietrze przez zęby. Hadrian zerkał na niego z niepokojem.

— Niektórzy ludzie – zaczął mężczyzna grobowym tonem – nie radzą sobie ze swoimi porażkami i chcą pociągnąć ze sobą innych. A Rabid jest w tym wyjątkowo uporczywy i podły. Nie powinniśmy tracić więcej czasu. Nie chciałbym, żeby Nott czekał na nas zbyt długo. Miałem nadzieję zamienić z nim jeszcze kilka słów przed wyścigiem.

Wspinając się w górę konstrukcji, wyraźnie czuli drgania i niebudzące zaufania chybotanie. Zatrzymali się przy jednym z wyższych rzędów. Większość miejsc była zajęta, a pozostałe zapełniały się w szybkim tempie.

Na ich widok posiwiały mężczyzna z równo przyciętymi wąsami wstał i podszedł do nich, by uścisnąć dłoń Polluksowi.

— Hadrian, to mój syn Teodor – przedstawił chłopca za sobą, stanowczo popychając go do przodu.

Idąc w ślady dorosłych, chłopcy uścisnęli sobie dłonie, kiwając głowami i serwując uśmiechy – trochę niepewny w przypadku Teda i radosny u Hadriana.

Teodor Nott był wysokim, mizernie wyglądającym chłopcem ze starannie zaczesanymi włosami, bladą cerą sugerującą niechęć do przebywania na dworze i inteligentnymi niebieskimi oczami. Wyraźnie przypominał ojca, mimo znacznie drobniejszej postury i wycofanego, nieśmiałego stylu bycia. Hadrian od razu go polubił.

— Jesteś pierwszy raz na wyścigach? – zagaił młody Nott.

— Tak, przekonałem dziadka, by mnie tu zabrał. To brzmi ekscytująco, wyścigi! A ty? Znasz się na tym?

Teodor zaśmiał się lekko.

— Nie, ale to zdecydowanie zapowiada się ciekawie.

— Black, wiesz może, kto jedzie na Jabłuszku? — zainteresował się starszy Nott. — Nie widziałem wcześniej tej dziewczyny. Wydaje się okropnie młoda. 

— Nowa dżokejka, amatorka. Nie liczyłbym na zbyt wiele – osądził starszy czarodziej.

Przy Jabłuszku – abraksanie z brzoskwiniową sierścią i paskudnymi zębiskami — stała młoda czarownica. Krzepka blondynka z różowymi pasemkami głaskała pegaza po grzywie, szepcząc mu słowa zachęty i śmiejąc się do stojącej obok koleżanki.

— Zawsze zbywasz nowicjuszy, a ja zawsze biorę typy inne niż ty i wygrywam. – Nott uśmiechnął się z sympatią przy przytyku.

— Za którymś razem odzyskam to, co straciłem.

— Metoda progresywna, przyjacielu? Boję się, że za każdym razem przegrywasz jeszcze więcej. 

Polluks pokręcił tylko głową ze znaczącym uśmieszkiem i pewnością, że jego prognozy w pewnym momencie się sprawdzą.

— Jak się nazywa ta dziewczyna? – zapytał pan Nott, wracając do tematu, który zaczął. 

Polluks z rezygnacją otworzył program wyścigów, o którym jego przyjaciel zapomniał i znalazłszy odpowiednie nazwisko, odczytał:

— Renee Garceau.

Nott szybko uznał, że dżokejka w żaden sposób nie mogła być Brytyjką i stracił zapał.

— Dziadku, który to Słonko? Edwards coś wspominał – przypomniał sobie Hadrian.

Pan Black zmarszczył brwi z niezadowoleniem na samo wspomnienie tematu.

— To ten hipogryf po lewej. Widzisz, go? A ten ciemnoskóry czarodziej w mugolskiej czapce to Sarkis. – Wskazał kierunek.

— Hipogryfy też mogą startować? – zdziwił się Ted.

— Oczywiście. Za to nie rozumiem, Black, jak możesz godzić się, by ktoś, kto cię reprezentuje, nosił publicznie takie paskudztwo. – Nott zrobił zniesmaczony grymas.

— Nie jestem jego garderobianym. Ubierze kask i nie będzie cię to kuło w oczy. W tiarze przecież nie poleci.

— Czy przekonanie hipogryfa do lotu nie jest trudniejsze niż pegazów? – zastanawiał się głośno Hadrian. – Czytałem, że są strasznie dumne…

— Lubisz czytać? – Ucieszył się Ted. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, prawdopodobnie ciesząc się, że znalazł kogoś podzielającego miłość do książek. – Też o nich czytałem. Są bardzo szybkie i dużo niebezpieczniejsze. Założę się, że to dlatego!

Pan Nott spojrzał na ożywionego syna z mieszanką czułości i pobłażania, po czym kiwnął potwierdzająco głową.

— Szanowni czarodzieje i czarownice! Pozostały wam dwie minuty, by zająć miejsca! – Rozległ się głos z magicznego megafonu,  odbiór utrudniało chrobotanie między słowami. Zagłuszył na chwilę wszystkie rozmowy.

Hadrian wciąż nie rozumiał, gdzie dokładnie miał odbyć się wyścig, a komunikat jedynie dodał do zamętu. Na pytające spojrzenie został tylko zapewniony, że „przekona się”.

— Ta dziewczyna – burknął widocznie zirytowany Polluks – nie ma kasku. Nie pojmuję, czemu pozwalają jej się ustawić.

— Używa nowego czaru, jest lepszy niż tradycyjny sposób – wtrąciła się czarownica z przodu, najwyraźniej podsłuchując ich rozmowę.

— Niesprawdzona amatorka używająca równie niepewnego czaru… To miejsce wyraźnie schodzi na pufki.

— Nie przesadzajmy już, Black. Na pufki? Już nawet nie na psy? To dobrze, że ktokolwiek się troszczy o wynalazki.

— Nie obrażajmy tak wiernych zwierząt jak psy...

Wyznaczony czas na zajmowanie miejsc minął i przez trybuny przeszedł wstrząs w akompaniamencie skrzypnięcia. Osoby, które uczestniczyły w wydarzeniu po raz pierwszy, spojrzały z niepokojem pod nogi. Następnie wszyscy ludzie na trybunach poczuli bardziej zdecydowane szarpnięcie w górę i bloki oderwały się od ziemi wśród kilku zaskoczonych pisków, śmiechów i rozsypywanych na wszystkie strony okruchów ziemi, a także kilku przekąsek, które wypadły z rąk właścicielom.

Hadrian nie mógł powstrzymać otwarcia ust ze zdziwienia. Ted był raczej przerażony, jeśli zielonkawa barwa twarzy chłopca mogła coś sugerować i zaciskał dłonie na siedzeniu tak mocno, że zbielały mu kostki.

— Niesamowite – szepnął Hadrian z zachwytem, rozglądając się wokół z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Trybuny zaczęły się organizować i przesuwać dalej od początkowej lokacji i ‘kas’, gdy tylko nabrały wysokości. Ułożyły się w dwa odsunięte od siebie na sporą odległość rzędy. Po chwili w powietrze wzniosły się kolejne przedmioty – poprzeczki, obręcze i półprzeźroczyste ściany, a gdzieniegdzie zaczęły migać na kolorowo kształty miejsc niedostępnych dla jeźdźców i ich wierzchowców. 

— Prosimy zawodników o przygotowanie się do startu!

Jeźdźcy wsiedli na swoje wierzchowce i wjechali do boksów. W tym czasie Polluks zmusił Hadriana, by wyrecytował wszystkie znane mu informacje o pegazach, co jakiś czas wtrącając poprawki i zapomniane fragmenty.

— Ale pan męczy to biedne dziecko! – powiedziała czarownica z przodu, ta sama co wcześniej, używając fałszywie współczującego tonu — w efekcie brzmiała sztucznie i nieprzyjemnie piskliwie.

— Niech się młody uczy – odparł surowo Polluks.

— Nikt nie prosił pani o komentarz – poparł go pan Nott. 

Z megafonu rozległo się głośne odliczanie, aż w końcu operator wrzasnął ochrypłe „START!”, drzwiczki zamykające boksy puściły i wierzchowce ruszyły do przodu. Choć każdy z nich miał skrzydła, jako pierwszy musiały pokonać długi, płaski pas ziemi, nabierając prędkości. Towarzyszyło temu dudnienie kopyt, oranie hipogryfich pazurów, tuman kurzu i zachęcające nawoływania widowni.

— Machloj wysuwa się na prowadzenie! – Cztery pary nóg zapewniały przewagę norweskiemu wierzchowcowi, choć wyglądał jak skrzyżowanie konia z pająkiem. – Na ogonie siedzi mu Piorun! Niestety, drodzy państwo, daleko mu do prędkości światła, ale wielokrotnie widzieliśmy, że potrafi runąć w dół jak grom z jasnego nieba!

Polluks pochylił się do przodu, przyglądając się z pełną koncentracją wyścigowi.

„Patrz, czwórka to Margaryna, mój ulubieniec!” i „Margaryna? Co za egzotyczne imię!” zabrzmiało gdzieś z boku razem z zapalonym nawoływaniem „Śpiewak! Biegnij, Śpiewak! Pal podkowy!”.

Płaski teren skończył się wraz z bulgoczącym, wściekle purpurowym bajorem, które stopniowo rozrastało się. Epicentrum stanowił kipiący kociołek, z którego wypływały niesamowite ilości piany razem z toksycznymi oparami. Pegazy podrywały się w ostatnich momentach, często skręcając się w powietrzu po wymuszonym początku lotu. Zygzak wywinął niemal salto, dżokej jednak pozostał nieporuszony, wyraźnie przyzwyczajony do pląsów pegaza. Klawisz zanurzył krawędź kopyta w substancji i jeśli głośny skrzek i przyspieszone bicie skrzydłami były czymś, po czym można to ocenić, kontakt z eliksirem nie był bezbolesny.

Piorun zaczął zyskiwać większą prędkość w powietrzu, prując do przodu, gdy większość wierzchowców wciąż znajdowała się na ziemi. Jabłuszko oderwała się od ziemi wyjątkowo sprawnie, jakby nowa dżokejka Garceau dodała jej zręczności.

— Machloj „3” atakuje brutalnie i taranuje „4” Margarynę! To poważne uderzenie, „4” wyraźnie straciła kurs i może nawet spadnie!

Hadrian obserwował uważnie Słonko, czarnego hipogryfa z wyraźnie zakrzywionym dziobem i ostrymi pazurami, które jeszcze chwilę temu ryły ziemię oraz czarnym upierzeniem. Wydawał się groźny. Młody czarodziej miał okazję zobaczyć, jak zwierzę wykonało w powietrzu beczkę godną orła, którego głowę nosiło, umożliwiając Sargisowi uniknięcie posłanej w jego stronę klątwy.

Dopiero w tym momencie Hadrian to zauważył. Wszyscy jeźdźcy mieli w dłoniach różdżki i w powietrzu zaczynały krążyć jaskrawe promienie zaklęć i klątw.

Betty kłapnęła zębiskami w sposób bardziej przypominający rekina niż klacz, gdy jej noga została trafiona. Brzoskwiniowa sierść pokryła się krwią.

— Watt kontratakuje, jednak czy ma jakiekolwiek szanse? Tak mało zwrotna klacz jak Betty nie podwyższa jego szans. Zasługuje jednak na brawa za wytrwałość! Wierna szkapa!

Słonko pomiędzy kolejnymi karkołomnymi manewrami zbliżył się do klaczy. Ostry dziób wbił się w jej bok, gdy szarpała się pomiędzy nadchodzącymi z różnych stron klątwami. Zarżała desperacko i wyraźnie straciła na wysokości. Dżokej przytomnie pokierował ją w dół – zamiast jednak wylądować, zanurkował pod błękitnym polem, oddzielając się na chwilę od reszty grupy. Aetonan leciał teraz w krzywy, niezgrabny sposób, jakby do jego jedzenia dodano zbyt wiele alkoholu.

— Betty ucieka od starcia! Jabłuszko znajduje się na prowadzeniu! Co za niespodzianka! Czyżby wykorzystała zamieszanie?!

Piorun poruszał się w prostej linii naprzód, prześlizgując się dzięki nieznacznym skrętom między zaklęciami.

Chwilę później pasiasta poprzeczka, wisząca do tej pory spokojnie w powietrzu, zaczęła się poruszać ruchem wahadłowym jakby chciała zmieść zbliżających się do niej jeźdźców. W następnej chwili wykonała machnięcie w zupełnie niespodziewanym kierunku, niemal uderzając oddalającą się Jabłuszko po zadzie. 

— Uskoczyła w ostatnim momencie! Co za emocje, drodzy państwo! – wrzeszczał komentator. – Piorun otrzymał draśnięcie w skrzydło! Ale co to? Czyżby zbliżali się do kolejnej atrakcji dzisiejszego toru?!

Zbliżali się do jadowicie zielonej chmury, przez którą nie było nic widać. Nie widać też było sposobu, by ją szybko ominąć. Machloj zwolnił, pozwalając się wyprzedzić koniom podążającym do tej pory blisko za nim. Gdy niemal zniknęli w chmurze, dosiadający graniana czarodziej uniósł różdżkę i w powietrzu zaczęły się formować prymitywne włócznie. Z kolejnym machnięciem poleciały naprzód z szaloną prędkością, łapiąc jednego jeźdźca, dżokeja wcześniej poparzonego „23”, i przebijając go wpół, po czym znosząc z wierzchowca. Klawisz „23” pognał dalej w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Jedna z pozostałych włóczni drasnęła bok pegaza „5”,. Reszta pofrunęła dalej bez uszczerbku.

— 23 ODPADA Z WYŚCIGU! – Na dole kilku domniemanych uzdrowicieli popędziło na pomoc rannemu zawodnikowi. – MACHLOJ GNA NAPRZÓD ELIMINUJĄC PRZECIWNIKÓW SWOIMI SŁYNNYMI SZTUCZKAMI!

Hadrian przyłożył dłonie do uszu, obawiając się, że jeszcze chwila i ogłuchnie. Ted podążył w jego ślady, jednak Black i Nott zdawali się nie przejmować i nawet wywrzaskiwali własne zachęty i komentarze razem z resztą wypełnionej nobliwymi arystokratami loży.

Machloj ze szczęśliwą „3” na grzbiecie, wciąż w nienaruszonym stanie zanurkował za resztą. Niespodzianka czekała go po wydostaniu się z chmury. Wcześniej oszczędzona Betty z dżokejem unosiła się spokojnie w jednym miejscu. W stronę graniana poleciała rozległa siatka. Czarodziej w odpowiedzi machnął różdżką, przecinając śmiesznie łatwe do zniszczenia liny. Kolejny czar „3” zapalił, a także chmurę, która wybuchła płomieniami w jednej chwili, wyłączając z gry konie, które się nie wydostały i niemal łapiąc Machloja. Rumak został trafiony tylko fragmentami siatki, gdy z maksymalną prędkością ruszył do przodu, nie szczędząc swoim przeciwnikom klatw.

Zraniona klacz wytrwale podążyła jednak do przodu, nie pozwalając się zdystansować.

— Machloj nadrabia stracony dystans! Betty nie odpuszcza! Ale, ale, spójrzcie, co się dzieje z przodu! Jabłuszko i Piorun wymieniają klątwy! Co za szaleństwo!

Miejsce, w którym pojedynkowała się dwójka jeźdźców było najeżona migoczącymi przeszkodami wszelkich barw. Oliver Foggerty „11” na Piorunie zapamiętale rzucał klątwę za klątwą w szybkiej sukcesji. Garceau odpowiadała, manewrując zręcznie abraksanem i zastawiając kolejne pułapki czy prowadząc zwody. Po kolejnych jej zaklęciach w powietrzu unosiły się bańki. Kilka przylepiło się do skrzydeł wierzchowca przeciwnika, jednak zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Kobieta zanurkowała unikając uderzenie słupkiem odgradzającym tor od widowni, który przywołał Foggerty. Wystrzeliła coś, co wyglądało jak różnokolorowe fajerwerki. Skutecznie oślepiły „11” i sprawiły, że celował w wątpliwym kierunku.

Pędząc do przodu, niemal wpadli na błyszczące pola, których do tej pory udawało im się unikać.

—  _ Expulso _ !

Garceau razem z wierzchowcem została odrzucona do tyłu, robiąc półobrót w powietrzu, zanim pegaz zdążył wyhamować.

Piorun znajdował się o długość konia przed wirującą belka, gdy uderzył mocno skrzydłami, w efekcie zmieniając miejsce tak gwałtownie, że wyglądało to jak skok. Dżokejka Jabłuszka świsnęła różdżką i nagle testral z jeźdźcem zostali ciśnięci w dół —  poturbowani i niezdolni do uratowania się przez upadkiem z powodu nieprzytomności dżokeja. Przecięli jedno z kolorowych pól i po tym wierzchowiec również się nie ruszał.

Machloj, a pewien odcinek za nim tocząca pianę z pyska Betty, niemal dogonili Jabłuszko, gdy z dołu wyleciał Słonko. Przejechał pazurami po grzbiecie Machloja, który zawisł zdezorientowany w odpowiedzi na nagłą, głęboką ranę – dżokej mógł tylko spojrzeć z rozpaczą na ziejące czerwienią szramy i bijące bez odrobiny koordynacji skrzydła.

Słonko nie zatrzymał się ani na chwilę, prując do przodu. Sarkis leżał płasko na jego grzbiecie, trzymając się ciasno szyi. Ten duet zgubił swój numer gdzieś między drzewami, w których koronach się czaił sekundy wcześniej. Poszybowali do przodu na nieruchomych skrzydłach, niesieni siłą szalonego rozpędu w stronę Graceau. Dżokejka ruszyła z miejsca z nadzieją na uniknięcie konfrontacji. Meta była niedaleko.

Betty podążała wytrwale za prowadzącą dwójką. Na torze nie zostało więcej koni, choć widowni zabrakło szansy, by zobaczyć jak odpadły.

Garceau ściskała mocno boki pegaza, pospieszając go i wywrzaskując głośno zaklęcia przy każdym obrocie do tyłu. Sarkis nie odpowiadał, skupiając się tylko na pościgu. Zresztą rzucanie zaklęć z hipogryfa, który był zbudowany inaczej niż pegazy, było raczej problematyczne. 

Gdy zrównał się z nową dżokejką, Sarkis oderwał dłoń od szyi zwierzęcia. W dłoni trzymał różdżkę tak czarną, że zlała się z piórami hipogryfa, gdy wyciągnął ją z rękawa podczas lotu. Wycharczanym „ _ expulso _ ” zbił abraksana z kursu i przeciął linię mety.

Widownia zawyła, a komentator wrzeszczał ogłuszająco „WYGRAŁ! SŁONKO „6” UJEŻDŻANY PRZEZ FARHANA RUWAIDA SARKISA!

— Skurczybyk powiedział, że przegra! – oburzył się Polluks zrywając się z miejsca i rzucając wyciągnięte w czasie wyścigu omniokulary na siedzenie.

Pan Nott zaczął się śmiać.

— I mówiłeś, że Garceau to niewarta uwagi amatorka, przyjacielu! 

— PODZIĘKUJMY LORDOWI POLLUKSOWI BLACK ZE STAROŻYTNEGO I SZLACHETNEGO RODU BLACKÓW ZA WSPARCIE ZWYCIĘSKIEGO DUO!

Polluks zrobił zrozpaczoną minę.

— Miejsce drugie zajmuje Jabłuszko „19” klacz ujeżdżana przez Renee Garceau! Miejsce trzecie dla wytrwałej szkapy od lat uczestniczącej w wyścigach – Betty „2” pod Jamesem Wattem!

— Co się stało z tymi, którzy spadli? – zapytał Hadrian z pewnym niepokojem.

Polluks odwrócił się do niego i odparł obojętnie.

— Magomedycy zbierają ich w trakcie. Jeśli nie – to był ich wybór.

— Ktoś zginął? – Omiótł trasę zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem, jakby spodziewał się zaraz zobaczyć trupa. A ziemia była coraz bliżej wraz z powolnym opadaniem trybun i belek.

— Mnóstwo ludzi. A dzisiaj? Możemy spytać, jeśli cię to obchodzi – zaproponował, pocierając wąsy. Wygrzebał z kieszeni kupon. – Taaak, Betty znalazła się w pierwszej trójce. Poszło mi dzisiaj całkiem nieźle! Widzisz, Nott? Hadrian, pójdę zaraz odebrać nagrodę…

— Pójdziemy wszyscy razem, również mi się udało. – Pan Nott wstał i wygładził szatę. Hadrian i Ted szybko się podnieśli i podążyli za dorosłymi, przeciskając się przez rozgadany tłum.

Pan Nott wziął kupon swój i Polluksa do ‘kasy’, by potwierdzić wyniki. Pieniądze mogli odebrać później w Gringottcie. Black dostrzegł Sarkisa kawałek dalej i nie mógł przepuścić okazji, by nu nie wyrzucić wprowadzenia w błąd. Chłopcy zostali sami, choć dorośli znajdowali się wciąż w zasięgu wzroku.

— Dostałeś już swój list do Hogwartu, Ted?

— Tak, przyszedł kilka miesięcy temu. A twój? – odpowiedział chłopiec. 

— Wczoraj. – Hadrian wręcz emanował dumą. – Nie mogę się doczekać, aż będę miał własną różdżkę! Gdybym tylko mógł już ją dostać…

— To pewnie i tak nie mógłbyś czarować – zapewnił go Ted. – Mam moją od kilku miesięcy, jednak ojciec wziął ją na przechowanie, dopóki nie zacznie się rok szkolny.

Hadrian nie stracił wcale entuzjazmu. Wątpił też, by jego rodzice zabronili mu czarować, szczególnie że namiar był jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, które Czarny Pan zniósł po opanowaniu Ministerstwa. Ale i bez tego Blackowie nie złamaliby tradycji instruowania swoich dzieci w najbardziej podstawowych zaklęciach na długo przed rozpoczęciem oficjalnej edukacji.

— Dziadek pokazał mi kilka zaklęć. Skrytki Blacków mają kilka znośnie zachowanych różdżek i nawet udało mi się znaleźć coś działającego. Jedna była tak stara, że rozpadła się, gdy tylko ją wziąłem.

Ted spojrzał na niego z zazdrością i niedowierzaniem.

— I jakie zaklęcia umiesz? – Oczekiwał przechwałek.

Hadrian się roześmiał.

— Lumos. Nic innego mi nie wyszło, ale na pewno zmienię to, jak tylko zaczniemy Hogwart. – Wzruszył ramionami. – To całkiem niezły wynik, nie? Z własną różdżką powinno być lepiej.

— Kiedy po nią idziecie? – zaciekawił się młody Nott. Po namyśle dodał: – Dawno nie byłem na Pokątnej, chętnie kupiłbym nową książkę.

— Co czytałeś? Może to znam. Ojciec zabierze mnie w najbliższy weekend, na razie ma dużo pracy.

Wymienili jeszcze kilka zdań, zanim Hadrian stracił zainteresowanie rozmową. Zaczął się rozglądać na boki i węszyć ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Pachnie burzą, czujesz?

— Burzą? – Ted spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Wciągnął powietrze na próbę. – Jeśli tak pachnie burza…

Kilka osób w tłumie, dla których zapach ozonu przywoływał inne skojarzenia, zaczęło się przeciskać gwałtownie w stronę budynków organizacji. Ktoś odważył się wrzasnąć:

— Bariery siadają!

— A chrobotek to grzyb, partaczu! Łamią je! – rozległo się z drugiej strony.

Tłum zakotłował się, kolejne osoby zaczęły się energicznie przedzierać w różnych kierunkach – jedni na pomoc bliskim, drudzy by uciec od zagrożenia. Hadrian stracił z oczu zarówno pana Notta jak i dziadka. Ted zbladł i zacisnął nerwowo dłonie na szacie. „Łamią…? Jak to?” padło niesłyszane.

— Widzisz ich? – Hadrian starał się wypatrzeć opiekunów wśród zamieszania, skupiając na tym całą swoją uwagę. Czarodzieje wokół byli jednak dużo wyżsi od niego czy Teda. Nie dostrzegali znajomych postaci przez pojawiające się na krótko przerwy między ciałami uciekających ludzi – ani tam, gdzie ich ostatnio widzieli, ani nigdzie indziej.

Wydawało im się, że słyszą krzyk. Chwilę potem zaroiło się od czarodziejów w jaskrawo czerwonych szatach, które wyraźnie odróżniały się od przeważnie ciemnych kolorów. Następnie polanę rozświetliły czerwone błyski zaklęć i głośno wywrzaskiwane formuły. Ktoś upadał, ktoś zawodził i zdawało się, że wszyscy pchali się, by uciec albo walczyć.

— Gdzie? Gdzie mamy iść?— zażądał Hadrian. – Wiesz cokolwiek?

Ted jednak nie opowiedział, wydawał się całkiem zdezorientowany. Hadrian zaczął go ciągnąć w kierunku, gdzie wydawało się być najmniej atakujących.

Czerwone szaty uparcie kojarzyły mu się z jednym – aurorami. Ale to było zupełnie niemożliwe, ponieważ wiedział, że w takie miejsce zostałaby wysłana Brygada Uderzeniowa z jego matką na czele. Zacisnął zęby, dusząc w sobie mieszankę złości i paniki i szukał najlepszego wyjścia z sytuacji.

Widzowie na oszołamiacze i zaklęcia wiążące niby-aurorów odpowiadali tnącymi klątwami, nawet jeśli brakowało im umiejętności do wyczarowania zwykłej tarczy. Ci, którzy nie chcieli walczyć, uciekali lub przegrywali, próbując.

Zaklęcia padały ze wszystkich stron, a w zamieszaniu ciężko było dostrzec, z której strony nadchodziły. Hadrian uchylił się ledwo przez brunatnym promieniem i przez chwilę czuł ulotny żar na twarzy jakby owiał go pustynny wiatr. Chłopiec zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy dotarli do jednej z budek. Pociągnął Teda za róg, gdzie przycisnęli się ciasno do ściany, wyglądając co chwilę.

Harry starał się wciąż wypatrzeć dziadka lub przynajmniej pana Notta. Zamiast tego zobaczył jak świetlista jakby utkana ze światła sieć zacisnęła się ciasno wokół czarodzieja, który wciąż posiadał różdżkę. Dźgał nią na zewnątrz, wypluwając kolejne inkantacje – nieskutecznie. Jego przeciwnicy w żaden sposób nie wyróżniali się z tłumu. Jeden z nich rzucił jakiś przedmiot w stronę pojmanego. Minęło nie więcej niż sekunda zanim czarodziej zniknął, a napastnicy wmieszali się w tłum, wirując i rzucając zaklęcia jak wszyscy inni.

Odwrócił się do Teda, gdy coś przypominającego gwałtowną falę ciepła rozeszło się za jego plecami. Budka wybuchła. Płonące, połamane dechy posypały się na ich głowy. Poczuli uderzenie, które pchnęło ich przed siebie, aż padli na kolana i skulili się w sobie. Siła eksplozji naruszyła ziemię, sprawiła, że liczne kępki leżały wyrwane, a pojedyncze źdźbła spadały na ziemię razem ze mgiełką rozżarzonego pyłu. Smród dymu przyczepiał się do ich ubrań i włosów, wnikał między wargi i w nozdrza.

Hadrian uniósł głowę, rozglądając się w panice. Zerwał się gwałtownie, gdy tylko zobaczył odzianą w czerwony strój postać kilka metrów przed sobą. Promień oszałamiacza pomknął w jego stronę. Runął na ziemię kawałek dalej, z trudem unikając trafienia. Stracił na chwilę oddech od uderzenia. Potoczył się jednak dalej, przerażony i obolały. Uderzył w czyjeś nogi. Padła wiązanka przekleństw.

— Ted!? Na Merlina, tu jesteś! – Ktoś wskoczył przed nich. Hadrian dopiero po chwili rozpoznał pana Notta.

Oczy gryzły go od dymu i mrugał gwałtownie chcąc się pozbyć nieprzyjemnego uczucia.

Starszy Nott wdał się pojedynek z niby-aurorem. Hadrian czuł się przy tym jakby oglądał tylko pojedyncze sceny, migawki z akcji. Zapamiętał jednak, jak arystokrata walczył. Nie cofał się, przywoływał raz po raz tarczę i używał tylko starannie przemyślanych zaklęć. Bez wahania parł do przodu, nie tracił czasu na finezyjne zaklęcia czy niepotrzebne słowa. 

Szybko pokonał swojego przeciwnika i ruszył na poszukiwania Polluksa. Ted pomógł Hadrianowi zebrać się na nogi i pospiesznie podreptali za starszym czarodziejem.

— Widziałem tam Polluksa. Ten dureń zawsze się w coś wpakuje – wymamrotał Nott pod nosem. Hadrian to usłyszał, choć może nie powinien.

Starszy arystokrata wciąż znajdował się tam, gdzie Nott go ostatnio widział. Pojedynkował się.

Hadrian natychmiast rozpoznał przeciwnika. Rabid rzucał zaklęcia z zaciętą, nienawistną miną. Miał wyraźną przewagę w walce. Black sprawiał wrażenie człowieka niewprawionego, ociężałego – jakby namyślał się nad każdym zaklęciem, zanim zdecydował się je posłać naprzód. Najgorsze było to, że nie trafiał. I gdy Hadrian myślał, że potknie się o własne nogi, Rabid go dostał.

Klątwa trafiła prosto w pierś i drwiący uśmieszek zmienił się w grymas bólu. Polluks runął na ziemię, zanim którykolwiek z nich zdołało go złapać, czy choćby podtrzymać.

Z bliska zobaczyli krew przesiąkającą szatę i dziwaczny, jakby zdeformowany kształt klatki piersiowej.

Niby-aurorzy zaczęli się wycofywać i kolejnym czarodziejom udawało się pokonać osłony antyaportacyjne, które ktoś nałożył podczas ataku. Rozsypały się po chwili i Nott z ponurą miną kazał im się przygotować do aportacji, przytwierdzając wcześniej starszego czarodzieja do wyczarowanych noszy.

**-xxx-**

Hadrian z szarpnięciem obudził się przez kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym. Przez chwilę patrzył nieprzytomnie w ogień, po czym zorientował się, gdzie jest i rozluźnił się w fotelu.

Minęły lata od ataku i rozumiał już, że to właśnie zaangażowanie w wyścigi Polluksa doprowadziło Blacków do ruiny mimo finansowego wsparcia Rudolfa. Pradziadek lata wcześniej umarł od klątwy, którą został wtedy potraktowany. Ale Hadrian wciąż nie wiedział, kto przywdział szaty aurorów, choć dostał potwierdzenie, że nie, nie była to robota ich Ministerstwa.


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

Hadrian Lestrange i Ron Weasley szli przez Hogsmeade ramię w ramię. Obaj mieli policzki zaczerwienione od mrozu, a z ich ust przy każdym oddechu uciekały obłoczki pary.

— Do Trzech Mioteł? — zapytał Ron, gdy znaleźli się niedaleko popularnego wśród uczniów baru. Drzwi co rusz otwierały się i zamykały, gwar rozmów prowadzonych wewnątrz budynku chwilami rozbrzmiewał i na ulicy, a do przechodniów razem z powiewami ciepłego powietrza docierał zapach piwa kremowego.

— Do Świńskiego Łba. — Hadrian kiwnął głową w stronę, gdzie znajdował się niesławny przybytek.

— To melina! Będziemy mieli w szklankach więcej kurzu niż alkoholu. — Ron potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. — Naprawdę, stary, tam chcesz iść?

— Są trunki, które można dostać tylko w takich miejscach — oświadczył Hadrian, po czym dodał konspiracyjnie: — A Aberforth potrafi zmieszać prawdziwe cuda.

Grupa roześmianych uczniów minęła ich i skręciła do Trzech Mioteł, ktoś niedaleko rozprawiał o wyższości likierowych różdżek nad cukrowymi piórami.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Nieważne — mruknął z niezadowoloną miną. — Jest tak cholernie zimno, że zaraz odmarzną mi uszy.

Hadrian musiał mu przyznać w duchu rację. Wcisnął dłonie głębiej w kieszenie płaszcza.

— Może załóż sobie za nie ten monstrualny szalik. Wygląda jakbyś mógł się owinąć nim ze trzy razy.

Ron spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem.

— Hej, udziergała go moja mama, nie krytykuj go!

Skręcili w końcu w boczną uliczkę, na której końcu mieściła się gospoda. Przeraźliwie skrzypienie poruszanego wiatrem szyldu z malunkiem ściętego, świńskiego łba dotarło do nich, jeszcze gdy szli główną drogą. Przez niewielkie, zapyziałe okna wychodzące na ulicę nie dało się zajrzeć do środka — były na to zwyczajnie zbyt brudne. Drzwi zbite z solidnych, potraktowanych zieloną farbą desek wykonane zostały wystarczająco solidnie, by nie pozwolić nikomu podsłuchiwać ani podglądać gości, czając się przed nimi.

Wnętrze było na tyle ciemne, że potrzeba było chwili na przyzwyczajenie wzroku i z tego powodu pierwszym, co witało gości, był zapach starego capa, jak określali tę woń sporadyczni klienci. Upchnięty w rogu kominek płonął jednak jasno, ogrzewając pomieszczenie i Ron nie protestował więcej, choć zmarszczył nos, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg.

Hadrian uważał, że gospoda miała urok podobny do roztaczanego przez Grimmauld Place 12, przez co czuł się w niej równie swobodnie co w rodowej rezydencji Blacków.

— Aberforth — przywitał właściciela z uśmiechem, podchodząc do lady.

— Znowu tutaj, Lestrange?

Hadrian nie przejął się mało gościnnym przyjęciem. Odwiedzał gospodę Pod Świńskim Łbem od lat i Aberforth odmówił mu miejsca i alkoholu tylko kilka razy i z perspektywy czasu był mu za to wdzięczny. Ktoś na pewno by zauważył, gdyby wrócił do zamku pijany.

— Mówiłeś, że jak się nazywa twój najnowszy wynalazek? Krew wilii? — zagaił swobodnie, opierając się za kontuar.

Słyszał, jak Ron zbliżył się do niego, szurając głośno. Hadrian mógł mu od razu powiedzieć, że pokrywająca kamień warstwa brudu była zbyt zbita, by cokolwiek się w niej poruszyło.

— Tak. — Aberforth krótko kiwnął głową.

— Dwa kufle. Tak, Ron?

— Pewnie — zgodził się rudzielec z roztargnieniem. Odwijał w tym czasie szalik i rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu z ciekawością. Wygrzebał z kieszeni kilka drobniaków, wcisnął je w dłoń Hadrianowi i poszedł zająć stolik.

— Ostrożnie z tym — burknął Aberforth podsuwając Hadrianowi dwa kufle wypełnione po brzegi.

Młodzieniec skinął na znak, że zrozumiał, zapłacił i dołączył do swojego kolegi przy stole. Odstawił naczynia na zmatowiały blat. Nie dało się rozpoznać, z jakiego drewna został wykonany. Gdyby Hadrian nie wierzył, że sprzątanie na czyjejś posesji było w złym guście, potraktowałby miejsce solidnym _chłoszczyć_ , a tak mógł tylko dyskretnie zaczarować swoje szaty, by nie trzymał się ich brud.

— Próbowałeś już tego? — zapytał Ron, a gdy Hadrian potrząsnął przecząco głową, kontynuował: — Ciekawe jakie ma działanie. Nie nazywa się chyba krwią _wilii_ bez powodu!

— Raczej wątpię, żebyśmy stali się bardziej powabni po wypiciu — stwierdził Hadrian. Podejrzewał raczej, że upodobnią się nieco do innych patronów obecnych w gospodzie.

Kątem oka obserwował dwójkę prowadzącą wymianę. Mężczyzna w kapturze zasłaniającym całą twarz z wyjątkiem nosa i ze szponami zamiast paznokci przesunął właśnie po blacie pakunek w stronę drugiego gościa z głową owiniętą szmatami i wypchaną torbą leżącą na ławie obok.

— Ach, to byłoby dobre! Widziałeś niektóre z nich? — zachwycał się Gryfon. — Gdyby tylko któraś zgodziła się ze mną umówić... — powiedział z rozmarzeniem.

— Musiałbym nie mieć oczu, by nie widzieć. Próbowałeś którą zaprosić...?

Ron spojrzał na niego, jakby oszalał, a jego uszy poczerwieniały.

— No coś ty! Myślisz, że powinienem?

Hadrian nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób i obaj chłopcy pociągnęli po łyku zamówionego napoju. Trunek jednocześnie palił i jakby oblepiał gardło. Nie musieli długo czekać, aż przyjemne ciepło rozeszło się od ich żołądków aż po koniuszki palców.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że odwołali rozgrywki quidditcha z powodu Turnieju — stwierdził Ron.

Hadrian oparł głowę na dłoni i powoli zamieszał zawartością kufla.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie uprzedzili nas wcześniej. Przyjąłem nowych ludzi, zaczęliśmy się przygotowywać do pierwszego meczu... — urwał. — Wreszcie mamy szukającą, która będzie mogła konkurować z Ginny — oświadczył z uśmieszkiem.

Przynajmniej obaj rozumieli, że rozgrywek nie dało się zorganizować — nie kiedy uczniowie z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons byli obecni i też powinni być w stanie jakoś w grze uczestniczyć.

— No nie wiem! — zaperzył się Ron. — Ginny jest najlepsza. Kogo przyjąłeś? — Pociągnął kolejny łyk.

— Trzecioroczna, Miranda Pools. Będzie miała szansę pokonać twoją siostrę w przyszłym roku. Żałuję tylko, że tego nie zobaczę.

— Ach, nie udawaj, przyznaj, że Turniej uratował was przez utratą Pucharu!

— Łudzisz się — prychnął Hadrian. — Zamierzasz dalej organizować treningi, jak się zrobi cieplej?

— Tak — potwierdził Ron bez wahania. — Ty też, nie?

— Oczywiście. — Zamyślił się na chwilę, sięgając myślami do początku roku szkolnego. — W Ravenclawie wybrali nowego kapitana w tym roku. Szkoła też musiała się późno dowiedzieć, co się będzie działo. — Zamilkł na chwilę, a Ron nie próbował nic dodać. — Szkoda by było zostawić nowicjuszy bez przeszkolenia na kolejny rok. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Wayne da sobie radę, jeśli Turniej zabierze mi cały wolny czas.

— Właśnie! — Ron usiadł prościej. — Gratulacje, stary! Przynieś Hogwartowi chwałę, czy coś, bo jesteś jedynym sensownym czempionem z naszej szkoły. — Pochylił się nad stołem, by klepnąć Hadriana w ramię. — Ale Parkinson! — prychnął. — Kto wymyślił, że wystawienie jej to dobry pomysł?

Hadrian nie wiedział. Przyjął gratulacje Rona z uśmiechem, tak jak wszystkie poprzednie, którymi został zasypany zaraz po ogłoszeniu reprezentantów i później, gdy świętowali w Pokoju Wspólnym, dopóki zmęczenie ich nie powstrzymało.

Gdy dołączył do nich Wayne, alkohol zdążył uderzyć już im do głów. Śmiali się trochę zbyt głośno i często, ale wciąż daleko im było do granicy, po przekroczeniu której Aberforth wyrzuciłby ich za drzwi. Wayne zebrał się jako pierwszy, a Hadrian z Ronem siedzieli w barze aż zaczęło się ściemniać. Zbliżał się grudzień i dni stawały się coraz krótsze.

Lodowate powietrze nie wystarczyło, by ich całkiem otrzeźwić, gdy nieco chwiejnie wyszli na zewnątrz. Spoważnieli jednak.

— Mama by mnie zabiła, gdyby wiedziała, że się z tobą zadaję — stwierdził nagle Ron nie do końca wyraźnie, nieco bardziej przeciągle niż zwykle.

Hadrian spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Zapinał jeszcze swój płaszcz i starał się postawić jak najwyżej kołnierz.

— Ściskasz mi dłoń co mecz, na pewno wie — odmruknął.

— Nie, nie. — Ron potrząsnął głową i zachwiał się trochę mocniej. Hadrian chwycił go za ramię, tak na wszelki wypadek. — Mama nigdy tego nie powie, ale nie cierpi wszystkich Śmierciożerców i gdyby mogła, nie pozwoliłaby nam żadnego spotkać... — urwał. — Znaczy, ma rację. Arystokraci... Straszne dupki!

— Rycerze Walpurgii — poprawił go Hadrian bez przekonania. Oficjalnej nazwy i tak najczęściej używali tylko urzędnicy i nawet jego matka określała się jako Śmierciożerczyni. — I nie jestem jednym z nich.

— Mam na myśli — zaczął Ron z naciskiem — że nie jesteś taki zły jak ona myśli, że wy wszyscy jesteście... Stary, ja wiem, że jesteś porządnym gościem!

Hadrian nie odpowiedział, milcząco słuchając wywodu Rona. Wolałby nigdy nie usłyszeć o opinii Molly Weasley. Przypomniało mu to rozmowę o Neville'u. Ilu jeszcze ludzi gardziło nim za samo bycie Lestrange'em? Nie chciał wiedzieć, nie dbał o to, a jednak świadomość ich niechęci drażniła go w trudny do zignorowania sposób. Na przekór chciał im pokazać, że był nieodrodnym synem swoich rodziców i że nazwisko Lestrange nosił z dumą.

— Nie może się pogodzić z tym, że wiesz, tato zarabia teraz lepiej... Od zmiany rządu, wiesz? Charlie mówił, że wszyscy myśleli — parsknął nagle śmiechem — że będzie bezrobotny! A wiesz co się dzieje? Przychodzą do niego wystrojeni idioci pokroju Malfoya — nie mógł przez chwilę kontynuować, zajęty rechotaniem — i pytają „Panie Weasley, jak jeszcze mogę się chronić przed mugolami? Co jeśli jakiś mnie zaczepi w drodze do pracy?”.

Ron zaczął śmiać się w najlepsze, Hadrian patrzył na niego z szokiem. Złapał go za bark i przytrzymał, gdy rudzielec stracił równowagę.

— No, przyjacielu, też bym się tego nie spodziewał, ale pora cię odprowadzić do zamku, co?

Szybko udało mu się zrzucić ten obowiązek na Finnigama, który też kierował się już w stronę szkoły. Hadrian zawrócił, nikomu nie tłumacząc, jakie sprawy chciał jeszcze załatwiać w Hogsmeade.

**-xxx-**

Drzwi wejściowe skrzypnęły cicho, zamykając się, a Hadrian znalazł się w holu Hogwartu razem ze świeżą porcją lodowatego powietrza. Obok jednak nie było nikogo, kto mógłby z tego powodu narzekać. Rozpiął płaszcz, potarł zaróżowiony od mrozu nos i ruszył w stronę ukrytego za schodami korytarza.

Zamek był opustoszały o tej porze. Sprawunki zajęły mu dłużej niż zakładał, a droga z Hogsmeade również wymagała czasu. Nie zaszedł jednak zbyt daleko, zanim wysoka, chuda postać zastąpiła mu drogę.

McGonagall stanęła z rękami założonymi na piersi i czekała, aż Hadrian się do niej zbliży, mierząc go surowym wzrokiem. Ubrana w surowe szaty zasłaniające ją od stóp do głów, z kokiem tak porządnym, że wyglądał jakby został zrobiony sekundy temu i z ustami zaciśniętymi w wąską linię stanowiła ucieleśnienie szkolnej dyscypliny.

— Panie Lestrange — powiedziała i już to zabrzmiało jak nagana.

Nie było nauczyciela, którego Hadrian chciałby spotkać mniej niż ją. Nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać, uprzejmie kiwając kobiecie głową i wypowiadając grzecznościowe:

— Dobry wieczór, Profesor McGonagall.

— Na pewno zdaje sobie pan sprawę, że minęła już pora wędrówek po korytarzach. W czasie ciszy nocnej uczniowie są zobowiązani znaleźć się w swoich dormitoriach, pełnoletni czy nie. - Mówiła, jakby popełnił o wiele poważniejsze przewinienie. — Pana też dotyczy ta zasada.

— Oczywiście, pani profesor. Zwyczajnie straciłem poczucie czasu i już zmierzałem do siebie, by naprawić to... zaniedbanie.

Jej mina nie złagodniała ani trochę. Rozkrzyżowała jednak ręce i obróciła się w drugą stronę, informując go wcześniej:

— Pójdzie pan ze mną do mojego gabinetu.

Nie miał innego wyboru, niż za nią podążyć. Nie silił się na protesty, ponieważ zostałby jeszcze odebrany jako kłótliwy albo wypierający się swojej winy. Co z tego, że nie widział potrzeby traktowania go pogadanką nad talerzem herbatników, jeśli McGonagall życzyła sobie go zrugać?

Otworzyła przed nim drzwi do gabinetu — wiedział, że były doskonale zabezpieczone i choć czarownica nie musiała nawet wyciągać różdżki, nie przepuściłyby nikogo innego — i gestem dłoni zaprosiła go do środka.

— Proszę usiąść, panie Lestrange — powiedziała chłodno i przemaszerowała za biurko.

Hadrian posłusznie opadł na twarde krzesło z wysokim oparciem i wyciągnął nogi przez siebie. Zastanawiał się, czy złapała Rona podczas powrotu do wieży. Nie sądził, by rudzielec cokolwiek powiedział, ale Finnigama nie darzył takim samym zaufaniem.

Nie zamierzał odezwać się jako pierwszy. Dlatego siedział nieruchomo, milcząco i mierzył się wzrokiem z McGonagall. Po tym, jak drgnął jej policzek, ocenił, że dostrzegła w jego oczach drwinę.

— Wczoraj został pan oficjalnie przedstawiony jako jeden z reprezentantów Hogwartu — oznajmiła w końcu. — Wielu uczniów, szczególnie tych z młodszych klas będzie patrzyło na pana jak na wzór do naśladowania. Mam nadzieję, że zdaje pan sobie z tego sprawę?

Przekrzywił lekko głowę.

— Nie sądzę, żeby tak się stało.

— Informuję pana, że tak się stanie — powiedziała z naciskiem. — Proszę sobie wziąć tę informację do serca i zachowywać się jak reprezentantowi przystoi. — Odetchnęła głęboko. — Ledwie minął dzień, panie Lestrange, a już zasłużył pan na reprymendę.

— Czy zdarza się czasem, że nie ma pani wątpliwości co do mojego zachowania? — zainteresował się. Ciężko było znaleźć coś obraźliwego w tonie jego głosu czy zblazowanym wyrazie twarzy. Treść pytania wystarczyła jednak, by nauczycielka spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

— Niezwykle rzadko, panie Lestrange.

_Tak, na to wygląda,_ pomyślał Hadrian. Przesunął wzrok z posępnej twarzy McGonagall na równo poustawiane przedmioty na jej biurku. Zakręcony kałamarz i czyste pióro leżały na rozwiniętym, gotowym do zapisania arkuszu pergaminu. Kilka rolek czekało w pogotowiu tuż obok. Na samej krawędzi blatu stał półmisek z przyschniętymi już herbatnikami, a po drugiej stronie mosiężna lampa z zielonym abażurem. Potem Hadrian zaczął się przypatrywać regałom zasłaniającym pokryte ciemnoczerwoną tapetą ściany. Nie próbował odczytać tytułów książek. Zaciekawił go za to stary, utrzymany w żółtawobrązowych barwach globus, który niespiesznie kręcił się wokół własnej osi.

— Proszę wstać i opróżnić kieszenie.

— Słucham? — Spojrzał na nią zaalarmowany.

— Chcę zobaczyć zawartość pana kieszeni. Widzę, że nie ma pan ze sobą torby — powtórzyła.

Nie miał. Za to wewnątrz jego magicznie powiększonych kieszeni znajdował się więcej niż jeden pakunek, którego nie powinien wnosić na teren szkoły.

— Tak jak wszyscy przeszedłem kontrolę przed wyjściem z zamku. — Nie drgnął ze swojego miejsca.

Nie kłamał. Rodzeństwo Carrow, które przejęło tę funkcję razem ze stanowiskiem woźnego, nie było jednak dużo trudniejsze do oszukania niż Filch, choć ich obecność ułagodziła pewnych członków rady szkoły, którzy czuli się zniesmaczeni obecnością charłaka w pobliżu ich dzieci.

— Nie został pan sprawdzony po powrocie.

— Dlaczego miałbym? — oburzył się. — Regulamin nie wspomina o takiej potrzebie.

— Czytał pan regulamin? — Uniosła brwi i Hadrian zrozumiał, że z niego drwiła. — Nigdy bym nie zgadła, panie Lestrange, że może go pan znać. I żeby odpowiedzieć na pana pytanie: interesuje mnie, co pan wnosi do Hogwartu.

— Jak już mówiłem — wycedził — zostałem sprawdzony przed wyjściem. Nie ma pani żadnego powodu, by się interesować moimi prywatnymi rzeczami.

— Wciąż jest pan uczniem tej szkoły, panie Lestrange. Proszę okazać trochę dojrzałości i dostosować się do reguł — powiedziała, po czym uniosła jeden kącik ust w niby uśmiechu. — Jako uczeń drobiazgowo stosujący się do regulaminu i tak dokładnie zaznajomiony z każdym jego podpunktem na pewno nie będzie miał pan problemu z rozwianiem moich wątpliwości. Chodzi jedynie o zachowanie porządku.

Zbierał się, by udzielić jej jakiejś odpowiedzi, wstać i wyjść, tracąc tym samym punkty i zarabiając szlaban, gdy rozległo się pukanie. Drzwi otworzyły się i w progu stanęła profesor Sprout, jeszcze zanim McGonagall wydusiła z siebie zaproszenie.

— Pomono — powiedziała ze zdziwieniem. Surowość zniknęła z jej twarzy, zastąpiona nikłym niezadowoleniem.— Mogę ci w czymś pomóc?

Profesor Sprout weszła do środka, pozwalając drzwiom zamknąć się bez jej ingerencji.

— Minerwo, słyszałam, że złapałaś jednego z moich uczniów — oznajmiła łagodnie, przyjaźnie. Zbliżyła się do nich i położyła Hadrianowi dłoń na ramieniu. Poza tym nie dała mu w żaden sposób znać, czy była po jego stronie.

Nie należała do chudych kobiet i zajmowała tyle miejsca, że nie można jej było nie zauważyć. Sympatyczny, choć nie mniej przez to konkretny sposób bycia Sprout sprawiał, że ignorowanie jej stawało się czymś gorszym niż łatwą do wytłumaczenia nieuprzejmością. McGonagall nie mogła jej zbyć.

— Owszem. — Kiwnęła sztywno głową.

Zanim zdążyła dodać coś jeszcze Pomona uśmiechnęła się szeroko i oświadczyła:

— Dobrze, skoro już tu jestem, nie ma potrzeby, żebyś traciła więcej wieczoru. Odprowadzę go do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie już powinien dawno się znaleźć. — Uniosła dłoń, widząc, że McGnagall chciała zaprotestować. — Nie martw się, Minerwo, dopilnuję, żeby nigdzie nie zabłądził po drodze.

W międzyczasie profesor Sprout opuściła swoje miejsce za krzesłem Hariana i podeszła do regału, z którego szczytu zwieszały się długie liście paprotki.

— Widzę, że dobrze o nią dbasz — stwierdziła, badając roślinę. — Może przyjmiesz jeszcze jedną doniczkę?

— Nie, Pomono, przykro mi, ale obawiam się, że to już byłoby dla mnie za dużo...

— Wstań, Hadrian, idziemy — poleciła krótko Sprout, po czym zwróciła się na powrót do do McGonagall: — Szkoda, przydałoby ci się więcej zieleni tutaj. Nawet Severus zgodził się zaopiekować jedną roślinką...

Nie przestając mówić ani na chwilę, zdołała wyprowadzić Hadriana na korytarz. Przez ramię życzyła McGonagall miłego wieczoru, zamknęła drzwi i dopiero wtedy puściła łokieć swojego podopiecznego.

— No, miałeś szczęście, że portret Elżbietusza dostrzegł, jak Minerwa cię porwała z korytarza — oświadczyła, gdy już oddalili się na tyle od gabinetu, by zyskać pewność, że czarownica nie mogła usłyszeć ich rozmowy.

— Chciała mnie przeszukać.

— Może i chciała. — Prychnęła. — Nie wiem, co sobie myślałeś, wracając tak późno! To tak jakbyś chciał kłopotów! — zrugała go.

Milczał i Sprout nie ciągnęła reprymendy dalej.

— Nie kuś już dzisiaj losu, Hadrian — powiedziała w końcu dużo łagodniej. Westchnęła i kompletnie zmieniła temat: — To chyba nie był najlepszy moment, by przekonywać Minerwę do przyjęcia kolejnej roślinki. Ale dobrze by jej zrobiło dodać coś żywego do tego ciemnego gabinetu. Może podchodzę do tego zbyt optymistycznie, co Hadrian? Wciąż jestem przeszczęśliwa, że Severus chwali sobie mój prezent...

— Profesor Snape wziął jakąś roślinę do lochów?

— Tak, tak, przekonałam go do zabrania dość specyficznego gatunku. Tylko żartowałam, mówiąc, że Plwacz Jaszczurzy pasowałby do jego charakteru, ale stał się całkiem przychylny moim namowom, gdy usłyszał, że roślinka nie tylko wytrzyma w półmroku, ale też opluje parzącą substancją wszystkich nieproszonych gości.

Hadrian nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, kto mógłby odwiedzać profesora Snape'a.

Posłuchał rady profesor Sprout i tego wieczoru nie siedział do późna, a tym bardziej nie krążył po zamku. Zamiast tego położył się i nawet zdołał zasnąć, gdy z Pokoju Wspólnego dobiegały go jeszcze ledwo słyszalne urywki rozmów. W konsekwencji obudził się przed świtem, gdy na zewnątrz było jeszcze dość ciemno. Pierwsze światło zbyt słabe by przebić się przez kotary dopiero zaczynało rozjaśniać horyzont. Po tym jak zwlekł się z łóżka, nie musiał już rzucać Lumos, by się z czymś nie zderzyć.

Narzucił na siebie szatę, okręcił szyję niedbale szalikiem i wyciągnął już zapieczętowany list z pierwszej szuflady szafki nocnej. Owalne, ciemne korytarze, które musiał przemierzyć, by wyjść z części zamku należącej wyłącznie do Puchonów, naprawdę przypominały o tej porze tunele wyryte w ziemi i gdy w końcu stanął przed beczką stanowiącą wejście do Pokoju Wspólnego, poczuł się jakby wynurzył się z jamy jakiegoś zwierzęcia.

Dopiero przed wrotami wychodzącymi na błonia zarzucił płaszcz na ramiona, a list wsunął do kieszeni. Skulił się nieco, gdy poczuł na jeszcze rozgrzanej od snu skórze lodowate powietrze. Skierował się z stronę sowiarni. Nie spieszył się, wciąż rozprężony po satysfakcjonującym odpoczynku.

Nie podniósł głowy ani nie rozejrzał się, wchodząc do zaniedbanego budynku. Nieprzyjemny zapach stał się wyczuwalny, jeszcze zanim znalazł się na prowadzących do drzwi schodkach.

W środku co jakiś czas rozbrzmiewało pohukiwanie którejś z sów, a gdy cichło, niczym w odpowiedzi zaraz odzywała się inna. Panowała tam temperatura na tyle wysoka, że zdecydował się rozpiąć płaszcz i poluzować szalik, zanim zaczął się wspinać na górę, gdzie spodziewał się znaleźć należącą do niego włochatkę.

Ptak spał jeszcze, gdy przed nim stanął i musiał mruknąć cicho 'hej', by go obudzić. Z parteru dobiegło go skrzypnięcie drzwi. Sprawnie przywiązał list do nóżki włochatki, pogłaskał ją po łebku i polecił zanieść wiadomość do jego rodziców. Nie zwlekając dłużej, zaczął schodzić na dół, poświęcając każdemu zaświnionemu stopniowi odpowiednio dużo uwagi.

Nie zainteresował się szczególnie tym, kto oprócz niego wysyłał tak wcześnie swoją korespondencję. Odwrócił się jednak, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł jasne włosy i skrawek błękitnego mundurka Beuxbatons. Zatrzymał się wtedy i zmrużył oczy. Rozpoznał Claude'a, napatrzył się na niego wystarczająco w czasie wyścigu, by łatwo mu to przyszło. Powoli, cicho, oparł się o ścianę, postanawiając zaczekać, aż czarodziej odeśle sowę i się do niego odwróci. Niemal nie odrywał od niego wzroku, co jakiś czas tylko zerkając przez wykusz w murze na rozjaśniające się z każdą chwilą niebo.

Sowa odleciała, a Claude ruszył w stronę schodów. Na Hadriana spojrzał przelotnie, nie dając po sobie poznać, czy go rozpoznawał. Mógł nie wiedzieć, kim był, reprezentantów wybrano aż dziewięciu i żaden z nich nie został wywołany na środek. Padły jedynie nazwiska.

— Zaimponowałeś mi — stwierdził Hadrian, by zwrócił jego uwagę.

Udało mu się to. Claude zatrzymał się i skupił na nim wzrok.

— Chciałem ci pogratulować wygranej — kontynuował Hadrian. — Jestem pod wrażeniem umiejętności, jakie zaprezentowałeś.

— Dziękuję. — Francuz nie zaoferował mu uśmiechu w odpowiedzi. Jego ton był jednak uprzejmy. — Nie spodziewałem się docenienia od kogoś z Hogwartu. Może z wyjątkiem nauczycieli i urzędników, ale czy oni nie są zobowiązani do uściśnięcia dłoni nam wszystkim?

— Może w tym wypadku nie byłem do końca lojalny wobec mojej szkoły. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Jeśli mogę zapytać, jak długo jeździsz?

Hadrian żałował w tej chwili, że nie umył zębów przez wyjściem z dormitorium. Trzymał dystans. Znajdował się jednak na tyle blisko drugiego młodzieńca, że mógł mu się dobrze przyjrzeć. Przystojny, bez wahania tak by go określił.

— Od dziecka — odparł Claude bez wahania. — Słyszałem, że w Czarodziejskiej Brytanii popularne są inne rozrywki niż jazda? — W jego głosie nie było słychać śladu zagranicznego akcentu, mówił płynnie po angielsku.

Razem ruszyli w dół krętych schodów.

— Wyścigi są nielegalne, a sprowadzenie czy hodowla pegazów sprawiają dużo kłopotów, więc niewielu z nas ma motywację, by się tego podjąć — wyjaśnił. Zdecydował się nie wspominać o stajniach, które Malfoyowie utrzymywali w Europie razem z imponującą winiarnią. — Dużo chętniej wsiadamy na miotły niż na konie.

— Ach, tak, słyszałem dużo dobrego o brytyjskich drużynach — mruknął Claude. Otworzył drzwi i jako pierwszy wyszedł na zewnątrz. Wiatr sprawił, że kilka kosmyków osunęło mu się na czoło. — Rozmawiamy jednak o koniach. Znalazłeś się kiedyś na grzbiecie?

— Nie, nie miałem takiej okazji. — Hadrian potrząsnął głową. — Za to podziwiałem wcześniej podobny wyścig. Nie chcę udawać, że jestem znawcą, ale mam porównanie.

— We Francji?

— Dopiero muszę ją odwiedzić.

Claude spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

— Jeden z tych niesławnych...?

— Dokładnie taki. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Może nawet najbardziej niesławny ze wszystkich, bo ostatni w Brytanii, o jakim słyszałem.

Claude nie odpowiadał mu przez chwilę. Pustą drogą szli w stronę błoni w milczeniu. Mijali jałowce oraz nagie, pozbawione liści jabłonie. Trawę pokrywał szron i gdyby musieli przez nią przejść, niewątpliwie usłyszeliby chrupanie dobiegające spod podeszew ich butów.

— Kiedy poinformowano was o Turnieju? — przerwał ciszę Hadrian.

— Hmm — mruknął Claude, unosząc przy tym brwi. Pytanie go zaskoczyło. — Nikt nie wyjaśnił wtedy, co dokładnie nas czeka, ale jeszcze przed wakacjami madame Maxime wspomniała, że powinniśmy dobrze wykorzystać czas wolny na podniesienie naszych umiejętności, ponieważ może pojawić się przed nami... szansa.

— A kiedy was poinformowała o wyjeździe?

— Na początku tego roku. Zdaje się, że już wtedy wszystko było ustalone.

— To ciekawe, że słowa Turniej Trójmagiczny po raz pierwszy w Hogwarcie padły tuż przed waszym przyjazdem. — Choć dzięki pozyskanym informacjom nie musiał się dłużej zastanawiać, jak Beauxbatons i Durmstrang zdołały się przygotować i od kiedy ich uczniowie ćwiczyli, to świadomość, że mógł wiedzieć o Turnieju wcześniej napełniała go niezadowoleniem.

— Nie przedstawiłeś się — stwierdził nagle Claude.

— Hadrian Lestrange — odmruknął Hadrian, nie zatrzymując się i spoglądając na drugiego.

— Spodziewam się, że dużo łatwiej niż ja odkryjesz powód, dla którego wasze Ministerstwo milczało, Lestrange — stwierdził. — A tu jest nasz powóz. — Machnął ręką, w stronę odległego kształtu. — Na razie.

Rozeszli się w różne strony, zanim Hadrian miał okazję zadać mu więcej pytań. Z każdą odpowiedzią powstawały kolejne.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

Dzwonek oznajmiający koniec ostatniej lekcji w Hogwarcie zabrzmiał już dawno. Barty Crouch wciąż przebywał w klasie obrony, choć żaden uczeń nie siedział już w ławce, czekając na jego instrukcje. Mężczyzna przechadzał się z jednej strony pomieszczenia na drugą, wykorzystując miejsce zwykle służące do pojedynków.

Tylko patrząc pod odpowiednim kątem, można było zobaczyć, że przed biurkiem unosił się przezroczysty hologram. Połyskiwał niczym tafla szkła, a z runami ciągnącymi się wzdłuż jego brzegów, wyglądał trochę niczym ozdobna tarcza. Znaki pozostawały na tyle niewyraźne, że nietrudno było ich nie zauważyć, choć były ciemniejsze niż reszta magicznej powierzchni. Stanowiły najważniejszy element czaru, nad którym pracował Barty. To ich kolejność rozważał, zastanawiał się, czy warto było dodać kolejne linie albo znaczenia.

Podczas ostatniego spotkania Wewnętrznego Kręgu przedstawił Czarnemu Panu swój mały projekt, pracą nad którym zabawiał się, gdy tylko nie przeszkadzali mu uczniowie. Czarnoksiężnik polecił mu kontynuować, pochwalić się później efektem końcowym. Ponieważ Barty szczególnie lubił, gdy Voldemort doceniał jego wysiłki, zajął się czarem z jeszcze większym zapałem.

Barty zatrzymał się przy oknie. Wdzierające się z zewnątrz promienie zachodzącego słońca zapaliły rudawe refleksy w jego potarganych włosach. Tkwił w tym miejscu, aż z zamyślenia wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. Drgnął i skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem. Odwrócił się i machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że transparentna tarcza zniknęła, a otwarte książki rozłożone na biurku zamknęły się i wróciły na półkę. Dopiero wtedy zawołał:

\- Zapraszam!

Do klasy wmaszerował Hadrian. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i bez wahania zbliżył się do nauczyciela. Nie spieszył się jednak, szedł, jakby miał zbyt dużo czasu do zmarnowania.

\- Widzę, że dostałeś wiadomość ode mnie, Lestrange - stwierdził Barty. Oparł się o swoje biurko i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, w jednej dłoni swobodnie trzymając różdżkę.

\- Dostałem - potwierdził Puchon. Odsunął dla siebie krzesło, usiadł i oparł się łokciami o blat.

\- Czy wiesz, dlaczego tu jesteś? - Crouch przypatrywał mu się uważnie. Zawsze o to pytał.

Tym razem Hadrian miał przynajmniej podejrzenia.

\- Zgaduję, że to coś związanego z Turniejem - odpowiedział gładko. - Nie wyobrażam sobie innego powodu, dla którego mógłby pan chcieć mnie widzieć.

\- Uwierz, Lestrange, i dla tego powodu nie chcę cię widzieć, a jednak obaj tu jesteśmy i mamy sprawy do omówienia. - Grymas niezadowolenia na jego twarzy jeszcze się pogłębił. - Rozmawiałem już z Parkinson i Wright'em.

\- Tak? - zaciekawił się Hadrian. - I czego się pan dowiedział?

\- Zastanawiam się, czemu ty się niczego nie dowiedziałeś, Lestrange...

Hadrian przełknął ślinę i oblizał wargi. Nie dało się ukryć, jak źle byli dobrani, jak katastrofalnie antagonistyczne było ich podejście do siebie. Nie miał nad tym żadnej kontroli.

\- Dowiedziałem się, oczywiście, że to zrobiłem... - zaczął mówić i przerwał. - Tylko niewystarczająco wiele - musiał dodać, choć słowa niechętnie opuszczały jego usta. - Nie przez brak prób, myślę, że rozumie pan moją sytuację.

\- Skandaliczna, tak ją rozumiem - podsumował cierpko Crouch.

\- No na pewno pan tak nie myśli - mruknął Hadrian. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że wychodzę na tym najgorzej.

\- Na pewno?- Crouch uniósł pytająco brwi.

Hadrian drgnął wtrącony z równowagi. Nie lubił, jak Crouch wybijał go z rytmu. A zdarzało mu się to niemal zawsze, gdy mieli rzadką okazję rozmawiać bez świadków. Przyłapany zmusił się, by skorygować się nieco:

\- Czułbym się pewniej, wiedząc, co planują, co myślą o pierwszym zadaniu i jak chcą do niego podejść.

\- Zdradzę ci, że oni też o tobie niewiele wiedzą. Na pewno mniej, niż wydaje mi się konieczne, by potraktować cię ze stosowną ostrożnością - powiedział Crouch.

\- Bardziej chciałbym wiedzieć, czego się dowiedzieli o sobie nawzajem.

Tak samo jak chciałby znać mocne strony pozostałych reprezentantów i dostać choćby najmniejszą wskazówkę, na czym miało polegać pierwsze zadanie. W tym roku ktokolwiek odpowiadał za zachowanie tajemnicy, wywiązywał się ze swoich obowiązków bez zarzutu - na nieszczęście Hadriana.

\- Tego, Lestrange, nie jestem w stanie ci powiedzieć. Dowiesz się jednak na pewno. - Zmrużył oczy. - Spodziewasz się konkurować dodatkowo z nimi, widzę to po tobie.

\- A po nich?

Crouch odepchnął się od blatu i zaczął przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu tak, jak to robił, zanim dołączył do niego Hadrian.

\- Lekceważenie. Niechęć.

\- To nie najgorsza mieszanka. - Młodzieniec odchylił się na krześle do tyłu. Nie spuszczał wzroku z Croucha ani na chwilę. - Kto nas wybrał w takim składzie? Na co liczył?

Usta Croucha rozciągnęły się z sardoniczny uśmieszek, wokół oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki śmiechu. Mężczyzna paradoksalnie wydawał się starszy z takim wyrazem twarzy. Wraz ze zniknięciem maski powagi, odsłonięte zostały też ślady szaleństwa, delirycznego sadyzmu, któremu nie miał okazji dać upustu od lat.

\- Nikt. Nikt nie wybrał was w takim składzie. Zapytałbym, czy myślisz, że jesteśmy tacy głupi, ale nie... Jesteśmy jako całość nawet głupsi, ponieważ nie mogliśmy dojść do porozumienia. Jesteście kompromisem. Bardzo niefortunnym, ale głosy sprzeciwu umilkły, gdy każdy dostał chociaż jednego adekwatnego kandydata, więc co jeszcze można było zrobić?

Hadrian uniósł brwi. Wyobrażał sobie, jak nauczyciele kłócili się jak dzieci, głośno wytykając wady kolejnych kandydatów, aż w końcu wściekli i sfrustrowani zrezygnowali z wyboru zgranej drużyny, byle zażegnać spór między sobą.

\- To dużo wyjaśnia - mruknął. Zastanawiał się przy tym, kto wybrał kogo.

\- I nie ma już żadnego znaczenia - odwarknął Crouch, przeistaczając się na powrót w surowego, niemarnującego słów instruktora, jakiego uczniowie Hogwartu znali. - Co przygotowałeś? Nie zostało dużo czasu.

\- Dotarły do pana jakieś informacje o...

\- Nie - uciął Crouch. - Mów.

\- Mam przygotowanych kilkanaście fiolek eliksirów, które uznałem za najbardziej przydatne. - Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w bok, przywołując z pamięci nazwy konkretnych mikstur.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz marnować miejsca na bzdury jak eliksir wywołujący bąble, wypadanie zębów czy inne błahe żarty.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy - zapewnił Hadrian. - Mam wywar żywej śmierci, eliksir znieczulający, hamujący upływ krwi... Tego typu rzeczy.

\- Upewnij się jeszcze raz, że nie popełniłeś żadnego błędu, jeśli pochodzą z twojego własnego kociołka. - Spojrzał na ucznia poważnie. - Severus nie odmówiłby ci w tym okolicznościach, gdybyś go poprosił o opinię.

\- Rozważę to.

Pomyślał o ponurym, zgorzkniałym mistrzu eliksirów. Nie zauważył, by czarodziej darzył go niechęcią większą niż pozostałych uczniów. Gdyby go poprosił, Snape najpewniej potraktowałby wszystkie jego eliksiry podejrzliwym spojrzeniem znad haczykowatego nosa, obracając kolejne fiolki w długich, pożółkłych od ingrediencji palcach. A potem by powiedział „Musisz mnie brać za głupca, Lestrange, żeby sądzić, że po zobaczeniu tego nie przyjdą mi natychmiast na myśl liczne wypadki... Nieporadnie likwidowane ślady spartaczonych eksperymentów warzycielskich... których nigdy nie powinieneś się podejmować bez nadzoru. Już nie mogę się doczekać, by usłyszeć, co dyrektor na to powie”.

\- Co do zaklęć - oświadczył Crouch - muszę zobaczyć, jak sobie radzisz.

\- Uczył mnie pan. Wie pan, jak się pojedynkuję. - Nie musiał udawać znudzenia, które pojawiło się na jego twarzy na wspomnienie pojedynków z kolegami z klasy. Niewielu z nich potrafiło walczyć, a jeszcze mniejsza liczba dokładała starań, by osiągnąć choćby przeciętny efekt podczas prób na lekcjach.

\- Wiem? Chyba jednak nie.

Hadrian nie odpowiedział, ani nie ruszył się z miejsca, choć doskonale rozumiał, czego Crouch od niego oczekiwał.

\- Może mi pan powiedzieć coś o reprezentantach Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu? - zapytał, przerywając ciszę.

\- Nie mogę. Czas leci, Lestrange.

Crouch przechadzał się swobodnie po sali. Z rękami założonymi za plecami podszedł do pustej, rzadko używanej tablicy i spojrzał na wiszący nad nią zegar. Zdawało się, że śledził przez chwilę sekundową wskazówkę, wsłuchiwał się w towarzyszące jej ruchowi tykanie.

W następnej chwili zawirował tak gwałtownie, że Hadrian ledwo zdążył otworzyć szerzej oczy. Klątwa już pędziła w jego stronę. Młodzieniec z trudem jej uniknął, zrywając się z krzesła i padając na podłogę obok. Już podnosił się na kolana, gdy zabrzmiał dźwięk pękającego drewna i zaraz potem huk przewracającego się krzesła.

Hadrian gwałtownie sięgnął po różdżkę. Płynnym ruchem przywołał tarczę, chroniąc się przez kolejną klątwą i wyprostował się. Nie wściekał się. Gdy tylko osłona przyjęła atak, pozbył się jej i posłał w stronę Croucha bezgłośne _Reducto_.

Mężczyzna bez widocznego wysiłku zszedł z trajektorii czaru. Jego odpowiedź nadeszła spod niewygodnego kąta i Hadrian musiał się odwrócić, by się obronić. Tablica roztrzaskała się na drzazgi. Machnął różdżką i jedna z ławek pofrunęła w stronę Croucha. Powtórzył ruch i złocona rama oderwała się od ściany za nim i poszybowała prosto na głowę nauczyciela.

Crouch łatwo posłał oba przedmioty w bok i odgryzł się. Nogi ławek obok Hadriana nagle zawiły się niczym węże i wystrzeliły, by opleść się wokół jego kostek.

Hadrian odskoczył gwałtownie w bok, uderzając udem o blat i przewracając mebel na ziemię. Nie zatrzymało go to. Natychmiast ruszył do przodu, zaklęciem torując sobie drogę. Wszystkie stoliki rozsunęły się i stłoczyły przy ścianach. Nic nie odgradzało go teraz od Croucha, dzieliła ich tylko pusta przestrzeń.

Wydało mu się, że zobaczył uśmiech na twarzy Croucha. Zignorował to, energicznie śląc serię klątw w jego stronę. Żadna nie trafiła celu.

Poczuł draśnięcie tuż nad kolanem i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że Crouch odpowiedział, choć nic nie błysnęło, nic nie zdradziło, że atak nadchodził.

Ostrym machnięciem różdżki przeciął powietrze, podłoga pod stopami Croucha pękła. Nauczyciel uskoczył. Crouch się śmiał, a Hadrian ledwo to słyszał przez szum krwi w uszach.

Wymieniali klątwę za klątwę przez kolejne sekundy. Każdą z nich odczuwał jako o wiele dłuższy okres. Nie mógł stracić koncentracji ani na chwilę, najmniejszy ruch wymagał analizy i odpowiedzi, coraz bardziej dawał się we znaki brak tchu i ból napiętych mięśni. Crouch nie pozwalał mu stać w miejscu.

Kolejna podstępnie wysłana klątwa ścięła go z nóg. Hadrian instynktownie przetoczył się w bok, wyginając się tak, że i z ziemi mógł zaatakować swojego przeciwnika.

Zrozumiał, że jego nogi zostały związane. Finite nie wystarczyło, by się uwolnić. Przywoływał tarczę za tarczą, tracąc cenne sekundy. Jak na złość żadna z nadchodzących klątw nie znalazła się w zasięgu jego różdżki, gdzie mógłby ją schwytać i odesłać.

Desperacko myślał, co zrobić, by obrócić sytuację na swoją korzyść, dopóki bladoniebieski promień nie trafił go w pierś. Fala zimna przeszła przez jego tors, lodowate macki wyciągnęły się od serca aż po koniuszki jego palców. A potem nadszedł ból. Niemal wypuścił różdżkę z ręki, gdy wszystkie jego nerwy zapłonęły w jednej chwili, a mięśnie zadygotały zupełnie poza jego kontrolą.

Crouch nie czekał. Rozbroił Hadriana kolejnym zaklęciem. Dopiero wtedy zbliżył się do rozciągniętego na deskach młodzieńca, przyjrzał się grymasowi na jego twarzy i bezgłośnie potraktował go przeciwzaklęciem. Ból zniknął.

Hadrian nie zerwał się od razu na nogi. Dyszał ciężko i usiłował odzyskać czucie w kończynach. Widział nad sobą beznamiętną twarz czekającego cierpliwie Croucha, słyszał znów tykanie zegara.

 _Cicho, teraz jest tak cholernie cicho_ , myślał głupio i usiłował poruszyć palcami u stóp. Równie dobrze mógłby nie mieć nóg, tak się czuł. Nie minęło jednak aż tak dużo czasu, jak mu się wydawało, zanim cały rozedrgany przekręcił się na bok i usiadł, podpierając się na słabych ramionach.

Dopiero wtedy Crouch pokiwał głową, pewnie po cichu osądzając, że nic mu się nie stało, i odrzucił mu jego różdżkę. Hadrian nie złapał jej, nawet nie próbował. Wylądowała na jego brzuchu i stamtąd stoczyła się na podłogę.

\- Przyzwoicie, Lestrange.

Hadrian zaczął się śmiać. Wciąż brakowało mu tchu i dźwięk pozostał przez to zduszony, ledwo wydobywał się z jego ust.

\- Przyzwoicie? - powtórzył jak echo. - Chyba pan żartuje.

\- Jest tak, jak powiedziałem. - Crouch zgarnął kilka drzazg z blatu biurka i oparł się o nie tak, jak robił wcześniej, zanim zaczęli walczyć. Mebel stał teraz nieco krzywo, ale nie wydawało mu się to przeszkadzać. Tak samo jak reszta zniszczeń, nawet nie podniósł różdżki, żeby zaczął je naprawiać. - Nie zawiodłeś mnie jednak, a zastanawiałem się, jak bardzo przesadzone są pochwały Belli.

Jak rzucił pan czar, przed którym nie ostrzegł mnie żaden błysk?, chciał zapytać. Duma nie pozwalała mu prosić go o pomoc.

\- Rozmawiał pan z moją matką?

\- Owszem - potwierdził. - Tak się składa, że nie mogłem jej odmówić czegoś, co i tak leży w moich obowiązkach.

\- Chciała, żeby się pan upewnił, że jestem przygotowany? Jest już trochę za późno, żeby mówić o jakiejś pracy nade mną...

Crouch prychnął.

\- Podobno jesteś dorosły, Lestrange. Nikt nie będzie cię niańczył i chodził za tobą, żeby ci pomóc. Przekażę jej, że raczej przeżyjesz.

\- Jak miło.

Crouch zignorował jego ton.

\- Bella ma bardzo wysokie mniemanie o twoich umiejętnościach - powiedział. - Niemal bezkrytyczne. Zastanawiam się, czy i ty cierpisz przez podobną arogancję...

\- Nie jestem arogancki - zaprzeczył młodzieniec. Zebrał się w końcu z podłogi i wyszarpnął spomiędzy stłoczonych stolików krzesło, na którym mógłby usiąść.

\- Dla swojego dobra uwierz, że nie jesteś najlepszym zawodnikiem. Jeśli chcesz przeżyć, zawsze myśl, że oni wszyscy są od ciebie lepsi - poradził mu Crouch.

\- Jestem całkiem niezły, chyba nie chce pan mi powiedzieć, że nie. - W jego głosie nie było jednak przekonania. Tylko zmęczenie.

Nie musiał się przyznawać do słabości, by wziąć sobie słowa nauczyciela do serca. Pamiętał, jak Crouch pojedynkował się ze Snape'em, gdy prezentowali uczniom jeszcze raz podstawy pojedynków. To była jedyna okazja, kiedy widział, jak mężczyzna z kimś aktywnie walczył i uwierzył wtedy, że Crouch pokazał cały zakres swoich umiejętności. Głupia pomyłka. I po swojej własnej walce nie zamierzał jej powtarzać, czarodziej wciąż mógł coś ukrywać.

\- Bella prosiła też, żebym coś ci przekazał - oświadczył Crouch. Machnął różdżką i z jego teczki wysunęła się gruba, szara koperta. Poszybowała w stronę Hadriana. - Twierdziła, że będziesz wiedział, co z tym zrobić. - Zrobił powątpiewającą minę. - Mam nadzieję, że się nie myliła i nie będziesz mi zawracał głowy.

Hadrian zważył przesyłkę w dłoni. Ciężka, ocenił. Na pewno było w niej więcej niż tylko list.

Crouch znacząco wskazał mu drzwi.

Nie wiedział, co znajdowało się w kopercie, więc wstrzymał się z jej otwarciem, aż miał pewność, że nikt nie zajrzy mu przez ramię. Zaciągnął kotary wokół swojego łóżka, upewnił się, że kołdra skopana tak, że przykrywała go tylko do kolan, nie zsunie się całkiem na ziemię, i dopiero wtedy ją otworzył.

List, książkę i pudełko - to właśnie znalazł w środku. Najbardziej zaciekawiło go pudełko - płaskie, z niemalowanego drewna i bardzo lekkie. Resztę przedmiotów odłożył na bok. Łatwo otworzył wieko. Przed jego oczami znalazł się zwinięty materiał. Musiał go odsunął, by zobaczyć, co znajdowało się w środku. Dopiero wtedy dojrzał małą, wypełnioną bezbarwną cieczą kapsułkę. Ostrożnie chwycił ją w palce i uniósł do światła. Przez chwilę obracał ją we wszystkie strony, delikatnie zbadał paznokciem materiał osłonki, aż w końcu odpuścił i zamiast niej zaczął badać książkę.

Czarna okładka, nieco już wyblakła i całkiem pusta, była jakby mechata, zakurzona pod jego palcami, a kartki pożółkłe i kruche ze starości. Ilustracje i tekst pozostały jednak wyraźne. Miał przed sobą podręcznik czarnej magii, to było jasne.

Sięgnął w końcu po list, oczekując, że znajdzie tam odpowiedzi, dowie się, w jakim celu te przedmioty zostały mu przysłane. Rozwinął pergamin i natychmiast rozpoznał pismo Rudolfa. Jego matka nigdy nie pisała.

 

_Drogi synu,_

_mamy nadzieję, że przygotowania nie sprawiają ci kłopotów, ani że nie nękają cię wątpliwości. Nie wahaj się napisać do nas w razie potrzeby, pomożemy ci najlepiej, jak umiemy._

_Jesteśmy ostatnio zajęci,_ _Turniej sprawił, że Brytanię postanowiło odwiedzić więcej czarodziejów i kreatur niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej_ _. Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś się tym przejmował, sądzę jednak, że powinieneś mieć świadomość, jak wygląda sytuacja poza murami Hogwartu. Nie możemy ufać ich intencjom i martwi mnie, jak łatwo jest im zejść na najniższe piętra Ministerstwa. Nie wypada mi powiedzieć na ten temat więcej._

_Do twojej matki dotarły pogłoski na temat Turnieju, które przekonały ją, by zdobyć dla ciebie pewien drobiazg. Prosimy cię, żebyś dla naszego spokoju i swojego bezpieczeństwa umieścił kapsułkę w jednym ze swoich zębów. Wierzę, że nie sprawi ci kłopotu wymyślenie, w jaki sposób można to zrobić. Ta niewielka ilość łez feniksa, nawet nie kropla, powinna ci uratować życie, gdybyś został śmiertelnie zraniony i zrobić to na tyle dyskretnie, by nikt nie zechciał przyjrzeć się jej pochodzeniu bliżej._

_Mamy też nadzieję, że książka, którą dla ciebie wybraliśmy okaże się przyjemną i pożyteczną lekturą._

_Uściski i całusy,_

_Rudolf i Bellatriks_

 

Zbladł w czasie czytania. Musiał się zmusić, by oddychać spokojnie, głęboko. Jeszcze raz sięgnął dygoczącymi dłońmi do pudełka i zajrzał do środka. Błysk kapsułki wydawał się wręcz złowrogi. Jego matka, która sądziła, że wszystko można było zabić, która żyła przekonana o ich wyższości, niezniszczalności, usłyszała coś, co kazało jej wierzyć..

-...że mogę umrzeć - wyszeptał głucho.

Słowa stały się jeszcze bardziej przerażające, gdy je wypowiedział. Blady, przerażony i zrezygnowany wpatrywał się w słonecznie żółte kurtyny i zastanawiał się, kiedy to przestało być zabawne. Czemu czar prysnął tak wcześnie, kiedy miała czekać go przygoda, kiedy nie był durniem i potrafił się posługiwać różdżką...?

Nabrał głęboko powietrza w płuca i powoli je wypuścił. Ostrożnie spalił list. Rozumiał, że zachowanie go mogłoby się okazać niewygodne. Przekazanie listownie informacji o zawartości kapsułki i tak stanowiło pewne ryzyko. Żadne konsekwencje nie czekałyby go _per se_ , jednak posiadanie czegoś tak drogiego i trudnego do zdobycia musiało wzbudzić pytania, gdyby zostało odkryte, a wykorzystane już przysługi należało trzymać w głębszej tajemnicy niż te, które wciąż trzymało się w zanadrzu.

**-xxx-**

Nerwowa energia nie pozwalała mu usiedzieć w miejscu ani skupić się na niczym. Dlatego samotnie krążył wokół zamku niezdolny do odzyskania spokoju. Ciemna, kładąca się nisko na mokrej, zmarzniętej ziemi trawa i niebo zasłonięte tak grubą warstwą chmur, że wyglądało, jakby miało runąć, doskonale oddawały jego nastrój. Przyglądał im się z upodobaniem.

Dopiero kiedy Hadrian zaczął czuć, jak sztywnieją mu palce, zdecydował się wrócić do środka. Niechętnie powlókł się do biblioteki. Przerzucił swój płaszcz przez oparcie pierwszego wolnego krzesła, które dostrzegł i powlókł się w stronę regałów. Nie wiedział, co chciał czytać. Wybór lektury był mu w tej chwili tak obojętny, że nie zaprotestowałby nawet, gdyby ktoś podsunął mu pod nos _Tygodnik Czarownica_.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś był tak ponury, kiedy ostatnio cię widziałem - skomentował ktoś zza jego pleców.

Hadrian odwrócił się powoli. Nie połączył w pierwszej chwili głosu rozmówcy z odpowiednim nazwiskiem. Dopiero, gdy zobaczył jego twarz, rozpoznał Claude'a. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie jeszcze kiedyś miał okazję z nim rozmawiać.

\- Widziałeś mnie dość dawno. Mam wrażenie, że opuszczacie wasz powóz tylko po to, żeby jeść - odpowiedział apatycznie.

\- Kto chciałby wychodzić na taki mróz? - Claude się wzdrygnął. - Osławiona szkocka zima okazuje się gorsza niż mówią plotki i dziwię się, jak możecie żyć w takim klimacie przez lata.

\- Może powinniście się cieplej ubierać. Przygotować się na wypadek, gdyby zaczęło sypać. Żeby dotrzeć na kolację musielibyście brodzić po kolana w śniegu - powiedział.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy stanie się to przed pierwszym zadaniem - odpowiedział Claude. - Pokazałbyś wtedy, o ile lepsi są uczniowie Hogarwartu w brodzeniu...

Hadrian przekrzywił głowę.

\- Uważasz, że pierwsze zadanie odbędzie się na zewnątrz? - zapytał cicho.

Claude nie zawahał się z odpowiedzią:

\- Zgaduję. Jeśli nie ukrywacie tu jakiejś wielkiej, zadaszonej hali, to nie widzę innej opcji.

Hadrian poczuł zawód, liczył przez chwilę, że Francuz coś wiedział i mógł zdradzić jakiś szczegół.

\- Nic o tym nie wiem. Nie obawiasz się, że reprezentanci Beauxbatons zamarzną, zanim rozpocznie się walka? - Uśmiechnął się zaczepnie.

Victorine Lanteigne, Fanette Chesnay, Kari Gauvin - przypomniał sobie nazwiska wybranych do Turnieju uczennic z francuskiej szkoły. Nie wiedział o nich nic. Reporterzy nie zostali wpuszczeni do Hogwartu ani do Hogsmeade od czasu wyścigu. Nikt nie wyłamał się i nie udzielił wywiadu. W gazetach pojawiły się jedynie zdjęcia reprezentantów w towarzystwie skąpych informacji. Miejsce urodzenia, zawody rodziców, czy wygrana w konkursie na najlepszy esej o kontaktach z harpiami, co osiągnęła Fanette Chesnay, nie mówiły o nich wiele.

\- Prędzej was zmrozi ze strachu, gdy staniecie oko w oko z naszymi reprezentantami. - Claude swobodnie oparł się o regał.

\- Widzę, że masz o nich wysokie mniemanie - stwierdził Hadrian.

\- Wystarczająco. Muszę wierzyć, że są dobre... Inaczej byłbym naprawdę zawiedziony, że nie startuję na ich miejscu - przyznał. Jego ton był bardziej poufały niż wcześniej. - Chcesz się czegoś o nich dowiedzieć, tak? Nie musisz próbować być subtelny.

\- Muszę, jeśli nie chcę wyjść na głupca, jeśli mi nie powiesz - odparł Hadrian. - Powiesz mi?

\- Tyle, ile mógłby ci zdradzić każdy uczeń Beauxbatons - potwierdził i kiwnął głową. - Chesnay jest bardzo inteligentna, powinieneś na nią szczególnie uważać. Gauvin ma dobre serce. Lantaigne to cicha woda i dobra warzycielka.

Przez chwilę milczał, czekając na ciąg dalszy. Nie nadszedł. Za to w oczach Claude'a pojawiły się iskierki rozbawienia.

\- I... to tyle? - odparł Hadrian, unosząc brwi. Nie zapytał „Jak ma mi się to przydać?”, choć słowa cisnęły mu się na usta.

Claude odepchnął się lekko od regału i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie jestem ich przyjacielem, a gdybym był, powiedziałbym ci jeszcze mniej - rzucił przez ramię, oddalając się i tym samym kończąc rozmowę.

Hadrian nie oderwał od Claude'a wzroku, dopóki czarodziej nie wyszedł z biblioteki.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

Najpierw obrót w lewo, a potem znów w prawo. Gładkie drewno odbijało światło lamp, zdradzając odciski palców w niektórych miejscach, gdy Hadrian kręcił różdżką między palcami. Nie śledził ruchu, zamiast tego wpatrując się w Pansy i Benjamina, którzy siedzieli po drugiej stronie sali.

Opierał się przy tym niedbale o ścianę i czekał niespokojnie na przybycie Ollivandera. Drażniła go obecność Pansy, która siedziała sztywno, jakby połknęła kij i trzymała głowę wysoko uniesioną. Wstrętem napawała go mina Wrighta.  _Wygląda, jakby coś knuł_ , myślał Hadrian. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak gburowato prezentował się on sam w tej chwili.

Drzwi otworzyły się wreszcie. Jako pierwszy próg przekroczył Ollivander, zaraz po nim do środka wszedł profesor Ormond. Hadrian wbił wzrok w podłogę.

— Widzę, że wszyscy są — stwierdził Ormond. — Znakomicie! Obawiam się, że jutro nie będziemy już mieli czasu na rozmowy. Hadrian, Pansy, Benjamin, dyrektor Dumbledore życzy wam powodzenia na Turnieju i ja oczywiście też — oświadczył energicznie. Podszedł do każdego z nich, uścisnął dłoń, poklepał po ramieniu. Nawet nie zdążyli się obejrzeć i mężczyzna na powrót znalazł się przy wyjściu. — Zostawiam was teraz w dobrych rękach, pan Ollivander się wami zajmie.

Nie poczekał na odpowiedź, widocznie śpiesząc się. Tylko trzasnęły za nim drzwi i już go nie było.

W tym czasie siwy wytwórca różdżek zajął miejsce przy ustawionym na środku pomieszczenia stole i zdążył się przyjrzeć każdemu z obecnych.

— Zechce pani podejść jako pierwsza, panno Parkinson? — odezwał się.

Pansy wstała sztywno, wygładziła szatę i stukając obcasami zbliżyła się do niego. Przy każdym kroku rąbek materiału unosił się trochę, odsłaniając czubki wypastowanych aż do połysku butów. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła zza pasa różdżkę, uważając przy tym, by nie zaciągnąć materiału. Hadrian uważnie śledził jej ruchy. Zmrużył oczy, gdy przedmiot znalazł się w powykręcanych ze starości palcach Ollivandera.

— Jedna z nielicznych brzozowych różdżek, które udało mi się sprzedać... Sztywna... Rdzeń z włosa jednorożca — wymamrotał, oglądając różdżkę z każdej strony. Machnął nią i z pewną trudnością zdołał wyczarować kryształową karafkę, której pozbył się w następnym ruchu.

Hadrian myślał o hojnie administrowanych przez rodzeństwo Carrow chłostach z użyciem brzozowych rózg i odstręczającej osobowości Pansy.

— Zgadza się — odparła, unosząc wyżej brodę.

— Mam nadzieję, że dobrze pani służy — powiedział Ollivander na koniec i oddał Pansy różdżkę.

Dziewczyna bez słowa wróciła na swoje miejsce. Benjamin został wywołany jako kolejny.

— Sosna, całkiem giętka, rdzeń z włókna smoczego serca — oświadczył Ollivander, jeszcze zanim różdżka Krukona trafiła w jego ręce. — Tak jak mówiłem, dobrze rokuje to na pana przyszłość, panie Wright. Nie znam właściciela sosnowej różdżki, który umarłby młodo!

Czarodziej wypuścił z różdżki Benjamina kilka szarych kółek i stwierdził, że nie ma zastrzeżeń. Nadeszła kolej Hadriana.

— Pan Lestrange, jeśli można! — zawołał.

Hadrian podszedł do niego niechętnie. Nie musiał szukać swojej różdżki, ponieważ trzymał ją tak długo, że drewno nagrzało się pod jego palcami. Rozstał się z nią z oporami i jej badanie obserwował z niekrytą podejrzliwością.

— Dobrze pamiętam tę różdżkę, panie Lestrange, długo czekałem, aż przestanie się kurzyć na moich półkach — oznajmił radośnie Ollivander. — Sekwoja i włókno ze smoczego serca, taaak? Bardzo trwałe drewno...

Oglądał różdżkę przez dłuższą chwilę, a Hadrian w napięciu czekał, czy zdradzi coś jeszcze, beztrosko wyrzuci z siebie kolejną, obciążającą informację — ponieważ Hadrian czuł się w tej chwili, jakby mężczyzna badał nie narzędzie jego sztuki a sumienie.

Nie zrobił tego jednak. Wypuścił tylko kłąb purpurowego dymu i zwrócił mu ją z uśmiechem na zasuszonych wargach. Hadrian uciekł od niego czym prędzej.

**-xxx-**

Wayne nadłożył rano drogi, by odprowadzić Hadriana do skrzydła szpitalnego na obowiązkowe badania przed Turniejem. Hadrian był mu za to wdzięczny w duchu, czuł się nieswojo w zupełnie nietypowy dla siebie sposób i choć nie wierzył, by eskorta mogła okazać się konieczna, obecność dobrego kolegi pozwoliła mu uniknąć zbyt głębokich rozmyślań.

Gdy został wypuszczony na zewnątrz jako pierwszy — wyniki testów nie zostały skomentowane, więc założył, że były prawidłowe — czekały na niego Luna i Susan. Uśmiechnął się na ich widok.

— Podejrzewam, że to nasza ostatnia szansa, by cię dzisiaj złapać — stwierdziła Susan, rozprostowując wcześniej założone na piersi ręce.

— W takim razie dobrze, że ją wykorzystałyście.

— Będziemy cały czas z tobą — powiedziała Luna z łagodną pewnością. Miała poważną minę i jej oczy wyglądały tego dnia na wystraszone, a nie zdziwione.

Hadrian nie lubił tego wyrazu.

— Wiem.

Chciał obrócić się już i iść, ale kątem oka dostrzegł blond głowę. Draco.

— Czy i ty przyszedłeś mnie eskortować, kuzynie? — zawołał Hadrian.

— Eskortować cię? — powtórzył Draco z niedowierzaniem i skrzywił się lekko. — Proszę, nie nazywaj się moim kuzynem, jeśli nie będziesz nawet w stanie dotrzeć na arenę bez mojej pomocy.

— Nie kłopocz się, te dwie piękne damy spełnią tę powinność za ciebie — odparł żartobliwie. Susan zaczerwieniła się, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi, myśląc raczej o  _arenie_. Miał pojawić się na błoniach, ale czy to cokolwiek znaczyło?

Zgrzytnęła klamka i z sali jako kolejna wyszła Pansy. Posłała im pogardliwe spojrzenie i chciała ich minąć bez słowa. Draco ją zatrzymał.

— Poczekaj, Pansy! — zażądał i natychmiast ruszył w jej stronę.

Przekrzywiła głowę bardzo powoli i uniosła brwi.

— Taaak? — wycedziła. — Czego chcesz, Malfoy?

— Pomyślałem, że cię odprowadzę — oświadczył sztywno czarodziej. — Skoro i tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty...

Pansy przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzyła zupełnie nieruchoma. A potem jej pomalowane wargi wykrzywiły się w złośliwy uśmieszek.

— Zatem idź... i się czymś zajmij, Malfoy — poradziła mu zjadliwie słodkim tonem.

Wyraz niedowierzania na twarzy Draco niemal przyprawił Hadriana o wybuch śmiechu. Nie zdołał jednak ukryć radości. Pansy łatwo to zauważyła.

— Och, wyglądasz jakbyś się dusił, Lestrange. Śmiało, nie męcz się ze względu na nas. Oszczędziłbyś nam w ten sposób kłopotu.

Susan otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale urwała, gdy Hadrian zarechotał w odpowiedzi na odcinek.

— Tyle jadu, Parkinson, równie urokliwa z ciebie żmija co zawsze. — Wyszczerzył się. — Nie szkoda ci tępić kłów jeszcze przed Turniejem?

Drwił, choć nie brzmiał nieprzyjaźnie. Wiedział, że nic nie denerwowało ludzi jak Parkinson bardziej niż pobłażliwość.

Draco otrząsnął się z szoku i stanął między Pansy a Hadrianem, sprawiając, że dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała.

— Odprowadzę cię, dobrze? — powiedział Draco i chwycił ją pod ramię.

Poszła z nim, choć zaraz wyszarpnęła się z jego uścisku i dźgnęła go w łokciem w żebra. Na korytarzu z daleka słychać było marudzenie Ślizgona, gdy odchodzili w stronę schodów.

Chwilę później i Hadrian ruszył w stronę namiotu wraz ze swoją eskortą. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien podzielić się z Susan, która wyglądała na zdezorientowaną, wyjaśnieniem stojącym za zachowaniem Draco i Pansy. Nie musiałby wtedy przynajmniej przez chwilę obawiać się kolejnych zapewnień czy pytań odnośnie Turnieju. Milczał jednak, ponieważ nie wiedział, jak ubrać to w słowa, jak powiedzieć, że od kiedy Pansy zerwała z Draco i przestała udawać słodką idiotkę, młody Malfoy nagle poczuł wobec niej zainteresowanie. Cała sytuacja wychodziła poza jego pojęcie. Unikał też Draco, który potrafił skomleć na temat swoich rozterek godzinami, gdy czarodziej chciał jeszcze o tym opowiadać, więc nigdy nie usłyszał niczego, z czego dałoby się wyłuskać wyjaśnienie.

Od czasu zerwania z Draco Pansy nie kryła się też z nienawiścią wobec Hadriana. Nie żeby wcześniej przekonali kogokolwiek o braku złych uczuć między sobą.

**-xxx-**

Namiot, w którym reprezentanci mieli czekać na pierwsze zadanie, okazał się dużo większy w środku niż na zewnątrz. Światło sączące się przez bordowy materiał tworzący jego ściany nie wystarczało, by całkiem rozjaśnić wnętrze i za meblami typowymi dla dobrze urządzonego salonu rozciągały się liczne cienie. Hadrian spojrzał na puchaty dywan, wysepkę kanap z niskim stolikiem po środku, kilka regałów z książkami, które mogły stanowić jedynie ozdobę i kilka paprotek, za których obecność niewątpliwie odpowiadała profesor Sprout — spojrzał na to wszystko i uśmiech spłynął z jego twarzy. Obok nie było nikogo, dla kogo musiałby udawać optymizm.

Wystrój przypominał mu nieco o Rezydencji Lestrange i jej ciemnych, wypełnionych po brzegi luksusowymi przedmiotami wnętrzach.

Dopiero kiedy ruszył w stronę ustawionych obok siebie siedzisk, odkrył, że nie jest sam. Czarodziej, który zajmował odwrócony bokiem do wejścia fotel nie drgnął nawet od kiedy Hadrian znalazł się w namiocie. Rozparty wygodnie, wręcz zatopiony w poduszkach mężczyzna nie spał jednak.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się Lord Voldemort. Jego usta wykrzywiał uśmieszek.

Hadrian zamarł. Przed chwilę na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz niepokoju, ale zaraz zastąpiła go dobrze wyćwiczona maska uprzejmej, może lekko zabarwionej drwiną obojętności. Nie czuł wcześniej, by ktoś go obserwował. Teraz jednak, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to uważne spojrzenie spoczywało na nim od początku, przykuło go wręcz do podłogi. Uczucie było irracjonalne, wiedział o tym i mu się nie poddał. Ta świadomość nie wystarczyła jednak, by wrażenie całkiem zniknęło, ponieważ w oczach Ministra zawsze zdawało czaić się coś nieprzyjemnego, nawet gdy przyjmował swoją najbardziej przyjazną minę.

— Dzień dobry, panie Ministrze — zdołał powiedzieć Hadrian. Jego głos się nie załamał mimo ucisku w gardle.

Voldemort płynnym ruchem dłoni wskazał kanapę po drugiej stronie stolika.

— Widziałem, że chcesz usiąść. Nie pozwól, żeby moja obecność cię powstrzymała. — Uniósł jedną brew do góry jakby w rozbawieniu. — Zapraszam.

Dopiero wtedy Hadrian ruszył się z miejsca. Siedzisko okazało się wygodne, nawet bardzo. Przełknął ślinę i powiedział możliwie uprzejmym tonem:

— Zaskoczyła mnie pana obecność tutaj. Nie spodziewałem się, że ktokolwiek pojawi się tu tak wcześnie i nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym widział kiedyś pana w towarzystwie uczniów.

 _Po co się odzywasz_ , chciał się zapytać,  _po co ci to, głupcze?_  Bezpieczniej byłoby milczeć. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać, przejść obojętnie obok szansy rozmowy, gdy znalazł się tak blisko czarnoksiężnika, o którym słyszał budzące podziw i grozę opowieści, od kiedy tylko pamiętał.

— Nie ma potrzeby, żebym kontaktował się z uczniami osobiście — odpowiedział czarnoksiężnik. — Mam od tego nauczycieli.

Hadriana ogarnęło zakłopotanie. Zacisnął dłonie na materiale szaty. Był to o wiele mniej widoczny gest niż wykręcanie palców.

— Oczywiście — mruknął.

— Postanowiłem zrobić jednak wyjątek dla reprezentantów — dodał Voldemort, przyglądając się młodzieńcowi z rozbawieniem. — Wasz występ będzie miał znaczący wpływ na reputację Hogwartu. W oczach publiki umiejętności, które zaprezentujecie, odzwierciedlają generalny poziom nauczania. — Widać było po lekko kpiącym wykrzywieniu jego ust, zmarszczkach śmiechu w kącikach oczu, co o tym myślał. — Nie zdziwi cię zatem na pewno, że chciałbym wiedzieć, jakiego rodzaju wystąpienia mogę się spodziewać.

— Żeby przygotować się do kontroli szkód? — zapytał Hadrian.

— Powiedz mi, Lestrange, czy będzie taka potrzeba?

To zabrzmiało zupełnie tak, jakby Minister pytał go, czy zamierza zawieść. Dlatego Hadrian wbił w czarnoksiężnika gniewne, urażone spojrzenie i odpowiedział tonem tak uprzejmym, że aż obraźliwym:

— Nie mogę panu odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, nie wiedząc co mnie czeka. Co innego, gdybym miał chociaż podstawy, by przypuszczać…

— Jakie to wtedy byłoby nudne, gdybyś mógł  _przypuszczać_ — prychnął Voldemort. — Jakie przewidywalne! Powiedz mi, Lestrange, po co miałbym stawiać was przed zadaniami, których treść moglibyście  _przypuścić_?

Złośliwe iskierki zapaliły się w jego oczach. Choć słowa zostały wypowiedziane spokojnie, coś w nacisku położonym na jedno z nich zdradziło niedowierzanie, szyderstwo. Rzeczywiście, myślał Hadrian, dlaczego miałby nam cokolwiek ułatwiać, skoro mógł postawić nas przed wyzwaniem, które byłoby ekscytujące do obejrzenia.

— Z pewnością zwiększyłoby to nasze szanse na wygraną.

— Trywialna wymówka. Podobno zostaliście wybrani tak, by szanse na wygraną były jak najwyższe… — Uśmiechnął się w ten charakterystyczny, nieprzyjemny sposób. — Choć może nie powinienem temu ufać, więc powiedz mi, Lestrange, czy wasze szanse są wciąż tak niskie, że wymagają podwyższenia?

— Nie powiedziałbym, że to wymóg — odpowiedział Hadrian ostrożnie, śledząc subtelne zmiany w wyrazie twarzy swojego rozmówcy i jednocześnie pilnując każdego wypowiadanego słowa. Czuł się jakby balansował na wyjątkowo cienkiej linie, decydując, co mógł, a czego nie mógł przyznać.

— Co zatem byś miał odwagę mi powiedzieć, Lestrange?

— Że znam jedynie swoje szanse — powiedział młodzieniec bez zastanowienia. Słowa już dłuższą chwilę czekały na końcu jego języka.

Voldemort zaśmiał się cicho. Nie był to dźwięk rozbawienia, a jeden z tych, którymi można by odpowiedzieć na nijaki żart, jedynie by okazać aprobatę opowiadającej go osobie.

— Ciekaw jestem, czy ich wysokość okaże się wystarczająca, by przewyższyć sumę szans innych kandydatów. — Sięgnął po kieliszek czekający na stoliku obok, nie napił się jednak z niego, jedynie leniwie zakręcił zawartością. Przez chwilę obserwował, jak ciemne wino oblewało ścianki naczynia, gdy nim kręcił. — Oczywiście mam taką nadzieję — stwierdził łagodnie. — Ostatecznie przyszedłem tu, by życzyć wam powodzenia… Nie. — Spojrzał Hadrianowi prosto w oczy i uśmiechnął się, nie ukrywając przy tym zębów. — Przyszedłem życzyć tobie powodzenia, Lestrange, skoro jesteś graczem solo.

Hadrian zamrugał z zaskoczeniem, chwilę mu zajęło ułożenie w głowie chaotycznego podziękowania i kolejną wypowiedzenie go:

— Bardzo dziękuję. Nie musiał pan jednak tracić na to czasu...

Voldemort machnął wolną ręką, uciszając go.

— Nie musiałem. Postanowiłem jednak tak zrobić, znaleźć czas i przyjść tutaj, zanim pozwolę ministrom Dufort i Romanov zaszczycić mnie swoją obecnością.

— Myślę, że to oni są zaszczyceni — mruknął Hadrian niepewnie.

— Powinni się tak czuć, czyż nie? Brakuje mi jednak wiary w ludzką umiejętność prawidłowej oceny sytuacji… Zastanawiające, jakie wnioski pojawiają się w niektórych głowach. Fascynujące wręcz, powiedziałbym, szkoda jedynie, że tak często przekraczające granice absurdu, pożyteczności i dobrego smaku. — Zmrużył oczy w zamyśleniu.

Do tego czasu Hadrian już dawno zapomniał, że mądrzej byłoby milczeć albo wręcz zejść czarnoksiężnikowi z oczu. Skupił się jednak na ich rozmowie, wygodnie mu było na łatwo uginającej się pod jego ciężarem kanapie i w kojącym półmroku.

— Jeśli pan pozwoli, to chciałbym zapytać o jedną rzecz — poprosił Hadrian.

Voldemort zaczął wreszcie sączyć swoje wino i w ogóle nie spieszył się z odpowiedzią.

— Być może — przyzwolił łaskawie. Zaraz potem zażądał: — Zagraj ze mną, Lestrange.

— W co chciałby pan zagrać?

Voldemort wyciągnął różdżkę — z rękawa szaty, choć ruch był tak szybki i płynny, że Hadrian nie miał wcale pewności, co zobaczył — i pojedynczym machnięciem sprawił, że na stoliku między nimi pojawiła się szachownica z ustawionymi już na pozycjach startowych figurami. Odpowiedź stała się oczywista.

Był to bardzo zwykły zestaw z jasnego i ciemnego drewna. I choć figury wyglądały jakby zamarły w pół ruchu, to jednak żadna z nich nawet nie drgnęła.

Z użyciem magii wyczarował mugolskie szachy. Voldemort musiał kochać ironię, stwierdził Hadrian, ponieważ nie było wątpliwości, że tchnienie w nie pozornego życia nie kosztowałoby czarnoksiężnika więcej niż kolejne machnięcie różdżki — jeśli nawet tyle.

— Białe czy czarne? — zapytał mężczyzna.

— Białe — wybrał natychmiast Hadrian i szachownica odwróciła się tak, że jaśniejsze figury znalazły się po jego stronie.

— To odpowiedni wybór w duchu podwyższania swoich szans — skomentował Voldemort. — Spodziewałbym się jednak innego wyboru po dziedzicu Blacków…* — stwierdził z uśmieszkiem.

Rozważał swój pierwszy ruch i jednocześnie myślał, czy jego matka opowiadała czarnoksiężnikowi o nim. Odrzuciłby ten pomysł, gdyby nie to, że Bellatriks lubiła się chwalić synem jak Hadrian, być może czując, że spełniające oczekiwania dziecko świadczyło o niej jako o matce i czarownicy.

— Dobrze, że Lestrange'owie nie są ograniczeni do jednego koloru. — Wykonał pierwszy ruch.

— Jaki kolor byłby dla was odpowiednio dziwny*? — Voldemort uniósł brwi. — Zdaje się, że któryś z twoich przodków zdecydował, że szafirowy, jeśli pamięć mnie nie myli. A przynajmniej tak twierdziła twoja babka.

Hadrian zmarszczył brwi. Tło ich nigdy nieużywanego i nigdzie niepokazywanego herbu rodowego rzeczywiście miało taki kolor.

— Spotkał ją pan kiedyś? — zainteresował się.

On sam nie miał nigdy okazji. Starsze pokolenie opuściło Czarodziejską Brytanię na samym początku wojny i gdy ich synowie ujawnili oficjalnie swoją przynależność w szeregach Śmierciożerców, stwierdzili, że już nie wrócą. Nie zapraszali też do siebie rodziny i ostatni list, na który odpowiedzieli, dotyczył prośby o opiekę nad pół-krwi córką Rabastana, której samo istnienie napawało go odrazą. Przyjęli ją.

— Nie miałem przyjemności poznać jej osobiście. Stanowiła jednak na tyle ważną osobistość w kręgach arystokracji, że jej słowa i działania nieraz dobiegły i moich uszu. — Uśmiechnął się w ledwo zauważalny sposób, ledwo unosząc kąciki ust. — Czy wolałbyś, by pozostała w kraju? Zajmowała się tobą?

— Nigdy nie wróciła, więc najwyraźniej nie zależało jej na tym szczególnie. Czemu więc mnie miałoby brakować jej obecności? — Skrzywił się. — Pewnie jest jej dobrze tam, gdzie jest. Nie mam jej tego za złe.

Hadrian wyobrażał ją sobie jako jedną z tych dam, które przychodziły na przyjęcia w wyprasowanych w kant szatach w pastelowych barwach, z grubą warstwą pudru na policzkach. Jako kobietę instruującą wszystkich wokół, jak się mają zachowywać, używając do tego tonu nieznoszącego sprzeciwu i nazywając tych nieszczęśników "kochany" albo "złotko". Żałował czasami, że nie mógł poznać ani jej, ani dziadka. Kiedy indziej zapominał o ich istnieniu.

— Chciałem zapytać, dlaczego zdecydował się pan zorganizować Turniej?

Voldemort pochylał się do przodu i w zamyśleniu wpatrywał się w szachownicę. Wodził palcem wzdłuż brzegu swoich ust, a większość płaszczyzn jego twarzy tonęła w cieniu. Przesunął jedną z figur i dopiero wtedy zerknął na Hadriana.

— Jak sądzisz, Lestrange?

— Jakie ma znaczenie, co sądzę?

— Żadne — powiedział Voldemort. — Poświęciłeś jednak tej sprawie wystarczająco dużo uwagi, by zapamiętać i zadać jedno ze swoich pytań. Na pewno zdołałeś do tego czasu wymyślić powód albo kilka, które wyjaśniałyby moją decyzję.

— Miałem nadzieję, że to ja się czegoś dowiem — mruknął Hadrian z niezadowoleniem. Nie dostał jednak żadnej odpowiedzi na to i poczuł, że nie ma innego wyboru, jak podzielić się swoimi rozmyślaniami. — Myślę, że nadarzyła się okazja i szkoda jej było nie wykorzystać. Wierzę też, że chce nas pan poddać próbie. Nie próbowałem jednak nawet zgadywać, jakie są pana powody.

— Poddać próbie — mruknął Voldemort — podoba mi się to określenie. Rzeczywiście, zostaniecie przetestowani. Po co? Może dla rozrywki tłumu. Może dla zaspokojenia ciekawości. Jaki mógłbym mieć cel w sprawdzaniu tak małej grupy? — Przekrzywił głowę, jakby sam się zastanawiał nad swoją motywacją. — Zdradzę ci, Lestrange, że wasz występ, choć ma swoje znaczenie, nie przeczę, jest jedynie dodatkiem do całości. Mógłbym się bez niego obejść.

Hadrian trawił w milczeniu jego słowa. Powoli rozgrywali partię i na szachownicy stało mniej i mniej figur. Pozostali reprezentanci powinni niedługo do nich dołączyć.

— Zadałeś mi jedno pytanie, Lestrange — odezwał się w pewnym momencie Voldemort — pozwól, że zaproponuję ci kolejne.

Hadrian spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

— Słucham pana.

— W jakim celu przyjechali tu reprezentanci Francji i Skandynawii? Wykorzystałem okazję, to prawda, jednak to francuscy oficjele wyszli z inicjatywą, a nasi przyjaciele ze Skandynawii znaleźli powód, by się zgodzić.

— Każda strona ma jakąś agendę?

— Tylko martwi nie mają agendy, Lestrange — skwitował Voldemort. — Zastanów się nad tym. Czy dotarła do ciebie wcześniej informacja, że to Francja jako pierwsza wyszła z ofertą?

Hadrian kiwnął głową i Voldemort kontynuował:

— A jednak więcej czasu spędziłeś zastanawiając się nad moimi motywami, nie zapytałeś, w jakim celu odkopali tak starą tradycję. To ciekawe, że mniej zainteresowały cię powody obcego, niesprzymierzonego z nami kraju niż moje.

— Nie patrzyłem na to w taki sposób — przyznał Hadrian.

Na to Voldemort nie udzielił mu już żadnej odpowiedzi, zmrużył jedynie oczy i skupił się ponownie na grze.

Kiedy ciszę przerwał szelest materiału i do namiotu weszła Pansy w towarzystwie Benjamina, Hadrian ku swojemu zaskoczeniu poczuł ulgę. Nadszedł odpowiedni moment, by przerwać partię, jeśli nie chciał przegrać.

Voldemort bez słowa podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do dopiero co przybyłej dwójki.

— Obawiam się, że muszę wracać do swoich obowiązków — stwierdził. — Życzę powodzenia z pierwszym zadaniem, Parkinson, Wright.

Nie uścisnął ich dłoni, tak samo jak wcześniej nie zrobił tego z Hadrianem. Zmierzył ich zimnym, oceniającym spojrzeniem i wyszedł z namiotu.

Hadrian dyskretnie pozbył się szachownicy. Z jakiegoś powodu wolał, by pozostała dwójka wierzyła, że Minister rzeczywiście gościł w namiocie tylko przez chwilę.

— Czekamy jeszcze tylko na uczniów Beauxbatons — oświadczyła Pansy. — Mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowy, Lestrange.

 

* * *

 

Brzozowa różdżka świetnie nadaje się do czarów, najchętniej wybierze osobę nieugiętą, najczęściej kobietę, perfekcjonistkę, obsesyjnie kochającą i narzucającą się matkę (-symboliczna ochrona noworodków w Walii i Szkocji za pomocą brzozowych kołysek i talizmanów). W starożytnym Rzymie z brzozy wykonywano różdżki liktorskie, które stanowiły symbol potęgi i dostojeństwa, a obecnie są kojarzone z terrorem i ludobójstwem. Brzozowe rózgi były w Wielkiej Brytanii popularnym narzędziem do wymierzania kar cielesnych.

Sosnowa różdżka wybierze niezależnego, działającego samodzielnie czarodzieja, który może być postrzegany jako samotnik. Sosna lubi być używana kreatywnie.

Różdżki z sekwoi wybierają czarodziejów cechujących się umiejętnością wyjścia z tarapatów, poradzenia sobie w najgorszej sytuacji i dużą odpornością. Sekwoje osiągają wyjątkowo imponujące rozmiary, ponieważ rosnąć przestają jedynie trafione piorunem. Nie są im straszne pożary ani szkodniki (chroni je gruba kora), a ogień jedynie sprawia, że otwierają się ich szyszki. Ścięte wypuszczają nowy pęd.

Black=czarny

Lestrange — nazwisko pochodzi o estrange, czyli dziwny, zagraniczny.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czemu od dwóch miesięcy nie było rozdziału... Mogłabym się tłumaczyć, ale powiedzmy, że i dla mnie jest to zagadką. :> Czy wiecie, że to opowiadanie publikuję już od roku? Straszna ilość czasu, a nie jesteśmy jeszcze nawet w połowie.
> 
> Rozdział ucinam szybko, bo wychodzę z założenia, że to pierwsze zadanie lepiej zmieścić w jednym odcinku rozsądnej długości.
> 
> Za sugestie poprawek dziękuję Liamhain. :*
> 
> Poza tym chciałam wam powiedzieć, że shippuję Francis/Gilderoy/Rita.

**20**

Nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem, od kiedy Voldemort opuścił namiot. Niechęć, którą się darzyli, wyjątkowo nie była wyczuwalna. Ani napięcie, ani niepewność przed jakim wyzwaniem przyjdzie im stanąć, nie sprawiły, że się zjednoczyli. Były jednak na tyle silne, by powstrzymać ich od złośliwych komentarzy i wytłumaczyć niezręczną ciszę, która zaległa w pomieszczeniu. Czekali.

Hadrian wstał z kanapy, na której zajmował miejsce do tej pory i podszedł do najbliższego regału. Zaczął przechadzać się przed nim, wodząc wzrokiem po tytułach umieszczonych tam w ramach dekoracji książek. Zastanawiał się, czy warto byłoby po którąś sięgnąć, nie chciał jednak przekonywać, czy ich stronice były puste

Przeszedł w końcu dalej, aż znalazł się przed stojącym lustrem. Tafla była na tyle duża, że stojąc zaledwie kilka kroków przed nią, odbijał się od stóp aż po czubek głowy. Przeczesał włosy palcami, nie poprawiając przy tym ani trochę ich ułożenia. Wygładził nieco płaszcz. Temperatura była tu niemal tak niska jak na zewnątrz. Przesuwając dłońmi po materiale, mógł wyczuć ukryte w kieszeniach fiolki obłożone zaklęciami przeciwdziałającymi tłuczeniu się i wyciszającymi brzęk stukającego o siebie szkła. 

Nie mógł wiedzieć, co mu się przyda, postarał się więc wziąć po trochu specyfików różnego rodzaju. Uzbroił się, w co tylko mógł, włączając w to strój do pojedynków, od którego spodni nogawki wystawały mu spod płaszcza, oraz ampułkę przesłaną przez rodziców. Nie chciał o niej myśleć inaczej niż o środku zapobiegawczym, czymś, co się w żadnym wypadku nie przyda.

Blisko wejścia do namiotu Pansy stała z założonymi rękami obok Benjamina. Wymieniali się uwagami na tyle cicho, że padające słowa docierały do Hadriana jedynie jako niezrozumiały szum. Obrócił się i wrócił do wysepki kanap, tym razem siadając po stronie, z której mógł obserwować wejście.

Udało mu się znaleźć wygodną pozycję. Głowę podparł na dłoni i zamarł tak na dłuższą chwilę, ledwo mrugając. Myślami był daleko, jeszcze raz przypominając sobie wszystkie nic niewarte szczególiki na temat innych czempionów, które pojawiły się w gazetach. Trwał tak, dopóki ktoś nie odsunął kotary szarpnięciem. W międzyczasie na błoniach zaczęło się robić coraz bardziej gwarno.

Do środka pomieszczenia weszła ciemnowłosa czarownica. Arina Gavrilova, natychmiast skojarzył Hadrian. Wydawała się niewysoka przy olbrzymie, który podążył tuż za nią. Patrick Maier, piegowaty czarodziej z sianem na głowie gorszym nawet niż to Barty'ego Croucha, mierzył na oko niemal dwa metry wzrostu. Nie był przy tym tyczkowato chudy, miał raczej posturę niedźwiedzia, a futrzany płaszcz noszony przez wszystkich uczniów Durmstrangu nie odejmował mu szerokości.

— Здравствуйте — powiedział. Miał głęboki, donośny głos. Choć jego towarzyszka również poruszyła ustami, prawdopodobnie się witając, nie dało się jej przy nim usłyszeć.

Pansy przyglądała im się nieprzyjaźnie i zdobyła się tylko na kiwnięcie głową. Po Benjaminie ciężko się było spodziewać jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Hadrian odmruknął „cześć” ze swojego kąta, nie starając się szczególnie, by po drugiej stronie pokoju dało się zrozumieć, co odpowiedział.

Dwójka magów zaczęła się rozglądać wokół. Gdy chwila minęła, a do środka nie weszła trzecia osoba z drużyny — Steffen Gerste — Hadrian przełamał ciszę:

— Gdzie wasz kolega?

Arina obróciła głowę w jego stronę jako pierwsza.

— Pali na zewnątrz — odpowiedziała ze śpiewnym, wschodnim akcentem.

Hadrian pokiwał głową, jakby wszystko rozumiał. Najwyraźniej nie było nic wyjątkowego w nieobecności Gerste'a. Puchon jednak nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić czarodzieja palącego na zewnątrz, przed oczami publiki i nauczycieli, gdy uczniowie Hogwartu musieli się z tym nałogiem kryć. Z zewnątrz dolatywał go jednak coraz mocniejszy zapach papierosów, więc nie kwestionował słów czarownicy.

W następnej kolejności na miejsce dotarły reprezentantki Beauxbatons. Trzy blondwłose czarownice, wszystkie tak samo szczupłe i blade na pierwszy rzut oka wydawały się bardzo podobne. Tak bardzo, że mogłoby być siostrami.

Nie wyglądały na przejęte grobową atmosferą.

— Chyba trafiłyśmy na pogrzeb — stwierdziła pierwsza z nich zaczepnie. Nijak nie pasował on do jej podłużnej twarzy ściągniętej w wyraz wiecznej niechęci i niezadowolenia niczym u Narcyzy Malfoy.

Choć może Hadrian niesłusznie uważał, że Victorine Lanteigne zawsze miała minę kobiety uważającej się za lepszą od swojego towarzystwa.

Druga czarownica z włosami spiętymi w niski kucyk i ozdobnymi kolczykami posłała jej karcące spojrzenie. Fanette Chesnay była osobą, na której inteligencję Claude polecił mu uważać.

Kari Gauvin z wyglądu wydawała się najsympatyczniejsza. Zachowanie koleżanek zdawało się nie robić na niej wrażenia, a przynajmniej nie zdołało ściągnąć uśmiechu zadowolenia z jej ust. Loki układające się niczym u baranka wokół jej głowy tylko dodawały jej uroku.

Hadrian planował rozpoznawać je po fryzurach. Wątpił, by w czasie Turnieju mógł wypatrywać trudniejszych do dostrzeżenia dla nieznajomego szczegółów.

Hałas tłumu gromadzącego się na zewnątrz wzmagał się stopniowo od jakiegoś czasu. Za kilka minut miało planowo rozpocząć się pierwsze zadanie. Ludo Bagman wyraźnie też o tym pamiętał, ponieważ zajrzał do namiotu, ledwo wstawiając łysiejącą już głowę do środka. Wcześniej ściągnięty z niej kapelusz trzymał w dłoni.

— Panowie i Panie, zapraszam na zewnątrz! — zawołał. — Zaraz dowiecie się wszystkiego, co trzeba na temat pierwszego zadania i zaczniemy!

Gdy tylko to powiedział, wycofał się na zewnątrz, a ósemka czempionów ruszyła za nim.

Hadrian wynurzył się z namiotu na początku. Powietrze wydało mu się chłodniejsze niż wcześniej, po dłuższym czasie spędzonym w coraz duszniejszym pomieszczeniu, a gwar widzów bardziej ogłuszający.

Tym razem nie był świadkiem procesu usadzania i wyprawiania widzów wraz z ich miejscami w powietrze. Nie miał też okazji doświadczać związanych z kiwaniem niewygód. Przywitała go ściana ludzi. Organizatorzy najwyraźniej otrzymali wiele skarg na długie, chybotliwe ławy, ponieważ zamiast nich w powietrzu unosiły się o wiele krótsze i pewnie bardziej stabilne kanapy.

Oprócz nich wysoko nad ziemią dryfowały szklane kule podobne do tych, które znajdowały zastosowanie we wróżbiarstwie oraz przezroczyste ekrany. Nie aż tak dawno  _ Wieszcz _ donosił, że naukowcy opracowali je w ramach współpracy francusko-brytyjskiej, za przykład biorąc mugolskie telewizory. Magorzutniki różniły się jednak od nich znacznie nie tylko wyglądem, ponieważ wydarzenia, które pokazywały, musiały rozgrywać się na bieżąco. Poza tym urządzeń nie zasilało ich nic innego niż magia.

 

Steffen Gerste, który nie wszedł do środka ani na chwilę zajęty paleniem, stał przez cały czas przy ścianie namiotu, na tyle blisko kotary, że docierający do środka zapach dymu przestał dziwić. U jego stóp leżało już kilka wypalonych petów, a w ustach trzymał kolejnego, wypalonego może w połowie. Popiół przyprószył jego czarną, krótko przyciętą bródkę. Sam młodzieniec był śmiesznie niski i chudy, a na głowie nosił grubą, futrzaną czapę. Łypał na wszystkich ciemnymi, podejrzliwymi oczkami. Spotkał się na chwilę wzrokiem z Hadrianem, zanim ruszył, by dołączyć do grupy.

Bagman poprowadził ich na okrągłą platformę, na której znajdowało się też stanowisko sędziów. Niektóre miejsca przy ich stole wciąż pozostawały puste.

Hadrian starał się wypatrzeć znajome postacie. Nie miał szans na wyszukanie twarzy swoich przyjaciół, gdy nie widział nawet, w którą stronę powinien patrzeć, by ich znaleźć. Zauważył jednak Dumbledore'a, który rozmawiał razem z profesor McGonagall, profesorem Snape'em i madame Maxime. Dyrektor Durmstrangu, Igor Karkaroff, zajął już swoje miejsce w honorowym pierwszym rzędzie i patrzył spode łba na francuską minister, która uśmiechała się do stojącego za jej krzesłem Voldemorta. Poza platformą Gilderoy Lockhart rozmawiał z profesorem Ormondem, żywo gestykulując i świecąc zębami. Wicedyrektor Hogwartu słuchał go z wymuszoną uprzejmością, a jego cierpliwość wyraźnie się kończyła i w końcu wymownie wskazał mężczyźnie stół jury. Następnie sam pospiesznie ruszył w tę stronę, jakby starając się zgubić rozmówcę. Hadrian aż uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia.

W końcu Gilderoy znalazł się tam, gdzie powinien, a Bagman zabrał głos:

— Szanowni Państwo! — zawołał. Jego głos rozszedł się echem po całych błoniach dzięki zaklęciu zwielokrotnienia, niepotrzebny był mu megafon. — Mam przyjemność powitać Was przed Pierwszym Zadaniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego! Po wielu latach przerwy mamy szansę oglądać to wspaniałe widowisko ponownie! — mówił. Widownia nie ucichła całkiem, jak działo się nieraz, gdy co ważniejszy mag zabierał głos. — A teraz głos oddaję panu Gilderoy'owi Lockhartowi, który przybliży nam wszystkim zasady!

Bagman wycofał się na peryferie platformy, wykonując dziwaczne półukłony w stronę sędziów i widowni. Zanim jednak zaczęły rozlegać się śmiechy wywołane takim wyjściem, Gilderoy wstał ze swojego miejsca z uśmiechem zadowolenia, dumny jak paw i ubrany w szatę tak jaskrawo turkusową, tak ozdobną, że niektóre ze strojów Dumbledore'a wydawały się przy niej blade.

— Witam, kochani, witam was serdecznie! Jak Ludo powiedział, mamy jedyną w swoim rodzaju okazję uczestniczyć w tak wspaniałym widowisku... A JA mam ogromną przyjemność objaśnić wam wszystkim zasady. Na pewno się zastanawiacie, na czym będzie polegało pierwsze zadanie? — Rozejrzał się, sprawdzając reakcje widowni.

A reakcje były przeróżne. Hadrian czuł, jak jego własna mina kwaśnieje, jak wcześniej działo się z profesorem Ormondem w trakcie rozmowy z mężczyzną. 

Drażnił go zachwyt w jego głosie, niczym nieprzytłumiona radość i zadowolenie z okoliczności, w jakich się znalazł. Chciał już konkurować, walczyć, działać. Tymczasem marnowali czas na oczekiwanie, pokazywanie swoich twarzy widzom. To wszystko wydawało mu się niepotrzebne i z każdą chwilą niecierpliwość i irytacja, które czuł przez tę wymuszoną zwłokę, przybierały na sile.

— W pierwszym zadaniu chodzi jedynie o to, by zdobyć podpowiedź, która pozwoli przygotować się do zadania drugiego! — oświadczył Lockhart. — Nie będzie to wbrew pozorom proste. Każdy z czempionów, których tutaj widzicie...

Hadrian wyłączył się na chwilę, spoglądając w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, gdy Gilderoy przedstawiał ich widzom. Najbliższe drzewa znajdowały się w odległości nie dalszej niż kilkaset metrów.

— Każda z tych pięknych dam i każdy z tych przystojnych dżentelmenów zostanie wysłany do Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie będą konkurować ze sobą, starając się znaleźć trzy ukryte wskazówki... Możecie się zastanawiać, dlaczego aż trzy? To dlatego, że zdobycie choćby jednej będzie nie lada wyzwaniem, zapewniam was, kochani, a mi możecie wierzyć! — Wyszczerzył się. — Nie będą musieli szukać jednak na ślepo. Przygotowaliśmy dla nich trzy mapy, a na nich zaznaczyliśmy, gdzie powinni wypatrywać czegoś niezwykłego...

_ Trzy mapy _ , powtórzył w myślach Hadrian.  _ Tylko trzy mapy _ ... Wątpił, by kazali im o nie walczyć. A to oznaczało, że reprezentanci każdej ze szkół mieli dzielić je między sobą. Czekała go przymusowa współpraca z Pansy i Benjaminem.

— Tak jak już wielokrotnie wspominaliśmy... Pomoc z zewnątrz jest zakazana, tak jak przemycanie ze sobą żywych stworzeń i używanie przeciw sobie zaklęć skutkujących natychmiastową śmiercią. Przestrzegania tych zasad będzie pilnowała minister Dufort, minister Voldemort, minister Romanov oraz moja skromna osoba! — Obszerny ruch ręką zakończył, przykładając dłoń do piersi. — Złamanie którejkolwiek z tych zasad poskutkuje wykluczeniem z Turnieju. Obawiam się jednak, że to nie jedyny sposób, w jaki możecie odpaść! To dość skomplikowane, ale wyjaśnię to tak, że z pewnością zrozumiecie! Nie macie z góry określonego czasu na wykonanie zadania. Zmienia się to dopiero, gdy pierwsza osoba opuści las. Ci którzy pozostali, mają wtedy jedynie czterdzieści minut, by znaleźć wyjście! Gdy kolejnej osobie się powiedzie, pozostali mają trzydzieści pięć minut na wyjście... Konsekwentnie, z każdą osobą opuszczającą arenę macie pięć minut mniej na zwężenie swojego grona. Jeśli, powiedzmy, w ciągu tych czterdziestu minut po wyjściu pierwszej osoby, żadne z was nie dotrze do mety, możecie nawet odpaść całą ósemką!

Lockhart wydawał się nieadekwatnie do sytuacji uradowany, gdy wyjaśniał im, na jak wiele sposobów mogą odpaść. Odchrząknął jednak i zerknął na kartkę leżącą przed nim na blacie, po czym kontynuował swoje wyjaśnienia.

— Jeśli odpadniecie raz, nie wrócicie już później na arenę, nie ma takiej szansy! Dyskwalifikacja z zadania oznacza dyskwalifikację z Turnieju, musicie uważać, kochani! — Pokręcił głową z udawanym smutkiem. — Ach, możecie też się zastanawiać, ile macie czasu, by ukończyć zadanie! Powiemy was! Razem z widzami będziemy was mieć cały czas na oku i gdy zaistnieje taka potrzeba, ogłosimy wam, co trzeba.

Czarodziej jeszcze raz spojrzał na swoją ściągę, tym razem poświęcając jej dłuższą chwilę i przeglądając od początku do końca by upewnić się, że wszystko zostało powiedziane. Następnie wyprostował się i z uradowaną miną zaklaskał w dłonie.

— Koniec wyjaśnień! Myślę, że możemy zacząć... Pani minister?

Minister Dufort machnęła różdżką i mapy poszybowały w ich stronę. Po jednej sztuce otrzymały Pansy, Arina oraz Victorine.

Hadrian zmusił się, by zachować kamienną twarz. Przynajmniej miał tę przewagę, że znał las. Najlepiej z całej dziewiątki, mógł być tego pewny.

— Będziemy losować, w jakiej kolejności grupy wejdą do lasu. Nie muszę chyba dodawać, że pierwsza będzie miała największą przewagę — powiedziała francuska minister. Uśmiechnęła się w ten sam wymuszony sposób, co zawsze. Jej komentarz wydawał się przez to tylko bardziej zjadliwy. — Zapraszam do nas jedną z reprezentantek Beauxbatons — oświadczyła.

Kari podeszła do stołu sędziów, a Minister Magicznej Francji wskazała jej na stojący na blacie niski półmisek. Nie sposób było zobaczyć, co znajdowało się w środku. Wypełniała go czerń — z daleka ciężko było ocenić, czy mieli do czynienia z cieczą, dymem czy może tylko iluzją... Gdy jednak czarownica sięgnęła do naczynia, jej dłoń także przestała być widoczna.

Wróciła do swoich koleżanek z czymś ukrytym w dłoni, a Hadrian nie mógł dojrzeć, czym. Zaraz potem do sędziowskiego stolika podszedł Patrick, a po nim Benjamin. Dopiero gdy Krukon wrócił, Hadrian odkrył, że losowali małe deseczki. Ich miała wymalowaną na bordowo jedynkę na środku. 

Poszczęściło im się.

  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idź na studia, mówili, będzie fajnie. Tymczasem wrąbałam się tak, że czas pisać mam dopiero teraz z okazji przerwy międzysemestralnej. Planuję dobrze wykorzystać czas wolny, który mi został, więc możecie się spodziewać, że przynajmniej dobrniemy do końca pierwszego zadania. Znaczy: stanę na głowie, żeby tak było.
> 
> Wszystkim, którzy jeszcze w ogóle pamiętają o istnieniu tego opowiadania i wciąż chcą czytać — dziękuję za cierpliwość, wiem, że naprawdę ją mocno wypróbowałam.
> 
> Rozdział jest na świeżo z racji szczególnych okoliczności, więc wszelkie literówki, szalone przecinki, kalki, itp. będę usuwać na dniach.

  **21**

\- Pan Bagman zaprowadzi grupę pierwszą na miejsce startu - oświadczyła minister Dufort.

Czarodziej zbliżył się do rzędu reprezentantów, gdy tylko wybrzmiały słowa kobiety. Żadne z nich nie traciło czasu.

\- Proszę pokazać tabliczkę z cyfrą jeden - zażądał na tyle cicho, że widzowie w napięciu wyczekujący na wynik losowania nie mogli go usłyszeć.

_Nie wiedzieli_ , stwierdził Hadrian w myślach, _jak głupio_. Wystarczyłoby, żeby któraś z innych grup zechciała ich oszukać, rzuciła prostą iluzję na wyciągniętą deseczkę i pokazała ją wszystkim. Może i magowie jak Dumbledore czy Voldemort zdołaliby natychmiast dostrzec, która jedynka była fałszywa. Był niemal pewny, że tak by się stało. Wciąż jednak taki wybieg wywołałby niepotrzebne zamieszanie, zakłócił przebieg pierwszego zadania.

Niemal miał nadzieję, że ktoś tak zrobi, choć ośmieszenie organizatorów Turnieju nie należało do jego pragnień. Patrzył na pozostałych czempionów, gdy Benjamin uniósł w górę deseczkę, pokazując ją wszystkim. Żaden z nich nie wykonał ruchu.

\- Za mną - mruknął Bagman trochę głośniej niż poprzednio.

Posłuchali go i zeszli za nim z platformy, Pansy jako pierwsza. Już na dole Hadrian obrócił się i przez kilka kroków szedł z wykręconą głową, wpatrując się w twarze pozostałych reprezentantów. Sam nie wiedział, co spodziewał się dostrzec – i może dlatego nie zobaczył niczego szczególnego, żadnego znaku, który doprowadziłby do nagłego olśnienia.

Gdy odpuścił i obrócił głowę, by na powrót skupić się na drodze, spotkał się przez chwilę wzrokiem z Voldemortem. Nie zwrócił wcześniej uwagi na to, że oczy mężczyzny rzeczywiście były czerwonawe, choć z takiej odległości był to ledwie zauważalny błysk koloru.

W ciemnym namiocie pewnie nie odbijało się w nich wystarczająco wiele światła, a później zwyczajnie w nie nie patrzył. Przez chwilę próbował przypomnieć sobie wszystkie inne okazje, kiedy miał okazję widzieć czarodzieja na żywo. Nie, nie musiał tego zauważyć, stwierdził w końcu, Voldemort zawsze był dość daleko, a przynajmniej nie bliżej niż teraz. A taki szczegół musiał sam wpaść w oko.

Zanim się spostrzegli, Bagman doprowadził ich do wymalowanej na trawie granatowej linii startowej. Kilkaset kroków dalej znajdowała się purpurowa linia, a po drugiej stronie, w podobnej odległości -  fioletowa. Dystans dzielący wszystkie miejsca startu od skraju lasu wydawał się identyczny.

Ktoś z wyprzedzeniem zadecydował, która drużyna gdzie wystartuje. Hadrian zastanawiał się, czy miało to jakieś znaczenie, czy może był to jedynie drobny zabieg mający na celu uniknięcie wątpliwości podczas podprowadzania ich do linii.

\- Drużyny będą wyruszać co pięć minut - poinformowała minister Dufort.

Ktoś skierował już trójkę z Beauxbatons w stronę Bagmana. Czarownice schodziły na trawę, a łysiejący czarodziej pospieszył do nich, by eskortować je od podium aż do odpowiedniej linii. Minister Romanov grubym, tubalnym głosem zaczął odliczanie do startu.

\- Powinniśmy biec - mruknął Hadrian. Nie wiedział, czy Pansy i Benjamin zrozumieli już, że na początku liczyły się sekundy, że chcąc nie chcąc, brali udział w swego rodzaju wyścigu. Nawet na niego nie spojrzeli, brak protestu wystarczył jednak, by go przekonać, że słyszeli.

Wskazówki były tylko trzy. I powinni dopaść chociaż jedną, zanim ktoś ich dogoni i zmusi do konfrontacji. Później mogli jej bronić. Przynajmniej w teorii wydawało się to łatwiejsze niż jej zdobycie w czasie walki.

Zabrzmiał w końcu wystrzał, a Romanov zagrzmiał „Start!”.

Zerwali się z miejsca, a jedna z unoszących się wcześniej w powietrzu kul wystrzeliła w ich stronę, minęła ich i od tej pory pozostała już w stałej odległości, na kilka metrów przed nimi. Nie mogli zobaczyć, jak jedna z wcześniej przezroczystych tafli zapaliła się do życia, a na jej powierzchni pojawiły się ich podobizny w kilkukrotnym powiększeniu.

Hadrian nie mógł nazwać tego sprintem, nie wtedy, kiedy tempo nadawał Benjamin, który w jego odczuciu zwyczajnie się wlókł. Wyobrażał sobie, pokonując kolejne metry, scenariusz, w którym to on trzyma mapę i już tutaj, na początkowym odcinku trasy odłącza się od pozostałych reprezentantów i ku oburzeniu i zdziwieniu publiki znika po chwili między drzewami, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Nie mógł tego zrobić bez mapy i granicę lasu przekroczyli razem, gdy dzikie wycie tłumu oznajmiło im, że kolejna grupa już wystartowała. Zerknął szybko za siebie, chcąc ich dojrzeć, ale drzewa zasłoniły już miejsca startu i nie mógł nawet ocenić, której szkole przypadł numer drugi.

Zobaczył za to napiętą twarz Pansy i krople potu toczące się po czole Benjamina mimo chłodu. Z powrotem skierował wzrok na drogę, więc jego cierpka mina przeszła niezauważona.

Odłączyć się – tego chciał i zamierzał ten plan zrealizować. Może jeszcze nie w tej chwili, choć drażniła go zwłoka. Niecierpliwił się, by wyrwać się do przodu, rozciągnąć nogi w biegu, usłyszeć trzask gałęzi miażdżonych pod ciężkimi butami i mlask gniecionych liści i podeszw wyrywanych z błota. Dźwięki o wiele milsze dla uszu niż sapanie jego towarzyszy.

Niemal się przyzwyczaił do powolnego tempa, gdy poczuł, że ktoś chwycił go za rękaw. Obrócił się, by zobaczyć, że to Pansy zacisnęła dłoń na materiale jego szaty i już zwalniała.

\- Wystarczy – sapnęła.

Nie uraczył jej odpowiedzią, nie żeby był ku temu powód. Przystanął razem z nią i wycieńczonym Benjaminem, który pochylił się i oparł dłonie na kolanach, zwieszając głowę. Hadrian przyglądał im się – bez współczucia – milcząco oceniając ich stan.

Nie znajdowali się jeszcze zbyt głęboko w lesie, choć może trafniej byłoby powiedzieć, że wciąż znajdowali się niewystarczająco głęboko. Pansy jednak wyszarpnęła z kieszeni przekazany jej przez organizatorów zwój i pociągnęła za opasającą wstążkę.

Hadrian sięgnął, by zacisnąć dłoń na zwoju, jednak Pansy dostrzegła ruch wystarczająco wcześnie, by się odsunąć poza jego zasięg.

\- Nie na środku ścieżki – warknął. – Nie powinniśmy tu stać.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego krzywo. Czarodziej potrząsnął jednak tylko głową, niezmieszany i zamiast się kłócić, przez najbliższą przerwę między wysokimi, tracącymi już liście krzakami, zszedł z wydeptanego szlaku. Liczył, że za nim podążą.

\- To niepotrzebne! – skwitowała Pansy z prychnięciem, wlokąc się za nim niechętnie. – Chyba nie sądzisz, że ktoś może biec za nami? Ich linie startowe są dużo dalej!

A jednak mogliby tak zrobić. Gdyby startowali jako drudzy czy trzeci, on sam rozważałby taką opcję – pognać ostro po skosie przez pas otwartej przestrzeni i wpaść na tę samą ścieżkę w lesie, którą wybrała inna drużyna moment wcześniej. Łatwo byłoby ich zaskoczyć, gdyby wykluczali opcję ataku tak, jak Pansy.

\- Pokaż tę mapę – zażądał zamiast zdradzać swoje myśli.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego spode łba.

\- Tak jakby zobaczenie jej miało Ci cokolwiek pomóc, Lestrange. – Pansy wykrzywiła się szyderczo.

Gdy ponownie sięgnął, by zabrać jej pergamin, jeszcze raz cofnęła się poza jego zasięg. W końcu jednak zaczęła pracować nad zdjęciem wstęgi z rulonu. Kokarda ustąpiła bez problemu, ale znajdujący się pod nią supeł już nie. Dziewczyna przed dłuższą chwilę drapała materiał długimi paznokciami w daremnym wysiłku chwycenia go odpowiednio mocno, by rozplątać węzeł.

\- Użyj pieprzonej różdżki, co? – wypalił w końcu Hadrian.

Otrzymał w zamian prawdziwie jadowite spojrzenie, Pansy postąpiła jednak zgodnie z jego sugestią. Kilka niewerbalnych zaklęć później – których nie mógł skrytykować, ponieważ niemal wszystkie ruchy różdżką wykonywane przy prostych czarach były do siebie podobne, jeśli nie identyczne – efektu wciąż nie było widać.

Hadrian odwrócił się do nich plecami, wypatrując ruchu na ścieżce. Ręce schował do kieszeni, palce zaciskając na ukrytej tam różdżce. Każdy kolejny oddech uwidaczniał się w powietrzu w postaci kłębów pary.

Gdyby zignorować odgłosy wydawane przez jego drużynę tuż obok, w Zakazanym Lesie panowałaby niczym niezmącona cisza. Nigdy nie nazwałby jej martwą, nie wtedy, gdy w każdej chwili powietrze mogło wypełnić tyle różnorodnych dźwięków pochodzących od kreatur kryjących się między drzewami. Już obecność tych stworzeń sprawiała, że miejsce niemal wibrowało od wypełniającej go energii w trudny do opisania, wyczuwalny jedynie podświadomie sposób.

Zaciągnął się mroźnym powietrzem. Mimo zapachu papierosów, który utkwił na dłużej w jego nozdrzach, intensywny, jakby wilgotny i gorzki aromat lasu wciąż pozostawał dla niego wyraźny.

To wszystko było znajome i powinno już dawno go uspokoić. Trwał jednak spięty i dociekał, co odbiegało od normy… Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, że cisza nie była absolutna. Mimo pozornego spokoju, równowagi, coś słyszał, jakiś dźwięk, który nigdy wcześniej nie miał tu miejsca. Podejrzewał, że później będzie miał szansę poznać jego źródło.

Zza jego pleców dobiegło głośne pociągnięcie nosem. Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, że Benjamin wreszcie się wyprostował i podszedł do Pansy.

\- Daj, zobaczę to – powiedział, wyciągając do niej dłoń. W drugiej trzymał już przygotowaną różdżkę.

Dziewczyna z pół-prychnięciem, pół-westchnieniem oddała mu zwój. Do tej pory nie udało jej się nic osiągnąć.

Benjamin mrużąc oczy za zaparowanymi szkłami, obejrzał przedmiot dokładnie z każdej strony, zanim cokolwiek zrobił. Nie zajęło mu to długo. Potem ledwo dostrzegalnym ruchem różdżki sprawił, że zwój wysunął się z jego dłoni i zawisł w powietrzu.

Hadrian nie krył się z tym, że patrzył mu na ręce. Ciężko mu jednak było rozszyfrować figury, które młodszy czarodziej rysował w powietrzu, rzucając kolejne czary, ponieważ robił to wyjątkowo szybko, skręcając przy tym dziwacznie nadgarstek tak, że wszystko stawało się przekrzywione i wydawało się być jakby nie na miejscu. A ponieważ nie wypowiadał przy tym ani słowa na głos, ktokolwiek go obserwował, nie miał żadnej podpowiedzi co do jego poczynań.

W którejś chwili – nie do rozróżnienia dla postronnego obserwatora od innych – coś się zmieniło i zwój rozwinął się płynnie, jakby wcale nie spędzili ostatnich minut, próbując go właśnie do tego zmusić.

Hadrian zbliżył się do mapy, zanim jeszcze Pansy zrozumiała, że wreszcie było na co patrzeć. Miał wątpliwości, czy nie był to przypadkiem ostatni raz, kiedy miał szansę się zapoznać z pomocą od organizatorów, więc zrobił, co mógł, by zapamiętać i zrozumieć jak najwięcej.

Na rysunku naniesionym czarnym atramentem na pergamin nie zaznaczono linii startu – za to ktoś zakreślił Hogwart, więc mogli się domyślić, gdzie mniej więcej się znajdowali. Miejsca, w których powinni szukać wskazówek równie łatwo było dostrzec. Autor mapy pozaznaczał większe ścieżki przerywanymi liniami, zakreślił co większe skarpy i brzeg Czarnego Jeziora.

Hadrian zmusił się, by się nie skrzywić. Na świstku, który dostali brakowało skali i już w tym momencie rozpoznawał, że rzeźba terenu została odwzorowana nie tylko niedokładnie, ale w wielu miejscach zwyczajnie błędnie. Nie zamierzał jednak dzielić się tą wiedzą.

\- Gdzie najpierw? – zapytał krótko.

Jedna ze wskazówek znajdowała się najbliżej linii startu Durmstrangu. Pansy popukała z ten krzyżyk z namysłem

\- Nie wiemy, kiedy wystartowali – stwierdził Hadrian sucho, zanim którekolwiek z nich zdążyło się wypowiedzieć.

\- Będą mieli takie samo opóźnienie jak my – oświadczyła Pansy z pewnością, jakby koniecznie chcąc udowodnić, że Puchon nie miał racji. – Mamy szansę.

Benjamin potrząsnął głową. Pansy zmarszczyła na niego brwi.

\- Bezpieczniej byłoby… - wskazał końcem różdżki punkt w głębi lasu – pójść tutaj.

Hadrian po cichu rozważał tę opcję. Rzeczywiście powinni mieć przewagę, jeśli chodziło o dotarcie do najdalszego punktu, w końcu wystartowali najwcześniej i istniała możliwość, że w ten sposób zdobyliby wskazówkę, unikając starcia. Jednocześnie Hadrian wątpił, czy Benjamin, który to zaproponował, był w ogóle w stanie dobiec tak daleko i jeszcze wrócić, zanim czas im się skończy.

\- Nie lepiej zdobyć wszystkie wskazówki? – rzucił Hadrian zaczepnie. Chciał ich podjudzić.

\- A kto powiedział, że nie zamierzamy tak zrobić? – Pansy spojrzała na niego krzywo.

Wzruszył tylko ramionami i jeszcze raz spojrzał na mapę, utrwalając w pamięci obraz rysunku. Dopiero gdy upewnił się, że był w stanie przywołać każdy szczegół, jakby pergamin wciąż znajdował się bezpośrednio przed jego oczami, zaproponował, by nie tracili więcej czasu.

Pansy machnięciem różdżki sprawiła, że mapa na powrót zrolowała się. Przedmiot zaraz zniknął w kieszeni jej płaszcza. Czarownica kiwnęła zdecydowanie głową.

\- Idziemy – zarządziła i skierowała się w stronę ścieżki, którą chwilę wcześniej opuścili. Magorzutnik tak samo, jak od początku zadania, szybował na kilka kroków przed nią.

Hadrian zerknął na zegarek, zanim ruszył za nią. Powinni się pospieszyć. Zresztą za godzinę czy dwie miało się zacząć ściemniać.

O ile nie mylił się w swojej ocenie, Pansy prowadziła ich w poprawnym kierunku. Żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Co jakiś czas zaczynali truchtać, a po kilkuset metrach wracali do marszu – dwoje z nich już zasapanych.

Ziemia pod ich stopami był twarda, niewątpliwie od mrozu, który ściął całą obecną w glebie wilgoć. Dlatego, gdy podłoże wydało się nagle bardziej sprężyste, ustępliwe, Hadriana przeszył nagły niepokój. To było ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Żadne z nich nie postawiło kolejnego kroku.

Poczuł, że dłużej nie stoi na twardym gruncie i nagle – o wiele za szybko – leciał w dół. Świst powietrza w uszach, wściekłe pulsowanie krwi i nikły dźwięk osuwającej się ziemi. Zawsze pamiętał później takie momenty. Zachłysnął się powietrzem i zapach lasu, zapach wilgoci i odsłoniętych korzeni był w tym momencie wielokrotnie intensywniejszy niż wcześniej.

Pansy wrzasnęła przenikliwie, ale została w górze. Liny, zrozumiał Hadrian, Benjamin musiał szybko zareagować i z pomocą magii uratować ją od upadku.

On sam, wolną dłonią usiłował się czegoś chwycić, ale poruszył tylko luźne grudy ziemi ze ścian dziury i korzeni tak, że posypały się na niego. Nie zdołał się niczego złapać i zanim pomyślał o czymkolwiek, co mogło go uratować, z całym impetem uderzył w ziemię.

Siła uderzenia sprawiła, że ugięły się pod nim nogi i upadł na pośladki. Na chwilę stracił oddech. Zdołał jednak nie przygryźć sobie języka, nie zranić żadnej kończyny…

Wpadł do zwykłego dołu. Jak dobrze, pomyślał. Przed chwilą mignęły mu przed oczami obrazy koców, stalowych prętów czekających u dołu, by spadający nieszczęśnik, w tym przypadku on, nabił się na nie siłą upadku.

\- Trzymaj się, Pansy – mówił Benjamin. Na dół głos docierał stłumiany.

Hadrian był niemal pewny, że słyszał z góry szelest liści, choć mogło mu się wydawać, jego serce wciąż biło tak głośno. Zmusił się, by spowolnić swój oddech. Spanikowane, głębokie hausty powietrza nie pomagały mu myśleć jasno, a musiał oprzytomnieć natychmiast. Ziemia i paprochy wciąż się na niego osypywały. Bez większego przejęcia spróbował zetrzeć największy brud z twarzy.

Wilgotne powietrzne, temperatura nieco wyższa niż ‘na zewnątrz’ i wrażenie wygłuszenia, znał to, bywał już w takich dołach. Mógł się wydostać. Na razie jednak czekał.

Spojrzał w górę. Benjamin zdołał ściągnąć Pansy na ziemię bez uszczerbku. To była szybka, bezbłędna reakcja. Hadrian niemal mu zazdrościł tak wspaniałych umiejętności w czarach. Najwyraźniej ci, którzy go wybrali, wiedzieli, do czego był zdolny.

Po chwili w zasięgu wzroku Hadriana pojawiła się twarz Pansy. Pochylała się nad krawędzią pułapki.

Bezwiednie ciaśniej objął palcami swoją różdżkę.

\- No cóż, Hadrian… - Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Ziemia była roztarta na jej policzkach podobnie jak wtedy, gdy na eliminacjach niemal udusiła Draco. – Powodzenia.


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

Pansy i Benjamin sprawnie się oddalili. Hadrian poczekał, aż przestały do niego docierać dźwięki ich kroków, zanim ostrożnie się podniósł z ziemi i zaczął się przyglądać odległym o dobre kilka metrów brzegom dziury i znajdującym się jeszcze wyżej konarom drzew. Choć w czasie upadku nie mógł przywołać z pamięci ani jednego zaklęcia, które by mu pomogło, teraz widział co najmniej kilka sposobów, by powrócić na powierzchnię.

Machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że korzenie drzew wysunęły się ze ścian dołu. Zabrzmiał przy tym jęk naprężającego się drewna. Ziemia, która osypała się podczas jego upadku teraz uniosła się i przez chwilę chmura ciemnego pyłu zawisła w powietrzu. Potem razem ze źdźbłami wyrwanej trawy i płatami oderwanego mchu zgromadziła się wokół korzeni tak, że powstało coś na kształt spiralnych schodów, rozpoczynających się już pod stopami Hadriana. Konstrukcja poruszyła się – tym razem bez jednego dźwięku – wynosząc go na powierzchnię.

Zszedł na bok, na twardy grunt i kolejnym czarem doprowadził się do porządku, usuwając brud z twarzy, włosów i ubrań. Niewątpliwie czekała go jeszcze konfrontacja z przeciwnikami przed końcem zadania. Nie musieli oni wiedzieć, że wpadł już do jednego dołu, zanim stanął z nimi twarzą w twarz.

Nie miał okazji wcześniej zobaczyć, że gdy Pansy i Benjamin zdecydowali się oddalić, magorzutnik podzielił się na dwie kule – skopiował się, można by powiedzieć, skoro w rezultacie w powietrzu zawisły dwa identyczne egzemplarze. Jeden z nich podążył dalej za dwójką reprezentantów, a drugi pozostał na miejscu, by pokazać publice, jak Hadrian radził sobie w pojedynkę.

Czas go gonił, uświadomił sobie. Podwinął rękaw szaty, by zerknąć na tarczę eleganckiego zegarka zapiętego wokół rękawicy. Zmarszczył nieco brwi, licząc w myślach, ile dokładnie czasu potrzebował, by przebyć dystans dzielący go od najbliższego miejsca, w którym według mapy została ukryta wskazówka.

Mógł zdążyć. Jeśli drużyna Durmstrangu wystartowała jako ostatnia, wciąż miał szansę dostać się do tego miejsca – leżącego najbliżej ich linii startu – przed nimi.

— _Wskaż mi_ – powiedział. Wolał się upewnić, że nie stracił wyczucia kierunku przy upadku. To byłby głupi, typowy błąd. Musiał się takich wystrzegać, jeśli chciał zachować jakiekolwiek szanse przeciwko ośmiu konkurującym z nim magom.

Ruszył w prawo. Po kilkunastu krokach, gdy upewnił się, że nogi nie miały zamiaru się pod nim ugiąć, przeszedł do biegu. Jego oddech, odgłos kroków i szelest ubrań wydawały mu się wyjątkowo głośne, gdy obok nie było nikogo, kto by je zagłuszał.

Nie podążał żadną wyznaczoną ścieżką, zamiast tego klucząc między drzewami, polegając tylko na swojej znajomości terenu i wyczuciu kierunku. Przeskakiwał nad wystającymi korzeniami, pamiętając, że niektóre z nich potrafiły oderwać się od ziemi i niczego niepodejrzewającego czarodzieja przygwoździć do ziemi. Byłby gotowy.

W innych okolicznościach nie śmiałby zostawiać za sobą tyle śladów, które mogły tak łatwo wskazać komuś, jaką drogą podążyć, by go znaleźć. Wyobrażał sobie, że dla niektórych mieszkańców Zakazanego Lasu byłyby to wskazówki tak kuszące do podążenia, jak dla pospolitego drapieżnika ślady krwi osobiście przez niego nadgryzionej i wciąż uciekającej zwierzyny. Nie do przepuszczenia. Ponieważ jednak w tej chwili to on w pewnym sensie był na łowach, nie wahał się usuwać ze swojej drogi zawadzających mu krzaków jednym ruchem różdżki ani deptać gałęzi bezładnie osypujących się na ziemię po takim zabiegu.

W pewnym momencie zwolnił, a po kilku krokach się zatrzymał, nagle sobie coś uświadomiwszy. Obrócił się w stronę magorzutnika. Pamiętał dobrze, że z drugiej strony obserwowali go widzowie, dziennikarze, którzy później mieli pisać na jego temat. Dlatego zdobył się na szelmowski uśmiech i dopiero wtedy skierował na siebie koniec swojej różdżki. W następnym momencie zniknął z ich oczu.

Wiedział, że nie pozostał po nim nawet ślad, żaden migoczący kontur czy rozmyte krawędzie, gdzie kończyło się jego ciało, a zaczynało powietrze. Nie użył zaklęcia kameleona, popularnej, aurorskiej metody. Był ponad to. Sam siebie potraktował czarnomagiczną klątwą w stylu Blacków.

Machnął jeszcze różdżką w stronę swoich butów, sprawiając, że jego kroki stały się niesłyszalne.

Przeszedł kawałek plecami do przodu, nie odrywając wzroku od szybującego artefaktu. Gdy upewnił się, że za nim podąża, chociaż pozostawał niewidzialny, obrócił się sprawnie i znów zaczął biec.

Znajdował się już blisko celu. Drzewa rosły rzadziej niż w innych częściach lasu, za to były o wiele potężniejsze. Korzenie wystawały wysoko ponad powierzchnię ziemi przykrytej mchem.

Niedługo później podłoże było już na tyle rozmokłe, że by poruszać się naprzód, musiał potraktować je zaklęciem mrożącym. Działało niezaskakująco dobrze przy nie aż tak odległej od zera temperaturze. Wchodził w bagno i o ile dobrze odczytał mapę, potrzebował dotrzeć do samego centrum.

Co kilka metrów musiał odnawiać zaklęcie. Na ciemne ślady, które zostawiał za sobą w zielonkawym nalocie pokrywającym glebę, nie mógł nic poradzić.

Już w tym momencie, patrząc na gładkie pnie drzew, do objęcia których potrzeba by kilku czarodziejów, na zupełnie nieruchome otoczenie i nie widząc ani jednego miejsca, w którym mógłby szukać wskazówki, zaczynał wątpić w słuszność swojej decyzji.

Mogli z nich zadrwić, urządzić żart ku rozrywce widzów, wysyłając ich w najbardziej paskudne części Zakazanego Lasu, każąc im szukać wskazówek, których wcale tam nie było. Ktoś musiał dobrze znać ten teren, by je wybrać. Z jakiegoś powodu Hadrian podejrzewał, że Voldemort naprawdę przyłożył rękę do układania zadań. Zastanawiał się, czy czarodziej zapuszczał się w te tereny w swoich uczniowskich latach i czego mógł tam szukać…

Obrócił się gwałtownie w prawo, gdy wydało mu się, że dostrzegł jakiś ruch. Zrobił to w ostatnim momencie, by dostrzec klątwę może metr od swojej piersi.

Miał szczęście, że już wcześniej uniósł różdżkę, by poprawić zaklęcie mrożące. Tarcza wskoczyła na swoje miejsce w ostatniej chwili i błysk – rażąco biały i iskrzący jak zimne ognie – rozbił się na niewidzialnej ścianie.

Cofnąć się czy iść naprzód – wahał się, co było lepszym wyjściem w jego sytuacji, przy tak niepewnym podłożu. Zanim się zdecydował, jego przeciwnik zdążył posłać w jego stronę trzy czary. Nie próbował ich zbijać, pozwolił im rozbić się na tarczy tak, jak pierwszemu i wtedy odpowiedział ogniem.

Przynajmniej wiedział, z kim walczył. To nie mógł być nikt inny niż reprezentanci Durmstrangu.

Kolejna klątwa nadeszła z innego kierunku. Przyszedł stamtąd, zarejestrował, broniąc się. Musieli go okrążyć. Stał jednak już za długo w jednym miejscu, a ponieważ za sobą miał drzewo, ruszył naprzód tam, gdzie spodziewał się, że musiał się ukrywać trzeci przeciwnik.

Nieuważnie zmroził podłoże przed sobą. Nie przebył nawet metra, zanim musiał się wykręcić do tyłu, by odpowiedzieć na atak. Najszybciej jak mógł, zwrócił się w drugą stronę, spodziewając się, że teraz napaść nadejdzie właśnie stamtąd.

Wskoczył za drzewo, licząc, że tuż przy korzeniach grunt będzie twardy. Chciał zejść z celu przynajmniej jednego z nich. Wpadł po kostki.

W następnej chwili musiał się zmierzyć z kolejną klątwą. Zaskoczyła go na tyle, że ledwo zasłonił się tarczą, a czar rozorał pień drzewa za nim. Paskudny dźwięk rozrywanego drewna przeszył powietrze, a na jego plecy posypały się drzazgi.

Klął przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie przejmując się dyskrecją. Minął czas na ukrywanie się. Wściekle, z mocnym machnięciem ręki posłał jedną z bardziej destrukcyjnych klątw w tę stronę. Mógł zobaczyć, jak z miejsca, w które trafiła, wyrósł słup ognia, tworząc wokół krater spieczonej ziemi, osmalając najbliższe drzewo i rażąc żarem wszystko w promieni kilkunastu metrów.

A potem znów skoczył przed siebie, z trudem wyrywając stopy z gęstej brei – tam, gdzie zmierzał, zanim zdecydował się zejść z linii ognia. Seria jasnoróżowych błysków poleciała w miejsce, skąd atakował wcześniej pierwszy przeciwnik, zanim na dobre się rozpędził.

Napaść z wcześniej bezpiecznej strony dała mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nikogo tam nie zastał. Musieli się przemieszać. Wściekał się przez to, ponieważ nie wiedział, jak wygrać z trójką magów, których nie potrafił nawet zlokalizować.

Zielonkawy błysk trafił w najbliższe drzewo i tym razem nie uległo ono destrukcji. Korzenie wyrwały się z błota i wystrzeliły w stronę Hadriana, chlapiąc na wszystkie strony ciemną mazią i rozrzucając kawałki roślinności.

Uskoczył do tyłu, broniąc się zaklęciem tnącym przed tymi szponami. Klątwa czy dwie ześlizgnęły się po jego pojedynkowym stroju, któraś drasnęła go w brew i krew zaczęła mu się sączyć obok oka.

Kilka korzeni spadło na powierzchnię i zaraz z obrzydliwym mlaśnięciem wessało je bagno. On sam czuł, że jedna z jego nóg wpadła aż po kolano. Z trudem utrzymywał równowagę.

Tymczasem całe drzewo zakołysało się. Hadrian mógł obserwować kątem oka, jak poruszyły się inne korzenie, wynosząc roślinę w górę, gdy bronił się przed nieustającą napaścią. Lewo, prawo, z góry… Ktokolwiek go atakował, opanował do perfekcji umiejętność ukrywania swojego położenia, atak nadchodził jednocześnie z tylu stron, pod tyloma niewygodnymi kątami, jakby miał do czynienia nie z jedną czy dwiema osobami na raz, a może wolno atakującą piątką.

Przytłaczał go ten atak. Żółtawy błysk przeniknął przez jego obronę i trafił go prosto w pierś, aż stracił oddech i odrzuciło go do tyłu. Nie mógł tak właściwie upaść, nie z nogą uwięzioną w bagnie. Położył się jedynie na powierzchni, jedną ręką również wpadając do środka.

Nie mógł wygrać w ten sposób. Nie widział też, jak w tej sytuacji mógłby choćby szukać wskazówki. Klął w duchu i starał się myśleć.

Z twarzą centymetry od błota tak, że czuł moczarowy smród w nozdrzach i niemal widział nie cień, a swoje odbicie w brunatnej powierzchni, objawiło się przed nim rozwiązanie.

Nabrał powietrza w płuca i dźgnięciem różdżki sprawił, że bagno pod nim zmieniło się w wodę. Wpadł pod powierzchnię z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami wciąż rozciągniętymi w czymś na kształt uśmiechu.

Zimno niemal go poraziło. Woda natychmiast wniknęła pod skórzane elementy garderoby, przesiąkła resztę. Była tak lodowata, że kontakt z nią bolał i ten chłód natychmiast przenikał aż do kości, usztywniając po drodze mięśnie i sprawiając, że chciał otworzyć usta w spazmatycznym wdechu tylko, by zachłysnąć się i wpuścić ją jeszcze głębiej.

Płynął przed siebie, stopniowo transmutując kolejne porcje błota. Widział, jak dwie fazy mieszały się na krawędziach, przenikały wzajemnie, powoli niwecząc jego wysiłek.

Tym razem nie mógł kląć na głos, choćby pod nosem. W milczeniu, z twarzą wykrzywioną w grymasie, parł do przodu, wiedząc, że proces postępuje zbyt powoli – że w tym tempie skończy mu się powietrze, zanim zdoła się oddalić choć na tyle, by zaskoczyć.

Jak na złość nie pamiętał czaru, który pozwoliłby mu wciąż pod wodą zaczerpnąć tchu – a miał pewność, że przynajmniej raz o czymś odpowiednim słyszał. Pech.

Mógł jednak wytrzymać jeszcze chwilę. Zamachał nogami i rękami. Wbrew swoim oczekiwaniom nie posunął się jednak ani o centymetr do przodu. Zaczepił o coś? Spróbował jeszcze raz. Na darmo. Obrócił się, by zobaczyć, co trzymało go w miejscu.

Gruba lina owinęła się wokół jego kostki. Widać eliminacje były znamienne, to była ta sama noga, którą nieco wtedy nadwyrężył. Zanim zdołał się uwolnić, poczuł szarpnięcie i został przeciągnięty do miejsca, w którym zniknął wcześniej pod wodą. Pęd aż odrzucił jego ramiona do tyłu.

Zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy tylko został wyrwany na powierzchnię. To był jego pierwszy i ostatni oddech, bo zaraz ktoś wepchnął jego głowę pod wodę. Niemal wciągnął ją w płuca.

Szarpał się, nie mógł jednak dosięgnąć swojego oprawcy.

Nie starali się go chyba jednak utopić, ponieważ zaraz ta sama dłoń za kark wyciągnęła jego głowę z wody. Zaczął kaszleć. Ciągle miał wodę w oczach i uszach, a mokre włosy przykleiły mu się do czoła.

Wciąż miał swoją różdżkę. Nie wiedzieli o tym? A może się nie przejmowali, nie wierzyli, że cokolwiek mógł zrobić.

Jak dobrze, że magia działała tak samo w wodzie, w ogniu, naprawdę gdziekolwiek. Niewerbalnie posłał czar na sam dół akwenu  nadzieją, że to, na co liczył, było na dnie choćby w śladowej ilości. Nie zawiódł się, gdy wokół niego z wody wystrzeliły korzenie i pędy, cienkie, wydłużone jeszcze łodygi roślin, zwinięte w bicze glony.

Natychmiast, gdy to się stało, okręcił się, chcąc się uwolnić. Rzucić niemal na ślepo klątwą tnącą, wiedząc, że skóra garboroga, którą miał na sobie uchroni go przed samookaleczeniem mimo nieostrożności.

I tak nic by nie zobaczył przez żar, który nagle wybuchł tuż nad nim, spopielając rośliny. Popiół, sczerniałe fragmenty tkanek, zaczęły opadać w dół niczym płatki śniegu, oślepiając go jeszcze bardziej i dusząc.

— Uparty – zabrzmiał męski głos tuż nad nim. Niewidzialna siła wyszarpnęła mu różdżkę z dłoni. – Trzeba będzie Ci to zabrać.

Z nogą wciąż wyciąganą w górę przez linę i pół-skręcony, nie zdołał utrzymać dłużej głowy w górze. Może ktoś mu pomógł jeszcze raz zajrzeć w głąb bagna, sam nie wiedział. Zaraz jednak został wyciągnięty i tym razem wyraźnie już czuł palce wbijające się w jego kark.

Magią wykręcili jego ręce do tyłu. Poczuł, jak liny zacisnęły się wokół jego nadgarstków. Zagryzł zęby. Gdyby w tej chwili go puścili, z pewnością by się utopił.

Rozmawiali między sobą w innym języku. Mgliście rozpoznawał rosyjski, nie był jednak w stanie zrozumieć ani słowa. Trwało to chwilę. W międzyczasie, zaczął widzieć klarowniej, gdy cała woda spłynęła wreszcie z jego twarzy. Skóra piekła go od zimna i niewiele brakowało, by stracił czucie w tych partiach ciała, które wciąż zostały pod wodą.

W przeciwieństwie do niego nie bawili się w mrożenie powierzchni bagna. Drewniane kładki wystarczająco szerokie, by pewnie stanęła na nich przynajmniej jedna osoba, zbiegały się do miejsca obok niego z kilku stron.

Kątem oka dostrzegł czarownicę. Stała niedaleko. Wycelowała w niego różdżkę.

Rozpoznawał moment, kiedy ktoś rzucał na niego czar. To było tak, jakby wszystkie komórki w jego ciele zostały wprawione w drgania w jednym momencie. Nie było to ani nieprzyjemne ani przyjemne uczucie, jednak ciężkie do pomylenia z czymkolwiek innym.

Powtórzyli to kilka razy.

— A więc tak wyglądasz – stwierdziła czarownica. Arina Gavrilowa, przypomniał sobie jej nazwisko.

Niemal zapomniał, że uczynił się niewidzialnym. Nie przeszkodziło im to w złapaniu go, choć zdjęcie czaru wyraźnie przysporzyło im pewnych kłopotów. Zastanawiał się, jak go dostrzegli tak łatwo.

— Zdradziły mnie ślady? A może coś innego? – Ledwo rozpoznał swój głos. Lodowata woda w gardle załatwiła mu paskudną chrypę.

— Sekret Durmstrangu – odparł ten, który wciąż trzymał jego głowę nad powierzchnią. Hadrian nie mógł na niego spojrzeć, nie gdy on sam miał tak ograniczoną zdolność ruchu, a tamten znajdował się za nim.

Nie widział trzeciego czarodzieja, który był w ich drużynie.

— Oczywiście. – Wyszczerzył się. – Nie oczekuję, że zdradzicie mi swoje sekrety.

Czarodziej za nim prychnął.

— Jesteś Meier czy Gerste? Przykro mi, ale z tej strony cię nie rozpoznaję… — powiedział Hadrian.

— Gerste.

— Pewnie ciężko rozpoznać kogoś, na kogo się nie patrzy – stwierdziła Gavrilowa. Ręce trzymała w kieszeniach i zamiast na nich, patrzyła na drzewa.

— Gdzie jest twoja drużyna? – zażądał Gerste.

Hadrian nie odpowiedział i czarodziej wepchnął jeszcze raz jego głowę pod wodę. Tylko na chwilę.

— Nie jest ci już trochę zimno? – Gavrilowa patrzyła na niego z sympatią, choć może tak mu się wydawało przez wodę, którą wciąż miał w oczach.

— Ani trochę – zapewnił. Chwilę temu przestał czuć lewą nogę. Między innymi.

— Pewnie gdzieś się tu ukrywają, co? – zasugerował Gerste. – Ale czemu byśmy ich nie widzieli od początku ani razu? Nie, to nie to. Jesteś sam i zdany na naszą łaskę.

— Przykre – dodała Gavrilowa. – Porzucili cię albo się rozdzieliliście, na pewno jednak możesz nam powiedzieć, gdzie się skierowali.

— Tak…? – mruknął Gerste i gdy i tym razem nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi, ponownie wepchnął głowę skrępowanego Puchona pod wodę.

Zdążył w porę nabrać powietrza. Może jego oprawcy to zauważyli, ponieważ trzymali go w tej pozycji dłużej niż za pierwszym razem.

— Jesteśmy dla niego zbyt łagodni. — Gavrilowa nie wydawała się przejęta. Nie stała dłużej w jednym miejscu. Zaczęła przechadzać się po kładkach, co jakiś czas zdawało się, że rzucała jakiś czar.

— Może po prostu to lubię, co ty na to? – powiedział, gdy skończył pluć wodą.

— Zaraz zobaczymy, co jeszcze lubisz – zapewniła dziewczyna.

Wyciągnęli go z wody, rozmawiając w międzyczasie po swojemu. Znalazł się wciąż skrępowany twarzą do drzewa. Gerste zostawił go samego z Gavrilową. Hadrian podejrzewał, że dołączył do nieobecnego Meiera w poszukiwaniach wskazówki.

Kroki czarodzieja dawno ucichły, Gavrilowa nie odezwała się jak na razie ani słowem. Nie słyszał nawet jej oddechu, a przed oczami miał tylko gładki pień. Zastanawiał się, czy nie zostawiła go samego, zabierając ze sobą jego różdżkę…

Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wiedział nawet, kto ją miał.

— Nie chcielibyśmy, żeby nas zaskoczyli bez potrzeby – oświadczyła w końcu dziewczyna, przerywając milczenie. – Choć ich szanse byłyby równie małe, co twoje.

— Ja was na pewno nie zaskoczyłem.

— To my zaskoczyliśmy ciebie, tak, w pewnym sensie. Na pewno jednak zdziwił nas widok samotnego reprezentanta. – Westchnęła. – Powiedz mi, gdzie się skierowali? Naprawdę, nie pytam cię o nic szczególnie wrażliwego.

— Może czekają niedaleko na odpowiedni moment.

— Nie, nie, nie kłam proszę. Żadne z nas nie jest głupie, tak sądzę.

Oparł czoło o korę, wsłuchując się w jej głos. Już od początku nie było niczego, co mógłby zrobić. Teraz też mógł tylko przeciągać torturę i czekać na szansę.

— Miałeś za zadanie nas zatrzymać? Wyniesiemy się, gdy tylko znajdziemy wskazówkę.

Pozwolił powiekom opaść. Robił, co mógł, by zignorować, jak przemarznięte były jego kończyny, opanować wstrząsające nim dreszcze. Był pewien, że gdyby zdjął rękawice, jego palce byłyby niebieskie. Bolały go też barki – profesjonalnie unieruchomili jego ręce, naprawdę nie mógł nimi ruszyć.

— Chyba mam pomysł, Hadrian… — odezwała się Gavrilowa po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Bo tak masz na imię, prawda? Dziedzic rodu Lestrange, hmmm. Zobaczymy, jak dzielny jesteś. – Coś w jej tonie go niepokoiło, uderzało w złudnie znajomą nutę. – _Crucio_.

_Crucio_ , powtórzył w myślach i przez chwilę było to jedyne, na czym był w stanie się skupić. Słyszał miriadę innych _Crucio_ , nawet kilka własnych. To Gavrilowej zostało wypowiedziane niemal szeptem, jak coś ostatecznego, nieodwołalnego i wciąż niezaprzeczalnie zgodnego z porządkiem świata.

Zawsze wzbudzał jego ciekawość sposób, w jaki ludzie rzucali niewybaczalne.

Ból wydawał się zawsze taki sam. Zaczynał się gdzieś u podstawy czaszki, a może z tyłu gałek ocznych niczym uporczywy ból głowy, ciężko było powiedzieć. Miał wrażenie, że na początku rozchodził się powoli przez rdzeń kręgowy, a potem spływał odchodzącymi od niego nerwami aż po koniuszki palców i tak już zostawał. To było tak, jakby raził go piorun i został w środku, nie znajdując żadnego ujścia dla całej tej elektryczności, wyczerpując całą jego zdolność odczuwania i nie zabijając od razu tylko dlatego, że była to _magia_.

Świat wracał do swojej starej formy, gdzie czas płynął jak powinien, zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia. Klątwa nie zostawiała po sobie wiele. Może czasami trudne do opanowania drgawki i wątpliwość, czemu jeszcze nie był martwy.

— Dalej nie chcesz mi powiedzieć?

_Och_ , jej głos brzmiał inaczej, _zupełnie inaczej_. Wezbrał w nim śmiech, ale umarł jeszcze w suchym gardle. Przełknąłby ślinę, gdyby tylko mógł. Wciągnął powietrze ze świstem i nawet od tego czuł się chory.

— Ależ ja… nic nie wiem – wychrypiał w końcu. Mokrą od potu twarz opierał na pniu. Z tak bliska miał wrażenie, że mógł wyczuć jeszcze zapach drewna oprócz własnego, kwaśnego oddechu.

Ktoś coś wołał po rosyjsku. Gavrilowa odpowiedziała. Nic nie rozumiał i w tej chwili nawet się tym nie martwił.

— Jak sądzisz, gdzie to może być? – Gavrilowa pochyliła się nad nim. – Na pewno masz jakiś pomysł, nie przyszedłeś tu bez planu, co?

_Co ona pieprzy_ , pomyślał Hadrian. Miał wrażenie, że dziewczyna próbowała podejść go z różnych frontów, sprawdzając, czemu był skłonny ulec. _Daleko mi, żeby oszaleć_. Ledwo za to funkcjonował, oszołomiony z zimna i coraz bardziej wychłodzony.

Z opóźnieniem sobie uświadomił, że miała podstawy, by się po nim spodziewać przynajmniej pewnej chwiejności psychicznej. Niektórym wystarczyły sekundy tortury, by stracić przytomność. Innym sama groźba, by wydać wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. Zdarzali się też tacy, którzy po całych dniach daliby radę wstać i tylko trochę gorzej patrzyłoby im z oczu.

— To już nieważne – mówiła dziewczyna. – Znaleźliśmy to w pniu drzewa, gdybyś chciał wiedzieć.

Czyli to był koniec, znaleźli, co chcieli, mogli go już zostawić i iść dalej. Nie żałował nawet wskazówki.

Sam siebie się pytał, czy już przegrał? Pewnie tak, w końcu co mógł zrobić bez różdżki, bez wolnych rąk…

— Ostatnia runda! _Crucio_!

Wygrażał jej w myślach, gdy przechodziły go kolejne fale bólu i czuł się, jakby lada chwila jego mięśnie mogły się oderwać od kości przy co mocniejszym skurczu. Wyzywał od szmat i obiecywał śmierć. Na zewnątrz dyszał przez zaciśnięte zęby i dzięki unieruchamiającym go linom, nie mógł się nawet przewrócić.

Rozmawiali między sobą – dotarło to do niego jako pierwsze, gdy wrócił do siebie po zdjęciu klątwy. Ktoś musiał opowiedzieć coś śmiesznego, bo doszedł go rechot. Albo śmiali się z niego, nie byłoby to znowu aż tak zaskakujące.

— Hadrian – zaczęła Gavrilowa, ale się poprawiła: — Lestrange. Zostawimy ci twoją różdżkę. Jeśli nie postradałeś zmysłów, może dasz radę zrobić z niej jakiś użytek. – Brzmiała jakby się uśmiechała. – Wydawałeś się wcześniej wystarczająco sprytny.

Nie był pewien, czy naprawdę mu ją wepchnęli między zesztywniałe palce, czy może zażartowali sobie z niego w ostatniej chwili i zostawili z przypadkowym kijem, ciekawi czy się stoczy do bagna, gdy liny puszczą.

Bał się poruszyć zesztywniałymi palcami, żeby nie upuścić różdżki. Związany tak jak był, nie zdołałby jej podnieść żadnym sposobem.

\- _Eximo_ – wyszeptał. Czekał nieruchomo na cud, na magię. Zaczął już tracić wiarę, że zaklęcie zadziała, kiedy poczuł, jak zwolnił się ucisk wokół jego nadgarstków.

Westchnął z ulgą. Powoli, ostrożnie wyprostował się, pozwolił nadwyrężonym wcześniej barkom opaść na swoje miejsce. Z trudem wyciągnął spod siebie podkurczone nogi i rozprostował je ostrożnie na deskach. Czuł w stopach, jak długo musiał klęczeć nieruchomo. W jednej nodze bardziej przemarzniętej od drugiej brakowało mu czucia po zewnętrznej stronie.

Odłożył różdżkę na kolana – bał się, że z wyczarowanej przez reprezentantów Durmstrangu kładki mogłaby się stoczyć do wody – i zabrał się za ściąganie rękawic. Szło mu to ciężko, ledwo zresztą był wstanie je chwycić.

W końcu jednak udało mu się pozbyć jednej z nich, odsłaniając posiniałą dłoń. Zacisnął i rozprostował palce, przyglądając im się uważnie, wypatrując innych uszkodzeń. Gdy nic takiego nie rzuciło mu się w oczy, jednym zaklęciem pozbył się odmrożenia. To było proste. Z drugą ręką poszło mu jeszcze łatwiej.

W następnej kolejności osuszył swoje ubrania i zaczął grzebać w kieszeniach, aż znalazł odpowiednią fiolkę. Odkorkował ją. Zmarszczył nos, gdy poczuł gryzący zapach, który natychmiast zaczął się ulatniać. Zacisnął palce na nozdrzach i zmusił się, by przełknąć paskudną substancję. Niemal natychmiast poczuł, jak gorąco rozchodzi się po jego ciele.

Poczekał, aż eliksir osiągnie efekt, zmęczenie i ból znikną z mięśni, dreszcze całkiem ustąpią, a zimno stanie się tylko odległym wspomnieniem. W międzyczasie naciągnął z powrotem rękawice. Dopiero wtedy wstał powoli, opierając się na początku o pień drzewa. Odetchnął głęboko, gdy nie zaczęło mu się ściemniać przed oczami mimo ruchu. Mógł kontynuować. Widać nie na darmo zabrał ze sobą tyle eliksirów.

Zerknął na zegarek. Stracił więcej godności niż czasu. Opłacało mu się dalej walczyć? – zastanawiał się. Na pewno istniał sposób, by zdobył choć jedną wskazówkę. Podłe, podstępne wybiegi z dala od oczu widzów i sędziów – mógłby już teraz wyjść z lasu, przynajmniej nie przegrany, a w przerwie między zadaniami jakoś wyciągnąć od innych te informacje.

Fiolka z łzami feniksa, czarnomagiczne księgi wyciągnięte z rodzinnej krypty specjalnie dla niego i na koniec niepokojące słowa Voldemorta – to wszystko wzbudzało w nim coś więcej niż obawę. Sprawiało raczej, że chciał dotrzeć do samego serca sprawy, przeżyć najbardziej niebezpieczne elementy Turnieju i zapomnieć na chwilę o przeklętej ostrożności, stawiając swoje życie na szali dla chwili podniety. I w tej chwili, gdy widział przed sobą drogę odwrotu, sposób niższego ryzyka, czuł to mocniej niż kiedykolwiek.

Skierował się w stronę miejsca w głębi lasu, gdzie miała być ukryta inna wskazówka.


End file.
